Vae Victis
by SithGirl
Summary: La mise à jour d'une prophétie antique va bouleverser la destinée de trois sorciers. Plongée au coeur de l'arène, Hermione va rapidement apprendre que l'on ne discute pas la volonté des dieux. Ita diis placuit...
1. Prologue

Salut à tous et bienvenue dans les méandres de mon machiavélisme personnel ! A la demande de la lectrice invétéré de fanfictions qui me sert d'amie, jevous offre le prologue de ma première fic : **Vae Victis.**

S'il vous plait, soyez indulgent et pardonnez mon incompétence quant à gérer les subtilités de ffnet.

Bien **Disclaimer**, puisque **Disclaimer **il doit y avoir: " Je sousignée, Darth Jo, reconnait n'avoir aucun droits sur les lieux, les personnages ou les évènements auquel pourrait ( par le plus grand des hasards) faire référence cette humble fic...Bénie soit J.K. Rowling. Amen."Seule la délicate et cynique Kalia m'appartient dans son entièreté...Je m'occtroie aussi à intervales réguliers le corps dece cher Dray même si cela ne relève que du plus pur des fantasmes.

Enjoy your lecture !

**¤** Prologue :** Un nouvel espoir ¤**

_Au commencement de tout furent créer les deux camps, qui naquirent en même temps que le monde… Deux entités adverses au pouvoir incroyable : le Bien et le Mal. Pour maintenir l'équilibre parmi ces puissances, et dans le plus grand secret, une troisième entité vit le jour, une force mystique ancrée dans la magie ancestrale. Renfermant le pouvoir authentique, ce réceptacle originel libèrerait son énergie quand l'équilibre du monde serait compromis. Alors, afin que l'ordre perdu soit retrouvé et que soit vaincu ce qui ne pouvait l'être, la magie ancestrale à nouveau prendrait vie. __Pour empêcher les entités de faire basculer le monde, leurs héritiers, réunis par l'élue, devront réveiller la magie au cours de la Cérémonie. Une fois l'ordre revenu entre les camps, le pouvoir sera remis et le réceptacle glorieux anéantit. _

La voix mystique retomba et le silence reprit son droit dans la pièce dont l'atmosphère humide respirait étrangement la magie. Un plafonnier, pendant assez bas, libérait une lumière glauque sur les murs de vieilles pierres croulant sous les tableaux. Les étagères garnies d'objets hétéroclites semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Les meubles poussiéreux paraissaient vivants, frémissant à chaque instant sous les parchemins noircis de formules et de croquis. Assis dans la semi pénombre devant un bureau ensevelit sous les plumes et les grimoires, un vieil homme, entouré par un halo de lumière blanche, semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Le regard embrumé, il glissait nerveusement ses doigts noueux dans sa longue barbe blanche. Les évènements dramatiques de ces derniers mois l'avaient totalement déstabilisé et avaient percé une faille dans le rempart de certitudes qu'il s'était créé autours de lui. Le vieux chêne tremblait sur ses fondations. La dernière attaque meurtrière que Voldemort avait lancé voilà plus d'un an, l'avait poussé à se remettre en question sur la plupart des décisions qu'il avait eu à prendre depuis la naissance du petit Harry. En pensant au jeune garçon, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. En effet, le « petit Harry » venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il allait effectuer sa dernière rentré à Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup grandit et mûrit depuis ses six dernières années. Lui qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ignorait tout de sa condition de sorcier, s'était retrouvé propulsé du jour au lendemain au rang de superstar du monde de la magie, survivant d'une épreuve dans laquelle les sorciers les plus émérites avaient laissé la vie, et ennemis mortel d'un mage noir au pouvoir incommensurable.

Dumbledore se demandait si, à un âge où il aurait du lutter pour avoir ses ASPIC, il n'avait pas eu à subir plus d'épreuves et à affronter plus de dangers que lui même durant toute sa vie.

Alors…Sirius était mort.

Les mains du vieil homme se mirent à trembler…Sirius. Il se sentait en partie, en grande partie, responsable de cette perte qui avait bouleversé son protégé. Ses propres angoisses l'avait empêché de prendre les décisions nécessaires, de révéler les « vérités vraies » au jeune homme. A trop vouloir le protéger, il avait faillit…Il lui avait porté le coup de grâce. Sirius mort, sur qui Harry pouvait-il à présent compter? Depuis la fin de la cinquième année du jeune Potter, il ne parvenait plus à se regarder en face. Il avait faillit. A présent, le vieux chêne tremblait sur ses fondations.

- Hum…

Le léger grattement de gorge le fit émerger de ses pensés. Il posa un regard embrumé à travers ses demi-lune, sur la sorcière assise dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures à présent.

- Excusez moi Minerva, je me suis noyé dans un flots de pensés peu joyeuses.

Ignorant la lassitude qu'elle avait maintenant l'habitude de lire dans les yeux brillants du vieux directeur, elle repris :

- Qu'en pensez vous professeur ?

Elle tenait dans ses mains une sphère de cristal dont s'échappait une douce lumière dorée. Dumbledore sembla d'abord ne pas comprendre de quoi elle lui parlait.

La prophétie… Il se remémora soudain ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher Minerva, tout cela ne me plait pas beaucoup. Voilà plusieurs mois, quand je découvrais cette prophétie, j'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'elle ne concernait pas notre affaire, mais depuis, force m'est de constaté que le déséquilibre dont elle parle est en train de survenir. La roue tourne et la balance ne penche pas en notre faveur, j'en ai bien peur…

Le professeur Mcgonagal coula son regard vers la sphère légèrement chaude qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, se rappelant par bribe les mots qui en étaient sortis.

- Une force mystique…Le réceptacle originel…L'élu… Pardonnez moi, mais je n'y entends rien. Qui sont les deux héritiers dont parle cette prophétie ? Jusqu'à présent, nous avions toujours pensé que seul Potter pourrait venir à bout de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? La première prophétie dont nous avions pris connaissance faisait référence au combat ultime dont ne devait ressortir vivant que l'un d'entre eux ; nulle mention de deux héritiers s'unissant pour rétablir un équilibre. Dans ce cas là, si Potter est le premier qui est le second ?

Un éclat s'alluma dans l'œil du vieux directeur.

- Et c'est là que vous vous trompez ma chère. Vous faites la même erreur que moi avant vous. Celle de vouloir faire de Harry la clef de notre combat. Ce ne sont pas les deux héritiers qui doivent ramener l'équilibre, mais l'élue par qui doit se manifester le pouvoir de la troisième entité, la magie ancestrale.

- En dehors de Potter…qui pourrait être cet élu professeur ? Lui seul, après tout, a survécut aux affrontements d'avec vous-savez-qui. Selon la première prophétie, c'est bel et bien de lui que dépend l'avenir du monde de la magie.

Une fois encore, un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Dumbledore. Au fond de lui, il s'amusait d'avoir compris ce que personne avant lui n'avait saisi.

- Hum… Et si l'élue dont faisait foi notre prophétie n'était pas « un » élu mais bel et bien « une » élue ?

La stupéfaction qui se peignit sur le visage du professeur Mcgonagall le fit sourire.

- J'avoue ne pas vous suivre. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que cela pourrait être une femme ?

Le directeur se leva et tendit la main vers la sphère dorée que tenait son interlocutrice. Il l'inspecta quelques instants à la lumière puis vint se poster derrière sa collègue, qui semblait attendre une quelconque manifestation surnaturelle de la prophétie, indiquant que le vieux directeur avait raison.

- Et bien tout simplement ceci…

D'un doigt il lui indiquait deux mots dont les lettres dorées s'entrelaçaient gracieusement dans le cristal. Deux mots de latin… Deux mots au quels elle n'avait pas prêté attention….Le nom de la prophétie :

Electa magicarum

- L'élue de la Magie, lut-elle à mi voix.

- Exactement Minerva…Un splendide…féminin. Electa…

- Harry semble cette fois parfaitement dépourvu des qualifications nécessaires pour être celui dont on nous parle. Encore que, la prophétie fait également mention de « deux » héritiers.

Votre manque de foi dans la gente féminine me déçoit ma chère, lui lança-t-il taquin.

Le professeur de métamorphose ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de l'inscription qui ornait la sphère. Perplexe, elle leva soudain les yeux pour aller les planter dans ceux rieurs du vieux directeur.

- Pourquoi s'attarder sur cette autre prophétie ? Si je l'ai bien comprise, il semblerait que son issue soit également fatale pour l'élue en question, n'est ce pas ? S'agit-il uniquement de substituer une victime à une autre ? Sacrifier cette élue pour sauver Potter…c'est cela ?

Le sourire s'effaça du visage d'Albus.

- Je n'ai pas dis que nous détenions la clef de notre victoire, ce n'est qu'une alternative, un malheureux compromis… Le seul auquel j'ai aboutit après plus d'un an de recherche : sauver un martyre pour mieux en créer un autre. Si cette solution ne me satisfait pas, elle est cependant l'unique autre éventualité envisageable quant à l'issu de cette guerre…pour le moment.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Sur son perchoir Fumseck jetait un regard d'incompréhension sur la scène à laquelle il assistait. Dumbledore repris d'une voix lasse:

- Je suis fatigué Minerva… si fatigué de toute cette guerre. Harry ne mérite pas tout ça, il est bien trop jeune pour avoir à supporter tout ça seul. Quoi que nous fassions, il sera seul…Seul face à Voldemort… Seul face à son destin. Il en a déjà trop subit, je refuse de lui imposer cette ultime épreuve et si pour cela je dois être responsable de la mort de cette autre élue…Alors je prendrai la décision que tout le monde se refuse à prendre.

La détresse que la professeur de métamorphose put lire dans le regard du vieux directeur la troubla. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était usé par la vie et fatigué. Tous les professeurs, elle inclue, l'avaient toujours considéré comme une stèle inébranlable. Mais, à cet instant précis, la faiblesse de leur héros lui sautait au visage. Dumbledore se sentait tiraillé entre son affection pour le jeune Potter et la multitude de responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

Minerva sentit que toute discussion était pour le moment superflus. Après tout, Dumbledore n'avait pas tort : pourquoi Potter… ? Si une autre possibilité s'offrait, il était impardonnable de ne pas tout tenter pour soustraire le jeune homme à cette destinée malheureuse…

- Professeur… Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas bien sûre dans l'ignorance de l'identité de cette élue, puisque élue il y a… ?

Albus leva la tête et plongea son regard bleuté dans celui de sa collègue et amie :

- Non, en effet. Je sais qui elle est. Mais toute la difficulté réside dans le fait que nous ne devons en aucun cas intervenir dans la prophétie. C'est à dire que nous ne devons pas provoquer la réunion des héritiers et de l'élue, encore que j'ignore parfaitement qui sont les deux descendants…

- Qui eut crû que Poudlard serait un jour la terre d'asile des héritiers des Forces originelles : le Bien et le Mal sous le même toit, quelle ironie…

A l'heure qu'il était, trois personnes dormaient profondément sans savoir qu'ils incarnaient la fin prochaine du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. La Magie ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller.

Albus et Minerva se fixait dans les yeux sans ciller. La tension flottait dans la pièce, suintait sur les murs, transparaissait dans l'air et dans les regards tant elle était maintenant palpable et omniprésente. Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralentit. Les tableaux sur les murs dormaient ou jugeaient bon de ne pas intervenir dans l'entretient du directeur. Une brise tiède s'engouffra par l'une des fenêtres entrouvertes et souffla la flamme des bougies, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité s'il n'était subsisté la lumière crûe de la lune.

Après un très long moment et en pesant tous ses mots, comme si de chacun d'eux dépendait le sort du monde, le professeur de métamorphose repris :

- Qui est-ce ?…

Voili. Fin du premier round. L'arène est plantée, à vous de voir si vous voulez assister au combat...

Review please, non seulement ça flatte l'ego de l'auteur ( ce qui est déjà pas mal) mais j'en ai besoin pour savoir ce qui va po : s ! Merci.

Carpe Diem.

Darth Jo


	2. Lion ascendant serpent

Ma générosité me perdra, je sais, je sais... Je vous offre le chapitre 1 sur un plateau d'argent. Entrée des gladiateurs dans l'arène...Niark niark. Que la fête commence !

**Disclaimer:** " Ni les lieux, ni les perso, ni les évènements ne m'appartiennent. Merci pour elle." Sauf la 'tite Kal'. . .

Bon bha enjoyyour lecture!

¤ Chapitre 1 : **Tigre ascendant serpent** ¤

La voie 9 ¾ … Le Poudlard Express… Cette cohue systématique qui caractérisait si bien l'excitation du mois de septembre de chaque année… Le brouhaha assourdissant des « au revoirs » criés à la sauvette, des scènes de retrouvailles et des exclamations faussement énervées… Hermione s'en imprégnait, les détaillait avec nostalgie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle les vivait pour la dernière fois. Elle poussa un profond soupir qui fit voler les boucles caramels de ses cheveux autours de son visage.

Tout cet univers lui manquerait. Pourtant, étrangement la fin de cette année marquerait également le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau, de neuf, auquel elle aspirait profondément. Une occasion de trouver sa voie, de ne plus éprouver cette sensation désagréable de nager à contre courant parmi des gens qui ne la comprenait pas.

Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

_Bon sang, qu'est ce que je fais là… Je suis bien meilleure que tous ces pseudo sorciers. Pas un seul suffisamment intelligent pour gratter et aller voir se qui se cache sous le vernis de la petite Miss je-sais-tout… Et mince ! Mione, mione, mione… Tes complexes mégalo garde-les pour plus tard tu veux. Plus qu'un an… Après… Libre…enfin je crois._

Son sourire se crispa légèrement. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait l'effrayait presque. Elle n'avait auparavant jamais ressentit un tel besoin de liberté, un tel besoin de faire ses preuves. Typiquement Gryffondor pourtant…

_Tu déraille complètement ma fille. Pense un peu à Ron et Harry…_

Un élève un peu trop pressé la heurta en se frayant un chemin parmi les jeunes sorciers et la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Poudlard a nous deux… La lionne rejoint sa meute ce soir , murmura-t-elle dans un soupir pour se motiver.

Une présence derrière qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, plongée dans sa rêverie, la fit soudain sursauter. Un frôlement dans sa nuque. Un souffle sur sa peau.

Une voix acide lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Se sont les loups qui vivent en meutes Granger…Pas les lions. Tu te sens une âme de louve ? Pourtant je te trouve « merveilleuse » au milieu de ton troupeau de moutons.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

-Malefoy… siffla-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Fine déduction Granger… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, je souhaiterais passer. J'ai des choses à régler et je ne prend pas particulièrement de plaisir à parler seul, moi. Tu saisis… ?

La proximité de son ennemi et le souffle chaud du jeune homme au creux de son cou acheva de l'exaspérer. Elle se retourna pour venir planter son regard bouillonnant dans les prunelles glacées du Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas passé de bonne vacances et tu cherches quelqu'un pour te défouler ? Ou peut être que le problème c'est juste que tu as besoin d'une bonne fessée pour te rappeler que tout fils à papa que tu es, tu es loin de pouvoir me donner des ordres ! Tes caprices d'enfant gâté tu peux te les foutre ou je pense…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis que ses yeux flamboyaient de plus belle.

Le blond sans se démonter se rapprocha menaçant, son visage planant au dessus de celui de la jeune fille. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête ce qui ne semblait pas émouvoir la lionne outre mesure.

- La vulgarité ne te va pas Granger… En plus, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Le volume et le flux de l'océan… le cycle du soleil… la dérive des continents… et même le va et vient de ton joli petit cul… Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une esquisse de ce que je contrôle dans mon monde. Quand je te dis de bouger, tu bouges. Pour le moment c'est dans mon périmètre et sous mon contrôle que tu évolues.

TU entres sur mon territoire, JE fixe les règles.

Le petit air suffisant du jeune homme démontrait bien à quel point il était sûr de lui et du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son entourage. Cependant, il semblait en falloir beaucoup plus à Hermione pour battre en retraite.

- Tu sais quoi espèce de fouine… Si tu veux jouer à Dieu, c'est ton problème. Puisque tu maîtrise à ce point la situation, voyons voir si TON monde s'accommodera de MA règle.

Elle s'apprêta à lui lancer sa main au travers du visage, mais le jeune homme qui semblait visiblement s'attendre à une telle réaction de la part de l'impétueuse Gryffondor, lui saisit le poignet au vol. Son regard s'assombrit dangereusement… Il n'était plus qu'un cobra en colère : Drago Malefoy ne jouait plus, ou plutôt si… Il chassait. Il avait amener la jeune fille exactement où il voulait. En six ans il était passé maître dans l'art de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle était son adversaire préféré, la seule qui n'ai pas peur de lui ; la seule qui ait le culot de lui tenir tête jusqu'au bout, au risque de salir ses délicates petites mains de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand une poigne d'enfer le décolla de la jeune fille.

Si Drago ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation, il n'en montra rien et repris rapidement le contrôle de lui même:

- Tiens, le survivant et son toutou. Vous êtes venus tenir compagnie à la dame ? murmura-t-il cynique. C'est qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule, pas vraie Granger ? Raconte leur comment une pauvre petite sang de bourbe parle à ses malles.

Sous les mèches brunes qui dissimulait son front, les prunelles vertes d'Harry Potter étincelaient. Ron posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Perd pas ton temps Harry, on a un an pour lui faire manger sa baguette à ce serpent. Ce serai dommage de se priver d'un tel divertissement, lança-t-il d'une voix grave sans quitter des yeux le serpentard qui les calculait, un sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche.

- C'est ça Potter, écoute la belette. On se retrouvera à Poudlard. D'ici là évitez de rencontrer vous-savez-qui dans le train, je lui en voudrait de vous tuer avant moi.

Sur ces mots, l'héritier Malefoy s'éloigna non sans avoir lancer une œillade provocatrice à la jeune fille plantée dans son ombre.

- Désolé mon cœur, pour les mots doux, on continuera plus tard, tu veux ? lui jeta-t-il d'un ton acide.

Ces maudits Potter et Weasley venait de mettre un terme à sa partie de chasse : Granger ne perdrait rien pour attendre. Il possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

A l'autre bout du quai, et après maintes embrassades, les trois lions montaient dans le train en faisant léviter leurs malles surchargées devant eux.

- Et bien… On dirait que mademoiselle n'a pas perdu son temps. Elle te manquait tant que ça la face de rat de ce sale gosse ? rigola Ron.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire cynique :

- Faut croire. Après tout… il est irrésistible, ironisa-t-elle

A la réflexion, si Malefoy était un sale gosse, un fils à papa, un serpent et un vicieux doublé d'un pervers, la seule chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était d'avoir une face de rat.

_Bon sang Herm' ce type est un enfoiré !_

_Peut être mais un enfoiré avec une gueule d'ange._

_C'est un putain d'ange déchu alors…_

_Ouais… Les ailes en moins mais le charme en plus …Avec un visage, une voix, un torse et des fesses à damner tous les saints du ciel._

_Hermione, d'abord tu n'en sais rien, et ensuite…La ferme, la ferme et la ferme ! Et puis, arrête de penser… tu te fais du mal !_

**Boum **Totalement absorbée par son débat intérieur, la jeune fille venait de heurter violemment la porte du compartiment sous l'œil effaré mais néanmoins hilare de ses deux amis.

Entre deux quintes de toux et à moitié mort de rire, Harry parvient à lui lancer d'un ton rauque:

- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait ce serpent, mais en tout cas tu es ensorcelée. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de te mettre dans cet état.

- Faut qu'il nous dise comment il fait. C'est pas de la magie noire au moins ? lui lança Ron en s'étouffant à moitié.

Leur amie leur lança une œillade meurtrière et leur balança un coup de sac dans les côtes.

- Attention ! Hermione c'est changé en tigresse pendant les vacances !

- Très perspicace Harry. D'ailleurs fait attention, je pourrai mordre si tu m'énerves encore un peu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le compartiment en achevant de se chambrer gentiment. Hermione alla s'asseoir près de Ginny Weasley qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient certes pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais elles s'appréciaient et traînaient souvent ensemble. Ginny avait appris à s'effacer dans les relations entre les trois lions. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement et toutes les lois de la nature.

- Bon sang Ginny, comment as-tu pu supporter ton frère pendant deux mois ?

- Ah je crois que la véritable question est comment je le supporte depuis 16 ans ? acheva-t-elle avec un désespoir feint qui suscita le rire général.

Le train s'ébranla et quitta lentement la gare tandis que le calme se réinstallait parmi les jeunes sorciers. Hermione profita de ce moment de paix pour étudier ces deux complices de toujours.

Harry avait beaucoup grandit pendant les vacances, à présent il devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle. _Plus petit que Malefoy sans doute... La ferme Herm !_

Ces entraînements de Quidditch à hautes doses durant trois ans avaient porté leurs fruits, il semblait nettement plus musclé qu'auparavant. Rien à voir avec le Harry qu'elle avait rencontré il y a six ans. Et pourtant…les mêmes cheveux châtains foncés soigneusement en bataille, les mêmes yeux verts qui la faisait chavirer quand il la regardait avec insistance et…la même cicatrice bien sûre. Harry Potter… le même et pourtant si différent…

Ron quant à lui avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première année. Il avait grandit, prit du muscle. Son visage c'était affiné et il avait maintenant un charme certain. Il avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine et feignait de l'ignorer. Il entretenait sa réputation de mec inaccessible et réservait ses seules faveurs à sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

Hermione réalisa soudain que ses deux camarades la regardait avec insistance, ayant réalisé l'inspection à laquelle elle s'adonnait.

- Alors chef ? On est aux normes ? Pas trop changé en deux mois, ça va ?

Elle rit et leur envoya un sourire radieux.

Elle aussi, la « petite Hermione », elle avait changé. Mais les deux garçons étaient bien trop absorbé par leur passion pour le Quidditch pour s'en rendre compte. Elle avait mincit. Ses nombreuses pratique de la magie lui avait permis de discipliner sa folle crinière et elle arborait à présent de douces boucles caramel qui faisait ressortir ses prunelles couleur de miel brun. Elle n'était plus une petite fille et arborait des formes gracieuses et pleines qu'elle s'évertuait à dissimuler sous ses robes de sorciers. Hermione Granger, une bombe à retardement qui ne demandait qu'à exploser comme en témoignait cette petite lueur mystique qui brillait dans ses yeux…

Les heures s'égrainaient paisiblement et le voyage se passait parfaitement, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment faisant sursauter tout ce petit monde…

- La vipère, le retour… siffla Ron

Malefoy se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, visiblement agacé par les réparties médiocre du jeune homme :

- La vieille Mc Go est furax… Elle m'envoie chercher le deuxième préfet…

( le silence général s'abattit sur le compartiment tandis que tout le monde le toisait d'un regard mauvais)

- Allez Weasley magne toi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre…

La réflexion du blond fut accueillit par un frisson d'incompréhension général. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur sa bouche.

- Ah non, c'est vrai, j'oubliai… On ne donne pas les postes importants aux perdants… Faut croire que Granger a su être plus convaincante que toi…

Alors, pas trop fatigant de passer sous le bureau miss je-sais-tout ?

La jeune fille frémit sous l'allusion venimeuse du jeune homme.

- Ouvre ta gueule encore une fois pour sortir un truc pareil et je te jure que…

- C'est bon Ron ! Je peux me défendre toute seule, lança-t-elle à son ami avec un regard entendu, en se levant.

Sans surprise… Sa nomination au poste de préfet en chef était loin d'être un événement…Celle de Malefoy encore moins. Elle s'était préparé à cette éventualité pour le moins catastrophique depuis qu'elle même avait reçu sa lettre. La jeune fille sortit donc dans le couloir sur les talons d'un Serpentard aux anges.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air surprise… ou affolée, au choix. Je te signale qu'on va passer un an ensemble tout de même.

- Je ne te ferais pas se plaisir mon cher.

Le trajet se fit sans plus de commentaires. Ils arrivèrent en queue de train, dans un compartiment réservé aux professeurs et aux préfets. Le professeur Mc Gonagall les y attendait.

- Miss Granger…Je commençais à me demander si vous nous aviez fait faux bond, déclara-t-elle en détaillant la jeune fille de la tête au pied.

Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Monsieur Malefoy et vous, Miss Granger, êtes les nouveaux préfets en chefs de Poudlard. Nous attendons, compte tenus de votre affection légendaire l'un pour l'autre, une attitude exemplaire de votre part. Aucun manquement à votre rôle ne vous sera passé : vous devez être irréprochables. Je compte notamment sur vous pour vous assurer que les premières années rejoignent bien leur maison à la fin de la cérémonie de répartition. Miss Granger vous vous chargerez de votre maison ainsi que des nouveaux Poufsoufles. Vous monsieur Malefoy, prendrez en charges les Serpentards et les Serdaigles. Vos appartements, qui, il est superflus de le préciser, sont communs, vous seront attribués dans la soirée. Quant à vos directives, vous les recevrez le moment venu. Je compte sur votre maturité pour gérer au mieux vos fonctions.

Les dernières remarques du professeur de métamorphose suscitèrent des grincements de dents.

- Des questions ? ……Parfait. Nous arrivons dans un quart d'heure, allez vous changer, nous nous retrouverons après le banquet.

Ces derniers mots prononcés, elle quitta le wagon.

- Alors Granger…Heureuse ?

- La ferme Malefoy ! L'idée de dormir dans le même endroit que toi me rend suffisamment malade, alors je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas.

Comme Hermione allait rejoindre ses amis, Drago la rattrapa par le bras :

- Tu ne sais pas le meilleur dans cet histoire Granger? Plus de Potter et de Weasley pour m'empêcher de te faire vivre un enfer…

_Ne rêve pas espèce de vipère… De toute façon, l'enfer je le côtoie depuis que je te connais._

Reviews please !

Petite information au combien précieuse : j'ai quelques...9 chapitres d'avance. Intéressés ? (ton sadique) Bien. Reviews dans ce cas. Non, ce n'est pas un ultimatum, si peu...

Carpe diem.

Darth Jo


	3. Mauvaises fréquentations

_Le retour peu glorieux de la ZauteuZe peu glorieuse...Comment dire, mon retard est inqualifiable, impardonnable et inexplicable...Quoi que, si en fait, explicable. Un mot, un seul, lourd de sens et de conséquences : Hypokhâgnes ! Enfer et Damnation ! "Tu as eu ce que tu voulais!" certes, mais "voulais-je ce que j'ai eu"? telle est la question. Passons...Pour me faire pardonner : deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la verve Serpentarde..._

**_RAR : merci à Zillah666, yoyopotter ( la suite en ligne, merci pour l'enthousiasme...), Nanou ( deux mois à pratiquer le Quidditch en plein soleil autorisaient ce cher Harry à arborer une splendide tignasse châtain...non ? désolée, j'en prends note pour la suite et veillerai à rendre sa crinière brune au survivant, merci de l'info !) et Bloody the Slytherin ! _**

_Remerciements à FFnet pour la fonctionnalité de la mise en ligne des chapitres (brillant !) et merci à VIPI pour son calme Olympien ;) et sa patience angélique (son karma de serpentard en prend un coup je crois ! SEVERUS !_

_Voilà : bonne lecture !_

* * *

**3. Mauvaises fréquentations**

Pour la sixième année consécutive, les trois Gryffondors foulaient le sol de Poudlard. La salle de banquet bourdonnait des cris joyeux des sorciers, des glapissements de Peeves et des rappels à l'ordre des professeurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ramener un minimum de silence parmi leurs élèves. Les chandelles flottaient dans les airs et la pièce retrouvait cet aspect festif délaissé durant les vacances d'été. Les bannières chatoyantes aux couleurs des quatre maisons pendaient aux murs. Les bancs en partie vide attendaient de recevoir les nouveaux étudiants qui ne devaient pas tarder à être répartis par le Choipeaux magique.

Soudain, les portes de la grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer une troupe de premières années dont les visages trahissaient leur anxiété.

- Bon sang Herm', regarde ça comme ils ont l'air terrifié ! Comme si on allait les manger…, se moqua Ron.

- Monsieur Ronald Weasley, faut-il que je te rappelle la figure que tu tirais le jour de ton entrée à Poudlard ?

L'interpellé rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles en se remémorant le garçon empoté et froussard qui avait fait son entré dans l'école de sorcellerie il y a maintenant six ans. Harry pouffa de rire et envoya un clin d'œil complice à son amie. Ils existait vraiment entre ces trois là un lien indestructible, tissé au cours de leurs années d'aventures . Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément, la petite Hermione n'avait plus sa langue dans sa poche.

Soudain, toute l'attention du jeune homme fut captée par quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. A présent, un silence religieux parcouru de chuchotis régnait dans la salle du banquet. Les quatre maisons avaient les yeux rivés sur une nouvelle venue qui surplombait d'une demie tête l'ensemble des premières années.

Tandis que l'attention restait fixé sur la jeune fille, la répartition débuta. Rapidement, l'ensemble des jeunes sorciers fut répartit et Gryffondor accueillit avec joie une dizaine de nouveaux pensionnaires.

Après un regard entendu au reste des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore se leva pour demander le silence.

- Jeunes gens, bonsoir. Bienvenu parmi nous aux nouveaux arrivants. Je vous épargnerais cette année les recommandations d'usages qui vous seront faites un peu plus tard dans la soirée par nos deux nouveaux préfets en chefs, j'ai nommé : Miss Granger de Gryffondor et Monsieur Malefoy de Serpentard. (ricanements du côté des verts et argents) D'autre part, je suis certain que vous aurez tous remarqué la présence d'une nouvelle élève qui se trouve n'avoir été répartie dans aucune des quatre maisons.

Il fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille et celle ci s'avança vers l'estrade.

La nouvelle venue était très belle…trop belle en fait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la comparer dans son esprit à une fleur vénéneuse. Elle était plutôt grande avec des formes harmonieuses. Ses cheveux d'ébène flottaient autours de son visage et sur ses épaules, formant un halot dangereusement obscur autour d'elle. Au milieu de son visage fin à la carnation très claire, flamboyaient deux yeux aux prunelles de glace. Une bouche pleine, de belles mains, une taille gracieuse et des jambes fuselées… Cette fille était Perséphone incarnée…

- Miss Orphan vient de Beaux-Bâtons. Elle réintègrera les cours avec les dernières années afin de poursuivre sa scolarité à Poudlard. Je vous charge de lui faire bon accueil et de la guider dans les couloirs du château. Pour plus de commodités, et en raison de son intégration tardive parmi nous, Miss Orphan ne logera dans aucune des quatre maisons, mais disposera d'appartements individuels. Je demanderai à Miss Granger de bien vouloir l'aider dans ses installations.

La jeune fille, rappelée à la réalité, acquiesça vaguement en direction du directeur. Son regard croisa celui de la nouvelle étudiante et elle ne put réprimer le frisson désagréable qui lui parcourut l'échine. Décidément, cette fille respirait dangereusement le mystère.

- Ces dernières recommandations faites, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit et une excellente soirée, il frappa dans ses mains et les quatre longues tables se couvrirent de mets fumants et alléchants.

Les dernières interrogations des élèves s'envolèrent avec l'arrivé du jus de citrouille et des desserts. La salle ne fut bientôt remplit que par les claquements des assiettes, des couverts et des mâchoires, accompagnés des ronronnements de contentement des étudiants affamés.

Au milieu de toute cette bonne humeur, la nouvelle venue se glissa discrètement vers la table des Gryffondors et se rapprocha du trio formé par Hermione, Ron et Harry.

- Excuse moi, c'est bien toi Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

Ron et Harry levèrent la tête de leurs assiettes pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la jolie brune. L'expression de béatitude qui se peignit sur le visage du rouquin exaspéra au plus au point son amie. Elle lui envoya son coude dans les côtes en le fusillant du regard pour qu'il ôte de sa figure cet air béat de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et tu t'appelles…

- Kalia. Kalia Orphan.

_Perséphone…Cali. Je ne me suis pas trompée de beaucoup…Quelle plaie. L'Enfer et la Mort en personne. Il faut reconnaître qu'ils auraient pu s'incarner dans plus moche…_

_Bon allez Mione, arrête de faire du mauvais esprit là ! Ne te fais pas plus Serpentard que tu ne l'es._

- Ravie de te rencontrer, répliqua Harry en lui tendant la main. Moi c'est Potter… Harry Potter…

Si le jeune homme s'attendait à susciter un quelconque émois, son effet tomba à l'eau. La nouvelle venue ne sembla pas surprise le moins du monde par l'identité de son interlocuteur. Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait en lui rendant un sourire poli.

Agacée, Hermione mit fin au semblant de parade de séduction des deux garçons et quitta la table en invitant Kalia à la suivre. Elle abandonna son repas et entraîna la nouvelle venue sans plus de cérémonie, dans une série d'escaliers et de couloirs jusqu'à l'endroit où le professeur Mc Gonagall les avaient chargé de la retrouver pour recevoir leurs directives. Un silence de mort, qu'Hermione ne cherchait même pas à combler, régnait entre les deux jeunes filles tandis qu'elles filaient dans les corridors obscures. La brunette, gênée tenta une approche :

- Sympa tes amis. Pas très causant, mais sympa…

- Je suppose que tu veux que je te montre ta chambre, c'est ça ?

Hermione n'étais pas très disposée à parler de ses « amis » surtout lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à roucouler face à la première venue, alors qu'elle même tentait vainement d'attirer leur attention depuis qu'ils s'était rencontrés. La brunette sourit.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut tu sais…

Hermione la regarda, incrédule : Je te demande pardon ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses sentiments se lisent à ce point sur son visage. La jeune fille tentait vainement de conserver son calme, mais ses yeux brillaient et elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Cette journée commençait décidément à lui peser sérieusement sur les nerfs.

_Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? On ne se connaît pas et tu te tapes le culots de me faire des remarques de ce genre ? Il n'y a que moi à qui on ai appris les bonnes manières ? C'est pas croyable…_

- Oh… Désolée, j'aurai du te le dire, reprit d'un ton d'outre tombe la brune gênée. Disons que… Et bien en fait je suis dotée de certaines facultés particulières…

Hermione la fixait froidement sans comprendre : Pour tout te dire, je suis empathique.

- Empathique… Ca veut dire que…

- Je sais très bien ce qu'être empathique signifie, s'insurgea la lionne, soudain embarrassée. Effectivement tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt. Ca aurait évité cette petite mise au point que je ne trouve pas des plus agréable, acheva-t-elle rougissante.

- Je suis désolée… Ecoute ça me gênerais vraiment que tu m'en veuilles pour ça. Je te trouve plutôt sympathique et…

Hermione lui lançait un regard noir qui en disait long sur la sincérité qu'elle accordait aux propos de son interlocutrice.

- Bon, ok , je vais être franche. Je viens d'arriver, je suis paumer dans ce fichu château avec des timbrés qui jouent aux sorciers, les seules personnes qui se soient un tant soit peu intéressées à moi sont des garçons qui m'ont détaillée de la tête au pied comme si j'était une côtelette, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me mettre au lit. Si tu décides de me planter dans ce couloir, c'est ton droit je ne t'en voudrai pas. A ta place j'aurai mal réagit si une inconnue s'était introduit dans ma tête pour me faire un leçon de moral, mais pitié…pas de crise. Tu es la première qui me considère comme une fille et pas comme une bête de foire depuis que j'ai passé les portes de cet endroit, alors ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir été vers toi, je t'en prie… Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un troll !

Le renfrognement d'Hermione s'était transformer en un franc sourire au fur et à mesure que Kalia avait débité cette longue tirade qu'on aurait pu croire préparée d'avance tant elle l'avait déclamée à toute vitesse.

- Au moins tu es franche…

- Oui mais ne t'y fait pas trop, c'est loin d'être ma tasse de thé, soupira-t-elle essoufflée par son monologue. Alors…amie ?

- Disons, voisines de chambres pour le moment. Le reste on verra après. On a un an pour ça…répliqua-t-elle radieuse.

_Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me serais planté sur quelqu'un. Peut-être pas si vénéneuse que ça après tout… Il va sérieusement falloir que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions si je ne veux pas que ça devienne invivable._

Quelque minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans l'aile sud de Poudlard, dans un couloir illuminé par la lumière de la lune. Malefoy était déjà là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, plongé dans un livre sur le Quidditch. Ses mèches rebelles d'un blond lunaire pendaient sur son front tandis qu'il lisait, et son visage paisible ne reflétait plus aucune agressivité… Personne à ce moment précis n'aurait put effectuer un rapprochement entre ce jeune homme et la tornade blonde qui faisait régner sa loi dans l'école. A la lumière de la nuit, avec sa peau diaphane et ses yeux glacés, on aurait véritablement pu le prendre pour un archange. Hermione et Kalia arrêtèrent de discuter en s'apercevant de la présence du jeune homme. Il leva la tête de son livre, jaugea à peine la nouvelle, et reprit immédiatement son masque maussade de Serpentard. La lionne soupira, s'attendant d'une minute à l'autre à l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva avant que la situation n'ai le temps de dégénérer.

- Ravie de vous voir à l'heure jeunes gens. Miss Orphan, je vois que vous avez trouvé un guide…Parfait. Vos chambres sont mitoyennes ce qui ne doit pas être une occasion pour… passer vos nuits ensembles. J'espère que je suis bien claire sur ce point.

Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, en temps que préfets en chefs vous disposez d'une plus grande autonomie, je compte sur vous pour ne pas outrepasser vos droits bien sûre et pour maintenir un certain ordre dans votre salle commune. Miss Orphan est bien sûre autorisée, si vous y consentez, à se joindre à vous occasionnellement, dans la mesure où sa « solitude » venait à lui peser.

Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une amazone, qu'elle leurs indiqua. La féroce guerrière, moulée dans une cuirasse de cuir noir patientait à côté de sa monture, une licorne au pelage ébène, en attendant les deux préfets.

- Voici le tableau qui garde l'entrée de votre salle commune et de vos chambres. Vous conviendrez du mot de passe ensemble.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall entraîna ensuite Kalia plus loin dans le couloir, laissant Hermione et le jeune homme face à face.

- Rassure moi Granger… La vieille Mc Go n'insinuait quand même pas qu'un sang pur puisse couché avec une fille comme toi…

_Et voilà c'est repartit… Quel bel enfoiré, il ne va pas me laisser me reposer deux secondes !_

- Rassure toi tout seul… Elle devait croire que la nouvelle trouverait grâce à tes yeux, mais après tout… encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit séduit par ta langue de vipère Malefoy.

- Ca n'est Jamais une histoire de séduction Granger… Juste une partie de chasse. La chasse… il n'y a que ça de vrai…Le sport noble par excellence. Toutes les femmes sont des proies. C'est ce qui rend la chose encore plus excitante.

- La ferme, tu me dégouttes. Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'aucun Malefoy n'a pas de sentiments.

- Des sentiments ? Si… Juste ceux qui sont utiles.

- Ah ouai ? Ne va pas ma dire que vous connaissez l'amour…

_Et merde nous voilà partit sur le couplet de l'amour éternel… dérisoire._

- Désolé…connais pas, jamais ressentit.( _Bha tiens tu m'étonnes_) Le seul concept me répugne. Une aliénation de plus, un sentiment de faibles… Mais la haine : Plus facile… Plus puissante… Plus stimulante...

_Incroyable, ce type est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et il n'essaye même pas de s'en cacher… Quel genre de personne peut se complaire dans la peur, la colère, la haine et la souffrance ? Personne de normalement constitué ne peut prétendre s'épanouir dans une telle noirceur… Bon sang, on dirait une tragédie grecque !_

- Tu sais ce que je crois Malefoy ? Tu es un gamin pourri gâté et par dessus tout, tu adores t'écouter parler. Aucune personne sensée ne peut apprécier ta compagnie… Il n' y a rien d'humain chez toi…

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux du serpentard Le duel menaçait sérieusement de s'engrainer, quand l'amazone sur le tableau commença à s'impatienter.

- Hum Hum… Si vous avez l'intention de vous étriper, je préfèrerai que vous choisissiez un mot de passe avant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et je suis sûre que vous non plus.

A ces côtés la licorne piaffait d'impatience.

- Choisissez celui que vous voulez, ça n'a aucune importance, souffla Hermione en se détournant du jeune homme.

- Bien, au moins vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose. Dans ce cas, le mot de passe sera : Vae Victis. Tachez de vous en souvenir.

Le panneau coulissa pour laisser passer les jeunes gens. La pièce qui se profila au delà du tableau était plongée dans l'obscurité et l'on n'en distinguait rien . La lionne se retourna alors vers son compagnon qui l'engagea à entrer par un bref mouvement du menton avant de se glisser derrière elle.

- Vae Victis… Malheur aux vaincus… Il n'y a pas idée de choisir un mot de passe pareil. Elle nous a pris pour des gladiateurs ou quoi ? râla le blond.

- Bof, je trouve ça plutôt approprié… Je crois qu'il ne tient qu'à nous de faire de cet endroit une arène ou un champs de batailles… C'est toi qui voit, Spartacus…

Le jeune homme sourit silencieusement dans son dos. Décidément, cette fille avait nettement plus de caractère qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné jusque là. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune. Dés qu'ils eurent poser un pied à l'intérieur, une lumière pâle leur révéla une vaste pièce circulaire à l'aspect chaleureux. (Je comprends mieux le mot de passe… Il ne manque que le sable et les gradins pour se croire dans le Coliseum) De grands canapés pourpres et plusieurs fauteuils trônaient devant une imposante cheminée. Les murs de vieilles pierres étaient parés d'un côté de drapés rouge et or, brodés à l'effigie des Gryffondors et de l'autre côté des tentures vert et argent des Serpentard. Une grande fenêtre dissimulée par des rideaux sombres devait donner sur l'extérieur. Une longue table en acajou et une bibliothèque personnelle achevait de remplir luxueusement la pièce.

Les deux préfets restèrent muet face à tant de beauté. Si Malefoy était habitué à vivre dans un tel luxe, il n'en montra rien, envoûté par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la salle, dans laquelle les lourds chandeliers dispensaient une lumière douce.

Hermione remarqua alors les trois portes qui devaient mener à leurs chambres et à la salle d'eau. Deux d'entre elles étaient surmontées de gravures. Elle s'approcha de la première et apprécia les fines ciselures du panneau, représentant une série de serpents entrelacés dans l'acajou. Elle se dirigea alors vers la seconde, ornée de plusieurs lions d'or dont les longues queues se mêlaient aux arabesques délicates gravées dans le bois noir.

- Je suppose que nous devons encore choisir des mots de passes, entendit-elle maugréer Drago. Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucune poignée sur les deux portes. Elle réfléchit un instant et entendit son collègue prononcer d'une voix très claire :

" Qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent…"

- Tu parles d'un mot de passe…

- C'est le mien en tout cas, reprit-il d'un ton froid.

- Je ne trouve pas ça beaucoup mieux que le Vae Victis de notre « amie » en cuir si tu veux mon avis.

- En l'occurrence, je ne te l'ai pas demandé, répliqua-t-il en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre Hermione. Voyons si tu peux faire mieux Miss-je-sais-tout…

La jeune fille réfléchit encore un instant en tentant de faire abstraction du regard du jeune homme qu'il la fixait intensément. Malefoy la mettait au défit, elle avait horreur de cela.

- Disons… Agapê…

- Agapê ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux…

- Et depuis quand parles-tu le grec monsieur le serpent inculte? siffla-t-elle cynique

- Je te rappelle au passage que le serpent est le symbole de la sagesse dans la plupart des civilisations antiques. « Agape… L'amour fraternelle et désintéressé… » imita-t-il en prenant une voix pincée. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'assumes pas…

- Je n'assume pas ? Ca c'est une première ! Et quoi ?

- Arrête de jouer la sainte Nitouche Granger, ça ne prend pas… Tu m'aurais dis Eros, après ton sermon sur l'importance de l'amour je t'aurais cru. Après tout, l'amour passionné ça colle déjà plus aux Gryffondors… Mais ton numéro d'amitié fraternelle, on y croit pas une seconde…même toi je suis certain que tu n'es pas convaincue.

Le Serpentard tourna les talons, ravi de son petit effet, et regagna sa chambre, laissant derrière lui une Hermione stupéfaite. _Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ! Me traiter de bonne sœur… Qu'il aille se faire f…_ Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Si il s'y mettait sur ce ton là, l'année promettait d'être volcanique.

_A quoi tu joues… _Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Malefoy lui fasse son numéro de charme.

_Bon sang…Arrête de te faire des films Mione ! Ce mec est vénéneux comme c'est pas permis…_

La fin de la soirée ne fut pas de tout repos. Après avoir ramené les premières années de Gryffondors et de Poufsoufles jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, Hermione dut parcourir le château d'un bout à l'autre à la recherche de ses malles. Les elfes, ignorants sa promotion de préfète en chef, les avaient faites déposer comme à l'accoutumée dans la tour des Lions. Hermione dut d'abord se procurer le mot de passe comme l'y avait fort peu chaleureusement invité la Grosse Dame, avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que pénétrer chez les Gryffondors. Un comble pour une préfète ! Vers minuit, elle regagna épuisée la salle commune. En arrivant devant le tableau, elle eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec une amazone courroucée qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

- Vae victis… murmura-t-elle à bout de nerf

- Cela vous dérangerait de renter à une heure convenable ! Au passage vous direz à l'autre blondinet que je ne garde pas un moulin. Je vous conseille d'éviter les visites à partir de 21h si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse des ennuis… Ces satanés Serpentards n'ont aucune éducation ! On ne peut pas dire que vos responsabilités vous tiennent particulièrement à cœur ! Je ferais mon rapport à…

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ! Ce n' est pas une matrone sur toile qui va me faire la morale à cette heure si ! s'insurgea-t-elle en perdant patience.

Docile, le panneau pivota cédant le passage à la lionne en colère.

_Ce maudit serpent va m'entendre… « Je compte sur vous pour maintenir l'ordre dans votre salle commune. » Mais bien sûre, il a du croire que ça ne s'adressait pas à lui ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se croit au dessus des règles ? Ce mec est incroyable !_

- Malefoy !

La voix cassante de la jeune Gryffondor mit fin au joyeux bordel qui régnait dans la salle commune. Drago n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle indépendance. Il avait profité de l'absence d'Hermione pour inviter ses acolytes de Serpentard à une petite sauterie de dernière minute. La plupart des garçons de leur équipe de Quidditch étaient là, vautrés sur les canapés en train de partager une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu en se racontant leurs vacances dans un nuage de fumée. L'entrée fracassante de la préfète mit fin aux rires des jeunes garçons.

Malefoy avala une gorgée d'alcool et passa la bouteille à son voisin. Ignorant la fureur peinte sur son visage, il lança un sourire provocateur à la jeune fille :

- Tu veux un verre Granger ? ( Si les regards avaient pu tuer, le blond aurait sûrement été assassiné sur le champ.)

Ah j'oubliais… Une sainte Nitouche, ça ne boit pas.

Les rires fusèrent et Hermione rougit sous l'injure et le regard pénétrant de son adversaire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel comité d'accueil. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne trouva rien à répondre à Malefoy. Dépitée et trop fatiguée pour lui tenir tête, elle se contenta d'un regard méprisant et regagna sa chambre en devinant les moqueries des Serpentards dans son dos.

Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle en tentant d'oublier sa rage.

- Bon sang ! Il m'a encore eu ! A chaque fois je rentre dans son jeu, c'est pas possible d'être aussi gourde !

Rageuse, elle s'apprêta à ôter sa robe de sorcière pour passer une chemise de nuit, quand elle entendit Drago raccompagner la clique des vipères jusqu'à la sortie. Sur l'instant, elle lui en fut presque reconnaissante. Etait-il finalement plus sage qu'elle ne l'avait prédit ? Peu à parier la dessus.La douce voix de la guerrière sur toile parvint un instant à ses oreilles. Exaspérée elle poussa un profond soupire.

- Tout n'est pas perdu… Je vais peut être au moins pouvoir prendre un bain… Merlin soit loué, siffla-t-elle ironique.

Elle se déshabilla et partit dans ses malles à la recherche du kimono que ses parent lui avaient offert pour ses dix sept ans. Au bout de quelque minute de quête intensive, elle parvint à mettre la main sur lui, après avoir vidé consciencieusement le contenu de chacune de ses deux malles sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle passa la pièce de soie verte, brodée de parme et d'or, sur sa peau nacrée, attrapa sa serviette et sa trousse de toilette, et sortit de sa chambre, non sans s'être assurée que Malefoy ait bien quitté la salle commune .

_Il n'y a pas idée de mettre l'accès à la salle de bain dans cette pièce. Quelqu'un aurait pu avoir la brillante idée d'en créer un dans chacune des deux chambres. Je vais finir par croire que se sont tous des pervers dans cette école…_

Elle chatouilla le menton de la sirène de granit, ce qui déclencha l'ouverture du panneau de leur salle de bain privée. Hermione pénétra alors dans une grande pièce aux murs entièrement recouverts de mosaïques bleues. Incrusté dans le sol, une grande baignoire au marbre d'un bleu profond semblait inviter à se glisser dans un bon bain. La lionne, en extase, laissa ses doigts glissés un instant sur tout ce luxe, puis elle commença à faire couler l'eau dans la vasque, tout en dénouant son kimono. Elle s'approcha alors du miroir fixé sur l'un des murs. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable, il atteignait en tout point une perfection et une beauté qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Sa surface ressemblait à un lagon, paisible en apparence, mais tourmenté en profondeur. Hermione contempla un instant son reflet, plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, puis en approcha ses doigts. Alors qu'elle s'attendait au contact froid du verre sur sa paume, sa main plongea à la surface du miroir comme dans de l'eau. La sensation était particulière mais agréable, comme une fantastique impression de glisser dans du sable chaud. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant happer par le gouffre sans fond du miroir. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée et détendue.

Soudain, son corps sembla se glacer et elle émergea de l'hypnose qui l'avait saisie, assaillie par une brusque sensation de danger. Elle s'arracha instinctivement à son reflet et s'en éloigna effrayée.

S'appuyant au mur le plus proche, Hermione tenta de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Quelque minute de plus, et le miroir m'engloutissait…

Elle posait à présent un regard stupéfait sur le Psyché accroché au mur. Comme avait-elle put être aussi stupide ? Elle se rappela soudain avoir lu quelque chose dans un livre à propos de cet étrange objet :

Les yeux de Narcisse…

Ce miroir avait été crée à partir des larmes des nymphes qui pleurèrent la mort de Narcisse, ce bel éphèbe tombé amoureux de son reflet en se mirant dans un lac et qui mourut de désespoir. Les flots avait recueillit leurs larmes et forgé la plus pure des surfaces en souvenir des yeux de Narcisse dans lequel ils contemplaient leur propre beauté.

Hermione frissonna. Elle avait faillit finir comme le bel éphèbe, tuée par son image, en extase devant son reflet. Décidément Poudlard réunissait son lot de splendeurs et également son lot d'horreurs. Quant à savoir où se classait les Yeux de Narcisse… C'était un autre problème.

- Ca commence à faire beaucoup pour une journée…siffla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Un désagréable sentiment de danger lui collait à la peau. Elle essaya de chasser de son esprit ces sombres pensées et se glissa dans l'eau du bain en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Comme quoi les journées qui commencent mal peuvent se terminer bien… L'extase à l'état pur !

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douce brûlure de l'eau sur ses muscles tendus. L'effluve délicate de l'eau du bain l'enveloppait et l'enivrait.

Merlin bénisse celui qui a mis au point cette baignoire…

Un sourire béat baignait son visage. Elle se laissa complètement glisser dans l'eau, appréciant la chaude caresse sur son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle émergea de nouveau et entreprit d'étudier attentivement le plafond. En tendant les doigts, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'elle allait toucher la mer. Les peintures surréalistes de la voûte représentait l'océan, à la même manière de celles de la salle du banquet qui se fondaient au ciel majestueux . Le dôme aquatique qui la recouvrait était paisible et relaxant. Hermione laissa son regard chavirer et se perdre dans l'écume au milieu des poissons. Les reflets des flots sur son visage et la pâle lumière de la pièce la bercèrent. A présent, elle pouvait presque sentir l'air marin dans ses cheveux et le goût du sel sur ses lèvres.

La pièce était sans aucun doute la plus belle et la plus envoûtante de tout Poudlard.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent, les heures ralentirent et soudain, la lionne réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

- Bon sang, encore un coup du miroir… La légende dit que ce putain de machin aspire les énergies…et les vies. Brrr ça fait froid dans le dos…

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la jeune fille barbotait dans l'eau. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux en regardant sa montre, comme si le temps avait fuit pendant ces minutes de paradis…

Elle s'arracha de l'eau et s'enroula dans sa serviette à contre cœur. Elle glissa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les essorer et les sécha rapidement. Avec lenteur, elle délaissa la pièce accueillante et passa à regret sa main sur le poussoir du panneau. Se retournant pour attraper son kimono tandis que la porte coulissait, elle se glissa alors discrètement hors de la salle de bain et repoussa le panneau derrière elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, son pied humide dérapa sur la marche et elle s'effondra avant de se raccrocher in extremis à…

- Malefoy ?

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille n'eu pas le temps d'articuler autre chose. Elle s'effondra sur le Serpentard et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Le jeune homme grimaça, dos contre terre, la lionne affalée sur son torse. Une douleur lancinante lui parcourut la nuque et il poussa un grognement sourd. Etourdie, Hermione tenta vainement de se redresser et retomba lamentablement portant une main à son front douloureux à travers les boucles humides de ses cheveux. Elle pris soudain conscience de la situation : Elle, Hermione Granger, en serviette éponge, étalée sur…Malefoy ! Elle rougit instantanément jusqu'aux oreilles. Malefoy ses mèches blondes éparses sur son visages ne semblait pas non plus en mener large de son côté.

Un ricanement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce…

Zabini… Et merde, c'est bien ma veine…

Le souffle coupé, Drago repoussa sans ménagement la jeune fille. Il réalisa soudain dans quelle tenue elle était…

- Et bien Granger… Tu t'es découvert un sex-apeal ou quoi ? Le srtip-tease c'est ta nouvelle passion ? sa gêne semblait bel et bien envolée.

- Ne m'aide pas à me relever surtout… ragea-t-elle.

- Pour qui tu m'as pris… Saint Potter ? Je pense que je me suis suffisamment frotté à toi pour la soirée, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione rougit de nouveau, elle se releva et agrippa instantanément sa serviette pour la remettre en place provoquant les sourires des deux garçons. Zabini, la reluqua ouvertement de la tête au pied ce qui eu pour effet de redoubler sa gêne. Vulnérable et hors d'elle, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et lança un sort d'isolement derrière elle.

- Merde, merde, merde ! Ce n'est pas croyable une poisse pareil !… Au strip-tease hein ? Va te faire voir sale….sale…Sale…Sale mec !

Rageuse elle envoya valser un de ses livres contre le mur le plus proche et s'effondra sur son lit enroulée dans son kimono.

Epuisée, elle s'endormit sur le coup.

- Plutôt mignonne la Gryffondor…

La réflexion mit fin au silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce. Malefoy médita un instant la remarque comme si Zabini ne parlait pas le même langage que lui, puis il éclata de rire, soudain incapable de s'arrêter. Il glissa au bas du canapé secoué par des quintes de rire nerveux en se tenant les côtes. Au bout d'un long moment, il se retourna vers son ami, dont le visage reflétait le plus grand sérieux. Il repris alors du mieux qu'il put le contrôle de lui même et essuya du coin de son pull ses yeux larmoyants.

- Non, mais…sérieusement ? Ne me dis pas que tu as reluqué cette...Sang de bourbe ?

- Ah Sang de Bourbe, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas… J'ai rarement vu aussi bien foutu !

- Et merde Zabini… Tu me fais peur. Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu t'es grillé le cerveau pendant les vacances ou quoi ? On est l'élite des mecs de cette école je te rappelle… On est les dieux de Poudlard, des vrais playboy. On ne mérite que les plus belles filles et on sélectionne celle qui atterrissent dans nos lits. T'as oublié ou quoi ?

La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage : Tu déconnes mon vieux…

Malefoy ne rigolait plus du tout. Zabini sourit en voyant la stupeur peinte sur le visage de son complice. Il s'étira et glissa ses mains sous sa nuque en s'affalant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

- C'est toi qui déconnes Malefoy… Ouvre un peu les yeux… Tu l'as bien regardé ? Ta « petite-Miss-je-sais-tout » a changé depuis la première année… Elle a même beaucoup changé. Cette fille est…tout simplement canon. La vérité mon vieux, c'est que c'est un trop gros morceau pour toi et tu as peur de te ramasser. En fait, je ne te blâmerai pas… Cette fille c'est de la lave en fusion.

- Attends, tu me fais quoi là… C'est un défi c'est ça ?

- Ah ne te vexe pas Dray, mais là… Tu n'es pas de taille. Tu n'as « aucune » chance, siffla-t-il un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Malefoy, piqué au vif, se leva et commença à arpenter nerveusement la pièce. Depuis six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, les deux jeunes garçons avaient fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Ils étaient les deux garçons les plus craints et les plus convoités de Poudlard. Aucune des filles sur qui ils avaient jeté leur dévolu ne leur avaient échappé…Pas une…Et cette Sang de Bourbe allait lui résister…à lui ! Drago Malefoy, le seul, le vrai, l'unique… Il jouait sa réputation sur cette fille.

- Ok Zabini…Je prend les paris.

Le jeune homme, soudain intéressé, abandonna le magazine qu'il feuilletait et rejoignit le blond devant la cheminée…

- Pourrais tu répéter je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre…

- Tu veux jouer…Je marche avec toi, mais je te préviens je n'aurais aucune scrupules à t'écraser mon vieux… Disons que c'est notre dernière année et que je prend cela comme… un challenge de fin de parcours. Quand j'en aurai fini, je te veux à mon service pour deux mois…

- Ok. Et si tu perds ?

Drago resta perplexe. Il n'avait pas envisagé la situation de cette manière… Après une long moment de réflexion, il se retourna vers Zabini et lui tendit résolument la main :

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver…

Zabini regarda la main qu'il lui tendait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Ton Iron Star…

- Quoi !

- Allez ne me fait pas répéter, tu as très bien compris. Puisque tu es si certain de gagner ça ne te dérangeras sûrement pas de mettre en jeu ton précieux balais…Pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas « qu'un » balais, tu le sais très bien.

Effectivement, son complice le savais. Cet _Iron-Star_ était son dernier coup de foudre, son dernier caprice d'enfant gâté. Ce n'était pas qu'un balais, mais « Le » balais dont il avait rêvé pendant deux mois, avant sa sortie, « Le » balais qui ferait de lui « le » meilleur attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Le balais qui allait marquer la fin de l'Ere Potter. Celui qui devait révéler à tout le monde ce que les mots «virtuosité » et « talent » voulaient dire.

- Alors…Tu marches…Ou tu t'avoues vaincu…

Mettre Drago Malefoy à l'épreuve était une chose que seule une minorité de personne se permettait, une minorité de suicidaires. Le jeune homme exécrait cela au plus haut point. S'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait par dessus tout, c'était bien de se rabaisser à échouer dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Machiavélique, il eut soudain l'idée la plus brillante de tout sa carrière de briseur de vie.

Zabini devint particulièrement méfiant. Malefoy n'avait aucune raison de se réjouir, il était acculé au mur.

- Ok, Zabini je marche. Mais si Je gagne… Tu rompt avec Billie.

La blondinet était aux anges. Billie était la seule fille dont Zabini soit réellement tombé amoureux. La seule fille que Malefoy n'ait pu posséder par respect pour son acolyte. Une ironie pour deux garçons qui n'avait aucun principe et qui ne se connaissaient ni dieux, ni maîtres.

- Cette fois, c'est à moi de te demander si tu te fous de ma gueule. Laisse Billie en dehors de ça tu veux…

- Tu es joueur…Ou tu ne l'es pas. Ce n'est pas ça que tu me disais il y a deux secondes ? De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu marches où de toute façon elle apprendra malencontreusement tes petites magouilles réglées sous les draps…Tu me suis ?

- Tu as essayé de m'avoir… Tu sais très bien que je ne supportes pas…

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Le brun en fusion plongé dans le bleu glacé. Deux prédateurs magnifiques et fiers prêts à se bondir dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Zabini réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait toujours été joueur et adorait flirter avec la perversion. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il en coûtait de se confronter à un Malefoy.

- Ok Dray…Ok. Mais je te laisse quatre mois… Pas un de plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas cela me suffira amplement.

- C'est bien ce qui me fais peur, soupira à mi-voix Zabini en sortant de la chambre, un nœud dans l'estomac qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque là.

Merde…qu'est ce que je suis encore en train de faire …

Son camarade disparu, Malefoy se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil un sourire froid aux lèvres. Enfin un défi à sa taille. Les relations avec la lionne promettait de se pimenter sérieusement. Peut être que Zabini avait eut une brillante idée finalement… Plus de Potter et plus de Weasley pour s'opposer à lui, et, par dessus tout, il avait enfin une bonne excuse pour aller provoquer sa tigresse.

Il se leva, passa à côté de la chambre de la Gryffondor et laissa ses mains courir sur l'acajou de la porte comme s'il s'agissait du corps de la jeune fille.

_¤ La chasse est ouverte ma belle…¤ _

_OoOoOo

* * *

Fin du 2e round... Reviews please ! Et...la suite. _

**Carpe Diem**

OoO Sith Girl OoO

Fin du 2e round... Reviews please ! Et...la suite. Fin du 2e round... Reviews please ! Et...la suite. 


	4. Eros

_Le même blond au caractère infâme. La même lionne au tempérament volcanique. Vous les avez plébicité, ils sont de retour, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire...Dray et Mione. . .Bon allez, je m'écrase et je vous laisse à votre chapitre. . .Les choses deviennent sérieuses. Qui a dit "pas trop tôt" ? On en est qu'au chapitre 3, Vipi ! D'avance, mille excuses pour les interventions incongrues de Vampire-stellaire, quelque peu Sevy-addicted... ( SEVERUS JE T 'AIME ! Vipi...La ferme! )_

_Petite indication, à partir de maintenant : les pensées de **Mione** sont en **italiques**, celles de **Drago** sont en **italiques entre **_**¤**_, celles de **Kalia** sont en **italiques entre o **et celles de **Ryry** ( et oui, Harry pense ! ) sont en **italiques entre +.** . . Non non ce n'est pas compliqué, si peu . . ._

* * *

**4. Eros**

Les cours avaient repris depuis quinze jours et les élèves tentaient vainement d'adopter le rythme mécanique de leur année scolaire. Les profs n'étaient ni plus casse pied, ni plus condescendants que les années précédentes, à l'exception de ce cher professeur Rogue qui semblait résolu à s'envenimer d'avantage au gré de ses années d'enseignement.

- Surprenant ! Ce prof devait téter de la ciguë dans son biberon quand il était petit pour être aussi vénéneux.

Kalia avait fait la connaissance de l'ensemble de l'équipe professorale et aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler, elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour le machiavélique professeur de potion, au grand damne du trio Gryffondor. Elle s'extasiait devant la cruauté de l'homme en noir de Poudlard et ne jurait que par lui. (SEVERUS ! Ta gueule Vipi !)

- Kalia, je t'assure que tu me fais peur, rigola Ron. Ce type n'est pas surprenant, il est terrifiant ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais après un double cours de potion pour t'intéresser encore à notre monstre national.

- Voyons Ron… Kalia est simplement beaucoup plus sensible que toi et moi au charme de notre cher Sévérus, n'est ce pas Kalia ?

- Très spirituel Hermione, vraiment… ironisa-t-elle

_o Fais ta maligne et je retourne farfouiller dans tes pensés ! o _

- Essaye et je te cloue au mur ! répliqua-t-elle en attrapant sa « colocataire » par le bras.

Hermione avait appris à gérer le pouvoir d'empathique et de télépathe de son amie, même si certain événements avaient donné lieu à des situations plus que cocasses, dont Ron et Harry avaient souvent fait les frais.

Les garçons les regardèrent partirent en riant vers leurs chambres, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Vraiment Ron, à certain moment j'ai l'impression de louper une réplique dans leur conversation… Et crois moi c'est très désagréable…

- Alors on est deux…

Les deux amis restèrent perplexe dans le couloir au milieu du brouhaha environnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione rentra en coup de vent dans sa salle commune en maugréant contre l'amazone qui refusait de lui céder le passage…Une fois de plus.

- Je m'en vais lui faire avaler ses flèches à celle là si elle continue…

Pressée, la jeune fille souhaitait déposer ses livres dans sa chambre avant d'aller retrouver ses amis pour déjeuner. Mais en pénétrant dans l'arène, comme elle l'avait rebaptisée, elle eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec son collègue nonchalamment en train de mettre une chemise…ou plutôt de « remettre » une chemise. Au moment où une réplique cinglante venait mourir sur se lèvre, la lionne se fit violemment bousculer par une tornade blonde en larmes qui se précipitait vers la sortie. Le panneau se referma brutalement derrière elle, n'empêchant pas le murmure des sanglots de parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de la préfète.

- Et merde Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de faire tes conneries dans ta chambre… siffla-t-elle un rictus dégoutté sur les lèvres.

- Pitié, ne me prend pas la tête s'il te plait. Je suis un grand garçon et…

- …tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui tu veux . C'est bon je connais la chanson ! Tu es un pauvre mec Malefoy… Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que tu as fait à cette fille…

- En l'occurrence tu devrais plutôt imaginer tout ce que je ne lui ai « pas » fait, ce serait nettement plus excitant je crois. Comme quoi, plus coincé que toi ça existe…

En disant cela, il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille, désinvolte. En quelque seconde il avait repris cet aspect de prédateur qui mettait Hermione si mal à l'aise. L'accord tacite qui s'était installé entre les deux préfets fonctionnait plutôt bien… du moment qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le même pièce, pour le reste tout dépendait de l'humeur du vert et argent… Et aujourd'hui le serpent était d'humeur joueuse.

Il promenait son regard glacé sur la jeune fille. Le petit manège du jeune homme ne lui échappa pas.

- Malefoy, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu as à ce point envie de t'envoyer en l'air pour me bouffer du regard de cette manière ? Tu oublies qui je suis ? Laisse moi te le rappeler une dernière fois : Tu es le « grand Drago Maloy » et moi la « petite Sang de bourbe » que tu méprise tant.

- Nuance mon cœur… Je ne te méprise pas, je te hais, souffla-t-il d'un voix rauque et séductrice, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres par pure provocation et lui tourna le dos pour aller ramasser les dernières traces que sa « victime » avait laissé dans leur salle commune. Granger grogna de frustration, elle commençait à se lasser du petit jeu du jeune homme. La jeune fille n'aimait pas être la proie. Elle préférait nettement dominé la situation et en l'occurrence, Drago menait la danse ce qui lui déplaisait au plus au point.

- C'est trop d'honneur… siffla-telle, s'apprêtant à abandonner la partie.

Comme elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit… Agape ne te convient pas, hein ?… Evidemment, Monsieur préfère la passion destructrice.

Si Malefoy voulait du sport, il allait en avoir pour son argent.. Elle lâcha soudainement son sac qui fit un bruit mate en heurtant le sol, attirant l'attention de son séduisant homologue.

Soupçonneux, une cigarette non allumée au coin des lèvres, il surveilla la jeune fille qui venait à présent vers lui une étrange lueur allumée dans les yeux. Lueur semblant crier quelque chose comme : Attention danger, Lignes à Haute tension ! Quelque chose de bien trop subtil pour un Serpentard au sang pur, en somme.

- Et bien Granger, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? la taquina-t-il. L'esprit du jeune homme marchait à toute vitesse. A quoi la Gryffondor était-elle en train de jouer ? Son attitude laissait prévoir le meilleur…comme le pire…

La jeune fille parvient devant lui, une expression mutine sur le visage, et promena ses yeux sur le corps du vert et argent : Peut-être…siffla-t-elle aguicheuse.

A présent, Malefoy ne savait plus trop comment gérer la joute. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce que la jeune fille rentre dans son jeu. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, la lionne glissa une main sur son torse et commença à tourner autours de lui en laissant sa main vagabonder avec sensualité sur son adversaire. Surpris, le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement de recul. Hermione se posta à nouveau devant lui et passa langoureusement une main dans sa nuque, ses yeux brûlant rivés dans les siens.

- On a peur monsieur le grand sorcier, lui murmura-t-elle provocatrice à l'oreille, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Malefoy la fixa amusé, son pari allait peut être se finir beaucoup plus rapidement que Zabini ne l'avait prévu. Il voulut attraper la jeune fille par la taille, mais elle lui échappa vivement un sourire taquin collé au visage. Oh non, mon ange, c'est moi qui mène la danse cette fois ci… Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'attira vers le canapé dans lequel il se laissa glisser en victime conciliante. La suite de l'histoire l'intéressait beaucoup. La lionne passa ses genoux de chaque côté de lui et s'assit les yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle attrapa gracieusement la cigarette qu'il tenait toujours du bout des lèvres et la posa sur la table. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite vers la cravate de l'uniforme du vert et argent, elle en fit délicatement coulisser le nœud et acheva de la dénouer avec les dents, sous l'œil étonné de son propriétaire.

- Granger, tu te dévergonde ma parole. Cette info vaut de l'or il me semble.

Elle entreprit de nouveaux de s'attaquer au torse du jeune homme pour le faire taire et glissa ses mains sous la soie noire de sa chemise. Sa bouche trouva son cou et elle y déposa une série de baisers brûlants tandis que ses doigts agiles détachaient chacun des boutons qui l'entravaient dans sa douce torture. Hermione fit ensuite glisser la chemise des épaules du blond dont les yeux brûlaient à présent d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_Si Malefoy est aussi désirable chaque fois qu'il est dans cet état, je ne m'étonne plus de l'effet qu'il fait aux filles…_

Les cheveux du jeune hommes tombaient éparses sur son font dissimulant ses prunelles flamboyante et le rouge de se joues. Triomphante et ravie de l'effet qu'elle semblait susciter, Hermione dominait le Serpentard, ses boucles caramel caressant diaboliquement son visage. Le souffle des deux jeunes gens s'était à présent accéléré. La lionne caressa son torse en admirant le tracé musclé de ses abdominaux. Elle laissa ensuite ses mains glisser vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Quand Malefoy voulu lui voler un baiser, elle l'esquiva et posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, entreprenant de le rendre fou avec sa langue. Le jeune homme semblait apprécier l'attention et poussa un gémissement suggestif qui fit sourire Hermione alors qu'elle s'attaquait sournoisement à sa clavicule. Elle sentit la ceinture de son pantalon lâcher enfin prise et commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer ce qui excita le jeune homme encore plus.

Sentant que la situation était totalement en train de lui échapper, Hermione se redressa soudain pour reprendre son souffle. Avait-elle bien conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Rien n'était moins sûre…

Drago passa à l'attaque et glissa une main dans son dos, mais la lionne ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière du tout. Elle noua ses doigts fins autours de ses poignets et lui colla les bras au dossier du canapé. Si Malefoy se laissait dominer pour la première fois de sa vie, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas. A fille exceptionnelle…Situation exceptionnelle… Et Granger n'était pas n'importe quelle adversaire.

Lascivement, les doigts de la jeune fille caressèrent ses pectoraux, provoquant de doux frissons chez sa victime. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent finalement son cou et Hermione colla son front à celui du blond, admirant la couleur marine de ses yeux. Remontant ses mains jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, elle ferma les yeux de désir et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en gémissant… Le préfet abandonna la partie, offrant son cou à la jeune fille dans un ultime soupir…

La Gryffondor se délecta de la soumission totale du jeune homme et contre toute attente planta perfidement ses ongles dans le ventre du beau blond. Elle le griffa furieusement provoquant un sursaut et un sifflement de douleur de sa part. Finalement, elle lui vola un baiser amer puis lui chuchota d'une voix acide à l'oreille :

- Je gagne la manche Malefoy… Tu perds. A ce jeu là je peux être bien meilleure que toi.

Et sur ces mots elle repoussa le jeune homme, qui mit quelque seconde avant de saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Reprenant son souffle, et tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et l'excitation que la jeune fille venait de provoquer chez lui, il posa une main sur son ventre meurtri:

- La garce…

La jeune fille lui avait en effet laissé une splendide griffure sur le ventre. La signature de son méfait… La preuve de sa victoire…

- Tu gagne la manche tigresse mais crois moi tu perdras la guerre… siffla-t-il amer.

- Va prendre une douche mon ange…froide.

OoOoOo

* * *

_Très court...trop peut être ? Etais-je obligée de couper là ? Non. Alors, pourquoi ? Parce que, na !_

_Mutinerie ? Ah bon, j'ai cru. . ._

_Reviewssss please ! Et promis j'essaierai de poster avant deux mois. . ._

**Carpe diem**

_Sith Girl_


	5. Chronos

Yes ! cinq minutes pour poster le chapitre suivant ! **Dans les dents Fénelon **( ) j'aipréservé cinq minutes de ma vie ! Yes!...Bon, certes, il est1h00 dumat', mais bon, ça reste cinq minutes quand même non ?

**cris de l'arène en délire, la pblèbe est en forme: **Alors...Que sont devenus notre lionne survoltée et notre serpent quelques peu échaudé ? Qui est Kalia ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce b... de prophétie ? Est ce que Harry c'est acheté un cerveau...(oup's, non... ça c'est une réplique à Vipi normalement...Désolée ! )Autant de questions qui trouveront des réponses dans ce chapitres ( ou presque... niark !)

Alors pour commencer**RARs** : Merci pour vos reviews adorables !

oOo **Zillah666** oOoMerci :) ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise...Les préfets se déchainent encore alors j'espère que tu adhèreras à 200 pourcents cette fois-ci, lol. Bizoux

oOo**Lauradrago **oOoEnfin quelqu'un qui aime mon style...! Tu devrais en parler à mon prof de littérature: ce n'est, semble-t-il pas à son goût je crois...Plus serieusement, merci de tes compliments, ils m'ont fait super plaisir, d'autant que je trouve parfois ma prose un peu barbare. C'est ma première fic en plus, alors vous êtes mes premières "critiques" ! Merci ! Bizoux et bonne lecture.

oOo**Poupoux**oOo Moi ! Machiavélique ? Non...Enfin...Peut-être, un peu... ;) Je suis plus sadique que machiavélique. Dray est machiavélique, mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'à trop manipuler les gens il ne finisse pas par tomber dans son propre filet...Mais là, j'en dis trop. Les paris se terminent rarement bien je dois dire. Surtout entre deux sorciers aussi butés et vaniteux. Mais à ce jeu là, on compte les pots cassés en fin de parcours, donc...c'est à voir. Concernant Kalia: je crois que tu auras pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre, mais j'attends tes hypothèses en tous cas. Quant à la haine des préfets...niark. Ca c'est mon petit plaisir. Les remarques acidulées et les mots d'amours chuchotés dans le creux de l'oreille... Bizouxxx et merci beaucoup pour ta review (Hypokhâgne je t'aime :) A bientôt !

oOo**Vipi, Zizany,Cassy (et tout le reste...)**oOo Bonjour Serpentarde de mon coeur! **3 Reviews** tu me gâtes ! Non, vraiment...Tu veux mettre des petits mots dans mes fics ? Mais je t'en prie, c'est bien normal... Quant au manque de subtilités des Serpentards, parfois je me demande vraiment :S...Tu l'aimes bien Kalia, toi, hein ? Elle aime bien Severus, Kalia, hein ? Tu peux toujours rêver Vipi ...LOL ! Lelemon n'arrive pas encore, mais il y aura un lemon, je tiens à préciser ! Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx et rebonne lecture (je suis crevée, mon prof de Grec me fait des misères ! Grr)

Au fait : petit challenge! Essayer de me retrouver toutes les allusions cinématographiques glissées dans ma fic...et oui, il y en a...et pas qu'un peu je dois dire...Bizoux

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**oOo 4. Chronos oOo**

Dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, l'obscurité oppressante des cachots servait maintenant de scène à une étrange discussion. Le cadre glauque et les sifflements incessant des courants d'air dans les couloirs vides achevaient de donner un côté morbide à la salle assombrie, tandis que l'humidité suintant des murs distillait une atmosphère étrange jusque dans les veines des deux visiteurs frigorifiés.

- Ne bafoue pas les règles… Tu n'es pas ici pour servir ta cause personnelle je te le rappelle petite sœur…

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je connais les règles aussi bien que toi.

- Père t'assans cesseprivilégié, tu as toujours été sa favorite, ne le nie pas.

- J'ai travaillé aussi dur que toi. Je sais ce que j'aià accomplir. En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas ta présence qui est requise, mais la mienne. Tu n'es là que pour évaluer de ce que je fais et éviter toute erreur de ma part. En l'occurrence, il n'y en a pas.

- Ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle, je déteste ça.

La discussion animée résonnait étrangement dans le cachot humide. Cependant, le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte ne permettait pas de distinguer l'identité des deux interlocuteurs, deux jeunes filles semblaient-il, qui s'entretenaient là depuis un certain temps. Un étrange champs de force semblait s'être généré entre les quatre murs, croissant dangereusement au fil des minutes. A présent, de minuscules étincelles de couleur bleues courraient le long de la pierre en crépitant, parcouraient le plafond et se rencontrait pour former des parcelles d'énergie qui irradiaient. Jamais dans Poudlard on n'avait assisté à tel phénomène… Jamais Poudlard n'avait parut rempli d'une présence si… Mystique.

- Je ne décevrais pas notre père sois en sûre.

- Je l'espère petite sœur, je l'espère… Mais à ta place…

- Tu n'es pas à ma place ! s'emporta la première.

- Ca ne risque pas ! répliqua violemment la seconde avant de reprendre sur un ton fielleux. Il semblerait que mon camp s'en tire beaucoup mieux que le tient. Eux n'ont pas besoins de moi.

- Les armes et les mentalités ne sont pas non plus les mêmes chère sœur…

- Les tiens ont trop de conscience tout le problème est là.

- L'intégrité te déplait à ce point ?

Le ton s'envenimait légèrement. Le champ d'énergie avait atteint une proportion surprenante, emplissant chaque recoin de la pièce, animant chaque parcelle de la pierre, écrasant dangereusement les murs. Soudain, sans signes avant-coureur, la porte du cachot explosa brutalement inondant la pièce d'une lumière pâle et révélant du même coup le visage des deux jeunes filles enveloppées d'une aura mystique. Quiconque aurait pénétré à cet instant dans la cachot aurait cru se trouver face à un bien étrange jeu de miroir.

En vis à vis, deux jeunes filles extraordinairement similaires se toisait froidement : une symétrie parfaite. Leurs pieds ne touchaient pas terre, leur peau diaphane irradiait et leurs pupilles bleues flamboyaient. La seule chose qui différenciait l'une de l'autre ces deux nymphes, apparaissait dans le port de leurs chevelures. Les cheveux d'ébènes de la première, détachés, semblaient flamboyer tout autours de son visage en une nuée dévastatrice. La seconde en revanche les portait relevés dans un savant assemblage d'onyx et de tresses qui lui couronnait majestueusement la tête.

La première n'était autre que Kalia, plus envoûtante et dangereuse que jamais.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que le vieux fou qui dirige cet établissement apprécie que nous fassions exploser les portes de ses cachots petite sœur, déclara l'autre d'un rire cristallin.

- Notre présence à toute les deux dégage beaucoup trop d'énergie pour de simples mortels, tu le sais. Je te prie de ne plus te mêler de ma mission à l'avenir. Reste à compter les points avec Père, cela vaudra mieux… la provoqua Kalia.

- Tu dois te hâter petite sœur… Le temps est compté pour réunir ton armé. Chronos me charge de te le rappeler.

- Dis à ce vieux gâteux de surveiller son sablier et de m'oublier un instant si cela ne le dérange pas trop.

- Ne me donne pas la satisfaction de laisser gagner mes troupes sans mener ta bataille…comme la fois passée Kalia, ça me ferait beaucoup de peine, reprit-elle en riant.

- La dernière fois était une erreur…

- Celle d'avant aussi je suppose… Avoue le, le Mal est plus puissant soeurette.

- Dans tes rêves… Plus séduisant, plus fourbe, plus facile à suivre, mais pas plus puissant… Surtout pas. Il est plus lâche !

- Un peu de respect pour les miens je te prie. Montre moi ce que tes misérables petits soldats de plomb peuvent faire avec le Bien en poupe. Je tiens à te rappeler que jusqu'à présent tu n'es jamais parvenu à ramener mon champion jusqu'à ton camp petite sœur… Jamais.

Les yeux de Kalia flamboyèrent comme sa sœur reprenait :

- Reconnaît le, il est bien plus facile de corrompre le Bien, que de dompter le Mal.

- Tu as toujours privilégié la facilité, en revanche moi, je n'ai pas peur des défis, siffla Kalia triomphante. Voyons voir ce que tu vaudra au corps à corps, chère sœur. Tes tours de passe-passe et tes lâches manipulations ne te seront plus d'aucune utilité à ce moment là.

Sa sœur fulminait : Bien Kalia…Ainsi donc, je ne te souhaiterai pas bonne chance, plutôt bon courage tu vas en avoir besoin je crois, grinça-t-elle acide.

- La chance est une arme de faibles Aludra, glissa-t-elle finalement.

Dans un éclair éblouissant, la mystérieuse Aludra se volatilisa le visage déformé par un rictus rageux. La disparition du halot de force négative amené par sa sœur, rompit l'équilibre du champs de force et déstabilisa Kalia qui lévitait, la projetant violemment contre le mur.

Toute trace de l'aura mystique avait à présent disparut. Seuls les bruits familiers du cachots entouraient la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci parvint à se remettre, vacillante, sur ses pieds.

- …pourrait prévenir…siffla-telle en se frottant douloureusement la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A présent, la jeune Gryffondor courrait dans les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle espérant vainement que son retard passerait inaperçu auprès de ses amis. Les boucles mouillées de ses cheveux lui collaient au visage après la douche froide qu'elle s'était infligée avant de quitter sa chambre. Visiblement Malefoy n'avait pas été le seul à être sensible au petit interlude de leur salle commune. La libido de la farouche lionne semblait également en avoir pris un coup, même si elle refusait encore de l'admettre. Sa jupe lui battait les cuisses et le claquement de ses talons sur le sol bourdonnait à ses tempes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kalia montait les marches quatre à quatre en filant à travers les cachots. Les cinquième année qui la croisèrent jetèrent un regard étrange à cette jeune fille échevelée prenant ses jambes à son cou, qui semblait fuir un troll des montagnes. Son entrevue avec sa sœur lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable : elle arborait à présent une splendide bosse qui ne tarderait pas à atteindre la taille d'un œuf de Dragon si elle ne cessait de grossir. En son fort intérieur, elle priait pour qu'Hermione ne l'ai pas attendu pour descendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Fichu Serpentard… Dans quelle merde est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**o** _Qu'elle aille croupir dans le Tatar… Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter pour justifier ça…**o**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jeunes filles faillirent se télescoper en arrivant devant la porte de la Grande Salle :

- Kalia !

- Herm'…

- Ca me fait plaisir de te trouver là, je te cherchais partout. _Merlin…_

- Ah bon ? Et merde…**o** _Vite trouve quelque chose Kalia, n'importe quoi…_**o**

Ecarlates et mal à l'aise, les deux sorcières cherchaient chacune une explication à leur retard sans penser à décrypter l'attitude et le malaise de l'autre. La lionne réfléchissait à toute vitesse voulant à tout prix éviter de parler de Malefoy et fixant désespérément ses chaussures à la recherche d'une solution qui ne venait pas. Kalia intriguée réalisa soudain la tenue de son amie :

- Tu as pris une douche avant de venir manger ? C'est nouveau ça… **o** _Gagner du temps, gagner du temps…_**o**

- Et bien, en fait…Je…J'ai…

Hermione bredouillait, mettant toute son ingéniosité à inventer quelque chose :

- En fait, rien de méchant…Malefoy a involontairement testé sur moi les sorts de Coloris que Flitwick nous a fait travailler la semaine dernière…_Oh Merlin c'est nul elle ne va jamais croire ça…_

-Malefoy ?

- _Bingo Hermione ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus astucieux pour éviter le sujet._ Heu oui, une dispute… Stupide vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas venir manger peinte en bleue de la tête au pied…

- En bleu ?

Visiblement Kalia restait perplexe. Hermione empêtrée dans son mensonge cherchait à se raccrocher à la première chose qui lui tomberait sous les yeux…

- Ecoute tu connais Malefoy, il est tellement méprisant, et énervant, et provocateur, et…- La jeune fille rougissante s'enfonçait de plus en plus -… et…C'est quoi cette bosse ?

Kalia se retrouva prise au dépourvue, s'empourprant subitement. La Gryffondor respirait à nouveau librement, rassurée que l'attention ne soit plus focalisée sur elle.

- Une bosse ? Quelle bosse ?

- Te fiche pas de moi… D'où sors tu l'obus qui t'a subitement poussé sur la tête ?

- **o** _Merde …_**o** Bof, je me suis pris la porte de ma chambre dans la tête…

- Vraiment ? répliqua Hermione sans trop y croire, Et bien dis moi, elle t'en voulait sérieusement cette porte…

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent à ce moment là sur un groupe de première année qui jetèrent eux aussi un regard intrigué sur le duo des deux sorcières : échevelées, écarlates, mouillée pour l'une, arborant de fières ecchymoses pour l'autre, qui semblaient tenir conférence au milieu du couloir…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a vous n'avez jamais vu de préfète ? leur lança Hermione, acide.

Coupant court à toute tentative d'explication, elles rentrèrent ensuite côte à côte pour aller rapidement manger un morceau avant de reprendre les cours : Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques. La préfète évita soigneusement de porter son regard du côté des Serpentard, loupant par la même occasion l'œillade venimeuse de son homologue masculin dont les cheveux humides témoignaient également de la douche froide qu'il avait dû prendre pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Le repas se passa relativement normalement, Ron et Harry ayant renoncé à demander une quelconque explication à leurs amies. Kalia et Hermione évitèrent soigneusement de s'adresser la parole, redoutant de nouvelles questions embarrassantes sur leur programme de la matinée.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs…Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et attendait patiemment que les étudiants en train de déjeuner délaissent un instant leur jus de citrouille pour lui prêter attention. Rapidement, le silence s'imposa, non sans certains regards courroucés des professeurs Rogues et Mc Gonagall à leur maisons respectives.

- Je souhaiterais faire part d'un message au septième année. Certains professeurs et moi-même avons jugés nécessaire de mettre en place de nouveaux cours qui vous serons dispensé par notre nouveau professeur, j'ai nommé le professeur Chiron…- Un centaure majestueux aux boucles et à la barbe cuivrées s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade- qui vous enseignera désormais Les contes et les mythes antiques. Vous prendrez donc connaissance de vos nouveaux emplois du temps auprès de nos préfets en chef. Je tiens à préciser que ces cours serons dispensé aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards d'un côté, et aux Pouffsoufles et aux Serdaigles de l'autre. Je compte par conséquent sur la sagesse des septième année pour rétablir au mieux l'union des maisons, cela va sans dire.

La fin du discours du directeur laissa place au brouhaha général, chacun y allant de son commentaire.

- Bon sang ! Comme si on avait pas assez de travail, s'insurgeait Dean Thomas.

- Les Serpentards en plus, quelle misère !

- Et attend Finigan, on a rien vu… Il paraît qu'on va devoir réaliser nos devoirs en binôme avec eux…

- Parle pas de malheur Weasley…

- Les mythes antiques ? Qu'est ce qui leur est passé par la tête ? Auprès des préfets en chef, hein ? Bordel…marmonna Hermione.

Kalia avait blêmit légèrement : Dumbledore devait se douter de quelque chose. Cette innovation dans les programmes n'était pas innocente. Allait-il enfreindre les règles ? Il n'oserait pas. Il misait trop gros sur la partie pour faire le moindre faux pas… Non décidément il avait tout calculé et…

- Youou! Kalia !

La jeune fille émergea de ses pensées pour constaté que le trio des Gryffondors avaient les yeux braqués sur elle : Que…Quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ron te demandait ce que tu pensais du nouveau professeur… Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Hermione la regardait inquiète : Tu es certaine que ton coup sur la tête n'est pas plus grave que ce qu'on croyait ?

Son amie soupira en se frottant les tempes. Effectivement, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Une boule lui nouait l'estomac sans qu'elle s'explique pourquoi. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et rencontra la bosse sur son front en grimaçant.

- Je crois que tu as raison Mione. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, ça me fera du bien.

La lionne la regarda quitter la table, soupçonneuse. Son départ plongea les trois amis dans le silence, chacune réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait justifier ces nouveaux cours. Au bout de quelque minutes :

- Je vais aller voir Kalia, je me fais du soucis pour elle, déclara la jeune fille en quittant la table.

Potter se leva derrière elle : J'accompagne Mione, on se retrouve en Divination Ron, ok ?

Le rouquin se retrouva seul à table avant d'avoir pu prononcer le mot « Souafle ». Consterné, il reporta sa frustration sur son dessert, en râlant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago regarda Granger quitter la Grande Salle arborant un air soucieux. Il détailla la jeune fille de la tête au pied, appréciant ses courbes appétissantes. Après tout, le jeu en valait peut être la chandelle, il suffisait juste de ne pas se brûler les ailes. Alors qu'il se levait pour lui emboîter le pas, son regard accrocha celui de Zabini assit à côté de sa petite amie. Le blond lui balança un sourire suffisant et pleins de sous entendu auquel Blaise répondit par une œillade provocatrice et amusé…

_¤ Sportif Zabini…Tu riras moins quand tu perdras la partie…¤_

Il traversa la salle, ignorant le regard d'envie des jolie Serdaigles lorsqu'il passa devant leur table de sa démarche féline et assurée. Il poussa violemment les battants des portes courrant presque pour ne pas perdre sa proie au détour d'un couloir : un serpent frustré est très persévérant.

Hermione se dépêchait, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son cour d'Arithmétique. Les déboires d'Harry en cinquième année et leur aventure avec la prophétie ne lui avait pas donné le goût de la Divination pour autant… Cette folle de Trelawney avait le don de lui donner de l'urticaire dés qu'elle pensait à une boule de cristal. La jeune fille ne réalisa pas que le Serpentard la talonnait. Il la rattrapa dans les escaliers en la saisissant violemment par le bras :

- Minute Granger, je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire…

Malefoy… Surprise la lionne ne compris pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Le tour pendard qu'elle lui avait joué lui revint à l'esprit :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy… Tu viens chercher la suite ? Compte pas trop la dessus…

Le serpentard la plaqua contre le mur et la bloqua en plaçant une main autours de son cou.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

La jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un Malefoy, mais elle avait parlé un peu vite. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter Granger… C'est dommage que tu sois partie si vite tout à l'heure. Pour une fois je ne m'ennuyais pas en ta compagnie. Je dois même dire que tu m'a manqué après.

Son visage était à quelque centimètre de celui de la jeune fille et il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux…

- On a peur Granger ?

- Jamais Malefoy…

- Menteuse, lâcha-t-il froidement en relâchant sa prise.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-elle acide.

- Rien… Juste reprendre où on en est resté si ça ne te dérange pas, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus séductrice.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un serpent s'apprêtant à étouffer sa proie. Ses yeux bleus la perçaient de part en part. Malefoy qui lui faisait du rentre dedans : la chose était on ne peut plus surprenante et on ne peut plus inquiétante. Le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas plus longtemps pour réfléchir et coupa net à toute objection en posant durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La Gryffondors aurait voulut réagir qu'elle n'aurait pas pu. Le jeune homme lui plaqua les bras de chaque côté du visage tandis qu'il glissait sa langue sur celle de sa « proie » en la caressant. Les yeux ouverts il se délectait de l'expression égarée du visage de la lionne. Une fois encore, une poigne violente le décolla de la jeune fille et il se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'émeraudes furibondes.

- Bon sang, Potter, ça devient une manie de me déranger quand je discute avec ma collègue…

La collègue en question réagit au quart de tour en lui décochant une gifle violente au travers du visage : - Pauvre con, siffla-t-elle.

Malefoy la dévisagea amusé en se massant la joue.

- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu appréciais…

- Moi aussi, ajouta Harry en lançant un regard lourd de reproches à son amie.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le brun sortit instinctivement sa baguette et la dirigea vers Drago :

- Si tu poses encore une fois la main sur elle, Malefoy…

- Oui je t'écoute qu'est ce que tu vas faire monsieur le sauveur de l'humanité ?

Cette fois ci Granger sentit la colère monter en elle. Ses deux abrutis étaient en train de se provoquer comme deux coqs, ignorants complètement sa présence et son avis. Est-ce qu'on lui avait demander si elle voulait qu'on se batte pour sa petite personne ? Les mecs et leur fierté à la con…

Les deux adversaires se foudroyaient du regard en se tenant par le col de leur robe respective.

- Je t'en prie Potter va au bout de ta pensé…

- Je vais te démolir la tronche espèce de vipère peroxydée…

- Que de cynisme dans la bouche d'un Gryffondfor… Que fais tu de tes bonnes manières Saint Potter ?

La lionne essaya d'intervenir et de séparer les deux garçons :

- Quand vous aurez finit de flatter vos ego respectifs prévenez moi surtout…

- La ferme Granger !

- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton Malefoy!

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'elle aime ça… En fait elle est même nettement moins coincée que tout ce que vous croyiez savoir, pas vrai Granger… ?

- Ecrase Malefoy, répliqua la lionne. Harry lâche le ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Voyons tigresse, raconte lui les splendides griffures que tu me laisse sur le torse après nos petits ébats matinaux…

- Malefoy !

- Hermione ? s'indigna son ami de toujours en la fixant désespérément.

- Heu…En fait… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, mais je t'expliquerais…

- Ouais à d'autres Granger, engraina le Serpentard sans lâcher le survivant.

Harry sentit la rage poindre en lui, décuplant ses forces. Sa haine pour Malefoy se faisait de plus en plus forte. Ce sale gosse de riche avait osé poser ses mains sur son amie alors que lui ne se l'était jamais permis. Jalousie… Colère… Une multitude de sentiments tournoyait dans la tête du Gryffondor.

Il plaqua violemment le blond contre le mur en le tenant toujours par le colet. L'autre surpris de la violence de l'attaque heurta de plein fouet la paroi glacée.

- Ca, tu va le payer Potter, dit-il en s'apprêtant à lancer un sort.

Drago repoussa violemment son adversaire loin de lui, qui vint se rattraper à la rambarde en pierre, se retournant au dernier moment pour pointer à nouveau sa baguette sur l'autre. Hermione prise au dépourvue sortie sa baguette avec l'espoir d'empêcher les deux sorciers de s'entre tuer, elle se jeta entre les deux opposant. Au même instant les deux sorciers lancèrent un sort :

- Impedimenta !

- Expelliamus !

Les éclaires sortirent de leur baguettes respectives, avant que deux jeunes hommes ne réalisent que la préfète allait en subir les conséquences. Stupéfaite celle-ci dans un ultime réflexe lâcha sa baguette et tendit les bras, offrant un piètre remparts au déferlement de magie. Inévitablement, les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent formant un champs d'énergie autours de la jeune fille affolée. L'ensemble des lumière de la cage d'escalier furent alors soufflées, plongeant l'aile de la tour dans la pénombre. Les étincelles bleuté pénétrèrent violemment dans le corps de la Gryffondor, tandis qu'elle poussait un cris sur aiguë. Instinctivement elle replia ses bras sur son corps, se recroquevillant, en proie à une atroce douleur. Affolés et impuissants, les deux sorciers observaient les résultats de leur deux sorts.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce tu as foutu ? siffla le blond très pâle.

- Putain Malefoy ! La ferme et aide moi…

Le blond et le brun se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille la saisissant chacun par une épaule. Le champ d'énergie se scinda un instant en deux avant de happer les deux garçons. La réaction qui se produisit ensuite fut plus stupéfiante encore. Les trois sorciers quittèrent le sol, le visages crispé par la douleur, leurs râles emplissant la cage d'escalier.

Hermione irradiait, semblant tenir à bout de bras chacun des deux garçons. L'énergie les traversait de part en part, agitant leur corps de soubresauts.

Au milieu de ce spectacle Dantesque, le professeur Mc Gonagall apparut à ce moment au bout du couloir, interpellée par le déchaînement surnaturel de magie déployé dans la tour. La stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne saisisse sa baguette.

- FINITE INCANTATEM !

Les trois corps retombèrent lentement sur le sol, inanimés. Le professeur de sortilège se précipita vers eux. La jeune Gryffondor gisait sur le flanc, les yeux grands ouverts et entièrement noirs, vide de toute expression...

* * *

Je sens qu'on va encore me traiter de sadique, je me trompe ? Désolée... Je ne peux pas poster des chapitres de 24 pages non plus (quoi que je crois que les suivants ne sont pas beaucoup moins longs...)! En fait, si je pourrais...mais pour ça :

**REVIEWS** svp !

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de Kalia...Allez, petite devinette facile : qui est-elle ?

**Bizouxxx et Carpe Diem**

Jo


	6. Cause and effect

Epuisée, la jeune fille parvient à se traîner jusqu'à son clavier...Elle jette un énième regard affolé par dessus son épaule et se glisse derrière son ordinateur. Un immense espoir brille dans la lueur fiévreuse de ses yeux...Peut-être...Cette fois... Malhabiles, ses doigts tapent fébrilement leur message:

"Mayde! Mayde! Situation critique, demande renforts le plus rapidement possible...Unités de combat hors service...Raid ennemi en approche. Foupoudav! je répète: Foupoudav! Demande replis immédiat!"

En sueur, la jeune fille se dresse brutalement dans son lit. Son coeur bat la chamade et elle a les paumes en sang d'avoir trop serré les poings. Un cauchemard : rien de plus... Car : **CE SONT LES VACANCES !**

**Lol!** Mea Culpa pour commencer...Je ne suis pas vraiment une fille de parole et je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon manque deconsidération pour mes lecteurs adorés. Mon retard est inexcusable !

J'étais, comment dire, en territoire ennemis lol : Concours Blancs...Je puis vous dire que c'est aussi flippant et épuisant que les mangemorts de **l'Episode IV** de HP(absolument fabuleux...Spéciale dédicace aux attentats de la coupe du Monde deQuidditch !Terribles !) Et puis je tiens à saluer tout de même les répliques mortelles ( de la VF...Je suis une paria qui n'a même pas su se bouger le cul pour le voir en VO! Shame on me ! ) de ce cher Harry et de ce charmant Ron :

- Tu es vraiment con Ron ! ( bien envoyé Ryry !)

- Il est vil et cruel...Et toi tu es Pathétique ! ( Ca c'est fait ! Merci pour Dray !)

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! ( Joli Ron, attention tu sembles presque avoir une personnalité cette fois: mais si je t'aime !)

Et la palme du plus beau regard revient à ... Ronald Weasley ! Et oui : splendide l'oeillade meurtrière envoyé au pauvre Ryry qui vient de recevoir le ciel sur la tête en voyant son nom sortir de la Coupe. J'ai rarement vue plus expressif : haine, jalousie, déception, classe...Malfoy prends en de la graine ( et remplume toi, tu vires anorexique dans cet épisode ! )

Bon, ça c'est fait... Et à présent : **RAR's ! **

oOo **PouPoux** oOoHeu...non pitié ne me tues pas ! je te jure, la suite arrive... Je crois qu'il est plus rentable pour toi de me laisser mon clavier greffé entre les mains, Lol! Morte, je risque d'être beaucoup moins efficace..tu ne crois pas ?Merci pour ta review, elle était adorable ! " J'en veux encore !" Mais vos désirs sont des ordres...Voici la suite: j'avoue, pas mon chapitre préféré, quoi que primordiale dans le lancement de l'intrigue ! je suis pas super satisfaite de la manière dont je l'ai écrite...Dis moi ce que tu en penses... Kalia, le bien ? Aludra, le Mal ? En fait tout est relatif...Je pense qu'il s'agit fondamentalement d'une question de point de vue...Mais bon : c'est vrai que Kalia a des tendances plus bienfaisante que sa soeur...Mais Aludra n'est pas nécessairement LE méchant de ma fic...Loin de là. On a l'armée qu'on peut, dirai-je... Tu aimes les interventions réitérées de Ryry ! Moi aussi ! J'adore ! En fait j'adore ce trio là. Le triangle amoureux par excellence. Harry est la candeur incarné il me semble...Même si il se prend des claques dans la gueule depuis le début de sa vie, il s'accroche désespérément à une part naïve et gamine qui sommeille en lui. Drago c'est la défense par le sarcasme. Harry c'est la patience et la persévérence. Alors nécessairement, il se retrouve parfois dans des situations qu'il a du mal à gérer. Je voulais qu'il se retrouve face à une Hermione complètement perdue essayant vainement de défendre sa vertu et un Malefoy engraineur décidé à tout pour faire tomber la préfète de son pied d'estale... Une lutte à mort LOL ! Génial ! Je te laissa à la suite ! Bizouxxxxxx ! Jo

oOo **Saracroche **oOo J'aime ta vision des choses: Le monde selon toi est limpide et absolument fabuleux ! "Malfoy est toujours aussi sexy!" La norme d'une vie parfaite : Drago !Et oui, ce sale gosse est toujours aussi sexy, toujours aussi intouchable ( quoi qu'on puisse croire !), toujours aussi infect : mais c'est pour çaqu'on l'aime ! La pureté dans la noirceur: Drago Malefoy, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...) Kalia est le bien...Il semblerait, mais rien n'est joué. Voyons voir qui elle est vraiment et pourquoi la venue d'un nouveau prof dans l'équipe professorale la met dans cet état (ah bon, vous aviez pas remarqué ?)...Allergique aux mythes antiquesKal' ? Un mauvais préssentiment ? Un potentiel d'élue ? Ah, je ne sais pas . . . .! On verra ! Bonne lecture en tout cas et merci pour ta review :super gentille ! Bizouxxxxx.Jo

oOo **Athéna **oOo Chouette( sans mauvais jeu de mots: Athéna...Chouette...tu me suis lol ? ;) ), une initiée super enthousiaste ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis une malade de mythologie depuis l'âge de six ans (j'en ai dix-huit ! yes !). Le seul bouquin que j'ai volé de ma vie était un ouvrage illustré de mythologie grecque ! "Ô mon Dieu !" Et oui, c'est moi ! Lol! Appelle moi Hécate, à ton service... je contrecarre la force positive de la belle Athénas avec l'entité infernale de cette chère Diane...Plus serieusement, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic où dieux etsorciers devraient marcher main dans la main...Pour plus de cohérence, j'ai dû créer Kalia...Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu dois deviner qui est cette chère Kalia non ? Deux jumelles, le Bien, le Mal...Un peu manichéen, mais assez transparent en fait...Alors ? Qui est le deus ex machina qui tire les ficelles depuis l'Olympe ? En plus, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais je pense qu'il y a un chapitre à venir qui devrait beaucoupte plaire lol ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture etBizouxxxxx ! Hécate

oOo**Elodange** oOo Une nouvelle revieweuse: Jo tibi salutem dat ! Contente que ma fic te plaise...Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement mais les contraintes de ma prépa me bouffe un peu la vie! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review,ça me motive pour continuer ! Bizouxxxxxxxxx ! Jo

oOo **Pandora** oOo Pandora...Pandore...Hum...je connais ça lol ! J'adoreton pseudo.Un goût particulier pour le "mythe cosmogonique" (désolée du mot barbare) de la mythologie grecque ? Pandore qui va attirer les foudres sur toutes les générations de femmes depuis l'antiquité: une Eve en puissance qui a ouvert une boite au lieu de croquer une pomme ! LOL !Merci pour ta review, en tout cas voici le nouveau chapitre: j'espère qu'il va te plaire : ) Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! Jo

oOo **Mme Hermione Malfoy** oOoOh, une fan de mon couple phare... Ravie de vous rencontrerMiss malfoy...ou plutôt Madame! Une review tardive qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. je n'en attendai plus etje l'ai reçu au milieu de ma semaine de bac blanc : unebouffée d'oxygène je dois dire ! "Comment j'ai eu l'idée?" Lol! Bonne question, merci de me l'avoir posé ! En fait, je voulai écrire: n'importe quoi, mais j'en avaisune envie terrible.Petit à petitl'intrigue du Pari c'est montée...Maisj'ai commencé à faire de l'histoire antique pour m'amuser un peu et j'ai ressorti un vieux bouquin de mythologie. En le relisant, je me suis mise à écrire une prophétie, un peu bizarre... mais bon. Et là j'ai construit toute l'intrigue enparralèle. J'ai bien conscience que lecadre de mon histoire est un peu "commun" voire franchement déjà vue, rien de très original, mais je dois dire qu'avec l'arrivée de Kalia: les emmerdes ne font que commencer lol ! j'ai également conscience que mes mises à jour ne sont pas super régulières lol (quel euphémisme ! ) mais je bosse pour essayer d'être plus régulière...Surtout que j'ai dejà les dix premiers chapitres d'écrits !Lol! Désolée du retard !Gros Bisouxxxx et Enjoy your lecture !

**Le chapitre où le mystère Kalia trouve toutes ses réponses**: du moins, une grosse partie... Qui est-elle ? Rendez vous en fin de chapitres pour les réactions

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review !

* * *

oOo**5.Cause and effect : l'important c'est de comprendre**oOo 

**POV Drago Malefoy**

_Merlin… Tous les Magyars à pointe du monde me sont passés sur le corps ma parole. Voyons voir… Un bras. Deux bras. Deux jambes… Ok il semblerait que je sois toujours en un seul morceau…Un miracle. Je peux donc m'estimer heureux. _

_Bon sang ! Une saleté de douleur lancinante s'évertue à me percer les tempes. Ca me fait un mal exécrable…_

_Allez Drago, on ouvre les yeux…Effort surhumain,de toute évidence._

_Oh c'est pas vrai ! L'infirmerie… Je déteste cet endroit. Partit comme c'est, je vais finir par prendre un abonnement cette année. Bon avant toute chose se tirer d'ici vite fait… Rien que la couleur des murs me file des hauts le cœur. _

_Oula ! Très mauvaise idéece que je viens de penser: ne pas se relever brutalement quand on a les oreilles qui bourdonnent comme un essaim de guêpes en furie. J'ai l'impression qu'on me broie le crâne à coup de masse : c'est insupportable ! Couché Drago !_

_Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà été dans un état aussi pitoyable…Quoi que… La fois où Zabini avait absolument tenu à fêter sa victoire sur la Serdaigle qui lui résistait depuis deux mois, avait été mémorable. Un coup de maître je dois dire. Blaise avait magnifiquement œuvré pour arriver à ces fins. La demoiselle tenait lieu de trophée auprès de tous les garçons de l'école. La plupart s'y était cassé les dents. Mais à édenté… Edenté et demi… Brillant Zabini, brillant…Ah mes aïeux quelle gueule de bois ! Rien que d'y penser j'en rie encore…. Argh, non ! Très mauvaise idée… Ne pas rire… Oh ma tête…_

_Dray, Dray, Dray : qu'est ce que tu fous là… Mais en fait, c'est vrai ! Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Réfléchit, nous sommes le…Merde : trou noir. Oh c'est pas vrai…_

_Merlin, il devient urgent que je sorte d'ici avant de devenir définitivement cinglé ! _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme se mit sur ses pieds en titubant et en se tenant le front à deux mains. Il chercha son tee-shirt des yeux et l'aperçut vaguement avec le reste de ses affaires sur une chaise bancale dans un coin de l'infirmerie glacée. Mais évaluant rapidement la distance à parcourir et l'effort à fournir, il renonça. Il se laissa mollement retomber sur le lit en grimaçant de douleur, et s'attrapa à nouveau la tête entre les mains. Passablement étourdi, le blond renonça à toute tentative d'évasion et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

Un gémissement lui fit soudain lever les yeux.

_¤ Potter quittant les bras de Morphée… Quelle touchante vision…Potter ? Merlin ! Ca y est, ça me revient…¤_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOo**

**POV Harry Potter**

_Si c'est ça mourir, merci bien. L'imbécile qui a dit que la mort marquait la fin de la souffrance n'a jamais essayé de se vider magiquement de son énergie. Dite moi que je suis au paradis…_

_Pas tous à la fois surtout ! _

_Ouais bon ok, je ne suis peut être pas au paradis… En fait je suis même sans doute bien loin du paradis. _

_Oh merlin, ma tête ! Note pour plus tard : penser à faire avaler sa baguette à Drago Malefoy ! Bon sang, j'ai le cerveau complètement embrouillé. Je ne suis même pas sûre de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Attend, moi et Malefoy…et… Mione et Malefoy ! Ouch, ça y est je me souviens. Qu'est ce que Herm' foutait avec cette vipère ? En fait la question c'est : pourquoi Herm était ventousée à cette vipère ? Mauvais idée la crise de nerf, je ne suis pas sûre que mon cerveau soit en état de la supporter ! En fait, à côté du Doloris, mon mal de crâne passerait peut être pour une partie de plaisir, mais en ce moment même, je dois dire que je souffre le martyre._

_Depuis combien de temps est ce que je suis plongé dans cet état de léthargie ? Heure ? Jour ? Semaine ? Bon sang je n'en ai aucune idée. Et d'abord c'était quoi ce champ de force ? Depuis quand deux sorts mineurs peuvent-ils dégager autant d'énergie ? Le survivant n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale ? Définitivement…Non._

_Je donne ma place à qui la veut. _

_Oui, bha la aussi…Pas tous à la fois surtout ! Egoïstes !_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Potter se redressa dans son lit, en appuis sur ses coudes. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Ses prunelles fiévreuses se posèrent sur Hermione qui dormait encore, recroquevillée sous les draps écrus. L'inquiétude crispa un instant son visage fatigué.

Le brun passa la veste de son pyjama, sans toute fois prendre le temps d'en attacher les boutons. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa cicatrice, habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il se réveillait après une nuitsans sommeil jalonnée de cauchemard épuisants: jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sa petite sieste n'avait pas été de tout repos, à en juger par son état. Il réalisa soudain la présence du blond à quelques mètres de lui et son inquiétude laissa aussitôt place à l'hostilité. Le serpentard se tenait prostré sur le bord de son lit, les pieds dans la vide et la tête dans les bras. Le brun se glissa au bas de son lit en s'emmêlant les pieds dans ses draps ; s'ensuivit une mélopée d'injures et de grognements. Rageusement, le jeune homme roula le dessus de lit en boule et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'attirant le regard plein de pitié de Drago qui crut bon d'entamer courtoisement la conversation :

- Potter, si tu as d'autres bonnes idées à l'avenir…Un conseil, oublie moi…, lança le blond de sa voix traînante et teintée par la fatigue.

- Bien dormi à ce que je vois Malefoy, répliqua sarcastiquement le Gryffondor.

- La compagnie aurait pu être meilleure, siffla-t-il en lançant un regard froid à son interlocuteur puis à la lionne endormit.

Potter préféra ignorer la réplique et s'avança, en chancelant dangereusement, jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il posa son front contre la vitre glacée, apaisant un instant la terrible migraine qui lui rongeait les tempes. Inconsciemment, il se mit à masser son poignet gauche pour en calmer la brûlure lancinante. Distraitement, il observa à travers les mèches éparses de ses cheveux la buée que son souffle déposait sur la vitre. Il devait être à peu près 16 heure 30 à en juger par la lumière déclinante du soleil.

Malefoy observait le Gryffondor à la dérobée. Sans aucun doute, il lui répugnait d'adresser la parole au brun, encore que, l'absence des gens de sa maison ne lui imposait pas son hostilité coutumière. Las, le blond rompit le silence tendu de l'infirmerie en posant la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs minutes :

- C'était quoi cette magie ?

Potter le toisa un instant, puis se replongea dans sa torpeur initiale. Le serpentard poussa un soupir blasé : ¤ _Et allez me dire que les Gryffondors sont des modèles de serviabilité… Conneries ouais…¤_

Les questions tourbillonnaient à toute allure dans le cerveau de Harry : Qu'est ce que c'était que cette magie ?

- Je l'ignore Malefoy…Je l'ignore, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Le blond le regarda d'un air méprisant :

- Vous êtes des dangers publiques ! reprit-il acide.

- Tu as raison… Donne toi le beau rôle, grogna Harry exaspéré.

- Et lequel prendrais-je sinon…

Potter se retourna un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

- Que penses-tu de celui du petit-emmerdeur-peroxydé-qui-allume-une-Gryffondor-et-fout-la-merde-où-qu-il-aille ?

Malefoy eut l'air sceptique :

- Excuse moi Potty, mais le rôle du petit-saint-à-la-cicatrice-qui-s'évertue-à-défendre-la-veuve-et-l'orphelin-au-péril-de-sa-vie était déjà pris…répliqua-t-il, cynique.

Irrité et recouvrant miraculeusement un semblantd'énergie,le Gryffondor avança à grandes enjambés jusqu'à son adversaire. Sa colère lui vrillait les tempes comme il se plantait devant le Serpentard. Calme…Très calme… Désespérément maître de lui, le blond le regardait froidement, provocateur : le feu sous la glace.

- Tu est minable Malefoy !

- Ecoute Potter, je n'ai rien contre les mots doux au réveil…Mais arrête de hurler comme un hypogryphe qu'on égorge, tu veux…

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, quand un bâillement étouffé le coupa dans son élan…

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Hermione Granger**

_Ne jamais s'interposer entre deux enragés de la baguette…Bha ouais… Faut jamais faire ça. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une grande et unique ecchymose. Moi Hermione Granger, je suis couchée dans une infirmerie pour avoir pris du 200 000 volts à travers le corps, tout ça parce que deux imbéciles on décidé de se pavaner comme des coq et d'affirmer leur virilité à coup de sorts ! Pathétique… Résultat du combat de coq : j'ai les yeux qui me brûlent atrocement et la tête lourde comme une enclume. Pour couronner le tout, il semblerait qu'un grand flou artistique m'éblouisse temporairement. En bref : me voilà réduite à ne pas voir beaucoup mieux qu'un lémurien atteint de presbytie ! Ma tête est affreusement lourde et je n'ose même pas bouger le moindre orteil de peur d'accroître la migraine qui me torture les méninges. Formidable, en somme._

_Pitié ! N'importe quoi… Même une potion de ce cher professeur Rogue… Tout pour arrêter le sinistre bourdonnement qui me perce les tympans ! Je vais finir cinglée si ça continu._

_Ah la douce voix de Malefoy ! Quel réveil plus doux aurai-je pu espérer ? A voir sa tête, son état n'a pas l'air mieux que le mien… Bien fait pour toi sale gosse ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il n'y a pas idée de lancer des sorts sur une préfète en chef. Tiens d'ailleurs il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de retirer des points à Serpentard pour cetteminable tentative d'assassinat...loupée qui plus est !_

_Oh Merlin, qu'est ce que je peux penser comme stupidité quand je suis dans cet état là! A ce point, c'est surprenant ! Bon sang arrête de penser Mione tu te fais du mal ! _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Déjà debout, siffla ironiquement le Serpentard à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Comme tu vois Malefoy.

Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et s'étira comme un fauve au soleil.

- Miss fatale foudre à fait de beaux rêves ? la taquina Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Le petit coq a finit de parader ? ajouta-t-elle platoniquement pendant qu'elle relevait ses cheveux.

Un sourire traversa furtivement le visage soucieux du jeune homme quand il posa un regard tendre sur son amie. Malefoy observait dédaigneusement la scène en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

- Il est quelle heure ? reprit la jeune fille renonçant à épiloguer sur les derniers évènements au vue de la mine fatiguée des deux sorciers.

- Bonne question Granger…

- En fait je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de se demander « quel jour »... ajouta le rouge et or.

Hermione secoua la tête, agacée, et tenta d'évaluer par elle même le temps qui avait dû s'écouler. Le blond poussa alors un soupir à fendre les cœurs et frotta son poignet meurtri contre les draps de son lit. A présent, les trois sorciers semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées, la préoccupation crispant les traits de leurs visages . Le silence pesant vrillait la tête de la jeune fille, qui porta un instant la main ses tempes. Scrutant les deux autres, elle s'amusa de l'attitude prostrée du Serpentard, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'il entourait de ses bras.

_Et voici… La terreur de Poudlard._

Le jeune homme semblait s'acharner sur son poignet, sans y prêter attention.

Soudain quelque chose d'insignifiant sauta aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna brusquement vers son ami , ce qui eut pour effet de le faire bondir de surprise.

- Hé ! se defendit-il, stupéfait.

La lionne le détailla de la tête au pied en cherchant une confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert. Malefoy, alerté par l'exclamation de Potter, observait la scène sans comprendre. La jeune fille trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Sans un mot, elle agrippa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna soudainement derrière elle, tandis qu'il se laissait faire maladroitement.

- Mione… ? interrogea-t-il anxieusement sans toute fois opposer de résistance à sa brutale détermination.

La jeune fille gagna le lit de Drago en trois enjambées et l'empoigna par le bras. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul et s'arracha à la poigne de la Gryffondor,surpris etinquiet.

- Evite de m'approcher Granger. Ce n'est pas que ton petit numéro de coup de foudre m'ai déplu, mais j'ai tendance à me préférer loin de toi plutôt qu'entre quatre planches ! siffla-t-il, glacial .

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé et agrippa de nouveau le poignet du jeune homme. Les deux sorciers ne saisissaient pas le moins du monde ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Au moment où Harry commençait à douter de la santé mentale de son amie, elle ramena sous leurs yeux leur deux bras, paumes ouvertes.

- Mione, tu…

La phrase de Potter resta en suspend tandis qu'un frisson d'effroi traversait l'infirmerie. Les yeux des deux sorciers s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Merlin… prononça Malefoy d'une voix blanche.

-Chez moi, on dit « Eurêka »... reprit à mi-voix la jeune fille très fière de sa découverte.

- Que… ?demanda Harry d'une voix sourde, les yeux rivés sur la mystérieuse trouvaille.

Granger maintenait toujours les deux sorciers sous sa poigne, définitivement absorbée dans sa réflexion intérieure.

- Aucune idée… répondit-elle laconiquement.

Malefoy eut un petit rire cynique et il repoussa la Gryffondor :

- Granger ! reprit le vert et argent d'une voix faussement impressionnée, Tu me surprend de plus en plus.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard :

- Miss-je-sais-tout ne connaît pas le Grec ? "Cette information vaut de l'or", ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La lionne rougit en se remémorant les circonstances qui lui avait valut cette remarque pour la première fois. A présent, le jeune homme affichait ce petit air prétentieux qu'elle exécrait tant.

- Parce que toi oui, je suppose, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

La blond hocha silencieusement la tête en se passant la main dans la nuque. Il avança lentement jusqu'aux deux sorciers en ménageant son effet. Malefoy attrapa le poignet de Potter et le porta à la hauteur des yeux de la lionne :

- Alpha…prononça-t-il lentement en redessinant du doigt les scarifications ornant le poignet meurtri du brun.

- … et Omega, ajouta-t-il en présentant son propre poignet à la lionne, où de fines striures d'un rouge sombre maculaient sa peau pâle.

- La première : Alpha …et la dernière: Omega… lettres de l'alphabet grecque. Le début…et la fin de tout.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques heures et de nombreuses négociations plus tard, les trois sorciers sortaient de l'infirmerie l'air profondément soulagés.

- Bon sang ! J'ai cru que Pomfrech n'allait jamais nous laissé sortir, marmonna Harry agacé.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas vu ton poignet ?

- Certain mione… Je me demande comment elle aurait pu… Tu étais assise dessus ! finit-il en rigolant.

La jeune fille lui donna une bourrade amicale dans les côtes, en pressant le pas.

- Trois jours…On a dormi trois jours ! C'est incroyable !

- Pas tant que ça après ce qui nous est arrivé, Harry. On a déjà de la chance de s'être réveillé.

Comme les trois sorciers arrivaient devant les escaliers, le Serpentard, plongé dans un silence buté, bifurqua soudainement à gauche, regagnant visiblement ses appartements.

- Hé, Malefoy ! Où tu vas là ?

- Prendre une douche Granger ! siffla-t-il profondément excédé. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir avec moi?

- Ce que Mione veut dire, c'est qu'on ferait peut être bien d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel : Et bien ce sera après ma douche, Potter ! De toute façon je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on va chercher. Tu propose quoi ? « scarifications » ? « coup de foudre » ? « Lévitation » ?

Malefoy était peut être agaçant, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Hermione se mit à réfléchir silencieusement.

- Au fait Granger… On ne t'a pas demander…mais tu n'as pas hérité de ta petite cicatrice toi aussi ?

La jeune femme resta un instant interdite :

- Non, désolée… Maintenant si tu veux venir vérifier… Libre à toi.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune serpentard ne répliqua pas et se mit à sourire avant de tourner les talons en direction de leur chambre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la salle silencieuse à l'aspect si solennel, Kalia regarda avec anxiété le jury qui lui faisait face : Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Rogue et Chiron. Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine et elle se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Miss Orphan, commença paisiblement le directeur, je pense qu'il est tant que nous ayons une petite discussion.

La brunette déglutit difficilement… **o **_Tous les dieux de l'Olympe soient avec moi… Il va y avoir du sport…_**o**

Elle sourit timidement au vieux directeur et tenta de se recomposé une attitude un peu moins suspecte.

- Oui… Bien sûre. Et à propos de quoi monsieur ?

- Mais de vous Miss, siffla la professeur de potion, de vous…

Le directeur posa un regard sévère sur le professeur pour lui intimer le silence. Il reprit de sa même voix douce :

- Pour ne rien vous cacher, il semblerait que votre nom revienne dans toutes les conversations ces temps-ci…

**o **_Gloups _**o**

- Des élèves de cinquième année vous auraient vue quitter les cachots après une mystérieuse explosion… D'autre encore, semble-t-il, vous auraient aperçue avec Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger juste avant le regrettable incident de la tour sud… Sans parler de votre mystérieuse attitude avec certain de nos professeurs…

**o **_Re gloups…Si il veut parler de mes incidents en cour d'Histoire de la magie, je plaide coupable. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je répond aux questions avant qu'elles ne soient posées…Fichu pouvoir empathique ! Ah oui, et puis il y a aussi le chaudron de Rogue que j'ai fais exploser involontairement et… sans baguette… Kalia, ma grande, te voilà dans de beaux draps._**o**

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire crispé. De toutes les missions qu'elle avait eu à effectuer, de toutes les humanités en danger qu'elle avait eu à sauver, celle ci était la plus catastrophique. Si elle avait dû dévoiler son identité à chaque fois, elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire aussi tôt. Aludra allait certainement lui taper sur les doigts.

- Miss Orpan, le professeur Dumbledore est en train de vous parler…

Kalia, leva les yeux vers la petite bonne femme au chignon sévère.

- Qu'avez vous à dire pour nous expliquer tout ça. D'habitude les nouveaux élèves attendent au moins un trimestre avant de se faire remarquer…

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un violent dilemme. Elle se tordait les doigts sous la table, inquiète de ce que certaines informations allaient changer à la donne.

- Et bien…En fait…Pour tout vous dire…

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard glacial lui intimant d'écourter les formules rhétoriques inutiles.

- Bien…, la jeune fille respira profondément. A présent elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que celle de se trahir. Elle maudit intérieurement le trio de sorciersàquileurs récents exploitsavaient valu un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie et lui imposait cet entretient des plus désagréables.

- Je suis…, poursuivit-elle hésitante.

- Vous êtes ? repris le professeur Rogue profondément agacé.

**o **_Au et puis mince ! De toutes façons Alea jacta est, ils auraient bien fini par l'apprendre... _**o**

-…Fille de Janus et divinité du domaine D'Olympie.

La réplique, lâchéesubitement, plongea son auditoire dans un état de stupeur non feint. Le professeur Rogues semblait des plus abasourdis et ildemeura étrangement pâlependant quelques secondes.

- Il faut moins au moins vous accorder d'avoir l'excuse la plus originale et la plus culottée de l'histoire de Poudlard, Miss Orphan.

- C'est ridicule, siffla le professeur de potions.

Le manque de foi de son cher professeur sembla décevoir profondément la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, même ici on allait la prendre pour une allumée à légères tendances mégalomanes ? Comme elle doutait terriblement, son regard accrocha, l'espace d'un instant, les prunelles pleine de malice du centaure, alors qu'il lançait une œillade entendue au vieux directeur.

- Ainsi dont, vous êtes une déité Miss Orphan…Voilà qui m'intéresse au plus au point.

**o**_Prend moi pour une imbécile espèce de poney, je ne te dirais rien…_**o **fulminait la jeune fille en elle même. Ses poings se serrèrent sous la table. **o **_Canaliser son énergie, Kalia…Canaliser son énergie…_**o** Elle tenta, tant bien que mal de réfréner ses "divines pulsions meurtrières" envers ses professeurs.

- En effet, vous ne manquez pas d'ambition Miss…, la raya gentiment le professeur Mc Gonagall sans se départir de son regard sévère.

**o **_Et quand je pense que je dois sauver « ça » … Par Mercure, aussi peu de foi c'est navrant !_ **o **Son pouvoir d'empathique ne lui renvoyait de ses interlocuteurs qu'incompréhension et sévérité. Elle lisait dans leurs esprit comme en un livre ouvert, et ce qu'elle y trouvait ne la réjouissait pas particulièrement… Etrangement, seul l'hybride aux boucles cuivrées s'opposait à ce qu'elle pénètre ses pensées et ne viole sa méditation silencieuse. Son regard semblait en signifier plus long qu'il n'y paraissait… beaucoup plus long.

**o **_Ce cher _Chiron...**o **pensa-t-elle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La bibliothèque de Poudlard aux premières heures de la journée était un véritable havre de paix et de quiétude. La jeune fille émergea péniblement en jetant un coup d'œil au jour qui se levait, et dont les premiers rayons lui parvenaient à travers les carreaux. Elle massa sa nuque endolorie et constata avec agacement qu'elle s'était endormie sur une pile de manuscrits poussiéreux.

La veille, les deux Gryffondors avaient profité de leur temps libre pour effectuer quelques recherches jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, afin d'élucider le mystère des cicatrices des deux jeunes sorciers.

A présent, Hermione devait constater que Malefoy n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ils naviguaient en plein brouillard. Si elle parvenait à peu près à distinguer la cause de tout cela, qui devait avoir un lien avec l'incident qu'elle avait provoquée, et ses effets : les scarifications en grec antique…Le reste lui échappait totalement.

Elle feuilleta une dernière fois les pages de l'ultime manuscrit qu'elle avait consulté la veille. Son regard se posa sur une gravure représentant un serpent se mordant la queue.

_Un Ouroboros hein ?… J'ai en effet l'impresseion qu'on se mord la queue dans cette histoire. Merlin ! Tout ça ne rime à rien ! On tourne en rond ! Calme toi Mione… réfléchit, calmement. _

_Cause et effet… Bon sang où se trouve la clef de tout ça ! L'important c'est de comprendre le lien_ …

Une série de questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se pinça le haut du nez entre deux doigts, en proie à une violente réflexion. Pendant plusieurs minute, le silence régna dans la bibliothèque endormie, ponctué par le claquement nerveux des doigts de la lionne sur la table.

Soudain, consciente de son impuissance pour la première fois de sa vie à résoudre une énigme, elle envoya, dans un grognement de rage, l'ouvrage à travers la pièce. Celui-ci vint s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur, avec un bruit mate deparchemin froissé.

Harry, tiré du sommeil par le fracas, sursauta violemment. Le livre sur lequel il s'était endormi lui avait laissé la marque de ses pages sur la joue. Son amie, à le voir ainsi déboussolé, se mit à rire avec lassitude:

- Désolée Harry… Pulsion désespérée.

Le jeune homme acquiesça distraitement en se frottant les yeux, puis bailla s'en fendre l'âme.

_Merlin… C'est une honte de s'être endormie après un repos forcé de 72 heures. Sûrement un autre « effet » de notre petit duel dramatique…_

Elle se massa la nuque et poussa un profond soupir.

- Cause et effet…L'important c'est de comprendre…mais quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Hein ? interrogea son ami d'une voix endormie.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui se voulait amusé et plein de pitié.

- Non rien. Je disais juste qu'on avait intérêt à se dépêcher si on voulait prendre une douche avant notre premier cour de Mythes et Légendes…

Elle s'étira longuement et prononça un sort qui remis tous les volumes en place à travers les rayons de la bibliothèque. Lentement, elle se leva et vint bousculer gentiment le Gryffondor somnolant.

- Allez vient gros feignant…

Comme elle attrapait sa veste sur la chaise, la jeune fille resta mortifiée. Sous ses yeux s'étalait la preuve de ce qu'elle avait tant redouté. S'arrachant à la vision mortifiante, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil nerveux à Harry qui peinait à émerger et se dépêcha de quitter la bibliothèque, la gorge nouée... Un sinistre pressentiment au creux du ventre...

* * *

Mon prénomest "sadique" et mon nom est " Ravie que ça vous plaise !" 

Et oui : Kalia est une déesse ! Et oui c'est la fille deJanus! "Mais qui est Janus...?"A vous de me le dire : niark!

Envie de me tuer ? Envie de recevoir la suite avant Noël ? Envie de voir Kalia dans les bras de Rogue ? (non ça tu oublies Vipi ! )Envie de me dire que cette intrigue est minable ? Envie de me dire que vous adorez la glace à la pistache (si si !ça m'intéresse !) Un seul bouton: celui qui est en bas de votre écran !

REVIEWS svp!

Bizoux et **Carpe** **diem** !

Jo / Hécate


	7. Tango à la GrecoRomaine

**Ave tout le monde ! **

Le miracle de Noël, vous connaissez ? Non ? Pourtant, vous êtes en train de le vivre :) Si si...Je vous jure ! Deux chapitres en moins de dix jours, c'est foutument sympathique non ? Je dois dire que je me suis laissée convaincre par vos charmants plaidoyers dont je vous offre ici des morceaux choisis : "envie de meurtre!" " je mords" " Je vais te massacrer!" ...etc, etc... Lol. J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez la suite avant Noël: je suis gentille et généreuse (et modeste) alors je vous fais plaisir ! Et vous faites moi plaisir : **faitesexploser ma boite dereviews svp :) !**

**Attention : plusieurs remarques importantes !**

**1)** Les scarifications et autre strillures dont j'ai fais mention dans mon dernier chapitre NE sont PASdes TATOUAGES mais des CICATRICES. Ainsir donc: Drago et Harry ont chacun une cicatrice au creux du poignet, respectivement l'Omega et l'Alpha, gravés dans la peau... Ce n'est pas que la nuance soit capitale pour la suite de l'histoire, mais il sera également fait mention de tatouages : donc essayez de ne pas mélanger, sinon vous allez vous y perdre ;)

**2)** Merciiiiiiiiiiii de me lire jusqu'au bout : au dernier rescencement, vous appréciez donc particulièrement laglace à la vanille, à la pistache, les sorbets passion, citron, framboise... Perso : je suis une givrée de la glace au café, à la vanille et au marron (!)

**3)** Globalement sur Janus, vous êtes tous dans lejuste...mais...les vrais réponses et le cours de mythologie viendront avec le chapitre suivant, dsl...et patience ;)

**4) IMPORTANT ! une misérable petite Serpentarde a pillé ma fic (lol: à charge de revanche Vipi) ainsi donc toutes les remarques acides et vipérines qui apparaîtront entre parenthèse et en gras sont le fruit d'une incroyable activité cérébrale de ma chère Vipi-Zizany...Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'anéantir ce travail intellectuel: pour ceux que cela gênerait,désolée du parasitage, mais ma lectrice depremière main est...locace quand il s'agit de Sev...N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos commentaires de ses commentaires : je ferai suivre.Merci de votre PATIENCE !**

**5)** JOYEUXXXXXXXXXX NOEEEEEEEEEEL !

**RARs :**

**oOo Aeryn oOo **Bonjour à toi nouvelle venue :) Un plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs...Mais non ça ne s'arrête pas quand tu commences ! Regarde, je suis là ! et mes 'tits perso avec moi...Heu : la morsure n'est pas indispensable...Je ne suis à l'évidence pas comestible. En revanche si tu dois implacablement m'amputer d'une partie de moi-même, de préférence ni les mains, ni la tête : S Merci de ta compréhension et Joyeux Noël mademoiselle la "fille des îles" Pense à moi quand tu seras là bas :) et envoie ma toute l'inspiration possible ! Bizouxxxxxx tout doux de Paris ! Jo

**oOo Saracroche oOo **Coucou toi ! Ca me fais plaisir de te retrouver à chaque chapitre...Pistache et Pizza au chèvre : niam ! je viens manger chez toi quand tu veux ;) Raconte moi où tu étais pour te taper 17h de bus (généralement c atroce comme transport) ? Perso je me suis fais le voyage de Dublin jusqu'a Paris il y a deux ans (plus le ferry cela va sans dire) : épuisant ... Janus ? Une tête méchante et une gentille ? En gros...Plus subtile tout de même mais tu es sur la bonne voie... Je suis une mordue de mythologie grecque...Remets toi bien de ta crève surtout et repose toi! Joyeux Noël et gros Bizouxxxxx ! Jo

**oOo Mme Hermione Malfoy oOo **Bonjour :) une autre de mes habituées...Un réel plaisir de lire ta review à chaque fois...Ma fic est prometteuse ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ça me touche beaucoup ! Surprise que Kalia soit une déesse ? J'avoue, c'est pas commun pour un perso secondaire mais c'était pas prémédité lol...En effet, Kalia est un déesse: pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ! Quand à me massacrer...heu...s'il te plait : épargne moi ! Trève de Noël ! Même César épargnait ses gladiateurs ;) Promis j'essaye de couper mes chapitres de manière correcte à l'avenir (lol si seulement ... niark, niark, niark ) Joyeuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Noël et Bizouxxxxxxxxx ! Jo

**oOo Poupoux oOo **"SOS amitié" toujours présents : à la rescousse ! Racontez moi tout, je veux tout savoir, vos potins, vos problèmes, vos chagrins, vos fous-rire...Et si je ne vous entends pas "appuyez sur le bouton et rappelez moi d'une cabine qui marche"...Lol ;) En tout cas, je te remercie et je te souhaite un très joyeuxxxx noël et tout plein de bonnes choses! Bizouxxxxxxxx ! Jo

**oOo Zizée oOo **Hell' sale gosse de Serpentard: MERCI pour ta fic suprêmement longue et tordante ! pauvre Drago et son univers dans engins de Chantier. Severuuuuuuuus ! Tu m'excuseras sans doute de ne pas te faire un RaR plus long mais il est 23h22 et je dois faire mes bagages donc...j'écourte et je te laisse la parole tout au long de ce chapitre ! BIZOUXXXXXXXXXXXX et Joyeux noël ! Nanex

**oOo Elise oOo **Bonjour mademoiselle fraichement venue...Bienvenue dans ma tête de blonde et enjoy yourself with this fic! Longtemps que tu n'as pas lu un truc aussi bon ? Merci beaucoup, ça me touche et me motive pour continuer ! Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx! Jo

Bonne lecture ! et rewievez moi svp ! C'est mon cris du coeur pour noël !

**

* * *

**

**oOo Tango à la Greco-romaine oOo**

La lionne sortit finalement de sa douche, non sans avoir quelques difficultés à s'extraire de la douce chaleur qui y régnait. Elle frissonna en rencontrant le marbre glacé du carrelage sous ses pieds et s'enroula rapidement dans son peignoir prune.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille se figea en rencontrant son reflet dans le majestueux Psyché. Elle s'appliquait à présent à laisser une distance respectable entre elle et le miroir **(bonne initiative Mione)**, sa première rencontre avec ce dernier lui ayant laissé un souvenir impérissable et plutôt macabre. Elle contemplait les paumes meurtries de son reflet, comme s'il se fut agi d'une toute autre personne qu'elle même, quand la brûlure lancinante de ses propres mains lui affirma le contraire.

_Va en enfer Malefoy ! Tu m'as porté la poisse avec tes maudites questions._

Hermione serra les poings et sortit de la salle de bain embuée, bien décidée à arriver à l'heure à son premier cour avec le mystérieux professeur Chiron. Le panneau se referma derrière elle, tandis qu'elle traversait leur salle commune, préalablement désertée par son collègue serpentard**.(C'est peut être a cause du coup de foudre de la dernière fois)**

- Agapê, prononça-t-elle d'une voix voilée. La porte pivota, lui cédant l'accès à sa chambre.

La lionne se débarrassa de son peignoir et passa un jean et un pull noir près du corps. Elle se donna un rapide coup de brosse dans les cheveux et les releva en un chignon lâche, laissant des boucles caramel voler dans sa nuque. L'espace de quelque seconde, Hermione apprécia la sensation de sécurité qui régnait dans la pièce. S'asseyant sur son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures, elle resta soudain hypnotisée par les scarifications qui striaient à présent ses propres paumes.

Fatidiquement, les sempiternelsAlpha etOmega se trouvaient respectivement gravés au creux de ses mains gauche et droite depuis quelques heures.

Elle referma bien vite les poings tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. La lionne se renversa sur son lit dans un soupir d'impuissance.

- Merlin…Il a fallut que je sois au cœur de ce fichu mystère ?

Ce constat fatidique tira presque des larmes à la jeune fille, tant il était lourd en promesses angoissantes.

_Harry et Malefoy ne doivent rien savoir de cela. Dans l'absolu, je ne vois pas_ _comment cela ferait avancer notre affaire de toute façon…et tel que je les connais, on finirait dans le bureau de Dumbledore…Dans le meilleur des cas… _**(Et ou dans le pire des cas? Non je ne pense a rien du tout, ce n'est qu'une question en l'air voyons!)**

La jeune fille réalisa soudain l'incohérence de ce qu'elle venait de penser **(Oh c'est pas grave, ça arrive a tout le monde, j'avoue que personnellement ca m'arrive tout le temps)** et éclata d'un rire à moitié hystérique **(Oh bah ça va, si ce n'est qu'à moitié)** :

- Oh oui ! Brillant Mione ! Et comment comptes tu dissimuler « ça » ?

- Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Je devrais porter des moufles… Et puis je suis certaine que Rogue **(SEVERUS!)** et Flitwick apprécieront la délicatesse de mon attention…

Elle se redressa et s'attrapa la tête dans les mains, désespérée.

- Tu deviens complètement cinglé ma vieille **(Quand tu auras mon age ma grande, on reparlera de vieillesse, d'accord?)**… Voilà que tu parles toute seule maintenant**,(C'est là l'un des désagréments de la vieillesse très chère)** grinça-t-elle, cynique, entre ses dents.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et se leva précipitamment. _Merlin ! Je vais être à la bourre. Bouge toi les fesses tigresse…_ Elle passa maladroitement sa robe de sorcier et empoigna ses bouquins. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de sa chambre, Hermione s'arrêta et repartie en direction de son lit, prise d'un éclaire de génie (ou de folie?). Elle jeta ses livres sur les draps pourpres et partit à la recherche de quelque chose dans ses malles. La lionne débusqua enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et empoigna les bandes qu'elle avait glissé dans ses affaires à la rentrée…

- Espérons que ça fera l'affaire… De toute façon, il faudra bien que ça fasse l'affaire, je n'ai pas le choix…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le centaure l'intercepta à l'entrée de sa salle, alors qu'Hermione arrivait en courant. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous Miss Granger. Vous me voyez ravi de vous savoir rétablie pour notre premier cour.

- J'avais peur d'être en retard, avoua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, les joues passablement rougie par sa course.

Chiron hocha la tête et lui céda galamment le passage, tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir encore relativement vide.

Hermione pénétra dans la salle silencieuse et constata que Kalia se trouvait déjà là. La jeune fille se précipita à sa rencontre avec un sourire radieux.

- Herm ! On ne m'avait pas dit que vous aviez quitté l'infirmerie ! Quand est ce que Pomfresh vous à libérer de ses geôles ? demanda cyniquement la brunette radieuse.

- Hier soir. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. On ne peut pas dire que les visiteurs se soient précipités pour prendre de nos nouvelles, la chambra Hermione en lui lança un coup dans les côtes.

- Là tu abuses ! Je ne vois pas bien comment vous auriez apprécié notre visite : vous dormiez ! D'ailleurs je voulais te dire… Tu baves dans ton sommeil **(charmant!)**! acheva-t-elle en pouffant.

Son amie la foudroya du regard et éclata de rire. _Ca fait du bien de te revoir toi, tu sais…_

- Oui, je sais… Je suis indispensable…, **(et modeste avec ça!)** feignit Kalia avec un petit sourire présomptueux.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire radieux et posa son sac au premier rang à côté d'elle. Elle commença à étudier la salle en détail et tomba en admiration devant un buste en marbre situé dans un coin sombre. _Venus… Déesse de l'amour…avec un serpent autour du bras ? Tiens, original comme représentation. Je dois revoir mes références en matière de mythologie je crois bien…_

- Je crois que c'est l'objectif de ce cour Hermione, siffla Kalia faussement exaspérée.

- Et alors, ça n'empêche pas d'arriver avec un minimum de connaissances, répliqua la préfète en haussant les épaules.

Elle regagna sa place et s'assit au côté de son amie qui semblait plutôt nerveuse. Kalia tortillait inlassablement les mèches de ses longs cheveux ébènes autours des ses doigts fins.

- C'est le beau Chiron qui te met dans cet état ?

- Quoi ? Ce poney ? Merci bien… Il est loin d'avoir le charme de notre vénéneux Sévérus Rogue. **(personne ne peut avoir le charme de SEVERUS! de toute façon)**

Hermione éclata de rire. Enfin, elle retrouvait la verve de sa camarade. Les deux amies avaient trois jours de répliques cinglantes et cyniques à rattraper :

- Au fait…Je te trouve bien matinale Kalia… Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes si je ne m'abuse… Tu es tombée de ton lit ? la chambra gentiment la lionne en réalisant qu'elles étaient seules dans la salle silencieuse.

- Non…me suis pas couchée, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Le regard stupéfait de son amie la poussa à ajouter : Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Oh mais, c'est toi qui vois… Dis, tu me le présentera ? **(Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui fait des reflexions déplacées)**

- Mione !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire… Pendant de longues minutes, la salle de classe ne résonna plus que de la cascade de leurs rires nerveux, qu'elles ne parvenaient plus à contrôler. Soudain, Hermione cessa brutalement, les larmes coulant sur ces joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de sa manche et tenta de reprendre son souffle en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Elle ne parvenait pas à évacuer le stress qui l'oppressait.

Kalia la regarda soudain gravement.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Mione ?

La lionne resta stupéfaite, totalement prise au dépourvue :

- Arrête Kalia. Ne joue pas à ça ce matin…

- Tu sais que je ne le fais pas exprès ! En l'occurrence, quelque chose te perturbe et tu ne veux pas en parler. Je le sens.

La lionne se leva et commença à arpenter la salle de long en large.

- Tu as raison Kalia… Je ne veux pas en parler, lacha-t-elle, catégorique pour avorter tout commentaire.

- Ok. Tu fais comme tu veux.

L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant semblait s'être transformée en tension glaciale **(Je crois que tu as oublié de préciser qu'elles ont transplané en Antarctique)**. La préfète se passa la main dans la nuque, mal à l'aise, et poussa un profond soupir. La brune remarqua à cet instant les bandages entourant ses poignets et ses paumes.

_**o **Par Jupiter… Les choses sont peut-être plus avancées que je ne l'ai cru. Il faut que j'arrive à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé il y a trois jours. Si ils m'échappent, je perds la partie et les conséquences seront dramatiques…et pas uniquement pour moi. _**o**

Ce fut précisément le moment que choisirent les autres élèves pour pénétrer dans la salle, mettant fin à la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le cour, commença à se traîner inexorablement en longueur **(tiens donc, rassurant de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui éprouve ce genre de sensation durant les cours).** Hermione ne parvenait pas à saisir un traître mot de ce que le professeur tentait de faire comprendre à ses élèves **(apparemment, c'est un cours d'Allemand)**. Ses paumes lancinantes la ramenait toujours au même problème, monopolisant toute son attention. La jeune fille tenta vainement de se concentrer quelques instants.

Chiron discourait depuis une demi-heure sur le programme de l'année et les notions qu'ils allaient étudier. _Merlin… C'est d'un ennui mortel._

A ses côtés, Kalia noircissait des morceaux de parchemins de griffonnages incompréhensibles. La jeune fille semblait mourir d'ennui, perdue dans ses pensées.

Tandis qu'elle laissait son regard courir sur les murs et parmi les élèves, elle croisa fugitivement celui de son homologue serpentard, après avoir brillamment réussi à l'éviter depuis le début de l'heure. Le jeune homme n'esquissa aucun de ses habituels sourires mesquins et se replongea aussitôt dans ses notes.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Miraculeusement, elle parvint à saisir les mots magiques « d' ASPIC » et de « projets à soutenir » dans le monologue incessant du centaure, qui captèrent aussitôt son attention. Elle s'appliqua alors à l'écouter avec une application plus soutenue :

- …qui devront être rendu dans un mois au plus tard.

_Merlin, j'ai loupé l'essentiel…_ **(niark niark niark!)**

Elle se tourna vers Kalia et lui chuchota le plus discrètement qu'elle put :

- De quoi ton poney est-il en train de parler ?

La brune haussa les épaules, parfaitement désintéressée, et étouffa un long bâillement qui trahissait on ne peut mieux, l'intérêt qu'elle portait au cours. Le professeur poursuivit de sa voix forte :

- J'ai choisit de vous mettre en binômes, favorisant ainsi, et comme l'a si bien dit notre cher directeur, le développement d'une « coopération utopique mais néanmoins indispensable » **(utopique? Tu l'as dit bouffie, euh pardon, ponny)** entre vos deux maisons. Je vous invite donc à en prendre connaissance et à m'épargner vos cris d'injustice intempestifs.

Un murmure de désapprobation accompagné d'un concerto de grincements de dents s'éleva parmi les septième année. Le centaure aux boucles cuivrées fit apparaître les noms au tableau, scrutant paisiblement les réactions des élèves.

- Vous viendrez chercher les sujets de vos travaux à mon bureaux, acheva-t-il, un brin amusé par la stupéfaction des Gryffondors.

Hermione scruta la liste des élèves à la recherche de son propre nom, sans parvenir à le trouver. Au moment où la jeune fille allait protester, les grognements de ses amis attirèrent son attention. Elle se retourna vers la tête rousse au dernier rang, qui rugissait tant qu'elle pouvait. La lionne l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu y crois Mione… Je vais devoir me coltiner Zabini sur le dos pendant un mois ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Tu m'en vois ravi…Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! lui envoya Blaise avec cynisme depuis le dernier rang.

La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire compatissant, et chercha au tableau le binôme de Harry : Malefoy. La lionne étouffa derrière sa manche, un sourire amusé. _Ils vont purement et simplement s'entre tuer…_ A sa droite se profilait le visage sinistre de Drago, qui semblait marmonner entre ses dents une flopée d'injures à l'adresse du centaure.

- Excusez moi professeur, je ne vois mon nom nulle part…

La réplique de la préfète jeta un froid dans la salle, chacun se plaisant à y voir un espoir de modifier les projets machiavéliques de leur nouveau professeur. Chiron la fixa, les yeux remplis de malice :

- Effectivement, miss Granger… Simple oublie de ma part. Je vais devoir vous greffer sur l'un des binômes déjà formé, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire**.(Oh quel étrangement heureux hasard cet oubli ma parole!)**

_Merlin, je ne la sens pas cette affaire…_

- Bien… Vous travaillerez avec messieurs Malefoy et Potter. **(Bah voyons, Qu'est ce que je disait déjà? )**

_Bha tiens… Qu'est ce que je disais. _

La lionne se tourna vers Kalia, cherchant vainement un soutient chez son amie, quand elle réalisa que celle ci ne s'était vue attribuer aucun partenaire. La jeune fille sauta sur l'occasion :

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas je préfèrerais travailler avec miss Orphan…

Le centaure la scruta un instant. Il ajouta d'une voix sans appel :

- Miss Orphan et moi-même avons des recherches bien particulière à effectuer dans le cadre d'une requête de notre cher directeur.

_Kalia ?_

Son amie évita soigneusement son regard, fixant implacablement la table.

_Lâcheuse… Des recherches bien particulières, hein ?_ **(xpldr, je n'ai aucune pensée tordus non non non voyons!)**

La réplique commençait à faire jaser du côté des serpentards, quand un regard meurtrier de la brune coupa court à tout commentaire douteux**.(Rholalal même pas drôle!)**

- Professeur, suis-je vraiment obligée de travailler avec Malefoy ? tenta dans une ultime requête la préfète, ne dissimulant même pas son désespoir.

A ces mots, le blond se renversa sur sa chaise, avec sur le visage une expression de profonde suffisance. Goyle lui tapa sur l'épaule en éclatant d'un rire sadique.

La réputation des Malefoy était une légende à Poudlard…La préserver était un devoir…...dont Drago s'était fait une mission à plein temps.

Le professeur de Mythes vint se planter devant la table de la jeune fille. Se penchant vers elle, il prononça d'une voix volontairement élevée :

- Considérez cela, tous les trois, comme une attention spéciale de notre directeur, après votre petite… « mise à mort » d'il y a trois jours.

Les rires fusèrent, humiliants.

La lionne se tourna d'un bloc vers son homologue et le foudroya du regard.

Chiron s'approcha alors de Harry et lui glissa le morceau de parchemin cacheté entre les mains :

- Voyons monsieur Potter, épargnez moi ce visage dramatique. Je puis vous assurer que vous n'en mourrez pas… **(Ah bon, très cher, permettez moi d'en douter)**

_Ca c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas de quoi Malefoy et Potter sont capables à moins de 500 mètres l'un de l'autre…_

Kalia lui envoya un clin d'œil compatissant en lui indiquant le jeune Serpentard du menton. La lionne laissa échapper un grognement d'impuissance.

Tandis que les élèves sortaient de la salle en déversant leur amertume sur leur professeur de Mythes, Harry mit d'autorité le parchemins entre les mains de la préfète :

- Honneur aux dames, siffla-t-il ironique.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, abattue, et le décacheta. Calligraphié en grandes lettres violettes sur le vélin, un nom en Black Letters :

**JANUS**

Un nom…et rien d'autre.

- Et…? Interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

- Rien…C'est le sujet je crois…souffla son ami**.(Merlin! Harry avec une once d'intelligence, j'aurais vraiment tout vu)**

- Je propose la mort…

- Quoi ?

Hermione lui envoya un regard faussement outré : Quoi ! Tu ne connais pas tes péplum ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- …

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- …

La jeune fille abandonna la partie, blasée : L'empereur choisit la mise à mort du gladiateur dont le combat lui a déplu…acheva-t-elle d'un geste agacé de la main.

- Steak de poney à midi, ça te va ? ajouta Harry malicieusement. **(Justement, ça tombe bien, j'ai pas encore mangé)**

La lionne ne releva pas et se tourna vers le fond de la classe, avec un soupir las :

- Et toi, Malefoy, à ton avis de quoi…Malefoy ?

La salle était à présent vide._ Sale vipère…_ Hermione se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le couloir, laissant derrière elle un Gryffondor exaspéré :

- Accroche toi à ta cravate Malefoy… Tu vas prendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- MALEFOY !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On se retrouve plus tard, ok ? lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante aux Serpentards qui l'escortaient. Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille en colère.

- Tu pourrais montrer un minimum d'intérêt au projet ! siffla-t-elle hors d'elle en se plantant devant lui dans une tornade de boucles caramel.

Le blond haussa les sourcils :

- Excuse moi tigresse si l'idée de passer du temps avec toi ne me fait pas frémir de bonheur…, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais cru il y a trois jours… Ton petit tango ne me fait pas rire Malefoy ! l'attaqua-t-elle.

Le préfet resta dubitatif :

- Tango ? Tu m'as pris pour un saltimbanque Granger ? lâcha-t-il menaçant.

La jeune fille s'empourpra et repris de plus belle :

- Un pas en avant et deux en arrière ! Tu souffles le chaud et le froid… A quoi ça rime ton petit jeu ? J'en ai ma claque moi ! Soit mature… ou tire toi !

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et la foudroya du regard :

- Mille excuse… J'ai quelque peu tendance à revoir mes priorités quand on m'offre aussi gracieusement que tu l'as fait, un petit séjour aux frontières de la mort, Miss Perséphone ! Maintenant si tu veux vraiment que je te fasses danser le tango, on peut s'arranger ! lui lâcha-t-il, agressif.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons dans le couloir, Hermione répliqua d'une voix cinglante :

- On compte sur toi…ou pas ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit sans prendre la peine de la regarder :

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es accroc Granger, fais attention…siffla-t-il, avant d'ajouter avec ironie :

Si ça n'implique aucun contact avec ta meurtrière petite personne, je devrais pouvoir faire un effort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A travers les bourrasque glacée, le Vif d'or vint siffler aux oreilles du jeune homme puis, repartit de plus belle à travers le rideau de pluie de ce mois d'Octobre. Sous les mèches trempées de ses cheveux noirs, les yeux de Harry Potter étincelèrent tandis qu'il lançait son balais à la poursuite de la balle tant prisée. Sa cape de Quidditch lui battit les flancs comme il partait en chandelle à travers les nuages, couché sur le manche de son nouveau _Zéphire 4000_ . Le Vif disparut un instant, avant de réapparaître près des gradins, occupés en temps normal par les supporters de Serdaigle. Tous ses muscles tendus, le Gryffondor s'élança dans cette direction, évitant de justesse un Cognard, que les batteurs de son équipe propulsèrent à l'extérieur du terrain. La fatigue pesante engourdissait ses membres déjà glacés par le vent et la pluie.

- Allez montre toi, siffla-t-il, las en se cramponnant à son balais. **(Non non, je veux pas!)**

Après les évènements des derniers jours, le jeune homme goûtait le bonheur de jouer de nouveau au Quidditch. Une saine fatigue s'insinuait dans tout son corps, lui promettant une nuit des plus paisible. Il repensa alors au projet que Chiron leur avait donné le matin même et à Malefoy qu'il allait devoir supporter pendant tout un mois. Un frisson d'exaspération lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale, et il s'appliqua à se concentrer sur le Vif d'or pour évacuer les pensées désagréables qui le rongeaient.

Ron apparu alors dans son champs de vision et vint se rabattre sur son flanc. L'averse avait plaqué ses cheveux sur son front et ses joues pâles. Le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé. L'équipe s'entraînait sous la pluie depuis bientôt trois heures et la fatigue commençait cruellement à se faire sentir chez tous les joueurs.

- Harry, on chope le vif et on remballe, ok…

Le brun acquiesça et relança son balais dans une folle poursuite à travers le ciel Dantesque. La balle dorée effectua un piqué vers la pelouse, suivit de près par le lion trempé. Filant à pleine vitesse, le jeune homme lâcha soudain d'une main le manche de son Zéphire, resserra les genoux **(Lool)** et entreprit de redresser sa trajectoire, à quelques mètres du sol. Le vif feignit de remonter dans la soupe nuageuse, mais le Gryffondor ne lui en laissa pas le temps, s'élançant lestement de son balais. Ses doigts se refermèrent avec précision sur son objectif tandis qu'il achevait sa course en heurtant violemment le sol. Le jeune homme roula sur la pelouse détrempée comme une poupée désarticulée et un gémissement de surprise glissa inconsciemment entre ses lèvres.

- Maudite balle, marmonna-t-il alors que l'équipe se précipitait vers lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

Deux mains fermes le saisirent par les épaules pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Harry secoua la tête, sonné, et remercia Ron en lui confiant le vif. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son balais et constata en le ramassant qu'il n'avait pris aucun coup fatal. Le brun écarta d'une main les mèches collées à son front par la pluie et la sueur.

- Merlin, tu nous a fait peur Harry ! l'apostropha le roux. Tu ne pourrais pas attraper le vif d'or d'une manière moins… aérienne ? l'interrogea-t-il à tout hasard.

Harry souleva un sourcil interrogateur et regarda son ami sans comprendre :

- Demande au vif de se poser tranquillement sur le manche de mon balais, et je te promets de ne plus faire de choses dangereuses « maman », le chambra-t-il gentiment.

Ron lui donna un coup d'épaule :

- Ok Harry. C'est toi le prince des attrapeurs et tu fais ce que tu veux sur ton petit balais, mais laisse moi te dire que si tu te rompt le cou, tu pourras toujours pleurer pour que je vienne te voir à l'infirmerie…,(Ca c'est un ami!) glissa-t-il avec cynisme.

Potter attrapa son ami par les épaules, et ajouta mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur : - Ron, Ron, Ron… Décidément, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi…

Son ami lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

- Allez viens, on rentre. On va attraper la mort sinon…

- Part devant avec les autres…Je vous rejoins dans un moment. J'ai encore envie de voler un peu… ajouta Harry en montrant son balais du menton.

- Tu n'as pas assez grelotté pour la journée ! s'indigna son ami stupéfait par le dolorisme de son camarade.

Le brun haussa les épaules, amusé, et enfourcha son balais prêt à repartir à travers les gouttes. Ron le rattrapa par le poignet, mettant instantanément le jeune homme mal à l'aise :

- Fait gaffe… Les serpentards devaient s'entraîner ce soir… L'averse les aura peut être décourager. Dans le cas contraire, te frotte pas trop à Malefoy, ok ?

Harry secoua la tête. La prévenance de son ami lui rappela celle que sa propre mère mettait à être à ses petits soins… Il le lui fit remarquer d'une voix pleine de malice :

- Ron tu ressembles à ta mère dans ces moments là…

Le rouquin le lâcha et abandonna l'affaire en souriant. Instinctivement, Potter porta son poignet à sa poitrine, et vérifia discrètement que la mystérieuse lettre grecque y figurait toujours. Juste après, il donna une impulsion sur le sol, décolla souplement et s'envola rapidement à travers le rideau de pluie.

Le jeune homme défiait la gravité depuis un long moment, le vent froid lui cinglant le visage, lorsqu'une poignée de vert et argent se déversa sur la pelouse du terrain, emmitouflés dans leurs capes.

- Autant rentrer avant que l'ambiance ne se gâte… marmonna le lion entre ses dents.

Au sol, l'équipe des Serpentards s'affairait et préparait Souaffle et Cognards en rageant contre la pluie. Soudain, l'un des joueurs s'envola et effectua de suite une série de boucles et de vrilles au ras du sol, à une vitesse vertigineuse et avec une virtuosité qui surprit le Gryffondor lui même. En un instant, Harry détecta à travers les gouttes, un éclat doré qui lui était familier : le vif. Aussitôt, le mystérieux joueur le prit en chasse, s'élançant en chandelle et prenant très rapidement de l'altitude.

Le lion, intéressé, cessa un instant sa course aérienne pour étudier le jeu de l'attrapeur adverse. Décidément, Malefoy était plein de surprise.

- Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas comme ça pendant les matchs, vipère. Au moins ce serait sportif… siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents, impressionné.

Perdu dans son observation, le lion ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le vif d'or se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, menaçant de révéler sa présence au Serpentard. La balle vint soudain voleter gracieusement autours de son front glacé, agitant ses ailes d'or juste sous son nez.

Sous sa cape verte, le Serpentard redressa brusquement sa trajectoire, s'arrêtant brutalement à quelques mètre du Gryffondor. D'un geste conquérant, il laissa glisser sur ses épaules la capuche de sa tenue de Quidditch, révélant à l'autre un visage aux prunelles meurtrières et aux mèches blondes détrempées. Avec désinvolture, Harry attrapa lestement le vif, qui ne se déroba pas à ses doigts fins, puis il fit glisser sa propre capuche d'un coup d'épaule. Au point où ils en étaient, l'altercation était de mise. **(Oh oui, que ça soit sanglant! Oui, là je crois que je m'égare)**

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent sous la pluie, se défiant hargneusement du regard.

- Potter…siffla nerveusement le blond.

- Lui même…répliqua le lion sur le même ton. **(Bravo ryry, tu sais comment tu t'apelle!)**

- Lâche ce Vif…

- Que veux-tu Malefoy, je suis destiné à attraper cette balle sous ton nez. Il faut que tu t'y fasses…répliqua l'autre présomptueusement.

Le Serpentard encaissa la réplique cinglante, avant de s'élancer furieusement contre son adversaire. Surpris, Harry manqua glisser de son balais, mais parvint à rétablit un équilibre précaire in extremis.

- Et toi ? Tu vas t'y faire à ce que je te fasse tomber de ton balais, Potter ?

En vis à vis, le blond et le brun se foudroyèrent du regard. Les deux garçons semblaient prêts à se bondir dessus. **(Oulah ca deviens chaud, un peu de calme messieurs, je vous prie)**

Soudain, le poignet meurtri du lion se rappela à son bon souvenir. Sentant venir le coup fourré, il le dégagea rapidement de la manche de sa robe pourpre, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, et constata avec stupeur que la scarification irradiait d'une lumière blanche. Un pressentiment désagréable lui vrilla l'estomac. Reportant son attention sur le blond, il constata avec une appréhension croissante qu'il semblait également rappelé à l'ordre par sa cicatrice.

- Un problème Malefoy ?

- Pas plus que toi Potter… lâcha-t-il d'une voix rendue sourde par la rage.

Tout aussi mystérieusement, de violentes vibrations commencèrent à se propager le long du manche du _Zéphire_ et de _l'Iron_ _Star_ des deux garçons. **(Doit pas être des plus agréable d'être assis sur ce truc vibrant!) **A présent, la haine du Gryffondor commençait à l'abandonner pour faire place à un autre sentiment que le jeune homme connaissait tout aussi bien : la peur.

Jugeant le péril de la situation et la tournure incontrôlable qu'elle prenait, Harry s'obligea alors à lâcher le vif, afin de serrer d'avantage les poings autours du manche de bois noir, se concentrant pour ne pas être jeter au bas de son balais. En quelques secondes, une chaleur diffuse avait commencer à se propager autour d'eux. Il scruta avec inquiétude le visage du Serpentard, constatant qu'il avait lui même des difficultés à rester en équilibre. Le front plissé par la concentration, les mâchoires serrées, le blond mettait tout son savoir faire à rétablir un contrôle sur son balais. Opération foutument vaine.

Rapidement, la lumière blanche commença à irradier autours du lion, tandis qu'un halot sombre se propageait autours de son adversaire. Les vibrations s'amplifièrent encore, se répercutant dans tout le corps du brun, dont l'épuisement commençait à tétaniser les muscles. Comme possédés, les balais commencèrent à tourner sur eux même, parfaitement incontrôlables. Des à-coups déchaînés s'emparèrent alors du _Zéphire_ mettant son occupant dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse. Couché sur le manche de son balais, les articulations blanchies de trop serrer les poings, la tête commença à lui tourner sous l'intensité de l'effort qu'il fournissait. Dans un ultime sursaut d'une violence inouïe, la fatigue eu soudain raison du courage du Gryffondor et il fut projeter par dessus son balais.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le manche du _Zéphire_ au dernier moment, et le jeune homme se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. La panique commença à le prendre à la gorge. Il ne contrôlait plus du tout son balais et glissait dangereusement.

Il constata alors que Malefoy luttait désespérément pour rétablir la stabilité de son _Iron_, tandis que les foyers de lumière se rencontraient de plein fouet dans une formidable détonation. Une onde de choc projeta les deux joueurs en sens opposés et les envoya rouler au sol avec leur balais, aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été des fétus de paille.

Harry heurta violemment le sol pour la deuxième fois de l'après midi. Leur faible altitude leurs avait évité le pire, et le jeune homme grimaça de douleur en portant une main à son épaule. Une dizaine de mètre plus loin, le blond poussa un gémissement en se prenant le ventre à deux mains. Sa tempe saignait légèrement. Les joueurs de son équipe se précipitèrent vers lui, affolés, et le remirent tant bien que mal sur pied, constatant que sa blessure n'était que superficielle. Personne en dehors des deux garçons n'avaient réalisé ce qui venait de se passer.

Titubant, Harry ramassa son balais et prit discrètement le chemin des vestiaires. Il jeta un ultime coup d'œil vers le groupe de Serpentards et croisa le regard plein de stupeur et d'incompréhension de Drago.

* * *

**( Bon bah y a pas a dire, ça manque de SEVERUS! tout ça. Et puisà quand le R? Et puis met Kal' avec Sev' tu me feras plaisir, Comment ça tu t'en moque de me faire plaisir, grrr missante auteuze! Bon allez je vais arrêter de pourrirta fic... Enfin pour l'instant. )**

Bon j'avoue :j'ai eu du mal à le poster celui là ! Mais...ça vallait le coup d'attendre non ?

Alors : Que pensez vous de l'attitude de Drago ? Ferais-t-il un bon danseur de tango ? Harry va-t-il apprendre à tomber de son balais avec grâce ? Dites moi tout et surtout : qu'est ce que vous avez eu à NOEL ? Je veux tout savoir !

Au fait :Vipi...on la garde ou on l'extermine (mais si ze t'm serpentarde de mon coeur et en plus je travaille à ton cadeau de noël...mais c'est dure !) ?

Voili : Joyeux noël à tous et plein de bonnes choses à vous et à ceux que vous aimez ;)

**Carpe diem**, Jo


	8. Janus

**oOo Abuser** _v.t.ind _(de). Exagérer, dépasser la mesure, profiter éxagérément de sa fonction et de son pouvoir...Parfaitement adapté pour décrire l'attitude d'un auteur de fanfiction incapable d'updater ses écrits à intervalles réguliers, plongeant ainsi ses courageux et fidèles lecteurs dans un état prôche du manque pathologique et de la dépendance haineuse...

**oOo Remord **_n.m._Souffrance morale causée par la conscience certaine d'avoir mal agi...Parfaitement adapté pour décrire les scrupules d'un auteur de fanfiction en Hypokhâgne dont les professeurs Fénéloniens sont incapables de comprendre les priorités et qui est contraint d'updater ses écrits à intervalles irréguliers.

La jeune fille rentre sur la pointe des pieds en jetant des regards précautionneux autours d'elle. Quelques secondes lui suffisent pour constater qu'à l'évidence ce qu'elle redoutait n'a pas l'air de se produire...Personne n'a de pierre (pas vrai, personne n'a de pierres ? hein ?)...pas de lynchage à l'horizon. Elle pousse un soupire de soulagement...

**oOo Hell' à tout ceux qui lisent les en-tête de fic ! oOo**

Et oui...même des miracles peuvent arriver de nos jours. Le nouveau chapitre de "Vae Victis" en ligne: c'est pas génial ?...Qui a dit non ?...Dehors ! Allez dehors Drago!...Comment ça tu ne veux pas savoir la suite ?...Tu dis ? Que je...?...t'attire que des emmerdes !...Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre...Tu noteras que je ne nie pas en revanche...Je suis...?...une sadique ? Heu...si tu le dis. T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur Dray ou je rêve ? Que j'aille...me faire ftre...? Ah mais avec plaisir mon ange...Comment ça tu n'aime pas la fin de mon chapitre ? mais elle est géniale !...Chut! Leurs raconte pas tout ! Tsssssssss, ces Serpentards...Oh et puis arrête de bouder...ça te va pas (quoi que...). je dois me faire pardonner auprès de mes lecteurs ! Et pour ça j'ai une idée d'enfer...Je vous offre un poème et comme j'ai pitié de vous, je vous offre un poème d'un dieu de la plume...j'ai nommé Baudelaire !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_L'Amour est assis sur le crâne __De l'Humanité, __Et sur ce trône le profane, __Au rire effronté,_

_Souffle gaiement des bulles rondes Qui montent dans l'air, Comme pour rejoindre les mondes Au fond de l'éther._

_Le globe lumineux et frêle prend un grand essor, Crève et crache son âme grêle Comme un songe d'or._

_J'entends le crane à chaque bulle Prier et gémir:_ " Ce jeu atroce et ridicule, Quand doit-il finir?

Car ce que ta bouche cruelle Eparpille en l'air, Monstre assassin, c'est ma cervelle, Mon sang, ma chair !"

_( Les Fleurs du Mal, _L'Amour et l'Humanité )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est magniiiifiiiique... bon allez, goutez la délicatesse de la plume et à présent : **RARs**...abrégés... Je sais shame on me, mais j'ai tellement de travail et si peu de temps :

**Un immense merci à** **Mme hermione Malfoy, Bloody the Slytherin, Marine, Vipi (!), Aeryn,Vamala pour leur review qui me mettent toujours du baume au coeur et me redonne la pêche entre deux cours de Grec antique et de Latin...** Qu'est ce que je les aime mes habitués...! Merciii à vous de rester fidèle malgré mon manque de régularité, vous êtes géniaux...Bienvenue à vous, humble nouveaux venus...merci de votre enthousiasme, j'espère vous revoir bientôt trainer dans les méandres de mes fantasmes Potteriens ! Pour répondre aux questions :

**1)** Oui la relation entre Dray et Herm va devenir plus serieuse, mais...Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Attendez...Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre est de la dynamite ! Mon préféré...Sortez vos mouchoirs ya de l'ambiance et de l'émotion au programme. Pour ce chapitre, choses promises, choses dues : révélations !D'ici la fin de ce chap : l'intrigue est absolument plantée et je vous ferais plus chier avec des détails tordus qui sortent de je ne sais trop où ! Vous saurez à quelle sauce mes gladiateurs vont être croqués...

**2)** Vipi ? Ah...Vipi... Alors déjà : Vous avez aimé, vous avez voté...elle est de retour...Ensuite: ce n'est pas ma conscience, lol, heureusement...Avec une conscience pareille je vous raconte pas où j'irai, n'est ce pasSerpentarde de mon coeur...? en faite cette pitite demoiselle de 18 ans (lol) est ma lectrice bêta...et accessoirement, une zauteuse chevronnée qui a tendance à ne pas publier ces fic (argh) : Vampire Stellaire (d'où le Vipi)...Pro Rogues à fond, la langue acérée et la plume aiguisée, elle hante mes fics (et en plus maintenant elle a votre consentement...Gasp ! Lol ) avec joie...Merci pour elle !

**3)** Tout ceux qui voudrait me parler de prépa:aucun pbm, je suis à votre dispo...postez sur mon Conseils, Réquisitoire,Eloge, info, coup de gueules...allez-y, lâchez vous...je réponds aux questions !

**4)** Il y en a qui voulait un nouveau combat dans l'arène ? heu...on va p-e les laisser souffler...Harry s'est fouttu l'épaule en l'air et Dray c'est explosé la paumette et l'arcade sourcilière...Même au Colisée les gladiateurs avaient droits à des séances de repos... Enfin bon...On est pas dans le Colisée... Prochain round au prochain chapitre (quand je vous dis qu'il va être mortel ce chap ! ) et je dirais même : trois pour le prix d'un...Et oui dray...je t'm quand tu râles...

**5)** Autre info : Je commence la rédaction d'autres petites fic...donc : qui vivra verra...

Bonne lecture ! me baffez pas en fin de chap...faut bien les arrêter à un moment ou un autre...Faites exploser ma boite de reviews et je posterai la bombe du suivant plus vite ! (comment ça c faux, Vipi, mais je te merde ma grande ! lol )

* * *

oOo 7. **Janus** oOo 

_JANUS : Il présente la particularité d'être une divinité essentiellement italique _**(Tout penché le Janus, d'où la police)**_. Janus est présenté comme la déité principale du panthéon romain surpassant même le puissant Jupiter Olympien. Il est considéré comme le « deus deorum », c'est à dire le dieu des dieux, à l'origine de toute chose. _

_Les fresques murales des temples d'Olympie le représente généralement arborant un double visage__, l'un âgé et l'autre jeune. Janus est le symbole de tous les éléments « équivoques ». Garant de la vie et de la mort, il est ainsi le dieu des commencements. Les Romains lui attribuèrent un rôle essentiel dans la création du monde. A l'époque où le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau ne constituait qu'une masse informe, Janus s'appelait Chaos. De son sein, jaillirent les hommes, les dieux, mais aussi le Bien et le Mal._

_Géniteur du Bien et du Mal, Janus en devint le garant, responsable de l'équilibre cosmique. Son don de double vue, lui confèrent la connaissance absolue des temps passés et futurs._

_Janus est avant tout le dieu des portes _**(conclusion au lieu de prendre la porte, on peu prendre Janus... Bonjour le double sens**_) et de tous les passages. Par extension il devint le dieu de tous les départs et de tous les retours. On lui attribuait ainsi la surveillance des voyageurs et des carrefours__. Cette fonction le conduira à devenir le gardien des portes de l'Enfer__, lieu de transition entre vie terrestre et vie infernale. _

_On lui confère parfois quatre visages__, symboles des quatre points cardinaux, mais également des quatre voies de l'âme :_

_Le courage _**( inconscience)**

_La lâcheté _

_La fidélité _**(enfin un concept valable... pour une fois que j'ai semblant de moral) **

_La colère_

_Présidant au levé du jour, Janus fut assimilé au dieu solaire ; il tire son pouvoir de l'onyx, pierre d'offrande également intégrée au culte de la déesse Cali chez les Indous (cf. Disques solaires)._

_Enfin, on trouve de multiples traces de cette déité romaine dans un certain nombre de prophéties concernant l'apocalypse et la fin du monde, dont il serait la clef. _

( _Mythes de la Rome antique et répercussions sur la tradition prophétique,_ par Cybèle Hamilton )

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

La porte de la bibliothèque se referma violemmentet une voix grave salua sobrement la bibliothécaire. Hermione leva la tête de son ouvrage pour voir Harry se glisser sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Visiblement le jeune homme venait de prendre une douche **(seul?)**. Ses cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés, lui tombaient sur le front, éparses et il avait troqué sa robe de sorciers pour une tee-shirt sombre et un jean noir.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard sévère :

- Mione ! Ne me dis pas que tu as passé "toute" l'après midi dans tes manuscrits…la gronda-t-il amusé.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil intrigué en scrutant les prunelles émeraudes de son ami :

- Harry ! T'ai-je demandé si tu avais passé "tout" ton temps sur ton maudit balais** (Je n'ai aucune pensée déplacée)** et qui plus est, sous la pluie ?

Le brun se renversa sur sa chaise, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

- Bien mademoiselle… Un point partout...Plus sérieusement, tes recherches ont-elles été fructueuses ?

- Je suppose bien moins que si nous avions été trois à les effectuer, mon cher ami… **(bien envoyé) **répliqua-t-elle cynique

Le jeune homme eu l'air embarrassé et s'empourpra légèrement.

- Désolé Mione… Tu sais ce que c'est… On devait s'entraîner pour le match du mois prochain, bafouilla-t-il embêté.

La lionne lui lança un regard suspicieux :

- Ron est rentré depuis plus d'une heure et demi… Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant ce temps…Tu recoiffais ton balais ? l'attaqua-t-elle ironiquement.

- Disons juste que j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec l'équipe des Serpentards…répondit le jeune homme après un instant.

- Un problème avec Malefoy… ? interrogea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bof…non.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui en disait long :

- Disons juste qu'il a essayé de me faire tomber de mon balais…acheva-t-il soudain sérieux.

- Accrochage aérien ?

- Plutôt…Tango en grec antique. **(xpld, j'adore cte réplique) (nda : ouais moi aussi :) **

La jeune fille releva soudain les yeux vers son ami, apparemment inquiète.

- Encore…

Harry haussa les épaules et tira vers lui le manuscrit mythologique. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux les quelques pages présentant des informations sur le dieu Janus et s'attarda sur les somptueuses gravures qui le représentaient.

- Harry…

Le brun posa les yeux sur son amie et fut frappé par l'angoisse reflétée sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ses prunelles fiévreuses accrochèrent celles du jeune homme.

- Ne t'en fait pas Mione… Rien de grave. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve plongé dans un mystère aussi insoluble, tenta-t-il de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pu. Il lui saisit la main et la serra dans la sienne, tendrement.

- Parle pour toi, siffla-t-elle cyniquement.

La jeune fille retira sa main de celle du Gryffondor et commença lentement à défaire les bandages enserrant ses paumes sous son regard intrigué.

- Mione, tu…

Les mots vinrent mourir au bord de ses lèvres et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en découvrant les scarifications, bien connues, aux creux des mains de son amie. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension qui frappa la jeune fille.

- Désolée Harry…articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Ne soit pas ridicule Mione, ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt…**( elle aurait pu...)**

Le lion se leva et vint prendre son amie par les épaules. La jeune fille nicha sa tête au creux du cou du Gryffondor, qui étouffa un gémissement de douleuren sentant son épaule meurtrielui lancer désagréablement.

- J'ai la trouille Harry… Je ne sais pas du tout où nous allons cette fois-ci.

Les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant de longues minutes. Sur la table, les piles de manuscrit témoignaient du travail que la jeune fille avait fournit durant l'après midi. Hermione laissa son regard glisser sur les gravures. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri et s'arracha à l'étreinte de son ami en attrapant promptement l'un des manuels. Harry déstabilisé, se rattrapa in extremis aux étagères derrière lui, sans comprendre. **(Et l'étagère tomba sur une autre étagère qui tomba à son tour sur une autre étagère...)**

- Merlin ! Harry regarde ça…

Le brun saisit le manuscrit en question et observa la gravure qui y figurait.

- Tu ne remarques rien ? l'interrogea la jeune fille surexcitée. **(Bien sur, je viens de la regarder deux secondes et je dois voir un truc que tu as mis l'aprés midi à voir.)**

Harry contempla dubitatif : Janus au deux visages, siégeant sur son trône Olympien. Ses deux faces, l'une jeune, l'autre âgée, scrutaient chacun une direction différente. Ses mains renfermaient le sceptre et les disques solaires, symboles de son pouvoir.

Rien de particulier ne frappa le jeune homme. Il leva un regard désolé vers son amie qui trépignait. La lionne poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Bon sang Harry !

Elle indiqua impatiemment du doigt, les inscriptions au bas du trône. Intrigué, le Gryffondor rapprocha la manuscrit de son visage. Une fois de plus, une expression de profonde surprise le saisit. Le lion regarda son amie, incrédule.

Les signesAlpha et Omega...encore...

- Harry, Janus est une divinité romaine…exclusivement romaine. Dans ce cas, pourquoi du grec antique ?

Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir cela plus tôt ? 

- Je trouve ça un peu gros pour une coïncidence, Mione… admit finalement le jeune homme.

- D'accord avec toi, Harry. Pourquoi Chiron a-t-il absolument voulu que nous nous intéressions à Janus ? Pourquoi Malefoy, toi et moi ?

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde à une longueur d'avance sur nous dans cette histoire ?

Le brun hocha la tête, se remémorant l'accumulation d'évènements étranges de ces derniers jours. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, son regard se posa sur un ouvrage posé sur la chaise voisine. Le Gryffondor attrapa le lourd volume :_ Tradition prophétique des temps anciens et contemporains_. Perplexe, il en feuilleta les premières pages et aperçut un nom à l'encre verte: Chiron.

- Mione ? Où as-tu trouvé ces livres ? **(Dans la bibliothèque !)**

La jeune fille répondit machinalement tout en se replongeant dans ses parchemins :

- Le professeur Chiron a laissé une série d'ouvrages à mettre à notre disposition…afin de faciliter le travail de tous les septièmes années, je présume.

- Tu les a "tous" regardé ? continua-t-il, intéressé.

- Tous, plus ou moins…

- Même celui-ci ?

Hermione consentit enfin à lever le nez de son travail pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage en question.

- Non, pas celui-ci… En réalité, je me demande bien pourquoi il nous l'a laissé. Il n'a pas vraiment d'intérêts d'un point de vue purement mythologique.

- Mione ! C'est un recueil prophétique ! Il existe très peu de ces ouvrages dans le monde sorciers ! s'indigna-t-il outré.

La lionne haussa les épaules, désintéressée, et se replongea dans ses recherches. Le brun hocha la tête, réprobateur, et entama une lecture intensive de l'ouvrage qu'il venait de découvrir **(Pour une fois qu'il lit avec intensité, ça doit être la première fois.)**. Le lourd volume de cuir rouge renfermait toutes les prophéties mises à jours depuis les temps anciens et qui méritait d'être conservées. Le jeune homme observa avec intérêt les pages vierges figurant à la fin du manuel, et qui devait permettre de rajouter les prophéties les plus récentes au recueil. Une curiosité malsaine le poussa à chercher celle qui lui avait prédit,il y a deux ans, un combat mortel avec le mage noir. Il ouvrit l'épais recueil par le milieu, et parcourut en diagonales les pages jaunies, en quête de ce qu'il désirait. Il constata au bout de quelque minute certaines concordances parmi des prophéties se rapportant visiblement aux mêmes personnes, qui leur prédisaient des morts atroces devant rapporter l'équilibre à tout un monde. Parmi les écrits alambiqués, Harry s'attarda sur une série de prédictions annonçant la venue d'un mage noir au pouvoir absolu, qui plongerait l'univers de la magie dans le chaos et bouleverserait l'équilibre cosmique. Les plus anciennes remontaient au XIVe siècle. Abasourdi, le jeune homme constata que des mages avaient ainsi prévu et annoncé la naissance de Voldemort, plusieurs siècles auparavant.

_+ Et personne n'a rien fait…+ _fulmina le lion au plus profond de lui même.

Globalement, les prédictions qui suivaient parlaient toute de la même chose, avec plus où moins de clarté. Finalement, vers la fin du volume, il trouva « sa » prophétie :

…_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Toujours les même mots fatidiques et sans appel. Rageusement, Harry referma le volume, faisant sursauter son amie. Et dire que certaine personne avait l'audace de prédire la mort de leurs semblables… Qui étaient-ils pour avoir le pouvoir de décider de la vie et de l'anéantissement d'un homme ? Les Parques peut être… !

Le jeune homme se renversa sur sa chaise, un sentiment d'anéantissement le submergeant soudain. Il se passa la main dans la nuque tout en réfléchissant à sa mort future, et réalisa, muet de stupeur, que le manuscrit venait de se rouvrir tout seul, juste sous ses yeux. **(Apparement Harry prend des substances illicites)**

- Hermione…prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Que dirais tu si je t'annonçais qu'un livre veut m'obliger à le lire ?

- Je te dirais que ta chute de balais est plus sérieuse que ce que je croyais…ajouta-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

- Je suis sérieux Herm'.

La lionne posa les yeux sur le manuel et haussa les épaules, quand soudain les pages commencèrent à se tourner toutes seules. La jeune fille pâlit et scruta son ami.

- C'est toi qui fait ça Harry, pas vrai ? **(D'accord, en fait c'est dans la bouffe)**

- Franchement…non.

Le manuscrit cessa son étrange lévitation et s'arrêta sur l'ultime page déjà noircit d'écrits. La lionne le retourna rapidement pour lire la prophétie en question. Harry observa, intrigué, le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle en parcourait les lignes. Quand elle eu achevé sa lecture, elle paraissait profondément troublée et avait quelques difficultés à respirer.Le jeune homme l'interrogea d'une voix tremblante. La préfète ne répondit pas et commença à lire d'une voix sourde et hachée :

_Au commencement de tout furent créer les deux camps… qui naquirent en même temps que le monde… Deux entités adverses au pouvoir incroyable : le Bien et le Mal. Pour maintenir l'équilibre parmi ces puissances, et dans le plus grand secret, une troisième entité vit le jour, une force mystique ancrée dans la magie ancestrale. Renfermant le pouvoir authentique, ce réceptacle originel libèrerait son énergie quand l'équilibre du monde serait compromis__. Alors, afin que l'ordre perdu soit retrouvé et que soit vaincu ce qui ne pouvait l'être, la magie ancestrale à nouveau prendrait vie. _

_Pour empêcher les entités de faire basculer le monde, leurs héritiers, réunis par l'élue, devront réveiller la magie au cours de la Cérémonie. Une fois l'ordre revenu entre les camps, le pouvoir sera remis et le réceptacle glorieux anéantit._

Harry resta abasourdi pendant un long moment.

- Le Bien et le Mal…répéta-t-il au bout d'un instant.

La jeune fille s'attrapa la tête dans les mains.

- Janus…

Son ami la regarda sans comprendre. **(Xpldr il comprend jamais rien de toute façon)**

- Janus est à l'origine de la naissance du Bien et du Mal. Il est le Chaos à partir duquel le monde fut créer. Si on s'en tient là, pas de problème… Sauf qu'avec ce qu'on vient de trouver, j'ai comme la désagréable intuition que cela va aller beaucoup plus loin.

La prophétie mentionne deux héritiers et un…réceptacle.

- Une élue.

- Oui, une élue ! reprit-elle, agacée.

- Harry…Alpha etOmega sur cette gravure…Ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir où tu veux en venir Hermione, sincèrement. J'ai déjà une prophétie suspendue comme l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête ! Crois moi, cela me suffit amplement.

Le regard vitreux de la jeune fille le coupa instantanément dans son élan. Il poussa un profond soupir et tenta de calmer les battementsaccélérés de son cœur.

- Ok. Raisonnons dans l'absolu. Un petit malin en sait plus que nous. On nous amène à faire ces recherches sur Janus. Nous découvrons que monsieur est le paternel de deux entités en passe de faire chavirer l'équilibre du monde et qu'il est…« la clef de l'apocalypse »…déchiffra-t-il sur les parchemins de la préfète.

...Et après ?

...Jusqu'à preuve du contraire,Alpha etOmega ne signifient ni « apocalypse » ni « Bien et Mal ». je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se sentir concernés.

La lionne respira un grand coup et lâcha les mots qui lui brûlaient l'esprit :

-Alpha et Omega… Le début et la fin. Ce par quoi tout arrive et tout s'achève. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense… et bien je vais te le dire quand même.

Nous sommes les agneaux **(1)** du sacrifices de la prophétie en question, Harry !

Et comme tu le dis si bien, quelqu'un tire les ficelles de tout ce mystère. « On » veut que nous comprenions.

- Que nous comprenions quoi Herm ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en tapant sur la table.

- Vous êtes les héritiers…Cette prophétie est la dernière… acheva-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- C'est ridicule… siffla-t-il en sentant l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac.

- Pas tant que ça.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent brusquement dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

Kalia émergea alors d'une des travées de la bibliothèque et s'avança vers eux, bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Kal'…Tu étais là…siffla la préfète mal à l'aise.

La brune se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à une chaise, interceptant le regard en biais qu'échangèrent les deux amis. Elle planta ses prunelles polaires dans celle du Gryffondor :

- Relax Harry… Ca n'arrivera pas…

La préfète foudroya son amie du regard, visiblement tendue : _Kalia ! A quoi tu joues … ?_

La jeune fille se pencha vers les deux sorciers en prenant appuis sur la table. Elle jeta un ultime regard précautionneux vers la bibliothécaire et commença d'une voix lugubre, en scrutant les deux jeunes gens avec le plus grand sérieux :

_**o **Désolée Herm'…Tu vas me détester…**o**_

-Je ne vous le dirai qu'une fois et j'essaierai d'être le plus claire possible. **(Ca va être dur !) (nda : en plus elle a raison...Attention : Révélation !)**

Pour commencer, je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité me concernant. Je me nomme bien Kalia, mais je ne viens pas de Beaux-Bâtons… En réalité, je suis une des filles de Janus : Dieu du Chaos, de la création, de tout ce qui commence, de tout ce qui finit et bla, bla, bla… Tu as lu ça tout l'après midi, n'est ce pas ?

Ma sœur et moi, sommes respectivement les garantes du Mal et du Bien. Nous avons pour rôle de maintenir un semblant d'équilibre entre les hommes.Nous avons, en quelque sorte, parier sur le destin de toutes les âmes de l'univers **(j'aime cette idée, je peut jouer moi aussi?)**. Cependant, n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir directement dans leurs vies. Nous devons nous contenter d'influencer leur comportement pour les rallier à notre cause.

Cependant, il se trouve que cet équilibre est actuellement remis en question. Il se trouve par ailleurs, que c'est au bien que cela semble faire défaut. En deux mots : Ma sœur fait méchamment pencher la balance en sa faveur. J'ai donc été missionnée parmi vous pour tenter de rétablir l'équilibre … Je dis bien tenter. Jusque là le Mal l'a toujours emporté sur le Bien…siffla-t-elle amèrement.

« Fort heureusement, vous avez eu connaissance d'une certaine prophétie… Je n'irait pas par quatre chemins : Il s'agit de la clef de la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Cette prédiction macabre fait mention d'une alliance entre les Héritiers et l'Elue. Ils se trouvent que toi, Harry, et Malefoy êtes les héritiers du Bien et du Mal. Et il s'avère encore que, Mione, tu es l'élue qui doit ramener l'équilibre entre vous. » acheva-t-elle a mi-voix.

Les deux sorciers étaient livides. Hermione respira un grand coup en scrutant les scarifications dans ses paumes, et parvint à articuler d'une voix étranglée :

- Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi maintenant, Kalia ? **(Et pourquoi pas maintenant d'abord?)**

- Vous deviez découvrir vos pouvoir et la prophétie seuls, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

- On a faillit s'entretuer ! siffla le lion avec un regard lourd de reproches.

- "Je suis désolée Harry. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me suis débrouillée, avec l'aide de Chiron, pour que les bons livres se retrouvent entre les bonnes mains, c'est tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir.

A présent, le plus dur reste à faire. Tu es l'Héritier du Bien, Harry.

Nous devons amener le Mal à œuvrer pour le Bien… Amener Malefoy à servir notre cause : Faire l'impossible en quelque sorte. Et cela, avant le 1er Janvier. (**Alors là, bon courge)**

La porte d'entrée de la nouvelle année. Le mois de mon père. C'est là que les forces magiques seront les plus puissantes. La Cérémonie dont fait mention la prophétie doit s'effectuer la veille du premier jour de l'année… si elle s'effectue.

Dans le cas contraire, tous les dieux de l'Olympe fussent-ils derrière vous, plus rien ne s'opposera à l'avènement de votre mage noir. Commenceront alors des années d'une noirceur telle, que je vous assure que vous préfèreriez ne pas les vivre…"

Les derniers mots de la jeune filles s'évanouirent dans la bibliothèque a présent plongée dans l'obscurité. Sans un mot, le Gryffondor se leva, les poings et les mâchoires serrés.

- Harry…

La préfète posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de la déesse pour lui intimer le silence.

_Laisse…Il en a assez entendu pour la journée… _

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent quand la porte de la bibliothèque se referma violemment, ponctuée par les réprimandes de Madame Pince.

- Je suis désolée Mione…de t'avoir menti tout ce temps et d'être porteuse de prédictions si funestes.

La lionne se détendit un peu et ajouta en se forçant à sourire :

- En tout cas… Ne compte pas sur moi pour « adorer » ta divine personne…Et je te préviens, tu peux tout de suite oublier les « Ô grande déesse »… Pour moi, tu restes « Kalia la cynique »…Rien de plus. On a déjà fréquenté des loups-garou, des trolls et des géants, alors une déesse…Pourquoi pas ? acheva-t-elle avec une moue blasée.

- Merci, souffla la brune dans un sourire. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, Mione… Ne me mens jamais.

- Et comment le pourrais-je… répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sardonique. **(Ah cela je répondrais deux mots: Occlumencie et SEVERUS, oui je ne l'avais pas encore dit dans ce chapitre et il manque en plus)**

_**o **Tu as la trouille Mione_ …**o**

_Kalia, ta maudite prédiction annonce «mon anéantissement final »…Excuse moi mais ça n'a rien de rassurant…._

_**o **Les choses sont plus compliquées, qu'elles n'y paraissent. **o**_

_C'est censé me rassurer ?_

Les deux amies ne purent s'empêcher de rire de la situation. La tension était montée d'un cran en quelques heures. A présent, Hermione avait la certitude d'appartenir à une prophétie des plus funestes, sur laquelle allait se jouer le sort de l'univers. Le poids reposant sur ses épaules était considérable, mais la certitude de savoir vers quoi elle avançait la rassura légèrement.

La brune cessa de rire et redevint soudain sérieuse :

- Mione… En fait j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander.

- Rien ne pourra être pire que ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, alors vas-y… **(Hihihi , elle sait pas ce qui l'attend, ça se voit) **ajouta la préfète, fataliste.

_**o **C'est pas certain_. **o**

La lionne se tendit légèrement.

- Je ne vois qu'un moyen de parvenir à réunir le Bien et le Mal avant le 1er janvier…

_Et ce moyen est…?_

- …Séduire Malefoy.

* * *

**(Mouhahaha! Jadore cte fin de chapitre. Excellent, mais y a pas à dire SEVERUS! manque cruellement dans ce chapitre. Allez la « misérable petite Serpentarde » va te laisser.** ) 

**(1) En même temps il en a l'intelligence et la réactivité...**

Voili. J'adore ce chap. Je sais ya pas beaucoup d'action mais...il fallait en passer par là...Le prochain est tellement plus : long, violent, passionel... Herm et Dray, le grand choc!

**Reviews** svp (même si ya que " C génial" dedans ça me va lol !) ( si c "trop nul" je comprendrai aussi! ) : Racontez moi tout...et envoyez moi des vers de Baudelaire si ça vous fais plaisir, je ne demande que ça !

oOo Carpe Diem oOo

Jo


	9. Gladiateurs, je vous salue

"Il est bientôt midi. Le soleil fait peser sa chape de plomb sur la plèbe amassée dans les gradins. Indifférent à la chaleur étouffante, les yeux demeurent inlassablement rivés au sable blanc de l'Arène encore étrangement silencieuse. Derrière les hauts murs de pierres on devine aisément le tumulte incessant du peuple avide de spectacles, qui se presse encore pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacré. Des cris enthousiastes jaillissent par moment au milieu de la foule échaudée et s'emploient à réveiller l'excitation dans les bastions romains. A présent, tous les esprits sont suspendus aux mouvements des quelques hommes qui s'affaire à effectuer les derniers préparatifs.

Soudain, un esclave se prend les pieds dans sa toge.Le jeune homme s'étale lamentablement face contre terre après une ultime tentative simiesque pour se redonner un semblant d'équilibre. Il lâche finalement la corde qu'il entreprenait de tendre à travers le sanctuaire du Colisée et s'effondre en poussant un grognement épuisé. Des éclats de rires saluent la performance. Désormais les yeux brûlent de fixer ainsi la surface miroitante rendu aveuglante par le soleil brûlant. Les bouches son sèches. Tous les muscles sont violemment tendus par l'excitation et l'impatience gagne la plèbe. "Ca" va commencer...

Le son éclatant des cuivres salue soudain l'arrivée de l'impératrice. Les cris de frustrations se transforment instantanément en injonctions brûlantes de respect et de plaisir contenu qui montent par cascades successives vers la loge impériale. On s'impatiente, on trépigne mais on acclame... La jeune femme au port majestueux s'installe et adresse un signe magnanime au directeur du "comité des fêtes". Un romain vulgaire, vêtu d'une toge aux couleurs crillardes, s'avance alors et tente de rétablir un semblant de silence parmi le grondement avide de la foule rendu violente par l'attente. L'arrivée des convois semble mettre fin au tumulte et les grondements se muent en grognements de statisfaction bestiale. Immédiatement, des esclaves distribuent de lourdes miches de pain noir au peuple amassé dans les gradins. Les boules brunes volent dans l'air asphyxié puis passent de main en main pour satisfaire momentanément l'appétit sauvage des citoyens de Rome.

L'avenir de l'Empire se joue ici, en cet instant...

Du Pain et des Jeux pour faire battre le coeur de la plèbe. Du pain pour combler sa faim la plus primaire. Des jeux pour étancher la soif sanguinaire de la terre nouricière. Peuple de Rome je te salue. "

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O oO o O o O o

Peuple de lecteurs je te salue. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'es rassemblé si nombreux pour assister à mon combat...à leur combat...Combat pour la vie, combat contre la Mort. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Tu vas pénétrer dans leur Arène à présent...

Mais avant tout, laisse moi te ramener 2000 ans en arrière...Laisse moi te faire sentir l'odeur du sable blanc...te faire goûter l'air asphyxié des gradins...te faire toucher l'impatience et l'excitation chauffée à blanc qui leurs tournent la tête...laisse moi te faire voir le sang brûlant qui coule dans les veines de la plèbe...

Ferme les yeux...Imagine

Ta toge blanche te colle à la peau. Le soleil te brûle la nuque. Ta bouche est déséchée par la soif et la frustration. Dans ton poing serré, tu gardes un morceau de ce pain noir que l'empereur danssa grande magnanimité à fait distribuer avec parcimonie il y a quelques minutes. Tu sens encore le goût acre de la farine de sègle qui te colle au palais avec insistance et cherche à t'écoeurer.

Tu le sens. La moindre de tes respirations est calquée sur les bruissements de Sonsable blanc. Le moindre de tes gestes suspendus à l'agitation qui règne dans le labyrinthe de Ses coursives. A présent tu vibres au rythme de l'Arène. Tu sens ton ventre se tordre sous la caresse insoutenable de l'anticipation. Ton sang boue dans tes veines et déjà, tu ne sais plus si c'est à cause du soleil ou de ta frustration. Tes voisins trépignent et te plantent leurs coudes dans les côtes...Tu restes indifférents...Ton esprit n'est d'ores et déjà plus là...Il est fiché dans le sablede la piste. Il est au coeur du sanctuaire du Colisée en attente des déflagrations de bonheur collectif qui vont le soulever dans quelques instants.

Mais pas encore...Pour l'instant, tu fais silence...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Bien. A présent quevous y êtes, excusez cette soudaine envolée lyrique. Mettez ça sur le compte des vacances et de mes souvenirs de Rome et passons tout de suite à l'essentiel. Je sais que vous l'attendiez tous et que j'ai abusé de votre patience inaltérable de fidèles lecteurs, mais cette fois, nous y sommes...Premier round d'un combat qui s'annonce sanglant entre une amazone bardée d'Or et un Mercenaire frappé d'argent...Comptez les points, je vous en prie...

D'autre part, et avant de déchaîner les enfers, il semble que le site n'apprécie guère les RAR's en début de chapitres. Pour éviter tout problème je répondrais désormais au review directement, pour celles qui sont pourvues d'une adresse...Pour les autres, je continuerai à le faire très somairement en début de publication, mais je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient. M'en veuillez pas si je cafouille un peu au début, je suis une novice de alors il va me falloir un peu de temps. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux que je pourrais oublier...

Merci à **Mme Hermione Malfoy** et à **Poupoux** ( Ah les fidèles de la première heure...Vous savez que je vous aime vous...Lol. Prenez en plein les mirettes avec ce chapitre !), à **Vamala** ( Le retour de la rewieuse, contente de te retrouver à nouveau sur ce chapitre...Ca me touche que ma fic te plaise...Promi, l'intrigue va aller en se simplifiant...Les noeuds vont se couper d'eux même, tu vas voir.), à **Naca malfoy** (Bienvenue à toi...toujours heureuse de faire de nouveaux adeptes. J'ai l'esprit un peu tordu, tu m'en vois navrée. Dis moi ce que tupenses de ce chapitresurtout ! ) et à **Vipi** ( la seule, la grande, l'unique et généreuse Zyzany, Vipi, Cassy, PROSY... patiente, Severussophile, Thé-au-citron addicted, RRRRR addicted...Arf que du bonheur...) **Merci à vous et bizouxxxxxxx...**

Bon allez, finit de faire durer un suspense inutile, vous allez enfin savoir les idées qui foisonnent dans l'esprit machiavélique de la jolie Kalia...Cruelle, une déesse ? non...Opportuniste et arriviste je dirais. Elle est bien cette petite...

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Zyzany**...hum. Je dirais juste: "SEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeverus !" elle comprendra.

Bizouxxxxxxxx et bonne lecture! ...oh et puis "VAE Victis " (Malheur aux vaincus) !

* * *

**oOo 8. Gladiateurs, je vous salue… oOo**

La pluie fouettait les carreaux depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Dans l'obscurité de la grande chambre, le crépitement incessant des gouttes d'eau contre le verre distillait un parfum mystérieux dans l'atmosphère.

Pelotonnée sous ses draps pourpres, la préfète ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle écoutait attentivement le son rassurant de l'averse, tentant vainement d'apaiser son mauvais pressentiment. Avec un soupir déchirant, elle se retourna sur le dos pour la énième fois, ressassant indéfiniment son entretient avec Kalia. Fatidiques, les derniers mots de la brune sonnaient encore à ses oreilles avec une inquiétante musique.

**¤ Flash Back ¤**

- Attends…«Séduire Malefoy»? Comme dans «Séduire» et dans… «Malefoy»? lâcha Hermione après un long moment de silence tendu. **(Félicitation Mione)** Une expression de profonde stupeur était à présent peinte sur son visage.

Son amie eu un mouvement de recul en prévision de la tempête qui s'annonçait, inévitablement. Elle hocha timidement la tête et se tassa sur sa chaise en attendant la réaction volcanique de la lionne. Les prunelles d'ambre brun flamboyèrent. La jeune fille entreprit de se calmer et inspira profondément. Elle reprit, un sourire étrangement calme sur les lèvres:

- Je ne sais pas bien comment on dit cela chez vous, Ô grands dieux de l'Olympe, mais je pense que: « T' es complètement cinglée! NON!" devrait être assez explicite! **(tu devrais en rajouter encore un peu)**

Kalia serra les dents en encaissant l'attaque venimeuse de son amie. Décidément, il allait falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion… Tous comptes faits, à bien observer la préfète hors d'elle, la persuasion serait insuffisante. La ruse allait être plus appropriée à la situation…

**o **_Par Chronos … Je deviens pire que ma sœur! Kalia ce n'est pas digne de toi…_ La jeune fille tortilla ses cheveux autours de ses doigts, songeuse. _Alors comme ça il est plus facile de corrompre le Bien que de dompter le Mal? Mais qui parle de le dompter Aludra…Que penses tu de le séduire? _**o **acheva-t-elle pour elle même, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Alors c'est une blague…Très spirituelle, grogna Hermione en se méprenant sur le sourire de son amie. La jeune fille se leva en saisissant les lourds manuscrits du professeur Chiron. Elle alla les rapporter à la bibliothécaire, qui la fusilla du regard sous les bandeaux sombres qui lui ceignaient le front. La lionne haussa les épaules, agacée, et regagna la table ou Kalia l'observait, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu me déçois…lâcha-t-elle stoïquement.

- Je te demande pardon? s'enquit Hermione, simplement stupéfaite.

- Je pensais juste qu'il en faudrait plus à une fille de ton caractère pour abandonner la partie…Je dois dire que pour une fois je croyais que le Bien avait une chance… **(Hé bah nonniark niark niark)**

- Merlin! Tu recommences! s'emporta la jeune fille en dardant sur la brune un regard exaspéré.

- Hermione! C'est écrit…. Comment crois-tu que l'on remporte une guerre? En se regardant dans le blanc des yeux? Réagit, c'est d'une lutte ouverte contre ma sœur dont on parle! Oublie tes bonnes manières de Gryffondor! Si tu veux gagner le Mal à ta cause… il faut utiliser ses armes, mentit la brune sans vergogne.

La préfète resta perplexe. Le poids de la responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules et elle sentit son âme se plombée à la pensée quel avait un devoir à remplir. Avait-elle le droit de choisir l'apocalypse pour éviter d'avoir à se faire violence? _Merlin… Cette histoire va me coûter cher… _

Elle reposa lentement ses affaires sur la table en méditant les dernières paroles de la déesse, et posa sur elle un regard embrumé.

- Et puis sincèrement Mione… Il est peut être temps de cesser de te voiler la face avec Malefoy…acheva son interlocutrice à mi-voix.

**¤ fin du Flash Back ¤ **

Sa lutte pour trouver le sommeil eut raison de la patience de la jeune fille. Elle repoussa rageusement les draps qui l'emprisonnaient et s'extirpa de son lit. Frissonnante dans l'air glacé de la pièce, la préfète enfila son kimono par dessus le coton fin de sa chemise de nuit et alla s'asseoir dans l'alcôve encadrant la fenêtre. Le dos appuyé contre la pierre froide, elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du rideau de pluie, qui tombait sur le parc du château en projetant les ombres fantasmagoriques de la pleine lune sur la lande. Elle appuya ses joues brûlantes contre les carreaux glacés et ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur son problème.

Véritablement, une décision s'imposait. Si Kalia disait vrai, ce dont elle ne doutait plus, il lui restait un peu plus de deux mois…Deux mois pour parvenir à faire le stricte contraire de ce qu'elle s'évertuait à faire depuis six ans.

_Séduire Malefoy…_ son estomac se noua. _…Ou pas… _**(ou pas!)**

_Merlin! Quel sinistre foutoir..._

Les flammes chatoyantes de l'âtre projetaient leurs reflets incendiaires sur le visage pâle et tendu du jeune homme.

Comme il passait une main dans sa nuque douloureuse en s'affaissant dans le canapé, ses cheveux blonds glissèrent devant les prunelles éteintes de ses yeux. Depuis deux jours qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie, Drago Malefoy ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil. Les heures de Quidditch qu'il s'était imposé dans l'après midi ne parvenaient pas apaiser ses nerfs usés par la démonstration de magie effectuée par la préfète. Leur petite altercation lui laissait un goût dangereusement amer dans la bouche…et dans les veines.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti en entrant dans le champs de force avec Potter ce soir là, l'obsédait. **(Tu es sur que c'est ça qui t'obséde?)** La sensation avait été plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis son enfance. Pourtant, Merlin sait si son père l'avait initié de bonne heure aux rudiments de la magie noire.Il avait certainement vu plus de choses en dix-sept ans que bon nombre d'Aurors méritants et expérimentés. A l'instant précis où il avait touché la lionne, une force inconnue avait forcé la barrière de son esprit et un froid paralysant s'était insinué dans tout son corps. Ses talents d'Occlumencie ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité ( Si Rogue avait su cela…).**(C'est vrai si Sev' avait su ça!)** Il s'était retrouvé parfaitement impuissant.«On» lui avait déchiré la poitrine, tandis qu'un fluide démoniaque s'était déversé au fond de lui. Au moment où une mélopée infernale lui avait vrillé les oreilles, il s'était senti happé par une force inconnue…et ensuite, plus rien. Une plongée directe dans le Tartare infernal.

A se remémorer la sensation dévorante qui l'avait saisit et qui le torturait depuis cinq jours, le jeune homme frissonna et ferma les yeux. Le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée se mêlait à la mélodie de l'averse nocturne, et il tenta un instant de faire abstraction de l'angoisse qui l'oppressait. Rien n'avait jamais abattu un Malefoy, et voilà qu'il était perdu pour une simple broutille magique?

Tous ses efforts pour se persuader de la superficialité des évènements étaient vains. Un sinistre pressentiment lui vrillait inexorablement l'estomac. **(un ulcère mon grand?)( ndA : Lol, Vipi t'es trop stupide !)**

Et cette maudite Miss-je-sais-tout qui ramenait encore sa satanée perfection dans sa vie. Il avait d'autre problème que de se préoccuper d'un devoir de Légendes foutument inutile.

_¤ Soit mature, hein? Tu sais quel effet ça fait de sentir la moitié de ton âme se volatiliser Granger? Pas que je sache…_ ¤

Un grognement d'impuissance franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les coussins qui lui calaient la nuque. Tous ces évènements allait faire le jeu de Blaise… Drago était parfaitement incapable de remplir son pari. Le jeune homme s'était en effet juré d'éviter son homologue féminin autant que possible. La chose était illusoire, mais indispensable. Il ne voulait pas risquer de «se» perdre. On lui avait suffisamment raconté que ceux qui cédaient au Mal devenaient des damnés, pour qu'il renonce à en faire lui même l'expérience.

Hors de lui, le jeune homme devait bien constaté qu'il avait subi plus qu'une simple humiliation dans cette histoire. Se faire maîtriser par une Gryffondor, passe encore…Voir l'Enfer et revenir, plus jamais. **(Pourquoi c'est joli l'enfer) **

Un sentiment de désœuvrement et d'anéantissement le submergea, l'espace d'un instant.

¤ _Putain Granger… Qu'est ce que tu as fait du petit-con-arrogant que j'étais? Tu m'a condamné à n'être plus qu'un petit con-angoissé-chronique… __Je te hais. _¤

Si, la jeune fille y était pour quelque-chose, elle en payerait les pots cassés. On ne fracassait pas un Malefoy impunément…

Tentant d'apaiser le tourment qui le rongeait, le préfet se laissa imprégner de l'odeur si caractéristique de leur salle commune quand il pleuvait: un mélange de bois mouillé, de vieilles pierres et de la fumée capiteuse de l'âtre. La senteur le ramena des années en arrières, quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin de sept ans et qu'il s'était perdu dans le petit bois de Stonehedge. Ce jour là il y avait un orage…L'orage le plus violent auquel il avait jamais assisté. Un de ces orages qui ne zèbre les landes désertiques qu'en plein été. Le ciel Dantesque l'avait fasciné et il était sortit du Manoir pour aller courir sous la pluie. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. L'euphorie qui l'avait gagné, l'avait portée jusqu'aux bordures du domaine qui avait revêtu ce jour là leur manteau foudroyant. Assis sur un rocher, il avait fixé pendant des heures le ballet fascinant des éclairs striant le ciel déchaîné. Les bourrasques humides lui avaient cinglé le visage et l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau rougie par l'excitation.

Hypnotisé, il s'était gorgé du déchirement de la foudre lorsqu'elle s'était abattue à quelques pas de lui sur le domaine desséché par les chaleurs estivales. Le temps s'égrainait, insensible à la fébrilité du gamin bercé par le spectacle dangereux de la nature.

Soudain, trop frigorifié pour rester plus longtemps dehors, il avait voulu s'arracher au paysage envoûtant et regagner sa chambre avant que sa disparition ne soit remarquée.A cet instant précis, il avait pris conscience de la réalité: entouré par ce son et lumière foudroyant, il s'était parfaitement perdu. Le constat brutal lui avait fait mal. La peur l'avait alors saisit et il avait couru droit devant lui, jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Là, pelotonné au pied d'un arbre, inconscient du danger, il avait attendu, le ventre serré par l'angoisse et les joues inondées de larmes… Il avait attendu que sa mère vienne le chercher.

Mais on était pas venu… **(pov gosse) (nda : j'aime la censure...)**

Personne n'avait remarqué la disparition du gamin blond aux yeux gris chavirant… Quand l'averse avait cessé et que les brumes de chaleur se furent dissipé, il avait retrouvé son chemin, honteux et meurtri.

Son père l'attendait devant sa chambre. Il n'avait eu aucune parole réconfortante…En toisant d'un regard dur le gamin penaud, il lui avait juste dit d'une voix glacée ces mots qu'il ne devait jamais plus oublier: «Quand on est suffisamment stupide pour violer ses limites, il faut être suffisamment brave pour l'assumer.»

La gorge du garçon se serra à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Brisant soudain le silence en le prenant totalement par surprise, un panneaux circula dans la salle commune et quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce à pas feutrés. Le blond se recomposa un visage fermé et darda un regard perçant sur la jeune fille qui se glissait timidement par l'interstice de la porte. En se retournant, celle-ci rencontra l'œillade hostile du jeune homme et s'empourpra instantanément. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer son collègue à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, et elle n'avait pas pensé que les rouages du plan de Kalia allaient se mettre en marche aussi tôt. Elle resta un instant en suspens, hésitant à regagner sa chambre, puis renonça en constatant que le blond amorçait lui même un replis stratégique vers son territoire.

- L'arène est assez grande pour deux je pense, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix en regrettant instantanément d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

_Bons sang, t'es dingue Mione…_ **(totalement oui) **

Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard perplexe et haussa les épaules en se laissant lourdement retomber dans le canapé.Il n'avait pas la force de jouer au chat et à la souris ce soir. La lionne n'avait qu'à garder ses distances. Sans un bruit, elle se glissa jusqu'à l'autre fauteuil et s'y pelotonna en plongeant ses yeux dans les flammes rougeoyantes. Elle n'aurait pas dû retenir le Serpentard. La situation, on ne peut moins familière, ne les enchantait assurément ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Le silence paisible entrecoupé des bruits du dehors les enveloppa progressivement, tandis qu'ils relâchaient peu à peu leur vigilance instinctive. Le plus discrètement du monde, la préfète entreprit alors d'étudier son compagnon du coin de l'œil.

Comme à son habitude, le blond était torse nu et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama noir.Ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient devant son visage empreint de fatigue et aux yeux cernés, confirmation de la triste réalité des évènements des derniers jours. Sa respiration tranquille soulevait sa poitrine régulièrement, tandis qu'il se perdait dans une contemplation nostalgique de l'âtre. Immanquablement, le regard d'Hermione fut attiré comme un aimant vers son avant bras, à la recherche du symbole à présent bien connu. **(nda :mais non pas la marque des ténébres... qu'est ce que vous allez croire)** Toujours là…Maudite striure pourpre sur la peau si pâle du garçon… Une provocation chargée de lui rappeler la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ses poings se serrèrent.

A cet instant précis, Drago surprit le regard douloureux de la jeune fille sur lui. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour la provoquer et la séduire. Ce soir là, il se contenta de darder sur elle un regard de reproche jusqu'à ce qu'elle le réalise et ne se détourne, embarrassée.

- Ca t'arrive souvent?…..De ne pas arriver à dormir, je veux dire…commença la jeune fille d'une voix nerveuse.

Le préfet la fixa en silence, le visage vide de toute expression.

- Depuis deux jours, oui, plutôt…siffla-t-il avec des reproches plein la voix.

Hermione saisit l'allusion venimeuse au vol et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de son collègue de chercher à éviter les altercations, et elle ne souhaitait pas entamer elle même un combat à mort.Elle soupira et se saisit le visage entre les mains. Kalia lui demandait l'impossible. Malefoy et elle étaient parfaitement incompatibles. On ne pouvait pas demander au Lion et au Serpent de jouer dans les mêmes filets. A tout bien y réfléchir, sa «non relation» avec Malefoy se résumait à ça. Elle était le jour et lui la nuit…Répulsion parfaite. Compatibilité nulle...

_Et cliché pitoyable..._ ne put-elle s'empêcher de constater.

Perdue dans ses pensées défaitistes, Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le blond s'était levé et la fixait patiemment, semblant visiblement attendre quelque chose. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et repris de sa voix traînante:

- Je disais donc, Granger, que le vieux timbré qui nous sert de directeur nous a fait porter un plis dans la journée… au sujet d'un prétendu…bal d'Halloween…acheva-t-il avec une mine dégouttée. **(¤ bave¤) **

La préfète hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait répondre à cela, et fit retomber les mèches de ses cheveux devant son visage. A présent que le jeune homme lui faisait face, elle distinguait aisément son arcade fendue et sa joue tuméfiée, trophées sans doute récoltés au cour de son «tango» aérien avec Harry. La lionne imagina sans mal, la violence de leur altercation et pesta silencieusement contre le légendaire ego des Malefoy et des Potter. Avec la lumière du feu dans le dos dessinant des volutes rouges dans ses mèches blondes, le Serpentard lui sembla soudain particulièrement attirant. Ses yeux glacés semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange qui la troubla. Gênée, la jeune fille baissa la tête en rageant, pour s'obliger à s'arracher à ses pensées équivoques.

_« Il serait temps d'arrêter de te voiler la face avec Malefoy…» Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire Kalia, hein? Encore une prophétie ou quelque chose dans ce genre? _**(non une evidence...) **

Lassé du manège de la jeune fille qui oscillait, à sa plus grande surprise, entre dévotion admirative et pudeur maladive, Drago se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux et esquissa un mouvement de replis nonchalant vers sa chambre. Hermione aperçut alors dans un éclair, ce qu'elle avait cru deviner quelques minutes auparavant. Sur toute la longueur de son avant bras, en rouge et noir, s'étirait gracieusement une créature belliqueuse rehaussée d'une paire d'ailes majestueuses à l'allure envoûtante et perdue dans les nuées de sa peau pâle. La jeune fille observa, perplexe, la tatouage dont elle avait jusque là ignoré l'existence.

_Tu n'es pas non plus coutumière du torse dénudé de Malefoy, Herm'…_

_Arrête tes fantasmes! _

_Minute! Je ne fantasme pas sur Drago Malefoy! _

_…Merlin…Je ne dois pas fantasmer sur lui! _

Sans se retourner vers la jeune fille, le préfet devina, une fois de trop pour la nuit, le regard de la lionne sur lui.

- Le paysage te plait à ce point Granger…demanda-t-il platoniquement.

La jeune fille se maudit intérieurement tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient furieusement. La fatigue du Serpentard et le mutisme de la jeune fille eurent finalement raison de sa patience. Il se retourna lentement pour venir accrocher le regard embarrassé de son interlocutrice et poursuivit cette fois d'une voix acide:

- Je te prierai de cesser de me dévisager comme ça.C'est flatteur mais terriblement mal élevé…

- Ta sang impure de mère ne t'a pas appris cela? siffla-t-il avec bien plus de méchanceté qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Lorsqu'il aperçu l'éclair douloureux qui traversa furtivement le visage de la lionne, il se surprit à regretter ses paroles. Etrangement pâle sous ses boucles caramel, la jeune fille inspira profondément et lâcha d'une voix sourde, les dents serrées:

- Joli tatouage…

Le blond resta muet. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses: larmes, cris de rages, gifles, colère… Beaucoup de choses mais pas cela. Les joues de la jeune fille se marbrèrent de rouges, trahissant son bouillonnement intérieur.

- …Pas la marque à laquelle je m'attendais…mais joli, grinça-t-elle.

Cette fois, le jeune homme pâlit sous l'allusion venimeuse et ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement. **(Dois je compter les points?) **

¤ _Coup bas, Granger _¤

Tremblant de rage, il tenta de refouler les pulsions violentes qui le submergeaient, tandis qu'il allait et venait devant le foyer en cherchant vainement à se contenir. Rapidement, la fatigue fracassa les dernières barrières de son indifférence typiquement Malefoyenne. Il avança à grandes enjambées vers le fauteuil de la jeune fille et, se penchant brutalement vers elle, pointa un doigt menaçant sous son nez… **(Et sa sang pure de mère ne lui a pas dit qu'il était mal élévé de montrer du doigt?)** Il entrouvrit la bouche pour déverser son amertume sur la préfète, mais les mots vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se redressa et se saisit le visage à deux mains en proie à un violent dilemme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vint de nouveau planter ses poings de chaque côté du fauteuil de cuir, frémissant de colère:

- Tu sais quoi Granger…Ton problème majeur c'est que tu reproches aux gens de se limiter à leurs préjugés et de ne pas chercher à te connaître. Mais toi… Tu fais la même chose!

La réplique fut suivi d'un silence pesant pendant lequel le blond paru chercher à contenir le flot dévastateur de reproches, contenus depuis sept ans, qui se précipitait contre ses lèvres.

- …Ca t'est facile de me mettre dans la catégorie des mangemorts tout ça parce que le nom des Malefoy est marqué sur mon état civil….Mais, la vérité…C'est que ça t'arrange.

Et puis merde!…Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise! Que je repousse mon intronisation autant que c'est humainement possible? Que rien que l'idée de devoir me soumettre à une autorité supérieure me fait frémir? Que je ne supporte plus les idées préconçues que tous les gens ont sur moi? haleta-t-il avec rage, comme en transe. **(Je l'aime bien ce petit) **

- Enfin un peu de passion, il était temps…siffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire des confidences Malefoy…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je t'en feraiGranger! Tu me tire dans les jambes…J'ai le droit de me justifier! rugit-il.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu n'aurais pas pris cette peine! cria la jeune fille, blessée.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps je ne savais pas ce que visiter ton Enfer personnel voulait dire!

Hermione fut coupée dans son élan, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage. Malefoy semblait hors de lui. Il avait l'air au bord du gouffre. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, elle eut l'impression de percer à jour la muraille du Serpentard. Il était hors de question de s'arrêter là:

- Tu as raison! Je devrais te plaindreMonsieur perfection, vautré dans l'argent, la gloire et la luxure depuis ta plus tendre enfance ! Tu as certainement une vie terriblement dure à supporter. Ta destiné est tracée d'avance… Ton père te tend sans doute une main haut placée pour que l'affaire familiale ne soit pas perdue! Tu humilies tout ce qui te passe de faible entre les mains, Malefoy! Un tel pouvoir sur les gens, comme cela doit te meurtrir ! Une telle renommée, c'est à n'en pas douter inhumain et insupportable! Véritablement je te plains mon ange, tu dois souffrir de manière diabolique! C'est sans doute pour ça que tu te complait tant à démolir les gens qui t'entoure! Mais, rassure toi… Si tu ne dois avoir qu'une réussite dans ta vie… Ce sera celle là! **(xpldr je l'aime cte petite) **

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle se les expliquent. Face à elle, le préfet frémissait. Son visage pâle était empreint d'une expression indescriptible et ses yeux gris chaviraient.

- C'est ça, Granger! J'ai une vie merveilleuse, c'est bien connu! Tu me craches mes faiblesses au visage, mais tu ignores tout de ce que je suis! Soit, reproches moi tout ce que tu veux, mais je te mets au défi de survivre un an dans ma famille! Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est que de se faire élever en voyant le monde forgé à coup de _Doloris_,d'être invisible pour les gens que tu aimes! La doctrine chez les Malefoy, c'est «Marche ou crève» … Fais un faux pas… Et on te brise. Oppose toi à la volonté paternelle…et on te détruit! Je t'assure Granger… Redouter les colères de son père au point de ne pas savoir si une entrevue avec lui te laissera mort ou vivant…c'est terrifiant!…Pour un gosse de cinq ans comme pour garçon de dix sept. Ne pas pouvoir aimer sa mère par peur de son père…Ca me dévore depuis que je suis gamin! Le mépris et la haine sont les armoiries des Malefoy! Craches sur mon arrogance autant que tu veux: chez moi c'est un moyen de survie!

Ta famille…Tes amis…Ton bonheur et Ta réussite! Formidable!

Tu te plaints de ta vie… Regarde donc la mienne!

Le blond haletait de rage, son visage était à quelques centimètre de celui de la préfète en larme, et ses yeux étincelaient, emplis d'une douleur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Cette fille faisait remonter en lui les choses qu'il s'évertuait à enfouir…

- Tu penses que je suis un mangemort en puissance? Personne, Granger… Tu entends? Personne ne me soumettra jamais. Plutôt la mort que le déshonneur… acheva-t-il dans un souffle, les dents serrées, comme s'il psalmodiait un message sans doute déjà répété mille fois… **(Ni Dieu, Ni Maitre, j'ai déjà dit que je l'aimais bien ce petit?) **

Ces mots prononcés, le jeune homme se redressa et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, en laissant échappé un geste d'impuissance. La journée était trop longue pour lui et il n'avait pas la force de contenir ses nerf plus longtemps. Les mots de la jeune fille le rattrapèrent comme il allait passer le seuil de la portesalvatrice :

- Moi aussi j'en ai un…de tatouage, lâcha-t-elle misérablement entre deux hoquets.

Le Serpentard se retourna, plus stupéfait par l'intervention de la jeune fille que par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Un pentacle…En bas du dos…acheva-t-elle timidement, en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'elle essuyait d'un revers de main les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il hocha la tête, et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Ita diis placuit…_** (1)**

_Je te hais Kalia… _

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les tentures vert bouteilles, surprenant la jeune fille en plein sommeil. Les élancements de sa nuque douloureuse achevèrent de la réveiller complètement. Frigorifiée, Hermione ouvrit finalement les yeux et constata que les flammes de l'âtre s'étaient éteintes, plongeant l'arène dans une obscurité glacée. L'esprit embrumé, elle resserra maladroitement son kimono sur ses formes graciles et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Ses joues portaient encore les sillons des larmes qu'elle avait versées la veille, laissant un goût salé sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, elle se souvint de la dureté des mots qu'elle avait échangé avec le Serpentard. La violence des confidences arrachées qu'il lui avait faites, lui sauta à la gorge. **(Comme quoi c'est dangereux une confidence)** A son tour, Hermione s'était sentie contrainte de déverser sur lui toute sa rancœur, lui révélant la haine qu'elle nourrissait envers les gens de son espèce. Mais paradoxalement, le préfet lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne pensait lui en avoir causé. Avoir ainsi découvert «l'univers Malefoy» précieusement conservé derrière un rempart d'indifférence et de mépris, avait fracassé les quelques certitudes qui lui restaient.

Une fois qu'il l'avait laissé seule, la jeune fille épuisée par son affrontement avec le blond s'était perdue en imprécations contre Kalia.Le sommeil l'avait saisit après que ses larmes eurent fini de couler et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de regagner sa chambre. Elle avait sombré, engourdie par le remord qui lui rongeait les sangs.

A présent, Hermione jetait un regard voilé sur la montre que ses parents lui avaient offert un an auparavant et qui glissait à son poignet. Stupéfaite, elle réalisa qu'elle avait manqué son premier cour de la journée et qu'il lui restait un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour se préparer et arriver à l'heure en Potion. **(Potion? SEVERUS)** Rogue serait sûrement moins compréhensif que Flitwick concernant une éventuelle absence de la préfète. Rapidement, elle s'extirpa du fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Les fenêtres s'étaient ouvertes la nuit précédente sous les assauts répétés des bourrasques automnales et la pièce était empruntes de l'odeur humide de la bruine matinale et du parc boisé. La lionne les referma et ouvrit les rideaux pour redonner un peu de lumière à la pièce. Elle saisit machinalement la jupe courte de son uniforme ainsi que le chemisier et le chandail réglementaire, et ressortie de sa chambre pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

Un regard mauvais aux _Yeux de Narcisse_ et une courte douche plus tard, la jeune fille ressortait de la salle d'eau, détrempée mais les idées nettement plus claires. Elle jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et poussa un grognement de rage.

_Cette fois, ce cher Rogue aura une excuse valable pour retirer des points à ma maison. Un moment charmant en perspective… Malefoy aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire dormir comme un loir. Et on dit «Merci Drago!» _

Hermione déposa rapidement ses affaires de toilettes sur un coin de son bureau et s'empara de ses livres de Potions et des ses parchemins. Après un dernier détour devant le miroir pour discipliner ses boucles sauvages, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Son regard accrocha les esquisses de ses recherches sur Janus et un désagréable pincement lui tordit l'estomac au souvenir des évènements de la veille.

_Ita diis placuit…_**(1) **ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Un juron lui parvint à travers le panneau de sa chambre. Une voix qu'elle connaissait fort bien, mais qui la laissa interloquée l'espace de quelques secondes…_Et à qui t'attendais-tu grosse maligne? Godric Gryffondor?_** ( Salazar Serpentard ?)** Elle se maudit de la naïveté dont elle faisait si souvent preuve. Dos à la porte, elle hésita à se confronter au jeune homme après la scène qu'elle avait provoqué la nuit précédente. Tendue, elle écouta attentivement le bruit précipité de ses pas sur le sol et de son va et vient incessant. Une porte claqua. Vraisemblablement, Malefoy avait finalement trouvé le sommeil…et à en juger par l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait à se préparer…il avait oublié de se réveiller.

_Quelle coïncidence…_siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. _Merlin, Hermione! Tu ne vas pas rester prostrée dans ta chambre sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir te confronter à lui… De toute façon, on a double court de Potion ensemble… Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul… Théorie de Murphy confirmée._

La préfète avait toujours apprécié cette loi moldue dite de «l'emmerdement maximum» qui signifiait que les embrouilles arrivent toujours par grappe.** (2)**La situation actuelle était à l'évidence, à marquer d'une pierre noire.

_Bon allez… Tu prends ton courage et tes bouquins à deux mains et tu y vas… Tu es une Gryffondor!_

La piètre motivation eut finalement raison de sa réticence et la jeune fille s'engagea dans l'arène, les dents serrées, ses ouvrages sous le bras.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard rapide, tandis qu'il sortait de la salle d'eau une serviette négligemment jetée sur l'épaule. Visiblement pressé, il regagna sa chambre et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard ses affaires sous le bras. Vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, il enfila d'un geste expert sa robe de sorcier et se planta devant la jeune fille, un masque froid collé au visage.

- Bon on y va, ou tu es vraiment décidée à servir de défouloir à Rogue? lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

La jeune fille demeura abasourdie, la bouche entre ouverte. Malefoy avait la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir l'attitude inadéquate au moment où elle l'attendait le moins. La veille, il la fuyait… Ce matin, il la provoquait.

- Allez… Bouge toi Granger et ferme la bouche **(Tu vas avaler des mouches) **on n'a pas que cela à faire… ajouta-t-il avec un ton glacial en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

Agacée, Hermione lui emboîta le pas, renonçant à lui répondre avec amertume de peur de raviver les brûlures de la veille. Elle haussa les épaules et se glissa dans le couloir. La cavalière belliqueuse se targua d'une réflexion charmante à la vue des deux préfets retardataires, mais le regard meurtrier que le blond darda sur elle mit fin à ses jacasseries inopportunes. Blessée dans son amour propre, elle se contenta de décocher une flèche dans sa direction, qui alla se perdre dans une toile de pique-nique bucolique, quelques mètres plus loin, provoquant une branle bas de combat parmi les nymphes lascives.

- Sale mégère…siffla la lionne entre ses dents, en accélérant la cadence.

D'un pas rapide, les deux sorciers descendirent les escaliers tortueux et sombres qui conduisaient aux cachots de leur cher professeur de Potion. Les flambeaux accrochés aux murs projetaient une lumière glauque sur les marches de vieilles pierres. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle empruntait le chemin qui menait à la tanière du professeur Rogue,**(SEVERUS)** Hermione ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Elle détestait les cachots qui ne lui rappelaient que trop bien les oubliettes d'un château écossais qu'elle avait visité avec ses parents quand elle était petite. Le guide lui avait raconté qu'elles étaient parcourues par les esprits des âmes damnées qui y avaient été recluses. Pendant des mois, la fillette avait refusé de dormir seule dans sa chambre, traumatisée par ces croyances populaires et futiles.

Le souvenir la fit sourire. Elle se revoyait sauter au cou de son père, le suppliant de ne pas la renvoyer toute seule dans sa chambre qui, elle en avait la certitude, était hantée. Et son père de la ramener chaque fois avec patience jusqu'à son lit et de lui lire des histoires pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle sombre dans le sommeil.

Le claquement de ses pieds sur les marches, la ramena à la réalité. Dans son dos, elle devinait la présence du Serpentard, sans doute perdu dans ses pensés ou en train de se recomposer une attitude dégagée avant de retrouver ses camarades. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Malefoy avait le don de manipuler son monde, de faire croire ce qu'il voulait à qu'il jugeait bon et d'inspirer le respect autours de lui…**(un vrai serpentard) **

_Ou tout du moins la peur…Qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent… Je comprends mieux la finesse d'une telle maxime. Ecraser pour mieux survivre…En somme tu agis comme ton père, mon ange…_pensa-t-elle, un sourire navré peint sur le visage.

Le souffle paisible du blond s'imprima dans sa nuque comme pour lui indiquer de forcer l'allure.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils parvenaient devant la salle tant redoutée. L'atmosphère mystérieuse, envoûtante et dangereuse du vénéneux professeur, régnait jusque dans le couloir, s'insinuant dans la moindre fissure du mur. Hermione eu un mouvement d'hésitation, puis toqua résolument à la porte, trois coups nets et précis. Sans attendre la réponse, qu'elle n'aurait de toute évidence pas entendu à travers l'acajou massif du panneau, elle le poussa et se glissa dans la salle de Potion traversée par des volutes de fumée dorée. Les six rangs se retournèrent pour assister à l'arrivée des retardataires, dont l'identité ne serait bientôt plus un secret pour quiconque se trouvait dans le château.

- Granger!…aboya Rogue avec un plaisir non dissimulé. **(Aahhh SEVERUSSS) **

Le préfet la poussa sans ménagement et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce pour venir défier son professeur préféré du regard.

-…et Malefoy…

Son ton s'était soudain radoucit. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir se déchaîner contre la jeune fille sans s'en prendre également à son petit protégé, changea son sourire vicieux en rictus d'impuissance.

- Privilèges de préfets je suppose? grinça-t-il d'une voix lugubre en fixant Hermione d'un œil mauvais.

- Panne d'oreiller, professeur… lâcha le blond en suscitant des rires graveleux du côté des verts et argents.

Coupé dans son élan, Rogue regagna son bureau, sa robe noire cinglant l'air. Il inspira profondément et articula d'un ton acide, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait la vie:

- Ce sera 50 points en moins…pour chacune de vos deux maisons… **(Ouch pauvre serpentard) **

Les rouges et or ne purent s'empêcher de se réjouir de l'ironie de la situation. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, les Serpentards faisaient les frais de leur professeur attitré et qui plus est, Drago Malefoy en était la cause. Un délice pour les victimes favorites du professeur de potion depuis sept longues années.

Hermione poussa un soupir blasé et se dirigea vers le deuxième rang pour aller rejoindre sa compagne de torture désignée, Kalia. Elle croisa subrepticement le sourire malicieux de Ron, à la table d'à côté et le lui renvoya en levant les yeux au ciel avec une mimique risible. Harry daigna enfin la gratifier de son habituel regard compatissant et elle soupira de soulagement.

_Merlin soit bénit, on dirait que tu as digéré la flopée d'éléments insolubles que Kal' nous a servi hier sur un plateau d'argent… Grand pas en avant…surtout si on considère que tu ignore le pire…acheva-t-elle avec un rictus cynique. _

**o **_Et je ne te conseille pas de lui en parler tout de suite. A moins que tu ne souhaite le voir faire une syncope, ma chère. _**o(Vas y dit lui Mione) **

Hermione fit volte face et considéra Kalia d'un regard amusé. Décidément, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir très longtemps.

_Mais qui voilà? Notre oracle de mauvaise augure, on dirait…_

La brune lui tira la langue tandis que la préfète se glissait à ses côtés.

**o **_Panne d'oreiller, hein? Et vous faites beaucoup de choses de manière aussi synchronisée? _**o **demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Cette fois le regard glacé de son amie lui intima de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet si elle désirait conserver toute sa santé mentale et physique. Kalia obtempéra et se replongea dans le déroulé de la Potion inscrite au tableau.

Malefoy avait rejoint une place au premier rang, jouxtant la table de Potter et Weasley. Il se glissa nonchalamment sur le siège et se retourna pour foudroyer les deux Gryffondor du regard. Harry prit un malin plaisir à constater les dégâts de leur petit «tango aérien». De toute évidence, le blond avait renoncé à effectuer un second séjour à l'infirmerie et sa joue tuméfiée, tirait à présent sur le bleu violacé. La cicatrice de son arcade lui donnait l'air sauvage d'un gladiateur sortant de l'arène. Ron envoya un clin d'œil provocateur au blond, lui signifiant qu'il était au courant de sa chute magistrale de balais et un sourire cinglant se peignit sur son visage. Le préfet abandonna et se retourna pour faire face à Rogue qui étudiait attentivement la formation des binômes, ne semblant pas la juger à son goût.

- Granger! rugit-t-il d'une voix rauque en faisant sursauter la concernée.

- Oui professeur… _Merlin, je sens que la théorie de Murphy va encore faire des siennes… _

- Si vous êtes aptes à arriver en retard de concert…préparer à l'unisson une potion, aussi complexe soit elle, ne devrait pas vous poser de soucis… siffla-t-il avec mépris. **(oohh je l'aime) **

_«Merci Murphy» _**(xpldr j'adore cte phrase) ( nda : idem)**

La jeune fille joua la carte de l'innocence candide et entreprit de feindre l'incompréhension. Le regard meurtrier du maître de Potion la foudroya sur place et elle du rendre les armes. Elle se leva en saisissant ses livres et alla se glisser au premier rang aux côtés du blond, en dardant un regard insolent sur Rogue. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus qu'elle apprécier l'attention à sa juste valeur. Il avait volontairement choisit de s'exiler de ses compagnons pour ne pas avoir à supporter les plaintes incessantes d'un partenaire et voilà qu'il devait composer avec la personne qu'il cherchait à éviter. Le bonheur était peint sur son visage…

- Ita diis placuit, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la déesse qui eut un petit sourire amusé.

La brune n'allait certainement pas se morfondre maintenant que ses plans étaient révélés. Des épisodes cocasses promettaient d'avoir lieu dans les mois à venir et la mauvaise volonté d'Hermione ne leurs rajouterait qu'un peu de piment.

Les invectives du maître de Potions replongèrent tous les élèves dans leurs préparations, tandis qu'il promenait un regard intransigeant sur leur ouvrage. Certaine mixture laissaient déjà supposer des résultats détonants ou des fiascos magistraux. Hermione jeta un regard amusé sur le chaudron de Neville qui ferait, à n'en pas douter, les frais des représailles de leur professeur d'ici quelques heures.

- Excuse moi Granger, mais on a une potion à préparer et je n'ai pas une envie particulière de passer ma soirée en colle, à récurer des chaudrons en ta compagnie…

La préfète posa un regard désintéressé sur le blond pour lui signifier qu'elle se moquait éperdument d'être collée le soir même. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel:

- Bien…Je te propose un marché. Tu met toute la bonne volonté dont tu es capable dans la préparation de cette potion et…

- Et?

- Et j'effectue les maudites recherches dont tu as besoin pour notre projet de légendes, acheva-t-il d'une voix sourde. **(Serpentard dans l'âme pas de doute) **

- Je marche…A condition qu'on se débarrasse avant demain soir de la planification du bal d'Halloween.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents. Il avait espéré se décharger de cette entreprise sur le dos de sa collègue. La perspective d'une soirée où tous les élèves paraderaient et minauderaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours, lui filait des boutons.Il croisa le regard buté de la lionne et poussa un profond soupir:

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix …

Hermione lui envoya un sourire triomphant et ajouta à tout hasard:

- Il va sans dire que je n'avalerai rien de ce que nous préparerons ensemble… **(Des fois on pourait se demander si elle n'aurait pas eu sa place chez les serpentards) **

Drago eut un soupir exaspéré. Rogue lui offrait les deux heures de Potions les pires de sa vie.

¤ _Et tout ça pour dix minutes de retard…¤ _

Le jeune homme évalua soudain l'étendu de son erreur en inspectant les directives de préparation inscrites au tableau. La préfète venait de le rouler dans la farine.

_L'Animus nudare_ Il s'agissait d'une potion de niveau trois destinée à révéler les tendances refoulées de l'esprit d'un sorcier. Ses effets étaient bien moins puissant que ceux du _Veritaserum_, mais ils suffisaient à mettre quelqu'un dans une posture délicate. La jeune fille connaissait bien la potion pour l'avoir testé l'année précédente. Elle faisait, en quelque sorte, l'effet d'une empathie provisoire pour celui qui l'utilisait sur un sorcier. Pendant quelques instants il avait accès aux aspirations profondes de son cobaye sans que celui-ci eut les moyens de s'y opposer. Hermione avait rapidement évalué le danger que représentait, à cet instant précis, l'ingérence d'une telle mixture. A l'instant même, elle se serait trouvée à déblatérer sur l'apocalypse et sur les héritiers du Bien et du Mal… sans parler de son projet avec Malefoy.

- Tu es fière de toi Granger? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Pour être parfaitement franche…Oui, siffla-t-elle, radieuse.

- Tu es pire qu'un gobelin et tu es une manipulatrice.

- Tant de compliments me touchent beaucoup Malefoy, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit: On a une potion à préparer.

Reprenant son visage froid, le préfet se lança dans la préparation en faisant abstraction de sa rancune pour la lionne. Le travail à réalisé n'était pas des plus simples et ils n'étaient pas non plus particulièrement en avance. Pendant une heure et demi, les gestes précis et calculés s'enchaînèrent. D'une voix nette, le jeune homme dirigeait les travaux et lisait la marche à suivre. Finement ajustés, les ingrédients passaient de main en main avant de finir dans le chaudron bouillonnant. A mi-étape, Hermione rétablit un feu plus doux sous la préparation tandis que le blond ajoutait le crin de licorne sans cesser d'imprimer un mouvement lent à la potion. Une odeur acre et des volutes bleutés s'élevèrent finalement de leur table de travail après un long moment.

Drago posa un regard fier sur leur ouvrage. Il devait constater qu'ils formaient une équipe relativement efficace. Autours d'eux, aucun des binômes n'avaient encore achevé la potion requise et certains suaient à grosses goûtes.Entre deux feuilles de lauriers roses, Zabini lui envoya un regard malicieux en lui indiquant la préfète du menton. Le blond se tendit et haussa les épaules, tandis que son compagnons lui mimait cyniquement le temps qui passe.

¤ _Qu'est ce que tu crois Blaise… Je vois bien que le temps fout le camps. Finalement, tu avais peut être raison sur ce coup la: Le morceau est trop dur à avaler…_¤

Rogue vint finalement jeter un regard soupçonneux au travail des deux sorciers et ne put réprimer le sourire satisfait qui parcourut son visage. La tâche était complexe et le résultat parfait. Il gratifia Drago d'un de ses sourires en coin dont Kalia raffolait tant. **(¤ re-bave¤)** Hermione eut un haussement d'épaules exaspéré et elle se tourna vers la déesse pour lui envoyer un clin d'œil complice.

_Tu le trouve toujours aussi charmant Kal'?_

**o **_Aussi vénéneusement charmant que cela est possible, surtout quand on considère le poison qui doit couler dans ses veines…_**o **

La lionne réprima un éclat de rire. La dévotion courtoise de la brune pour leur professeur relevait de l'irrationalité la plus complète.Soudain, un raclement de gorge irrité la coupa dans son élan et elle se retourna pour venir intercepter le regard glacial du maître de potion, qui la pétrifia instantanément. **(SEVERUS aaahh) **

_Gloup's…_

- Bon travail Granger, siffla-t-il en créant la surprise générale.

Les Gryffondors levèrent tous la tête pour assister au deuxième miracle de la matinée.

Rogue félicitait un élève de leur maison.

Pour un peu, les rouges et or auraient bondit de joie, mais la perspective de devoir rendre leurs préparations cinq minutes plus tard les ramena soudain à la réalité. **(whoua de la présence d'esprit chez les gryffondors: autre miracle)** Ils se replongèrent avec la frénésie du désespoir dans leurs chaudrons brûlants.

Au milieu du tumulte laborieux, Malefoy posa soudain un regard curieux sur la Gryffondor:

- Tes mains…Tu t'es fait quoi? la questionna-t-il de sa voix traînante.

La jeune fille ne saisit pas immédiatement le sens de la question et haussa les épaules d'un air perplexe. Soudain dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se gifla mentalement et glissa avec précipitation ses mains bandées sous la table._ Et merde… _

- Rien qui soit susceptible de t'intéresser…répliqua-t-elle un peu trop vertement, attisant l'intérêt du jeune Serpentard.

Préférant changer de sujet, le blond haussa un sourcil admiratif vers la jeune fille et reprit d'une voix sardonique:

- Décidément…Tu es pleine de surprise Granger.

Peu habituée à ce genre de remarque, la lionne choisit de prendre cela comme un compliment et s'empourpra instantanément, ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer le Serpentard. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais les minauderies de sa collègue l'irritaient fortement. Elle l'avait habitué à mieux.

Les éclats de voix amers du professeur Rogue mirent fin au travail des différents sorciers: **(SEVERUS!) **

- Parfait. Vous devez avoir achevé votre travail. Je vais vous demander, comme il est «coutume», de tester vous même les effets des mixtures infâmes que vous avez préparé. Quel artisan ne saurait apprécié les fruits d'un travail bien fait, n'est ce pas? acheva-t-il, sarcastique.

La requête fut suivit d'une série de chuchotis réprobateurs. Les «coutumes» des cours de potions donnaient bien souvent lieu à des séjours prolongés à l'infirmerie. La fois passée, Neville avait passé une semaine avec des pieds de phacochère pour avoir omis de rajouter les yeux de tritons à sa préparation. **(Mouhaha ) **

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Drago tendit galamment l'éprouvette à la jeune fille. Elle le foudroya du regard et repoussa tranquillement le récipient vers lui. Il lui envoya un sourire ironique et en avala le contenue d'un bleu limpide, en une lampée.

* * *

**(Alors, quel résultat pour cette splendide potion dray...Severus va-t-il rester aussi présent dans le chapitre suivant ? Va-t-il rester aussi diaboliquement sarcastique comme je l'aime ? La suite au prochain chapitre... Oh une dernière chose : SEVERUSSSSS ! )**

**(1)** Ita diis placuit : **Ainsi l'on voulu les dieux** ( ahlala quand les dieux décident de se mêler des affaires des mortels, ça ressemble à une vraie tragédie...Lol. Tout ce qu'on aime)

**(2)** Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, cette théorie est fabuleuse...On l'appelle également loi de la tartine beurée. If anything can go wrong, it will... A tous les coups ça marche ce truc !

Pfiou...ça a été du sport pour publier ce chapitre. Le site a pas arrêté de me jouer des tours pendarts. J'ai bien dû froler la crise de nerf quinze fois... Mais bon, ça en valait le coup...non ?

Allez, dites moi tout : Je propose de mettre un **tutu à l'amazone** du tableau des préfets, qui est favorable ? Si j'ai plus de dix oui, je lui en colle un au prochain chapitre... (niark, je sais pas comment je vais faire ça mais bon.)

L'animus nudare: une petite idée du **résultat de la Potion** sur notre Drago national ? Comment ça, moi ? Cruelle ? Mais non...Je vous jure de mettre la suite avant la fin de la semaine prochaine : deux derniers rounds du combat et rapprochements involontaires... ( je les aime ces chapitres)

Le **bal** d'Halloween, cliché ? certes...Mais la, c'est moi qui voulait me faire plaisir... et croyez moi, il va déchirer ce bal ( oh si...Même Vipi vous le dira...)

Bon, **Vipi** ? On la...jette dans l'arène vous dites ? La pauvre, c'est l'effet Severus qui veut ça...Envahissante ? bof, pas tant que ça...( moi aussi je t'm Vip')

**REVIEWS** svp...je prends même les rendez vous et les contrats en comptes ( contrats en tout genre, précise...mariage, travail, tueur à gage...)...jeveux tout savoir...Tout sauf l'indifférence...argh !

Bizouxxx

**Carpe Diem !**

Jo


	10. Je te hais Moi non plus

_La lune projetait ses ombres fantasmagoriques sur la silouhette agile qui se glissait entre les arcades...Les semelles de cuir de ses sandales battaient les dalles glacée en cadence tandis qu'elle filait vers le Colisée. Les hauts remparts se profilèrent enfin à travers la brume nocturne... La jeune femme rabattit alors le pan de son manteau sur ses épaules et étudia avec discrétion les allez et venues des gardes en faction._

_Il fallait qu'elle sâche...Il fallait qu'elle voit...qu'elle "le" voit..._

_Sortant lestement une dague de sa toge, elle se glissa en silence dans les pas d'une des sentinelles. Les dernières heures de garde et les quelques litre d'alcool en trop avaient sans doute contribué à le rendre moins attentif. Il eut tout juste le temps de deviner la présence étrangère dans son dos avant que la lame aigue ne lui tranche la gorge... Un gargouilli amer s'échappa de la blessure mortelle et le sang entâcha le sable blanc qui maculait déjà le sol aux alentours de l'enceinte "sacrée". Sans attendre, que l'alerte soit donnée, elle tira le corp derrière les arches et se délesta de son manteau dont elle le recouvrit. Elle portait le péplos blanc des vestales et ses long cheveux chatains étaient relevés derrière un bandeau de soie blanche, accentuant la paleur de son visage et le noir de ses yeux. Son regard déterminé se posa sur l'entrée du labyrinthe du colosse de pierre._

_Trouver la cellule...Trouver son chemin dans le coeur du colosse..._

_Elle empoigna une torche d'une main ferme et se guida à la lumière vacillante de la flamme. En plein jour, le Colisée était une fournaise fourmillant de fauves affamés, de mercenaires brutaux et de riches patriciens avides de sensations fortes...De nuit, il était une carcasse vide, encore chaude du sang des combats, toujours vibrante des cris de la plèbe, pansant ses plaies avant les nouveaux crimes du lendemain...Elle avançait, respectant le repos du guerrier, s'appliquant à un silence religieux._

_Tourner à droite...Passer les deux coursives suivantes...Respirer...Esquiver la sentinelle en faction...Descendre la galerie..._

_Son coeur tambourina dans sa poitrine au moment où elle devina enfin la silouhette timide d'un corps étendu dans une des alcôves des bas-fonds de l'arène..._

* * *

Kikoo ! 

La suite avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de retard...mais en fait j'ai eu une reprise très sauvage après les vacances de février...Pas le temps d'updater donc...De plus, ce chapitre ne sera pas agrémenté des habituelles remarques de ma bêta adorée...et oui...elle aussi ses profs veulent sa peau... Non mais je vous jure, où va le monde, on se le demande !

Tout ça pour vous remercier encore et toujours de votre gentillesse et de vos encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur...Merci à **Mme Hermione Malfoy, Latitelfmagik, Naca Malefoy, Vamala, Poupoux, Saracroche,Aeryn et Marine**...Je suis désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu et remerciée personellement...Soit je n'ai pas votre adresse, soit j'ai eu des beugues...dans les deux cas, je m'engage à vous répondre dès le prochain chapitre: )

Je tenais aussi à vous dire que ma prépa me prenant énormément de temps, je n'avance plus du tout dans la rédaction de ma fic... J'espère ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre trop...Mais je ne compte absolument pas abandonner VAE VICTIS donc...patience ;)

Voici la fin des premières joutes...enfin un chapitre avec une vraie fin :

ça se rapproche,

ça se cherche,

ça se trouve,

ça se fait mal...

Que du bonheur...On prend les même et on continue...Rien que pour vos yeux... Je ne poursuis pas plus longtemps mes élucubrations :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**oOo 9. Je te hais…Moi non plus oOo**

_Tentant le tout pour le tout, Drago tendit galamment l'éprouvette à la jeune fille. Elle le foudroya du regard et repoussa tranquillement le récipient vers lui. Il lui envoya un sourire ironique et en avala le contenue d'un bleu limpide, en une lampée. _

La scène n'échappa pas à Harry qui envoya un coup de coude entendu dans les côtes de Ron alors qu'il louchait d'un air écœuré sur la mixture verdâtre de leur propre chaudron. Il lui indiqua du menton le blond qui déglutissait difficilement avec une grimace dégoutté.

- Ce truc est infect Granger…A charge de revanche.

- Si les pulsions refoulées de ton âme se limitent à des remarques aussi foutument géniales, je crois que la potion est diablement réussie Malefoy.

- Merci pour cette réflexion d'une utilité à toute épreuve. Pose moi une question…soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une agréable sensation de chaleur commença à se répandre dans tout son corps tandis que sa tête se plombait progressivement. Rapidement, il commença à se sentir nauséeux. Le goût entêtant de la potion persistait dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, et il secoua la tête pour chasser l'impression planante qui le gagnait. Son esprit s'embruma lentement et il se sentit partir dans les vapes. La potion faisait effet. Il posa la tête sur la table, incapable de maîtriser la désagréable sensation de perte de contrôle qui s'insinuait en lui.

- Ca va Malefoy ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Elle se souvenait que les effets de l'_Animus nudare_ étaient fulgurant quand la préparation était convenablement effectuée. Le préfet leva vers elle un regard embrumé :

- Le paradis, Granger…souffla-t-il à mi-voix avec cynisme.

- Si tu as encore la force d'user de ton habituel humour pince sans rire, c'est que tu n'es pas encore agonisant…plaisanta la préfète.

Le duo de Gryffondor situé à la table de derrière ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle captivant. L'état second dans lequel était plongé le blond donna soudain une idée machiavélique à Harry.

_+ Alors comme cela je suis l'héritier du Bien…Personne ne verra donc d'objection à ce que je tire à boulet rouge sur l'héritier du Mal… Après tout c'est dans l'ordre des choses. _+ pensa-t-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laissé passer sans la saisir.

Hermione devait concéder que la situation était particulièrement ironique. Drago était totalement à sa merci. Pour une fois, c'était à elle que revenait le privilège de jouer à Dieu. Le malaise du jeune homme lui fit cependant regretté son empressement à abuser des évènements.

_Mon bon cœur me perdra. Bon voyons…Trouvons une question sans conséquence. L'objectif n'est pas de me mettre à dos la cabale des Serpentards._

A l'instant où elle ouvrait la bouche, Harry la prit de court en chuchotant d'une voix acide :

- Hé Malefoy ! Raconte nous quel effet ça fait de tomber de son balais, la tête dans la pelouse ?

La préfète intercepta le regard machiavélique de son ami et redouta instantanément la suite des évènements. Harry allait user et abuser de la potion pour régler ses comptes avec le blond.

- Harry… siffla-t-elle agacée pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Allez Hermione, laisse-le répondre…

Le blond grimaça en se retournant vers le survivant. Sa tête raisonnait comme une cathédrale et la sensation de nausée ne diminuait pas. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse objecter quoi que ce soit :

- Humiliation absolue, Potter, échec cuisant et honte fulgurante. L'ego démesuré des Malefoy en a pris un coup…

Ron s'extasia de l'humilité du Serpentard et envoya un sourire charmeur à Hermione. La situation n'avait rien de dramatique.

- …mais joie sans borne quand on constate que tu as subi le même sort. Tu es minable, Potter, et médiocre… La célébrité te monte à la tête et tu te prends pour la huitième merveille du monde mais je te hais… Je te hais parce que tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, à commencer par naïf, sans le sou et dépourvu de famille.

Drago se serait gifler quand il constata ce qu'il venait de cracher avec insolence au visage du brun. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse de la colère pour se répandre en invective contre le jeune homme. Véritablement, il le haïssait…Il l'avait toujours haït et à présent…ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

Hermione avait entendu avec horreur les dernier mots sortirent de la bouche du préfet désinhibé. Harry avait brutalement pâli et ses mâchoires s'étaient serrées. Blessé dans son orgueil, il posa un regard meurtrier sur le blond qui se tenait la tête à deux mains en fixant désespérément la table. Le jeune Serpentard devait demander à Rogue de sortir avant que le petit jeu de Potter ne tourne au drame. Sa tête tournait désespérément et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise et posa un regard de naufragé sur la lionne qui le regardait, impuissante.

Harry sentit la rage se frayer un chemin au milieu du tourbillon de sentiments équivoques qui se déchaînait dans sa tête. La peine lui tordit l'estomac.

_+ Naïf, sans le sou et dépourvu de famille…La faute à qui, minable…_+

La lionne réalisa en un éclair que la situation allait déraper à cet instant précis.

Elle revit en quelques secondes, la scène de la veille et le désarroi du blond vint résonner à ses oreilles.

_« Marche ou crève… » _

_C'est terrifiant… ! Pour un gosse de cinq ans comme pour un garçon de dix-sept…_

_Tu te plaints de ta vie…regarde donc la mienne ! _

_Ca me dévore depuis que je suis un gamin…_

Le gris noyé des yeux du préfet. Le vert flamboyant de ceux de Harry.

- Harry… intervint-elle timidement.

_« Marche ou crève… » _

- C'est vrai que tu es irréprochable Malefoy, siffla Harry, venimeux.

- Harry…

_Regarde donc la mienne !_

- Ma famille a le mérite de ne pas devoir son statu à la mort de celle des autres…

- Harry, s'il te plaît…poursuivit-elle, suppliante.

_Tout ça parce que le nom des Malefoy est marqué sur mon état civil…_

- Mangemort ! riposta-t-il avec amertume.

Le blond se retourna d'un bloc vers son interlocuteur, prêt à lui cracher son venin au visage, mais sa gorge se serra. Le nœud des émotions qu'il cherchait à contenir lui remonta dans l'estomac et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- Allez Malefoy, soit franc… Quel effet ça fait d'appartenir…

- Harry, la ferme…chuchota-t-elle, tendue, pendant qu'elle posait une main sur l'épaule du blond pour lui intimer de ne pas se lever.

- …à la famille la plus prisée de la jet-set du monde sorcier ?

_Plutôt la mort que le déshonneur… _

Le préfet retomba brutalement sur sa chaise, fracassé. Hermione anticipa la crise qui allait se produire. Malefoy ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir laissé Potter abaisser ses barrières une à une. Le jeune sorcier semblait parfaitement déboussolé et incapable de maîtriser ses émotions. Il respirait avec difficulté et les larmes amères trop longtemps retenues menaçaient sérieusement de s'épancher.

- A défaut de faire preuve d'honneur…

- Harry ! ordonna-t-elle en élevant suffisamment la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves de la salle qui ignorait encore l'altercation des deux jeunes sorciers

- …fais au moins preuve de franchise…

- Harry ! Bon Sang La Ferme !

La préfète était debout, les mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor hors de lui. Elle avait tout bonnement hurler ces derniers mots, intimant le silence à toute la salle encore parcourue par un brouhaha incessant quelques secondes auparavant. La tension était extrême. Les deux amis, face à face prirent soudain conscience du spectacle qu'ils offraient à leurs camarades. Rogue, quant à lui, observait la scène avec stupéfaction. Son meilleur élève était effondré sur sa table et la préfète en chef, affolée, venait de bondir au cou du survivant. Pour parachever ce tableau surnaturel, les trois élèves semblaient au bord des larmes.

Trop de paramètres insolubles pour permettre au maître de potion de saisir l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il ne trouva aucune remarque acide à lancer à l'élève réfractaire dont l'attitude le laissa pantois.

_Troisième miracle de la journée…_pensa Hermione, tandis qu'un sourire douloureux crispait son visage.

La fin du cour sonna.

Au milieu du silence gêné des cachots, Malefoy se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la sortie, en titubant entre les tables. Les septièmes années le regardèrent sortir en s'interrogeant du regard. La tornade blonde avait l'air d'avoir été balayé par l'ouragan Potter et l'ambiance chaleureuse était instantanément retombée.

Hermione repoussa son ami en lui lançant un regard dur.

- Tu me déçois.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers sa table et empoigna ses affaires ainsi que celles abandonnées par le préfet. L'air buté, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie sans un regard pour quiconque. Sa cape lui battait les flanc et les mèches de ses cheveux vinrent lui cingler le visage, ses prunelles orageuses fixant un point imaginaire droit devant elles. Au bout de quelques seconde, la porte claqua derrière elle en faisant sursauter les derniers rangs.

Rogue, parfaitement dépassé par la situation, intima aux jeunes sorciers d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire et sans appel :

- Sortez… et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire.

Ces mots prononcés, Harry se leva et entreprit de ranger ses livres en les faisant claquer sur la table. Sa mauvaise humeur transparaissait sur son visage tendu. L'attitude de son amie le blessait profondément. Autours de lui, personne ne semblait décidé à bouger, attentifs au moindre de ses gestes de rage.

- Et merde… lâcha-t-il en retenant des larmes de rage. Saisissant son sac et il se rua vers la sortie, après avoir rejeté avec violence sa chaise contre la table.

Après que quelques secondes eurent passé, les autres sorciers consentirent enfin à plier bagages et à se diriger vers la sortie. Personne n'osa piper mot de se qui venait d'avoir lieu dans les sous-sols du château.

Les derniers, Kalia et Ron prirent le chemin de la sortie non sans s'être longuement observé depuis leur place. La situation avait dérapé bien trop vite pour qu'ils aient réellement conscience de ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux. Ce qui était certain :

- Cela laisse augurer une charmante séance d'explications entre Mione et Harry…souffla Ron en cédant le passage à la brune.

Kalia acquiesça silencieusement. Si les héritiers commençaient à se tirer dans les jambes, la situation allait de venir intenable et la pauvre Hermione allait y perdre la tête.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

La journée s'acheva comme elle avait commencé…Mal.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall les surchargea de devoir sur les métamorphoses animales en les invitant à lui remettre une composition relatant les étapes d'une métamorphose réussie d'un peigne en souris. Les cours de soins au créatures magiques se révélèrent d'un ennui mortel. Hagrid leur exposa l'importance de nourrir des Scorbelots trois fois par jours, en prenant bien soins de ne leur offrir que de la viande de première qualité. Quand on observait ces mystérieuse créature à six pattes et dépourvues d'œil, on se demandait se que la sélection naturelle avait en tête lorsqu'elle avait décidé de les épargner. Question à laquelle Hagrid s'empressa de répondre en criant bien haut que tout l'intérêt des scorbelots était justement qu'il ne servait…à Rien !

Les repas se déroulèrent sous le signe du mutisme absolu. Hermione renonça à se justifier auprès de Harry. Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard froid lui signifiant qu'il lui faudrait bien vingt-quatre heures avant de consentir à lui adresser la parole. Harry ne chercha pas plus qu'elle à renouer le contact et il s'appliqua à engrainer la situation en la maudissant dans son fort intérieur. Kalia, quant à elle, choisit le replis stratégique et invita Ron à suivre sa démarche s'il tenait à garder la vie sauve.

Le dîner achevé, la préfète se retira dans sa chambre, pressée de pouvoir passer ses nerfs tendus sur son traversin. Son humeur oscillait désespérément entre la dépression nerveuse et la colère volcanique. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer sa réaction en cour de potion.

_Harry n'avait pas à attaquer Malefoy de cette manière_ conclut-elle en avançant d'un pas rapide, entre les tableaux. Brusquement, l'absurdité de ses propos l'arrêta au milieu du couloir et une expression stupéfaite se peignit sur son visage.

_Merlin, Mione ! On parle de Malefoy…Tu n'avais pas à prendre sa défense !_

Incapable de raisonner la situation avec objectivité, elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son chemin.

_Que Kalia soit ravie, cela va sans doute arranger mes relations avec son cher héritier… _

_Bon sang, j'ai enfoncé Harry devant les Serpentards, il ne va jamais me le pardonner ! _Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre violemment.

La journée avait été très mauvaise.

Exaspérée, elle parvint devant l'amazone lunatique qui pour une fois consentit à lui céder le passage sans ciller. Mais soudainement, Hermione fut prise d'une rage incontrôlable et elle déversa sa mauvaise humeur sur la toile impassible. Les noms d'oiseaux fusèrent instantanément tandis que la guerrière corsetée tempêtait et jurait, promettant d'aller se plaindre à qui de droit quant à l'attitude navrante des préfets de cette année. La lionne réprima la pulsion qui l'incitait à fracasser la toile contre le sol avant de sauter à pied joints sur le cadre et de la percer à coups de genoux. Un élève passa à cet instant précis dans le couloir et il regarda médusé, la jeune fille d'ordinaire si calme promettre une mort atroce à une furie sur toile. La lionne croisa son regard inquiet et elle rougit du spectacle qu'elle venait de donner au jeune garçon. Timidement, il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien, tout en conservant ses distances avec la préfète. Elle se passa une main sur le front et hocha la tête, épuisée. Voilà au moins un élève qui allait respecter son autorité à l'avenir. Elle articula d'une voix faible qu'il n'y a avait aucun problème et que le Serdaigle pouvait passer son chemin. Sans demander son reste, le sorcier s'éloigna dans les couloires. Hermione sourit en le voyant détaller comme un lapin.

- Il aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire, soupira-t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle commune, dédaignant l'amazone vociférante.

_Une bonne nuit de repos s'impose au plus vite._

Elle jeta un regard distrait sur le plis que Drago lui avait indiqué la veille, mais renonça à s'attabler à l'ouvrage. Elle n'avait pas le moral à planifier un bal autrement qu'avec un thème morbide tel que la « Mise à mort ».

Jugeant l'idée assez peu adéquate, elle remit la préparation d'Halloween au lendemain et regagna sa chambre en traînant les pieds.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Les élèves furent exempts des cours de la matinée du mercredi vingt-huit octobre, pour leur permettre d'effectuer les achats nécessaires au bal du samedi. Hermione en profita pour effectuer une grasse matinée des plus mérités, destinée à pacifier son caractère rendu intraitable par la fatigue et les tensions.

Lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à émerger il était presque midi. La jeune fille se prépara rapidement et décida d'aller déjeuner avec ses « amis ». Au dernier moment, elle renonça à mettre sa robe de sorcier et se contenta de passer un jean blanc et un pull rouge, laissant ses cheveux retomber simplement sur ses épaules.

L'esprit tranquille et reposé pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle prit le chemin de la grande salle. L'amazone l'accueillit avec un sifflement effarouché qui la fit sourire. Au moins lui épargnerait-elle ses jérémiades à n'en plus finir sur le devoir des préfets. Vraisemblablement, les menaces de la veille avait fait leur petit effet et elle devrait avoir la paix pour un long moment.

- Vae victis, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en tirant la langue à la toile.

_Ma pauvre Hermione, tu es vraiment puérile…_s'efforça-t-elle de se raisonner, tandis qu'elle riait du trait d'esprit dont elle venait de gratifier leur matrone. Elle parcourut rapidement les couloires et descendit les escaliers le cœur léger.

_Il faut absolument que j'arrange les choses avec Harry…J'ai déjà l'héritier du Mal à séduire… ce n'est pas pour me mettre celui du Bien à dos._

La jeune fille dû convenir en son fort intérieur que sa dispute avec le Gryffondor la déchirait. Harry comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle supportait mal l'idée de l'avoir blessé ou humilié. Elle lui vouait une confiance sans borne depuis six ans…un petit freluquet peroxydée n'allait pas se permettre de tout gâcher.

_Surtout quand on sait que ce freluquet s'appelle Malefoy et qu'il s'est promis de nous faire la vie dure depuis qu'il nous a rencontré. Ce type n'est pas un ange, il est diabolique…Diabolique et manipulateur._

_Comme toi…_lui chuchota une petite voix dans la tête.

_Va au diable…_

Elle haussa les épaules, résignée.

Une odeur appétissante vint lui chatouiller les narines tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, enveloppée du brouhaha joyeux des sorciers déjà installés. Le bal était sur toutes les lèvres et même les Serpantards qui se faisaient d'ordinaire un plaisir de jouer les troubles fêtes, semblaient gagner par l'euphorie de la future soirée. Il n'était plus question que des robes que les jeunes filles avaient, ou allaient, acheter. On polémiquait sur la couleur des chaussures, la longueur de la tenue, la coiffure à adopter et les bijoux à assortir. Les garçons rongeaient leurs freins, désespérant de trouver une cavalière ou se vantant d'être accompagné de la plus jolie fille de leur maison. Les querelles Gryffondors-Serpentards semblaient même avoir été oubliées et la bonne humeur était de mise. Au milieu de tout cet étalage d'émerveillements, les préfets tenaient lieu de héros nationaux, détenteurs des clefs du futurs bal.

_Merlin…Tant de fébrilité pour si peu de chose, c'est stupéfiant. L'aptitude d'un adolescent à se déconnecter de ses problèmes dès qu'il est question de boire et de faire la bringue est surnaturelle. Si ils savaient que le projet est encore à un stade embryonnaire…_ acheva la lionne, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

En quelques pas, elle rejoignit Kalia qui déjeunait seule, le nez plongé dans un manuel en araméen. La brune leva le nez à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. L'espace d'un instant, elle demeura hésitante quant à l'attitude à adopter vis à vis de son amie. Cependant, la mine réjouie de la préfète la rassura rapidement et elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Salut à toi Ô grande préfète, singea-t-elle en prenant des airs mystiques qui firent rire l'arrivante.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à l'ouvrage déplié sur la table. Il était appréciable de ne plus être la seule de leur petit groupe à considérer la culture comme un divertissement. Le seul centre d'intérêt de Ron et Harry, si l'on excluait bien sur la « dévotion » toute particulière qu'ils consacraient à leurs études, demeurait les performances de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley…En d'autre terme : rien de suffisamment palpitant pour passionner la jeune fille.

Les caractères indéchiffrables laissèrent cependant la préfète perplexe et elle reporta son attention sur la déesse visiblement décidée à faire le pitre.

- Tu invoques le dieu de l'Enfer Kal' ? Avec une langue pareille on ne pourrait rêver mieux…

La brune prit un air faussement outré et elle ramena le manuscrit vers sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur des plus dramatiques.

- Ignare. C'est de l'araméen… Tout ce que tu ne connais pas n'est pas forcément plongé dans les ténèbres de l'obscurantisme infernal, ma chère. Des attitudes comme la tienne on provoqué des massacres comme ceux de Salem…entonna-t-elle d'une voix théâtrale.

…enfin c'est ce que dit ce bouquin…acheva-t-elle en tournant fébrilement les pages à la recherche d'une confirmation de ses dires.

Hermione secoua la tête en riant.

- Kal' Kal' Kal'… Laisse les sorcières sur leurs bûchers, tu veux. Où sont Ron et Harry ? demanda-t-elle en tourna fébrilement la tête dans toutes les directions.

La brune la fixa, embarrassée :

- Ils sont partis il y a dix minutes. Ils avaient un entraînement de Quidditch, ou quelque chose comme ça, et ils ont dû manger plus tôt…Enfin je crois, finit-elle dubitative.

- Je vois, souffla la lionne, déçue. Tant pis je les verrai ce soir, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus enjoué.

La brune acquiesça et tendit le plat de gratin à la préfète. Elle avala une bouchée de viande et poursuivit la bouche pleine :

- Alors, de quelle couleur ? articula-t-elle laborieusement tandis que du jus de viande lui coulait le long du menton.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air réprobateur :

- Kalia, surveille tes manières…On est pas à Olympie ici.

La brune s'essuya le menton en s'excusant, l'air gêné.

- Bon et alors, quelle couleur ?

- Quoi quelle couleur ?

Kalia le va les yeux au ciel comme s'il se fut agit de la chose la plus évidente du monde :

- Par Jupiter…Mais la robe, voyons !

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hermione de pousser un soupir exaspéré :

- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es obnubilée par ce bal, Kal' !

- Attends, voyons voir… Mon premier bal chez les mortels ?…Un peu que je ne pense qu'à ça ! C'est au moins la chose la plus excitante depuis la fois où j'ai reçu mon premier labrys.

- Ton premier quoi ? faillit s'étouffer Hermione, une bouchée de gratin dans la bouche.

- Heu…rien. Un truc sans importance. Une hache sacrée à double tranchant… déclara-t-elle avec un geste évasif.

- Et bien, Merlin ! C'est que la vie d'un dieu de l'Olympe à l'air passionnante, se moqua sarcastiquement la lionne.

La brune lui tira la lange.

- Bon et puis après… Quelle couleur ?

- Merlin ! On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais fatigante Kalia ! la taquina l'autre. Je n'ai pas acheté de robe… Je ne compte pas aller à ce bal.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta l'autre comme si la préfète venait de lui annoncer l'apocalypse.

Hermione haussa les épaules, amusée :

- Et bien déjà, parce que rien n'est encore certain, si tu veux tout savoir. D'autant que tu devrait commencer à saisir qu'avec Malefoy rien n'est simple, siffla-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil désabusé.

- Négociations musclées ? s'enquit la déesse.

Hermione eut un geste évasif qui n'eut pas l'air de satisfaire la curiosité de la brune. Elle posa sur elle un regard insistant tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- En fait on n'a pas encore commencé à en parler pour tout te dire…acheva Hermione les yeux plongés dans son assiette. On joue un peu au chat et à la souris ces derniers temps.

La brune se retint de faire une remarque cynique sur l'épisode de la veille en cours de potion et elle ajouta d'un ton mélodramatique :

- Ô par Hécate ! Quelle lourde tâche vous incombe à vous, les préfets ! Le poids d'Halloween sur de si frêles épaules…Puissent les dieux vous porter secours ! psalmodia-t-elle en portant une main à son front pâle dans une inspiration de tragédienne grecque.

Hermione resta muette de surprise face à la réplique dramatique de la brune. Soudain, elle éclata d'un rire de gorge qui fit se retourner les Serdaigles les plus proches, troublés face à ses deux sorcières oscillants entre le rire et les larmes, affalées sur leur table. Une carafe de jus de citrouille se renversa, inondant les genoux d'un innocent première année qui tentait vainement de déjeuner à deux pas d'elles, et faisant redoubler les cascades cristallines des deux amies.

Le déjeuner se transforma en festival de bonne humeur. Kalia entama un monologue rhétorique des plus persuasifs pour tenter de faire comprendre à son amie l'importance capitale de ce bal dans l'issue de leur année scolaire. Hermione, bon public, se prêta gentiment à l'exercice et écouta religieusement la brune, en feignant de se sentir diablement concernée par l'événement.

- …Tout ça pour te dire, que ce sera rouge !

La préfète leva un sourcil perplexe. Même en suivant l'argumentation de la jeune fille, il lui sembla avoir manqué un maillon du raisonnement. Elle secoua la tête, dubitative.

- Rouge ? 

**o **_La robe ! _**o**

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Hermione semblait définitivement perplexe.

- Non ! Pas rouge ! Je déteste le rouge ! De toute façon je n'irai pas à ce bal je t'ai dis… Je le prépare c'est déjà un grand sacrifice auquel je consens. Au delà…

La brune sembla perdre patience et elle adopta une attitude boudeuse. Brusquement, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit :

- Pourtant je croyais avoir entendu dire que les préfets se devaient d'être présents à ce bal…ensemble, enchaîna-t-elle avec aplomb, en prenant un air innocent.

- Ne parle pas de malheur…siffla l'autre.

- Histoire de Poudlard, chapitre 28, « Célébrations et traditions », récita-t-elle avec emphase. Je croyais que tu l'avais lu celui-là. 

- Je ne lis jamais les petits caractères en bas des page, ragea la lionne entre ses dents.

_Stupide tradition…_

Ravie de sa dernière répartie, la brune se leva et ramassa sa robe de sorcier, négligemment posée sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle envoya un sourire triomphant à la préfète et lui dédia une révérence provocatrice, à laquelle la jeune fille répondit en tirant la langue.

- Bien, ce sera rouge alors…

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit la lionne en ignorant la dernière réplique de son amie.

- J'ai deux robes à acheter, et si je ne m'abuse, tu as du travail… Je te préviens, ce bal à intérêt à être bouclé quand je rentre, la menaça-t-elle gentiment.

Hermione regarda son amie quitter la salle commune en hochant la tête, amusée.

_Et « ça » c'est une déesse de l'Olympe. Parfois je me demande si on ne s'est pas fais abuser quelque part. Je crois que j'ai une très mauvaise influence sur cette fille. Merlin me pardonne !_

_Bon, c'est pas tout…Trouvons la motivation nécessaire et…au boulot ! _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille étendue sur son lit cherchait toujours la motivation de s'attaquer au projet du bal d'Halloween. Une douce torpeur la gagnait délicieusement et elle se pelotonna sur les draps pourpres, la tête lovée dans l'oreiller moelleux. Kalia lui tirerait sérieusement les oreilles en rentrant. Tant pis, elle aviserait sur le moment. Alors que le sommeil la gagnait tranquillement, trois coup nets furent toqués à la porte. Elle se redressa en appuis sur ses coudes et se frotta les yeux en baillant comme un fauve. On avait donc pas de respect pour la sieste des gens dans cette école ?

Elle se laissa maladroitement glisser du lit et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa tenue dans le miroir. Elle grimaça à la vue de sa crinière plus déchaînée que jamais et renonça à entamer une lutte perdue d'avance avec les boucles rebelles.

Sans se presser, elle alla finalement ouvrir la porte.

Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé dans la niche de la porte, lui tendit un épais rouleau de parchemin avec son habituel sourire énigmatique cloué sur le visage. Déroutée, la préfète s'en empara, surprise de la bonne volonté avec laquelle le Serpentard se présentait à elle après les derniers évènements. Le blond jeta un regard amusé à la mine déconfite de la jeune fille :

- Un marché est un marché Granger. Je suis un Serpentard, mais je sais tenir mes paroles.

- Je n'en doutais pas, murmura la lionne en comprenant enfin de quoi il était question. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'écriture serrée noircissant le vélin et apprécia la qualité des recherches effectuées.

- Tu es plein de surprise Malefoy, susurra-t-elle en reprenant l'expression favorite du jeune homme.

Le blond lui envoya un sourire suffisant et il alla s'assoire dans le canapé en saisissant une enveloppe au passage.

- Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuse maintenant. Je crois qu'on a des truc à tirer au clair tous les deux…

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Les mises au point avec Drago Malefoy se terminaient rarement en bons termes. Si le jeune homme voulait parler de la veille, il allait être déçu, la préfète éluderait soigneusement le sujet. Voyant le malaise de sa collègue, le préfet cessa de jouer et il lâcha d'une voix traînante sans cacher sa lassitude :

- Le bal…Granger. Je parlais du bal…

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement pour son manque de logique.

_Pourquoi suis-je incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente dès que les mots sortent de la bouche de ce…_Elle jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à la tenu du jeune homme. Il portait un jean noir qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et un pull sombre qui faisait ressortir la carnation claire de sa peau. _…mec canon avec un cul à damner tous les saints du ciel…_Elle poussa un profond soupir et se laissa retomber contre le chambranle de la porte.

_Hermione, je te jure que tu ne vas pas passer le mois de novembre…Je te laisse deux semaines pour intégrer Sainte Mangouste…_pensa-t-elle avec tout le fatalisme dont elle se sentait capable.

- Le bal… murmura-t-elle pour se convaincre. Ah oui, c'est vrai…le bal.

- Et oui Granger…Le bal. Tu te souviens : l'autre clause du contrat ¤_qui m'a si bien réussi, soit dit en passant ¤_

A l'évocation du marché, la jeune fille grimaça.

_Bien évitons soigneusement les sujets qui fâchent…Sujet numéro un : coup de théâtre malheureux en cour de potion…_

Toute à ses bonnes résolutions, elle rejoignit le jeune homme et saisit le plis du professeur Mc Gonagall, d'un air absent. Le regard pénétrant du blond la ramena à la réalité. Elle esquissa un sourire navré et se plongea dans le déchiffrage de l'écriture serrée de la professeur de Métamorphose. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reposa le message sur la table, une expression de profond désœuvrement peinte sur le visage. L'expression dépitée de la lionne provoqua le rire franc du Serpentard. Hermione se surprit à trouver le son agréable. Il n'était pas dans les habitude du jeune homme, de rire de cette manière.

- Ta motivation fait peur à voir, Granger… lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- T'ai-je dis que je détestais les bals ? siffla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux entre le pouce et l'index.

- Pourtant si je me souviens bien tu faisais partie des festivités en quatrième année…

- …Pour Krum, grimaça-t-elle. Et puis pour rabattre le caquet à Ron et Harry.

Le blond ne sembla pas convaincu outre mesure par l'argument de la jeune fille.

- Bon, passons les formules de politesse Malefoy. Toi comme moi savons pertinemment que nous voulons nous débarrasser de cette corvée, alors au Boulot.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et saisit docilement une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Ils établirent la liste des choses qui leur incombaient et se plongèrent dans une mise au point qui allait s'avérer laborieuse.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Deux heures plus tard ,et avec beaucoup de difficultés, les deux préfets avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur un certain nombre de points. Etrangement, les négociations avaient été diablement musclées, ce qui permettait de douter du prétendu désintérêt des deux sorciers pour le dit bal. Hermione, à grand renfort d'argument choisis, parvint à arracher à Drago que l'alcool se limite à plusieurs caisses de bières au beurre. Le jeune homme siffla pendant quelques minutes que les sorciers qui se sentaient incapables de tenir le whisky Pur feu n'avait qu'à rester dans leur dortoir. Pour apaiser les passions, la jeune fille l'amadoua en le laissant convenir seul de la musique qui serait passée. Paradoxalement, si elle doutait du bon sens du blond dans un certain nombre de domaine et notamment en matière de magie, elle faisait entièrement confiance à ses goûts musicaux. Du moins espérait-elle ne pas se tromper. Concernant le thème du bal, les deux préfets établirent, d'un commun accord, qu'il était plus sage de se limiter à une règle simple : tenue moldue correct exigée. La lionne fut même surprise de l'empressement de son collègue à accepter, quant on connaissait sa haine inconditionnelle des moldues. Elle n'insista pas, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à argumenter un point. Une liste de la nourriture à servir fut établie et transmise au bastion des elfes de maison, s'afférant en cuisine. Finalement, Hermione batailla pendant de longue minute et obtient du jeune homme que la Salle du Bal soit re-décorée pour l'occasion. Le blond pesta contre la future mièvrerie dont il soupçonnait la Gryffondor de vouloir enrichir la salle. Butée, elle haussa les épaules et emporta finalement la partie sur un abandon du jeune homme, qui renonça à polémiquer plus longtemps.

- Malheur au vaincu…siffla-t-elle, sarcastique en ajoutant ses notes en bas du parchemin de Drago. _Décidément, je crois que je vais en faire ma devise de ce mot de passe…_s'amusa-t-elle à mi-voix.

- D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de vaincu…commença l'autre d'un ton sourd qui plomba instantanément l'ambiance.

La jeune fille décela immédiatement la rancœur dans la voix du jeune homme et elle releva la tête pour venir rencontrer son visage de nouveau emprunt du masque amer qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Un mauvais pressentiment la prit à la gorge et elle guetta avec appréhension les mots qui allaient suivre.

- A propos d'hier…

- Je ne veux pas parler d'hier Malefoy ! attaqua-t-elle instantanément avec nervosité. Te voir dans cet état là n'est pas un spectacle que j'affectionne particulièrement.

- Justement, je trouve que tu me vois un peu trop dans cet état en ce moment, siffla-t-il avec une amertume mal contenue.

- Je ne vois pas où j'ai ma part de responsabilité la dedans.

- Ah vraiment ? Tu veux que je te la montre peut-être ? lâcha-t-il menaçant.

Le ton monta dangereusement tandis que les préfets s'affrontaient du regard par dessus la table.

- Ton empressement à me lancer mon palmarès familial au visage était touchant l'autre soir. Tu n'y a pas été de main morte pour me planter un couteau dans le dos Granger, alors ton numéro de l'innocence incarnée tu le garde pour une autre occasion.

Les joues de la préfète s'empourprèrent :

- Ilfaut reconnaître que tu as été nettement plus tendre avec moi, Malefoy. Ma « sang impur » de mère en témoignera volontiers, siffla-t-elle avec un sarcasme à peine dissimulé.

Ta vocation de martyre n'est pas non plus de circonstance. Concernant le couteau planté dans le dos, il me semblait avoir été suffisamment directe pour récolter les fruits de mon labeur en personne.

- Tu n'as pas non plus fait grand chose pour empêcher ton cher Potty de profiter de la situation d'hier, « miss Perfection »…grinça le blond avec animosité.

La lionne encaissa l'attaque et se tendit instantanément. La mauvaise volonté du préfet la mettait hors d'elle et elle serra les poings en s'obligeant à contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Ses prunelles flamboyante vinrent heurter la contenance glacée du blond et elle articula, frémissante :

- Je te trouve culotté Malefoy d'oser me sortir un truc pareil. D'abord, je te signalerai, au cas où cela aurait échappé à ta mémoire foutument sélective, que j'ai tenu tête à mon meilleur ami face à une trentaine d'élève et que j'ai certainement provoqué ce qui sera la rupture de l'année. Ensuite…

Tu es qui pour me reprocher de ne pas avoir pris ta défense ?

Malefoy, tu n'es ni un Gryffondor, ni une victime, ni mon ami, ni mon petit-ami, ni quoi que ce soit qui justifie que j'ai à prendre ta défense ! Tu es Drago Malefoy, le garçon qui s'évertue à me pourrir la vie depuis six longues années et qui semble bien parti pour me plomber la vie pendant une année de plus. Tu me méprise…Je te méprise… Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tes confidences de l'autre soir ne font pas de toi le nouvel ange de Poudlard et il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à l'illusion d'avoir une relation honorablement pacifique avec toi !

Tu es un serpent Malefoy. Tu crache le venin dès que quelqu'un t'approche et soulève la pierre sous laquelle tu te caches. Tes grands principes ne m'impressionne plus j'ai vu ce qu'il y a derrière.

J'ai sincèrement pensé qu'un accord tacite aurait pu tenir entre nous. Quand j'assiste à un retour au source comme l'autre soir, Malefoy, je me giflerais de ma naïveté déconcertante.

Alors non ! Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ta défense… J'ai plutôt envie de foutre des claques…Drago !

Debout, les joues en feu, Hermione venait d'achever ses invectives contre le blond, désespérément stoïque sur sa chaise. Seul le tremblement de ses mains trahissait l'état dans lequel l'avait plongé le discours de la lionne. Hors d'elle, la jeune fille amorça une sortie précipitée vers le couloir.

- Alors tu vas me fuir…constata le blond de sa voix traînante rendu lugubre par les circonstances.

- Plutôt te fuir que te haïr…lâcha-t-elle sans retenir les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

* * *

SeveruSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! Voilà ça c'est fait...Spéciale pour toi Prosy !

Bon alors, on a fait un grand pas en avant vous avouerez...Mione se lâcherait-elle ?

D'autre part: la robe sera-t-elle rouge ? Malfoy se changera-t-il en vipère ? Hermione pourra-t-elle finir sa sieste ? Les scorbelots ont-ils une utilité?Quelle est votre maison préférée ? Autant de questions qui, je l'espère, trouverontdes réponses dans le prochain chapitre (niark niarkniark...comme si je le savais pas...)

**Reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! svp...**

Venez saluez le courage de l'auteuze qui s'enlise dans une histoire dont elle a du mal à imaginer le dernier mot...Tiens d'ailleurs...que voudriez vous comme dernier mot de mon histoire ?

Carpe diem

Jo


	11. Mos Majorum

**Hecate omnibus salutem dat...**

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas : un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud. Et je dirais mêmeplus : un gros chapitre ! Et ben oui...ça sait être reconnaissante une zauteuse (même si elle est par ailleurs hypokhâgneuse dépressive :p...surtout si c'est une hypokhâgneuse dépressive...Lol) Pour cette fois, je serais brève et je vous laisserai rapidementà votre lecture...

Merci beaucoup à tous les gens qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un p'tit mot...12 REVIEWS !yesss...vous l'avez fait !On a passé la barre des 10...Donc je remercie tout particulièrement :

Merci à mes fidèles :**Vipi**(merci ma bêta adorée),**Enchantra83**('koo toi et bravo pour ton site :) poste moi vite la suite de ta fic ! )**Vamala **( toujours là toi mici !) , **Bloody the slytherin** (ma fidèle ! ), **Saracroche** ( mon otr'fidèle !) et **Mme Hermione Malfoy** ( b'jour toi :D ! merciencore et toujours !)...  
Merci à mes petits nouveaux : **Lilou** (Merci !si tu ne mets pas ton adresse je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviewsqui me touchent beaucoup:s ! ) **Octo** ( ! 'koo! assez rapide pour toi ?), **Moggliesmad**( encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir !), **Mélo'** ( kikoo miss ! bienvenue dans mon monde : mets moi ton adresse pour que je puisse te répondre :) merci pour tout !)  
Merci à celle qui change de pseudo ( Lol ) : **Lil' Ashura** alias Aeryn (moi j'aime toujours autant tes reviews merci !)  
Merci à **Marine** : s'il te plait mets ton adresse net si tu veux que je puisse te répondre :s Je peux po pour le moment, chu désolée ! Et merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi adorables !  
Mais où est passé ma p'tite **Poupoux** ? Wanted Poupoux plutôt alive que dead si possible !

Voili pour vous chers lecteurs...A présent place au calme "après" la tempête :) !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**oOo **9. Mos Majorum **oOo**

_Alors Dray… _

_Cette plongée directe dans les tréfonds de ton âme c'est-elle bien passée? Pas trop effrayé par ta noirceur personnelle au moins… _

_Moi cynique? Jamais. Je me respecte trop pour cela…Mais tu dois savoir de quoi je parle. L'autosatisfaction ça te connais, pas vrai? Que veux tu, il semblerait que mes vertus s'étioles en ton absence. Je perds jusqu'à ma bonté et ma tolérance naturelle. _

_Au passage, charmant le petit numéro en potion. Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal pour mettre de l'ambiance dans les cours de ce cher professeur Rogue. Lomdubat a un don certain pour faire capoter n'importe quelle préparation. _

_Si tu reviens des champs Elyseum, manifeste toi du côté des vivants… _

_Il paraît que Cerbère est de très bonne compagnie, tu confirmes? _

_B.Z. _

_Blaise, _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

_Comment t'exprimer cela? _

_Je t'emmerde. _

_D.M. _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

_Surveille ton langage Drago… La vulgarité ne convient pas à un sang pur._

_La rumeur court que Potter aurait balayé tes prétentions Malefoyenne…Cela vaut-il pour notre petit pari? _

_Hâte toi mon vieux… Envoie toi en l'air…ou pas. _

_Il me tarde à moi de m'envoyer en l'air sur mon nouveau balai, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _

_B.Z. _

_Ps : Billy me charge de te saluer. _

_Serpentard se languit de son prince des glaces semble-t-il. _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

_Autant de sollicitudes me touche Zabini. La pression ne te fais pas perdre ton sens de l'humour au moins. _

_Tu connais la maxime qui dit: «La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid»? Souvient-en, médite et laisse le maître œuvrer. _

_Au passage… Depuis quand tiens-tu comptes des rumeurs? Tu veux que je te raconte ce que disent les rumeurs qui courent par chez moi? _

_Bientôt ta belle fera bien plus que de me passer le bonjour, Blaise. _

_D.M. _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

_Tic Tac Malefoy… _

_Fais ton malin, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps. _

_B.Z. _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

_On ne menace pas un Malefoy, Blaise. _

_Concernant notre «petit pari», la proie est à point… Il n'y a plus qu'à refroidir et laisser venir. _

_«Plutôt te fuir que te haïr…» _

_Ne me sous-estime pas, tu me décevrais. Je suis un professionnel. _

_D.M. _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

_Je vois que ça philosophe dur de ton côté Roméo… Quand tu te décideras à passer la vitesse supérieure, tiens moi au courant surtout… _

_On verra ce que tu donneras au bal. Je sais que tu affectionnes tout particulièrement ces «déballages de mièvrerie». Tu t'es débiné l'année dernière, mais cette fois tu n'y couperas pas, Dray. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimais les traditions de cette école? _

_B.Z. _

_Ps: En passant, oublie le vert et le noir…Ce n'est plus tendance cette année. _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Les derniers jours qui précédèrent le bal furent pris dans un tourbillon frénétique de bonne humeur et d'excitation générale. Les préfets, happés par l'engrenage de leurs obligations se débattirent entre les préparatifs nécessaires à l'événement et leurs trop nombreux devoirs de Potion et de Métamorphose.

Enfin, le samedi arriva. La Gryffondor vit survenir avec soulagement le jour fatidique qui allait marquer la fin de leur calvaire préfectoral. En effet, soucieuse de s'acquitter de sa tâche avec la plus grande application possible et bien que l'objet en soit invariablement trop futile à son goût, elle avait sacrifié à regret ses temps libres et ses nuits pour la dite cause. C'est donc une préfète épuisée et à bout de nerf qui aborda, fataliste, le samedi 31 octobre.

Avec toute la bonne volonté dont la déesse se savait capable, elle avait délibérément harcelé son amie jusqu'à ce que le bal fut planifié dans ses moindres détails. Les requêtes incessantes de la brune avait régulièrement fait sortir la lionne de ces gonds, cette dernière retrouvant périodiquement des pulsions meurtrières l'amenant à effectuer des rondes jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Eternellement opportuniste, Malefoy profita de l'occasion pour rattraper quelque peu les nuits de sommeil qui lui faisaient défaut ces derniers jours.

_Merlin! Dix-huit heure et ce fichu préfet qui s'amuse à jouer à cache-cache…Ai-je précisé à quel point cette journée me ravissait? Je t'emmerde Murphy!_

Hermione, pâle et nerveuse, filait à travers les couloirs vers les escaliers principaux de la tour Sud dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur son collègue qui demeurait désespérément introuvable. Malefoy avait la désagréable habitude de lui filer entre les doigts dans les moments les plus délicats. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui depuis leur meeting de préparation et s'inquiétait de savoir si le jeune homme avait trouver le temps de s'acquitter de sa part du travail. L'idée était certes déplaisante, elle n'en restait pas moins un de leurs devoirs de préfet, et par là même, une mission de leur directeur. La mise en place de la salle de bal lui avait demandé un travail de titans. Les Elfes de maisons s'étaient tout particulièrement dévoués à la tâche laissant pour l'occasion à la lionne, l'accès à certaines réserves du château, recelant des objets…inimaginables. Qui aurait cru que les fondateurs avaient une passion pour des coutumes aussi…surprenantes?

Tandis qu'elle amorçait la descente des premières marches en priant pour que le jeune vert et argent ait planifié la musique qui serait passée dans deux heures, elle resta soudain pantoise au milieu des escaliers.

_Mione, tu as conscience que tu es en train de te démener comme une tigresse pour mettre la main sur un mec qui va te sauter à la gorge dès qu'il se trouvera en face de toi et aura dépasser un quota d'une quarantaine de mots? _

Elle devait en effet convenir qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue depuis le début de l'année à entretenir une conversation civilisée et pacifique avec le gladiateur blond qui lui servait de partenaire. A l'évidence, Dumbledore en leur imposant cette collaboration contre-nature avait eu une idée derrière la tête.

_Une idée derrière la tête, hein? Décidément, il semble que tout le monde en sache beaucoup plus que moi dans cette maudite histoire. Pourtant jusqu'à preuve du contraire, «Je» suis la clef d'une maudite prophétie mythologico-cosmique devant aboutir à l'anéantissement de Voldemort et à posteriori….à ma propre mort. Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me mettre toutes les cartes en mains, ou est-ce décidément beaucoup trop demander!_

Réalisant sa lutte désespérée contre des moulins à vent, la jeune fille renonça à s'énerver en vain et poursuivit, fataliste, sa quête à travers les couloirs déserts. Depuis quelques heures, les élèves avaient regagner les quartiers généraux de leurs maisons respectives afin de se préparer pour la soirée imminente. Avec plaisir, la lionne constata qu'elle avait jusque là évité avec brio la déesse et ses plans inébranlables. Elle avait cependant conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus de sa tête et s'attendait à voir surgir la brune à tous moments.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une marche soutenue, elle parvint devant la porte menant au parc du château. La jeune fille grimaça et redouta d'avoir à poursuivre ses investigations sous le crachin glacé qui tombait au même moment dehors, quand elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la seule personne qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à croiser.

Harry.

Le brun sembla aussi surpris qu'elle. Se glissant dans l'entrebâillement de la lourde porte, il rejeta d'un coup d'épaule dégagé la capuche de sa cape pourpre et posa sur elle un regard neutre. Il sembla jauger le terrain pendant quelques infimes secondes, et, semblant trouver son amie d'un abord relativement amical, lui adressa un sourire fugitif en guise de bonjour. Face au jeune homme trempé, aux mèches dégoulinantes collées à son front, elle resta un instant la bouche ouverte une multitude de questions tournants à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

_Oh non…Pas cet héritier là… Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir à gérer autant de merde d'un coup._

La grande Hermione Granger se trouvait cette fois face à un obstacle qui la laissait incapable de prendre une décision. Quelle attitude était-elle sensée adopter vis à vis de son futur ex meilleur ami? Le brun allait-il profiter de l'entre vue pour mettre une bonne fois pour toute les choses au point? Rupture consommée?

Elle poussa un profond soupir et souleva un sourcil douloureux vers le jeune homme pensif et stoïque face à elle.

_Merlin, il allait vouloir entendre une explication concernant sa subite et imprévisible trahison…_Elle n'en avait aucune de valable à donner. Comment justifier à son meilleur ami qu'une soudaine pulsion vous a poussé à jeter aux loups sept ans d'une confiance absolue pour les beaux yeux de son pire ennemi quant au plus profond de vous même vous vous maudissez de l'avoir fait. Comment expliquer à celui qu'on considère comme son frère qu'on l'avait délibérément poignardé dans le dos?

_Facile: la vérité Mione._ _Oh mais oui, c'est sure, il va adorer . Laisse moi t'expliquer Harry. Ton pire ennemi me fait des confidences au sujet du massacre de sa vie familiale et du néant affectif de son enfance. Tandis que moi, ta meilleure amie, je suis touchée par la détresse du petit con égocentrique qui nous a pourri la vie, et, prise au jeu de cette maudite mission je me découvre des pulsions merdiques à vouloir le protéger. C'est donc par pur altruisme et générosité que j'ai pris sa défense devant nos deux maisons, que je t'ai lâchement abandonné, humilié, et que j'ai cédé au chantage de Kalia. Et bien sure, je t'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin: Moi, Hermione Granger, modèle d'intégrité et future élue mortifère, je dois séduire et rallier à notre cause l'héritier du Mal. __Et sinon…tout va bien. _

_Décidément je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette idée brillante plus tôt._

Elle secoua la tête, en maudissant le cynisme de la situation.

- Pardon .

Le brun releva la tête en entendant le mot tout simple qui venait de glisser entre les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Retrouvant soudain une maigre assurance, la jeune fille darda sur lui un regard plein de sincérité et de culpabilité.

- Pardon…Pardon, pardon. Je… Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne voulais pas…ça, balbutia-t-elle avec toute la franchise dont elle se savait capable.

Le Gryffondor n'amorça pas un mouvement et ne desserra pas les dents, regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, semblant sonder ses sentiments. Son visage demeura fermé, insondable, ne laissant transparaître aucune des émotions successives qui étreignirent son cœur. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence tendu, il franchit les quelques mètres les séparant et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Ok, je te pardonne, souffla-t-il à mi voix, de but en en blanc.

La lionne faillit défaillir de soulagement et elle vint nicher son visage au creux du cou du brun, se moquant éperdument de ses vêtements mouillés. Voilà bientôt une semaine que la brouille divisait le petit clan des Gryffondors et jetait le malaise dans chacun des cours des lions. Une semaine et la situation culminait à un stade tout bonnement invivable.

- Merci Harry…Tu ne peux pas savoir comme «je m'en veux» de toute cette histoire, siffla-t-elle en tremblant. Elle aurait voulu se gifler de la stupide mièvrerie d'excuses aussi platoniques.

Le brun l'embrassa sur le front et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête en resserrant son étreinte. Il apprécia la joie que lui procurait cette réconciliation soudaine, après la douleur que lui avait provoqué la trahison tout aussi soudaine de la jeune fille. Les derniers jours lui avaient laissé un goût amer. Il ne parvenait pas à digérer les évènements. Voir la jeune fille prendre la défense de celui qui menaçait d'être la réincarnation du Mal absolu l'avait plonger dans l'incertitude et le malaise le plus total. Il avait vainement refusé de lui pardonner mais n'avait ensuite pu se résoudre à perdre cette fille à laquelle il tenait tant.

- Par contre…Putain, mais pourquoi? ne put-il s'empêcher de laisser échapper d'un ton douloureux.

Hermione sentit son cœur se fendre en deux._ Pourquoi. . . _

- Je…C'est compliqué…Mais…

Les mots s'étranglèrent, refusant de sortir et de rouvrir les plaies tout juste cicatrisées.

Elle frissonna.

Il comprit….

…et abandonna.

- Ok…tu me diras…quand tu pourras.

Mais ne refais jamais ça Mione, t'entend? Jamais!

Il lui tenait maintenant le visage dans les mains et avait posé son front sur le sien, tandis qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les prunelles d'ambre bruns humides de larmes de la préfète. Elle eu un rire nerveux et acquiesça rapidement avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur les joues mouillées du garçon.

- Merci Harry.  
Je t'aime……beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Cette fois, le jeune homme rit de bon cœur et l'attrapa par la taille avec amitié.

- Bon sang Mione, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des chastes déclarations d'amour dans ce maudit trio. Moi aussi je t'aime, c'est pas un scoop, alors retire moi ce «beaucoup» tu veux, acheva-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de la lionne. Elle sécha ses dernière larmes et rit franchement en haussant les épaules. _Merlin ce que ça m'a manqué…_

- Monsieur Potter vous devenez exigent, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Avec sérieux, elle se planta devant lui et lui déclara d'un trait en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, je vous aime. Vous êtes et vous resterez l'une des choses qui m'êtes le plus précieux sur cette fichue planète, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que cette maudite prophétie m'ai définitivement réglé mon compte, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire radieux.

Dans un souffle elle ajouta pour terminer: Pardon et merci. _Je t'aime Harry Potter… _

Il acheva de la serrer dans ses bras, ignorant le frisson qui étreignit furtivement la jeune fille, et jeta un regard perplexe sur le lieu où il se trouvait, avant d'ajouter avec dédain:

- Bof, je suppose que je devrait m'estimer heureux. Un hall sombre, humide et glacé c'est pas si mal pour une déclaration aussi solennelle.

La lionne lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

- Plus sérieusement, qu'est que fait la préfète en chef dans les couloirs à…( Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) une heure et quarante-huit minutes du bal de l'année, qui plus est en jean et pas maquillée, hein? l'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

Elle lui adressa un regard prudent et ajouta d'une petite voix.

- Je dois répondre la vérité? demanda-t-elle en rentrant comiquement la tête dans les épaules.

- En fait non. Je te demandais juste ça pour boucher le blanc de cette conversation inintéressante, ironisa-t-il tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

Alors?

- Et bien…_Oh et puis merde._ Je suis à la recherche depuis une heure du rigolo qui me sert de collègue pour m'assurer qu'il s'est charger de son boulot pour ce soir… Je cherche…mais je ne trouve pas. Une occupation passionnante qui mérite vraiment toute la convoitise de ceux qui lorgnent mon poste depuis le début de l'année.

- Oh je vois, ajouta-t-il soudain tendu à l'évocation de Drago.

La vipère fait encore des siennes semble-t-il. Que veux tu Mione, on a tous nos fardeaux, ajouta-t-il soudain mélodramatique ressemblant étrangement à Kalia sous ses airs mystiques.

Côte à côte, les deux amis reprirent lentement le chemin de la salle commune du Gryffondor sans prendre conscience de la silhouette qui se glissait à une distance respectable derrière eux en gardant une oreille attentive sur leurs propos.

Soudain, la jeune fille en saisissant vivement le brun par la bras, reprit:

- Au fait…On sait ce que «je» fais à…. Une heure quarante cinq minutes du bal, dans les couloirs…Mais qu'en est-il du célébrissime Dom Juan des Rouges et Or? Hein, Harry… Tu n'es pas plus habillé que moi? Je m'étonne que Kalia ne t'es pas mis le grappin dessus en te serinant l'importance de faire honneur à nos maisons pour ce bal. Cette fille à des travers sérieusement humain pour une supposée entité divine…

Plus sérieusement…N'ayant moi-même pas eu la joie de me voir proposer de t'accompagner, qui est l'impudente mais néanmoins heureuse élue qui t'escorte ce soir? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Alors ça ma petit demoiselle…C'est mon problème. D'autant que j'ai entendu parler d'une petite coutume sorcière m'ôtant le droit de vous faire valser ce soir si je ne m'abuse? la chambra-t-il, provocateur.

Elle lui tira la langue et feignit de se mettre à bouder.

- Pourquoi faut-il donc que tout le monde me martèle cette maudite clause de mon contrat de préfète? ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

- «Mais la tradition remonte à des générations, mademoiselle» imita Harry en prenant un air pincé qui aurait excédé leur professeur de Métamorphose.

- J'éliminerai la tradition. . .

- Ah non je ne crois pas: personne ne touche à la Mos Majorum!

- La «Mos Majorum»?

- Mione! «La coutume des anciens»! Tu n'as aucune base en latin c'est révoltant pour une prétendue Miss-je-sais-tout! la taquina-t-il avec ironie.

- Je t'en prie Harry, ne te fait pas plus Malefoy que tu n'es… Vous m'agacez avec vos singeries. Le Grec et le Latin sont des langues mortes…donc inutile.

- Pfff inculte, rigola-t-il. En fait, tu enrages. Il y a enfin un domaine où j'en sais plus que toi!

- Non! C'est faux, tenta-t-elle de se défendre en rougissant.

Il rit et secoua la tête avec un air faussement réprobateur qui lui tira un sourire.

- Oui, bon…peut-être…un peu.

Face au visage railleur de son ami, elle s'empressa de changer de sujet:

- Et Ron?  
Auprès de quelle fille désespérément inaccessible a-t-il tenté sa chance?

Tout le monde se souvenait encore du malheureux épisode «Fleur Delacour» qui avait eu lieu au court de leur quatrième année. Le jeune homme en gardait un arrière goût particulièrement désagréable qui le laissait dans des états de franche inquiétude dès qu'un nouveau bal pointait son nez à l'horizon.

- Ah, mais je crois que le bal de cette année innove sur un certain nombre de point Herm'…

Elle posa un regard perplexe sur le brun pour lui intimer d'expliciter un peu son idée.

- Et bien déjà…Il y a toi qui va y aller avec. . .

Le regard meurtrier de la lionne l'empêcha d'achever:

- Rien n'est encore fait Harry! Ne jette pas la peau de la lionne aux serpents avant de l'avoir tué tu veux… siffla-t-elle, butée.

Le brun étouffa une folle envie de rire et reprit aussitôt:

- Ensuite, il y a moi…Et bien, moi…Disons juste que je vais peut-être réussir à apprécier le bal cette année, lâcha-t-il avec malice.  
Et pour finir, il y a Ron… Vois-tu, notre ami Ron c'est découvert une passion soudaine pour une certaine demoiselle, et il semblerait que cette certaine demoiselle le lui rende bien.

Cette fois Hermione sembla oublier tout son agacement anticipé en vue de la suite de la soirée et elle accorda toute son attention à l'information imminente:

- Qui?

- Luna.

La lionne demeura perplexe pendant quelques seconde et ajoutaen levant un doigt inquisiteur sous le nez du brun:

- Je le savais!  
Ron ne peut rien cacher bien longtemps de toute façon. Le pauvre, il virait au cramoisi dès qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que nous.  
C'est bien, acheva-t-elle assez fière de son ami.

- Ah ma petite miss «Coup-de-foudre», il n'y a plus que toi dans cette histoire. Mais je te fais confiance. Tu vas nous dresser le cobras. Après tout en Grèce, c'est aux vestales, les plus belles et les plus pures des jeunes filles que l'on…

- …donnait la charge d'apprivoiser les serpents car ils font parti des animaux sacrés élevés au temple…C'est bon je sais tout ça, grinça-t-elle tandis que son ami ne se retenait plus de rire face à son agacement mal contenu.

- Allez courage Mione…Pour Poudlard et pour l'Olympe.

_Tu dis ça Harry, mais si tu savais ce que ça implique ce maudit bal tu ne rirais pas si fort. Les plus belles et les plus vertueuses, hein? Tu en connais beaucoup des filles vertueuses qui payent de leur personne pour inciter un homme à rejoindre leur cause… Merlin! _

_Je suis épuisée. Ce bal aura ma peau._

Le jeune homme mit l'air renfrogné de son amie sur le compte de son intempestive manie de bouder. Il lui glissa un baiser sur la joue et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la tour des Gryffondors et aboutissait au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

La lionne attendit qu'il ai disparu derrière le panneau et poussa un soupir las. La semaine passée l'avait saoulée de travail…Son corps avait du mal à suivre le rythme infernal. Elle s'adossa au mur quelques instants pour se reposer et reprit son chemin en direction de leurs appartements. Ce maudit préfet allait peut être finir par revenir à l'arène après sa fugue inopinée.

_Merlin…Hermione Granger contrainte à aller au bal d'halloween avec le seul garçon de tout Poudlard qui lui donne des pulsions meurtrières, charmante ironie du sort. Décidément, cette histoire ressemble de plus en plus à une tragédie grecque en cinq actes…avec la mort comme tableau final. _

_Merci Murphy!_

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une ombre, se faufilant discrètement derrière elle, vint lui glisser à l'oreille d'une voix fielleuse:

- Alors comme ça la préfète en chef à besoin de l'assentiment du sieur Potter pour passer une bonne soirée…

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et se retourna le cœur battant pour faire face à son interlocuteur:

- Alors toi! rugit-elle en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

Ca fait une heure que je te cherche dans toute ce maudit château!

Drago posa un regard candide sur elle en arborant une mine innocente et détachée. Il reprit d'une voix acide en détachant un à un les doigts serrés de la jeune fille de sa chemise blanche:

- Mais moi je t'ai bien retrouvé depuis un bon quart d'heure alors on se détend et on parle, ok.

Comme toujours le ton autoritaire de la voix de Drago la laissa pantoise. Trop fatiguée pour répliquer, elle demeura incrédule:

- Un quart d'heure?

- «Mais je te fais confiance. Tu vas nous dresser le cobras.» singea-t-il avec un regard froid.

- Ah…Tu étais là, lâcha-t-elle embarrassée oubliant de s'en prendre à lui pour les avoir espionner.

- Donc je disais: Depuis quand tu as besoin de l'assentiment de Potter pour planifier ta soirée?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir:

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy. Harry est mon meilleur ami. Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'allais briser mon empire pour un serpent comme toi?

Il encaissa et repris, sardonique:

- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier…tigresse.

- Ah bon, pourtant j'avais cru…Spartacus, siffla-t-elle en grimaçant, sentant une violente migraine l'assaillirent.

Ils demeurèrent pendant quelques minutes au milieu du couloir à ce défier du regard. Puis Hermione reprit soudain plus assurée:

- De quel droit tu nous espionnais en plus?

Arrogant, égocentrique, autoritaire, violent…Et maintenant, tricheur et menteur. Voilà un joli

tableau Malefoy!

Il haussa un sourcil amusé:

- Dans ta bouche mes défauts prennent rapidement des allures de vertus, charmant Granger. Que veux tu, j'ai l'impression, somme toute désagréable, que l'on me cache beaucoup de choses, alors je cherche les informations à la source de mes problèmes: toi.

- Autant de sollicitude me va droit au cœur mon ange, mais si tu as des questions à me poser, ait la décence de le faire en face.

- Parce que tu y répondrais, peut-être? grinça-t-il.

- Non! siffla-t-elle, effrontée, en filant vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il lui emboîta le pas et entreprit de la talonner en filant dans les corridors sombres. Parvenu à ses côtés, il la saisit par les épaules:

- Putain Granger!

La jeune fille vacilla, étourdie, et darda un regard exaspéré sur le blond:

- Quoi!

- Maintenant que tu as remis la main sur le…«rigolo» qui te sert de collègue, pourquoi tu me cherchais depuis une heure?

La lionne s'empourpra:

- Ah…Pour ça aussi tu étais là…

Il poussa un soupir agacé:

- Non, ça m'est venu comme ça en voyant ma tête dans le miroir ce matin… Alors, pourquoi?

Se ressaisissant, elle reprit, glaciale :

- Je ne suis pas un de tes Elfes de maison, Malefoy.  
Parle moi sur un autre ton…

Le blond tiqua et la toisa d'un air méprisant:

- On dirait mon père quand tu dis ça, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacé.

Après un long silence tendu, il reprit avec le cynisme qui le seyait si bien:

- Mademoiselle Granger veut que j'y mette les formes peut être? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me faire part de ce qui vous chagrinait au point que vous organisassiez une battue pour me retrouver, chère mademoiselle?

- Comment dire…Il ne me sied guère de répondre à ta question, répliqua-t-elle avec insolence.

Se dégageant de sa poigne, elle réamorça son évasion et fila rapidement au milieu des tableaux curieux, qui suivaient leur discussion mouvementée. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le souffle court, elle ralentit et tenta de se calmer tandis qu'elle sentait sa tête tourner violemment comme broyée dans un étau.

- Putain de Gryffondor!

En quelques enjambés, il se retrouva face à la jeune fille.

- C'est trop te demander une discussion calme de temps en temps? siffla-t-il avec amertume.

¤_Maudite tigresse… Rentre les griffes où je vais y laisser ma peau._ ¤

Hermione leva un regard voilé vers le blond et perçut ses mots à travers l'écran de fumé qui lui voilait le cerveau. Elle tituba, fit un pas sur le côté, tenta vainement de se raccrocher au jeune homme…

…Et s'effondra.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**18h50**

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal quand elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata avec difficulté qu'elle se trouvait dans leur salle commune, allongée, par elle ne comprit quel miracle, dans leur canapé. Elle tenta vainement de se redresser en appuis sur ses coudes mais quelqu'un la repoussa fortement au fond des coussins.

- Couché, lui intima le blond d'une voix autoritaire en posant un broc de jus de citron sur la table.

Hermione demeura silencieuse, trop abasourdie pour oser ouvrir la bouche. Elle observa, incrédule, le jeune homme effectuer des allés et retours entre sa chambre, leur salle de bain et la salle commune. Au bout de quelques instants, il cessa son manège et vint se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, un livre à la main.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? osa-t-elle timidement.

Il répondit platoniquement sans lever les yeux de son livre:

- Malaise. Rien de grave.  
Repose toi.

Elle porta une main à son front et ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface rugueuse et humide…_Pansement._

- Pas touche.

Elle sursauta et posa un regard interrogateur sur le préfet.

- C'est Pomfresh qui ma donné ça: un baume cicatrisant. Tu as eu la brillante idée d'allé embrasser le coin du mur avant de finir sur mes chaussures. Dans quelques minutes tu pourras le retirer. Pour l'instant…couché! lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel en dardant sur elle un regard froid.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement. Hermione réalisa soudain que le bal devait commencer dans un peu plus d'une heure et que son état laissait franchement à désirer. Dumbledore grincerait des dents si il apprenait que sa préfète avait encore finit à l'infirmerie. Elle poussa un profond soupire et ferma les yeux.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**19h04**

Des mains fraîches posées sur son front la réveillèrent. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris grises du préfet concentré tandis qu'il lui ôtait le pansement qui lui ceignait le front et les tempes. Il eu un regard sévère pour la jeune fille et elle préféra demeurer sans bouger.

Au bout d'un instant, il déclara de sa voix traînante:

- Tu survivras…

Tandis qu'il prononçait un sort pour nettoyer le capharnaüm de la pièce, la lionne put enfin se redresser pour aller contempler l'étendu des dégâts dans les Yeux de Narcisse.

En pénétrant dans la vaste salle de bain dont le plafond arborait ce soir là une couronne de flots relativement paisible à l'écume rare, elle s'avança timidement jusqu'au miroir. A la lumière tamisé de la salle d'eau, elle constata que son front ne portait aucune bosse, ni aucune cicatrice apparente. En revanche, elle grimaça en voyant sa mine fatiguée et ses yeux cernés.

_Ca aurait put être pire…_

Elle ressortit au bout de quelques minutes et trouva le préfet de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil le nez dans son ouvrage.

_De la magie noire bien sûre…Et on vient hurler aux préjugés…_

_Oh Merlin, Mione! C'est pas le moment. Tu pourrais être un minimum reconnaissante._

- Merci…beaucoup…commença-t-elle hésitante.  
Je ne sais pas ce que…

- Ecrase Granger, l'interrompit-t-il amèrement.  
Tu ne me dois rien. Même un Serpentard ne laisse pas un de ses semblable giser dans une flaque de sang.

La jeune fille fut blessée par la dureté des propos du jeune homme.

- Même une Sang de Bourbe? interrogea-t-elle avec un rictus. _Ca y est tu recommence! Bon sang Herm' tu es une vraie plaie!_

Cette fois le jeune préfet leva les yeux sur elle et poursuivit d'un ton plus calme:

- Considère ça comme le remboursement de ma dette de sorcier. Tu as pris ma défense contre Potter. Je t'ai décollé des dalles du couloirs. Match nul. Je ne te dois plus rien.

Hermione se laissa glisser dans l'autre fauteuil et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

_Toi, tu as un truc à ma reprocher! Vas-y vipère attaque, je t'écoute._

Les traits du visage du blond se durcirent soudainement. Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques minutes puis commença d'une voix lourde de reproches:

- Tu comptais cacher «ça» pendant combien de temps?

La lionne crut prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac en entendant les mots accusateurs.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Et quoi Granger? Je ne suis pas assez impliqué dans l'affaire pour qu'on me mette au courant?

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy? l'interrogea-t-elle en se tendant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, serra les dents et reprit sur un ton qu'il cherchait à rendre calme:

- Après le strip-tease, ta deuxième passion c'est la pyrogravure peut-être? siffla-t-il avec son éternel cynisme.

La lionne expira un grand coup et en un éclaire comprit à quoi le préfet faisait allusion. Sans ciller, elle referma lentement ses poings et ses doigts vinrent rencontrer les meurtrissures de ses paumes scarifiées. Elle poussa un soupire désabusé et ferma les yeux en se laissant retomber au fond du fauteuil. Drago dardait à présent sur elle un regard inquisiteur, en attente de la suite des évènements.

_Les bandages…_

_Et merde!_

- Ca s'appelle avoir une vie privée Malefoy, et ça se respecte, tenta-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

- Je te laisse trente secondes pour lâcher le morceau Granger. Ensuite…on utilisera «ma» méthode.

- Est-ce que tu me menaces?

- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule?

_J'abandonne._

- Ok. Puisque tu n'es pas un Mangemort, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème après tout.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- La prophétie de Harry est caduque. Voldemort est en train de corrompre l'équilibre du Bien et du Mal. Kalia est une déesse de l'Olympe missionnée pour ramener l'équilibre de la Magie. Harry et toi êtes deux éléments indispensables, antagonistes et pourtant complémentaires de cette prophétie. Je suis la clef, l'élu, l'agneau du sacrifice, ou tout autre chose qui te sierra mieux. L'altercation entre Harry et toi, les deux «héritiers», a réveillé une magie primitive qui nous a tous balayé. Si nous parvenons à gérer cette affaire du mieux que nous le pouvons, nous parviendrons à anéantire le Lord Noir, sinon ce sera la fin de notre petit monde de tranquillité. Après maintes recherches, l'aboutissement de cette prophétie impliquera, à n'en point douter, ma mort. A long terme, tu as donc toutes les chances de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos. Donc…Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

Elle rejeta un regard à l'heure:

- Vingt-huit secondes.

La lionne observa à loisir la mine fermée du blond qui dissimulait on n'eut pu souhaiter mieux ses émotions. Ses yeux changèrent insensiblement de couleurs pour devenir plus brillant. Sa respiration s'accéléra et soudain, il éclata de rire.

- Ca te fais rire? s'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Ne me demande pas de pleurer Granger. Le pathétique de la situation frôle des sommets vertigineux. J'ai toujours envié Potter pour sa célébrité et maintenant que je me retrouve avec ma part de destin fumeux, je donnerais foutument cher pour ne vous avoir jamais rencontré, hoqueta-t-il nerveusement.

S'attrapant le visage dans les mains, il respira profondément, calma son rire tendu et tenta de saisir l'ampleur des informations qu'il venait de recevoir en vrac en l'espace de quelques secondes. Au bout de quelques instant, il leva vers Hermione un regard perplexe:

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne vais pas tous vous vendre à Voldemort?

La lionne demeura abasourdie. Question pertinente. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait senti le besoin de tout dire. Elle pesa le poids de chacun de ses mots et acheva d'une voix posée:

- On va dire que pour la première fois de ta vie…Quelqu'un te fait confiance.

Ce fut au tour du blond de rester stupéfait. Avec toutes les crasses qu'il avait fait au petit trio depuis six ans, la jeune fille venait de lui mettre un marché en main. En moins d'une minute elle venait de lui révéler leur plan pour détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et elle lui avait clairement stipuler qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

- Soit tu es complètement cinglée…Soit, tu es pleine de surprise, Granger…souffla-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Rajoute aussi suicidaire et tu seras dans le juste.

- Ok: alors tu es cinglée, imprévisible et suicidaire, «joli tableau Granger».

Elle sourit malgré elle et se passa une main dans la nuque.

- Merlin, le bal commence dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Elle poussa un soupire exaspéré.

_Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser dans cette histoire._

Le blond sourit et elle réalisa qu'elle venait de penser tout haut.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de danser…commença-t-il avec un regard sadique.

¤_On va voir qui est le meilleur à ce jeu là tigresse…_¤

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. _Oh non…Dite-moi qu'il ne va pas s'y mettre. _

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu attachais beaucoup d'importance à la «Mos majorum», commença-t-il d'un ton détaché.  
Or, il est écrit dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, chapitre 28que les préfets doivent ouvrir le bal, siffla-t-il faussement solennel en s'enfonçant avec nonchalance dans le fauteuil de cuir.

Tu veux que j'y mette d'avantage les formes, Granger, où l'invitation te semble suffisamment convenable?

La lionne posa un regard désespéré sur le blond et elle enfonça ses ongles dans l'accoudoir. _Merci Murphy…_

- Je croyais que tu détestais les bals Malefoy, siffla-t-elle à bout d'argument.

- Dans ma famille, on est soucieux de l'étiquette.

- Alors mets y les formes ou je refuse tout net…abandonna-t-elle, acculée au mur.

- Quel caractère! ironisa-t-il.  
Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras un mec Granger.

La jeune fille commença à perdre patience et elle vint se planter devant lui:

- Un. . .

- Si tu le prends sur ce ton…

- Deux, Malefoy . . .

- Bien, tigresse, à vos ordres…

- Tr. . .

- Me ferais tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière et de m'accompagner au bal…Hermione…?

Elle resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques infimes secondes et s'entendis répondre malgré elle. _Il a osé…_

- Ok.

_Va en enfer Malefoy . . ._

_Soit heureuse Kalia, tu vas encore avoir ce que tu veux._

_¤ Bien Zabini…La guerre est définitivement ouverte. Profite de Billy, je suis en chasse.¤_

- Je vais faire un tour, souffla la préfète, démoralisée.

- Rendez-vous à vingt heure pile. Je n'aime pas les gens en retard Granger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mais bien sure, mon ange…Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange…ne put-elle s'empêcher de grincer d'une voix acide.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

_Hermione tu ne contrôle plus rien…_

_Mais si! Je gère parfaitement la situation._

_Oh oui, on a tous vu ça. Charmant le petit numéro de «Mais Oui Malefoy…Tous ce que tu voudras Malefoy…»…_

_Merlin Kalia! Comment j'ai pu accepter un marché aussi stupide… Séduire Malefoy! _

_Et merde, ne dis pas que tu n'attendais pas ce prétexte depuis six ans. . ._

_Non!_

_Non?_

_Heu…Peut-être…Oh et puis la ferme Mione!_

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**19h25**

Encore sous le coup de son léger malaise, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle déambulait dans le couloir de leur salle commune depuis plusieurs minutes, complètement absorbée dans son conciliabule intérieur. Malefoy l'avait encore fracassée et la lionne ne parvenait pas à savoir si le fait d'aller au bal avec lui pouvait être classé dans les bonnes ou les mauvaises nouvelles.

_Merlin…En plus je n'ai rien à me mettre…_

L'étendu du problème lui sauta soudain au visage et elle éclata de rire. _Soirée pathétique en perspective. _Elle tenta d'imaginer avec un plaisir anticipé le visage du Serpentard si elle se présentait devant lui à vingt heure avec un jean et une chemise. _A n'en pas douter, son bon goût en prendrait un coup. _Et elle repartit d'un rire à moitié hystérique en s'appuyant contre le mur. Au bout d'un instant, elle se força à reprendre une attitude plus normale, c'est à dire moins susceptible d'inquiéter les élèves qui la croiseraient à cet instant précis. Elle gardait en tête le souvenir du Serdaigle catatonique qui avait assisté à sa dernière crise de rage. _Absolument risible._

Soudain, un éclaire de géni la traversa et elle su qu'elle avait trouvé la solution à son problème. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre:

- Et bien il va y avoir du sport, souffla-t-elle en leva un sourcil inquiet.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**19h29**

- Kalia, je…

Hermione n'eu pas le temps d'achever et quatre mains avides l'empoignèrent par le col de son chemisier pour l'attirer dans la pièce. La porte se referma brutalement et la lionne fit face à deux paires d'yeux impatients.

- Par Jupiter…Il était temps! soupira Kalia.

- Oui, surtout quand on voit le boulot…lâcha Giny un brin désabusé.

Elles attirèrent leur amie, muette de surprise, et la poussèrent dans un fauteuil. Autours d'elles, la pièce relativement lumineuse baignait dans une harmonie apaisante. Plus petite que la salle des préfets, elle était tendue d'étoffes d'un bleu chatoyant parsemée d'or. Dépourvue de cheminée, l'atmosphère était pourtant d'une douceur enveloppante. On retrouvait entre ces murs l'exotisme qui faisait le charme de sa «propriétaire». Le parfum de la pièce oscillait agréablement entre le miel et les épices, il enveloppait les sens et envoûta progressivement la préfète. Avec amusement, elle distingua dans un coin le fameux labrys de son amie, lourde hache au manche ciselé et aux doubles tranchants en acier trempé. Pourtant, en dehors de l'objet insolite, rien ici n'eut permis de s'interroger sur la possible nature divine de la mystérieuse brune.

Hermione ramena finalement son attention sur le ballet des deux jeunes filles qui allaient et venaient dans l'antre de la brune en s'affairant dans tous les coins. Enfin, les deux amies se plantèrent devant la lionne soudain inquiète face à leur air déterminé.

_Ca…Ca ne m'évoque rien de bon…_frémit la jeune fille en réprimant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle esquissa un sourire nerveux.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient ravissantes.

Giny portait une robe à col mao dans un chatoyant camaïeux de vert. Particulièrement long, le vêtement était légèrement fendu sur la cuisse gauche et mettait en valeur les taille fine de la rousse. Les épaules nues de la jeune fille contrastait avec la couleur jade du corsage. Hermione apprécia le dos nu de la tenue et imagina la tête que ferait Ron en apercevant sa sœur. Giny portait également des ballerines dorées accordées aux motifs délicats de l'étoffe verte qui rehaussait la couleur laiteuse de son teint et de ses yeux clairs. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux flamboyant dans un chignon lâche à la nippone, laissant quelques mèches folles dans sa nuque.

Kalia portait une robe drapée d'un bleu profond aux reflets ambré, évoquant à la préfète les tuniques portées par les vestales sur les gravures de leurs cours de Mythes et Légendes. Une série de plis artistiques permettait à l'étoffe de retomber gracieusement sur les longues jambes de la brune en mettant en valeur ses formes délicates. Elle portait des cothurnes de cuir brun et une parure de bijoux d'or, entourant ses poignets, son cou et ses chevilles. La déesse avait savamment relevé ses cheveux en une série de fines tresses, de torsades et de mèches folles parsemées d'onyx et maintenues en place grâce à un bandeau de soie bleu pétrole qui rehaussait la couleur profonde de ses yeux.

_Perséphone en personne…_

**o **_Connaissant la concernée, je prendrais cela comme un compliment_**o**

Les deux jeunes femmes ressemblaient à deux princesses issues d'un autre temps et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione regretta que le bal n'ai pas été conçu comme une soirée costumée. Le résultat aurait été sans doute encore plus fabuleux. Embarrassée, elle jeta un regard à sa tenue débrayée et se mit à rire.

- On a pas le temps pour ça Mione, la houspilla gentiment Giny.

Salle de bain! ordonna-t-elle impérieuse en lui indiquant la porte au fond de la pièce.

Elle regarda l'heure.

- Cinq minutes, ajouta-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Cinq minutes? s'offusqua la préfète en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- OUI! hurlèrent les deux autres en l'empoignant par les épaules en riant.

Hermione éclata de rire en entendant le battant de la porte se refermer sur elle. Elle allait passer les trente minutes les plus intenses de sa vie à écouter les deux filles. Soudain, réalisant avec d'avantage de sérieux l'ampleur de ce qu'il y avait à faire en si peu de temps, elle haussa un sourcil un peu désabusé et se précipita dans le bain préalablement tiré par Kalia.

- Hé! C'est glacé! hurla-t-elle en grelottant.

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant passer le visage rieur de la brune:

- Ca c'est uniquement parce que tu es en retard…siffla-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Je vais attraper une pneumonie, ironisa l'autre.

- C'est bon pour la circulation, acheva Kalia d'un ton sans appel.

Magne toi!

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**19h 38**

Cinq minute plus tard, une préfète frigorifiée et dégoulinante ressortie de la salle de bain en sous vêtement de dentelle noire.

- Je suis obligée de porter «ça»? grinça-t-elle en posant un regard accusateur sur la dite lingerie.

- Kalia m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas le rouge…J'ai pris noir… lâcha Giny dans un sourire innocent.

- Ne fait pas ta gamine, ça te va très bien! rit Kalia en l'attrapant par le poignet pour venir l'assoire sur un tabouret.

Les deux jeune filles s'attaquèrent alors à la crinière de la lionne avec une détermination qui inquiéta la concernée. Prise d'une subite inspiration et munie d'un peigne, la déesse démêla avec patience les boucles rebelles tout en réfléchissant à la suite des évènements.

- Bon, sauvage…Tu nous fais confiance? la chambra-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette.

- J'ai le choix? grogna Hermione entre ses dents.

- Merci je n'en demandait pas tant, répliqua Kalia avec ironie.

La lionne ferma les yeux en attendant la suite des évènements. Après les avoir séchées, la brune lança un sort complexe sur les mèches caramel et entrepris de les relever dans un savant coiffé-décoiffé qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à imaginer. Visiblement fière d'elle, la brune attrapa un fin bandeau de soie marron glacé qui vint ceindre le front de la préfète en passant sous les dernières boucles qui lui frôlaient les joues et le creux du cou.

- Gin?

- Parfait…admit la rouquine avec un sourire satisfait.

Attrapant ensuite sa propre baguette, elle fit venir à elle sa trousse de maquillage et se mit à l'ouvrage sous le regard affolé de Hermione.

- Heu…Ca c'est loin d'être un truc dont je raffole… lâcha-t-elle en indiquant le pinceau du menton.

- Silence, laisse faire le maître! rit-elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minute interminables rallongées par la mauvaise volonté de la préfète et son léger manque de coopération, Giny parvint enfin au résultat désiré. Elle donna un dernier coup discret de pinceau aux joues de la lionne renfrognée et recula de quelques pas pour apprécier son travail. Soigneusement assise sur la table pour ne pas froisser sa robe, la déesse laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

**o **_Si avec ça ton cobra ne tombe pas dans tes bras…Je veux bien me faire déesse de la chasteté et sainte patronne des vestales vertueuses…_**o**

Hermione ne se targua d'aucun commentaire, jugeant l'entreprise inutile. De plus un désagréable sentiment lui laissait penser que l'idée de plaire à ce sale gosse n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire. Drago avait toujours été inaccessible. Un paradoxe si l'on voulait constater que la plupart des filles de l'école avait effectué un séjour plus ou moins prolongé dans son lit. Il restait inaccessible de part son caractère de chasseur. Hermione n'aimait pas l'idée d'être une proie. La situation dans laquelle l'avait mise Kalia lui laissait enfin la possibilité de prendre l'initiative de la chasse. La perspective était alléchante.

Giny lui indiqua un grand miroir en pied dans un coin de la pièce et la préfète s'y dirigea avec une certaine appréhension. Finalement, elle resta en suspend face à l'image que lui renvoya le psyché. La bouche ouverte elle découvrit son reflet avec l'excitation d'une gamine ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.

_Merlin…Kalia est une déesse…_

La brune avait relevé ses boucles caramel en deux macarons un peu lâches laissant des mèches sauvages courir dans sa nuque et boucler sur ses épaules. La soie sombre rehaussait la couleur douce de ses yeux et lui donnait un petit air mutin qui en aurait troublé plus d'un. Gin avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait fin de khôl noir et avait donné un éclat rose-doré à tout son visage.

- Naturel, piquant et sauvage… Satisfaite? demanda la rousse.

- Ravie…souffla Hermione en admirant l'ensemble.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la lionne se sentit jolie…Elle rit cependant en se souvenant qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtement et qu'il aurait été de très mauvais goût de sortir aussi légèrement vêtue.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**19h50**

- Bon Narcisse, dépêche toi…

- Attend Kal', je crois qu'il va sérieusement falloir la décoller du miroir si on veut obtenir quelque chose d'elle…provoqua Giny avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione leur fit un pied de nez.

- Gamine…plaisanta la rouquine.

- Gamine…en sous-vêtement! ajouta la brune

Elles l'attrapèrent par la main et l'éloignèrent du Psyché. Attrapant un carton sur la table, Kalia se planta devant son amie:

- Cadeau!

La Gryffondor resta bouche bée.

- Ouvre, poursuivit le brune.

Soudain enthousiaste, la préfète arracha le ruban doré et ouvrit la boite au nom d'une des plus grande boutique de vêtements du monde sorcier. Elle ôta le papier de soie qui recouvrait ce qu'elle devina être une robe du soir et resta stupéfaite face au vêtement de soie pourpre qui tomba sous ses yeux.

- Merlin. . . lâcha-t-elle avec un regard écarquillé.

Giny se mit à rire:

- C'est à peu près la tête que je pense avoir faite en découvrant la mienne, gloussa-t-elle.

Hermione leva un regard plein de reconnaissance vers son amie et lui sauta au cou en riant.

_Kal' Kal' Kal'…Merci! Elle est fabuleuse…_

- Oui bha enfile là, elle sera encore plus fabuleuse, râla la brune un peu gênée.

Hermione plaqua un baiser sur sa joue.

- Allez, tu vas froisser ma robe, Mione, ajouta-t-elle avec cynisme.

La lionne se mit à rire, puis considérant la robe, reprit:

- Pourtant je t'avais bien dit que je n'aimais pas le rouge, déclara-t-elle sérieusement avec un air renfrogné, qui se mua rapidement en un sourire provocateur.

- Alors ça ma petite demoiselle, rien à faire. Tu es et tu resteras une Gryffondor. Un minimum de fierté pour les couleurs de ta maison me semble de mise, d'autant que tu vas devoir tenir tête à un Serpentard plus que fier de ses origines, alors au boulot! la houspilla Kalia en lui indiquant le carton du regard.

Hermione rit. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux jeunes filles vinrent se planter devant elle avec détermination.

- Bon allez…lança Giny d'un ton impatient.

La lionne cessa de rire:

- Allez quoi?

Les deux amies levèrent les yeux au ciel en riant:

- Soutient gorge! rugirent-elles.

Elle rougit:

- Quoi, là…? Maintenant…?

- Non…Demain, en cours de Potion…se moqua Kalia.

- BofRogue apprécierait je pense…siffla Gin.

- Pfff, ne dit pas de bêtise…grinça Kalia en lui envoyant son coude dans les côtes.

- Jalouse…la provoqua Hermione.

- Et après? se révolta gentiment la déesse.

Allez! Soutient gorge…

Pudiquement, Hermione leur tourna le dos et ôta la pièce de dentelle noire qui alla rejoindre ses vêtements sur le canapé. Les deux filles rirent et la rouquine lui donne la robe de soie écarlate. La lionne jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à l'étoffe douce et chatoyante.

_Kalia…? _

La brune soupira et s'empressa d'aller aider son amie à enfiler le vêtement chamarré. En quelques geste expert, la lionne se retrouva parée et Kalia ajusta la robe à la taille. Elle referma l'anneau de bronze autours du cou de la jeune fille et lui tendit des ballerines du même rouge que sa tenue. Curieuse de voir la résultat, Hermione s'empressa de les enfiler.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**19h 56**

Son reflet dans le miroir la statufia. La robe était fabuleuse. L'étoffe écarlate imitait le plissé des drapés grecs de l'antiquité à la manière de la robe de Kalia. Fixée autours du cou au moyen d'un anneau de bronze, la robe glissait ensuite avec une étonnante fluidité jusqu'au sol dans un chatoyant drapé plein de grâce. Les épaules et les bras nus révélaient la peau dorée de la jeune fille. En tournant légèrement elle constata que la robe laissait son dos parfaitement nu, s'échancrant jusqu'au creux du bassin et révélant le secret jusque là bien gardé de la préfète. Le pentacle mystique, comme une provocation, trônait au creux des reins, délicatement noir sur la peau dorée. La robe soulignait la taille fine et mettait en valeur la grâce de la lionne.

- C'est loin de l'image de Miss-Je-sais-tout que tout ces petits imbéciles ont de toi, Mione, lui envoya Kalia dans un clin d'œil.

- Je crois qu'il va y avoir du sport, les filles! rit Giny avec un sourire carnassier

- Oh oui…Il va y avoir du sport, murmura Hermione en posant un air de prédateur sur son reflet.

_Tu vas courir ce soir Malefoy. . .La chasse est ouverte…_

Kalia lui envoya un sourire complice.

- Au fait, j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi Mione, déclara la brune en attrapant son coffret à bijoux ouvert sur la table.

Hermione leva un sourcil curieux et se dirigea vers son amie. La brune fouilla un instant dans le coffret d'acajou avant de brandir triomphalement son butin. Deux bracelets…Deux Serpents en or…

Elle en tendit un à Giny et se mit ensuite à genoux devant la préfète. Avec dextérité, elle fixa le premier à la cheville de la lionne. La rouquine glissa le second à son poignet et le fixa au milieu de son bras. Son regard accrocha alors les paumes de la préfète et elle demeura interdite:

- Mione! Tes mains? s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione se gifla mentalement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et lança un regard noir à Kalia.

- Laisse tomber… La pyrogravure, c'est ma nouvelle passion…siffla-t-elle ironiquement en repensant à la réaction de Drago.

Elle s'empressa de retirer ses paumes de la vue de son amie et changea de sujet.

- Je crois que les garçons n'ont plus qu'à s'accrocher à leur cravate les filles.

Giny rit et contempla leurs reflets dans miroir. Les trois filles avaient trois charmes très différents. Kalia respirait le mystère; elle avait une beauté froide et dangereuse. Hermione était la plus nature, la plus rebelle; elle incarnait la beauté sauvage et volcanique. Giny restait fraîche et délicate; Elle avait une beauté douce et calme. Trois jeunes filles très différentes et pourtant terriblement complices…

La soirée promettait d'être sportive.

**19h59**

* * *

Arf ! N'allez pas râler...Normalement j'aurais dû cinder ce chapitre en deux ...Alors...de quelle couleur la chemise de Dray ? (mesdemoiselles cessez de baver...)...Les robes de ses demoiselles sont-elles à votre goût messieurs ? ( mesdemoiselles arrêtez de les fusiller du regard comme ça...roooo ! ) 

Pour lesnouvelles qui fâchent :je risque en revanche d'espacer les publications pendant un temps :  
1) ma prépa devient très exigente  
2) je n'avance plus dans la rédaction de mes fics  
3) j'ai unpseudo-mariage cybernétique à organiser (Ganesh si tu nousregarde Lol : la robe sera rouge ! et c'est mon dernier mot !)

Et à présent: pour récompenser ma générosité de zauteuse débordée...**REVIEWS** svp !  
Dites moi tout : ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas, la créature dans laquelle vous voudriez vous réincarner, le prénom du Scorbelot que vous avez adopté...tout ça et même le reste chers lecteurs adorés :) !

**Carpe Diem !**

Jo-Hécate


	12. Sur quel pied danser

Bonjour les gens !

Je prends un peu de temps au milieu des exam' et de Roland Garros( vous ai-je dit à quel point je devenais folle en les regardant jouer ? Qu'un dieu -n'importe lequel- vienne en aide à l'Espagne...Rafael !) pour vous glisser le nouveau chapitre de Vae Victis.  
Je suis désolée d'abuser de votre patience de cette manière, mais ma plume s'est enrhumée et refuse d'aligner deux mots en ce moment. Néanmoins : La suite du bal !

1) **IMPORTANT :J'ai mis en ligne un OS intitulé "Hypnos"! Il s'agit d'une scène coupée de Vae Victis.** Ce chapitre BONUS viendrait s'insérer avant Halloween. Etant donné qu'il ne constitue pas un élément essentiel de l'intrigue et qu'il contient un lemon dédié à ma bêta, j'en ai fait un OS. **Allez lire...**Reviews svp :(

2) je tiens à m'excuser profondément de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les adorables reviews que vous m'avez envoyé pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordi et beaucoup de travail...Promis : prochain chapitre avec des RAR dignes de ce noms

**Merci beaucoup et spéciale dédicace** à _Roze Potter, Miss Dray, Lil'Ashura, Mélo, Saracroche, Nanon, Vamala, Poupoux, Bloody Crow, Mme Hermione Malfoy, Marie, Octo_ et..._Enchantra 83_ ! Vous êtes vraiment adorables et vos reviews m'ont toutes beaucoup touché. Pour pallier à mes défaillances je vous offre "Sur quel pied danser". Merci et pleins de gros bizouxxx !

Bon je n'insiste pas beaucoup plus. Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui lisent les en-tête : Mes conseils de classe ont lieu le 12 juin ( et oui il y a encore des conseils de classe en prépa ) et je saurais si je passe en Khâgne à cette date. Si je suis prise et que je signe : je mets les deux pieds en Enfer...Je comprendrais alors que cette année n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfants hautement divertissant. Sinon : la Fac...La Sorbonne...Lettres Classiques... Alea Jacta Est...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**oOo Sur quel pied danser…oOo**

**19h55**

Harry demeura interdit en observant le Serpentard révéré s'avancer avec nonchalance jusqu'au bas des marches. Avec une animosité à peine dissimulée, il laissa son regard glisser sur le costume impeccablement coupé du blond et sur son visage d'ange reflétant une parfaite maîtrise de soi. De leur côté, les iris glacées jaugèrent le Gryffondor frémissant et s'attardèrent sur la chemise de soie cramoisie et le pantalon à pince de couleur sombre. Drago laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif, nemanifestant sa surprise que d'un haussement de sourcil typiquement Malefoyen. En réponse, le brun lui octroya un sourire dédaigneux ets'obligea à garder son sang froid.

_+ Je le fais pour toi Mione…Je tolère cette vipère uniquement pour tes beaux yeux… Demain, Mos majorum, ou pas, les formules de politesse ne seront plus de mise…_+

Il darda un regard noir sur le blond tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_+ Merlin, que quelqu'un vienne lui décoller ce sourire présomptueux de la tronche ou je lui démolis sa gueule d'ange avant qu'il ne lève le petit doigt _+

Profondément agacé, Harry serra imperceptiblement les poings et s'évertua à reporter son attention sur quelque chose qui serait moins susceptible de le mettre d'une humeur exécrable - entreprise des plus simples, si l'on admettait que rien n'était plus susceptible de faire sortir le jeune homme de ses gonds que la vue d'un préfet sur son trente et un-. Le lion alla puiser dans les tréfonds de sa patience. A cours d'idée, ilse raccrocha finalement autic-tac incessant de la trotteuse de sa montre.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent avec lenteur et Harry en vint à maudire l'absence de ponctualité de ses amies.

**19h58**

Exaspéré au plus haut point, le brun ne tentait même plus de feindre l'indifférence. Ses prunelles orageuses ne lâchaient plus le blond d'un pouce et il allait et venait avec nervosité devant l'escalier illuminé. Les couples qui descendaient les marches posaient un regard perplexe sur le duo qui se défiait du regard avec animosité. Fondamentalement antagonistes, les deux jeunes hommes offraient un spectacle des plus atypiques qui imposait un silence vaguement craintif autours d'eux.

Sublimé dans son coûteux costume de couleur noir, Drago arborait une chemise gris perle qui faisait ressortir la couleur orageuse de ses yeux. Des mèches blondes retombaient d'une manière faussement négligée devant les prunelles glacées de ses yeux et encadraient son visage fin à la peau claire. Les muscles tendus de ses mâchoires laissait imaginer le profond énervement que lui procurait la présence de son ennemi.

Le brun passa sa main dans les mèches éternellement indisciplinées de ses cheveux noir de jais et poussa un profond soupir en lissant du revers de la main la soie pourpre de sa chemise. Sa peau halée prit une teinte rouge tandis qu'il gardait les dents serrées en scrutant désespérément le cadran de sa montre.

**20h00**

_+ Merde… _+

Le blond commença à se tendre tout autant que son compagnon et il posa un regard exaspéré sur les escaliers qui demeurait invariablement vides. Il observa ensuite le Gryffondor toujours sur ses gardes et lui accorda un sourire amusé :

- Maintenant on sait d'où vient l'expression tourner comme un lion en cage, Potter.

Le brun lui lança une œillade venimeuse et répliqua avec un sourire sarcastique :  
- Je te rassure, cela fait bien longtemps que l'expression langue de vipère à prit tout son sens, Malefoy.

- Quelle agressivité Potty…siffla-t-il, sardonique.  
Pourtant si l'un d'entre nous devait en vouloir à l'autre, je ne suis pas sure que tu aurais gain de cause, mon cher.

Le visage de Harry se durcit et un rictus vint déformer ses lèvres :  
- Parce que tu es parfaitement innocent bien sure ? grinça-t-il avec rancœur.

Le blond eut un sourire machiavélique et il vint se planter devant son adversaire :  
- Je suis le Mal incarné…C'est dans ma nature d'être malveillant, Potter. Maintenant, qu'il y a même une prophétie pour me justifier, ça va devenir une partie de plaisir. . .

Face à lui, le brun demeura abasourdi un instant, ne sachant ce qu'il était en droit de déduire du petit numéro de son interlocuteur. Comme il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, un Serpentard de sixième année se glissa timidement entre eux.

- Heu…Excusez moi…

- Livingston…constata le préfet d'une voix neutre.

- Je voulais savoir si Giny était déjà descendue, lâcha-t-il en rougissant.

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur :  
- Non, je crois que ta dulcinée n'a pas encore daigner montrer le bout de son nez…de même que les nymphettes qui lui servent d'amies d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant soudainement.

A cet instant précis, des éclats de voix attirèrent leurs attention en haut des marches.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**20h00**

- Malefoy va encore râler…soupira la préfète exaspérée.

- Si il râle, je lui décroche la mâchoire, s'insurgea la rouquine, enflammée.

- Quel caractère Giny…

- A mon avis, Hermione a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, souffla la brune amusée.

- Oui je trouve aussi, approuva son amie tandis que l'intéressée haussait les épaules.

- C'est seulement Malefoy…siffla-t-elle.

_Puisse tu avoir raison Gin…  
__C'est seulement Malefoy…_

La préfète sentit son estomac se nouer légèrement. Elle inspira profondément et chercha à se détendre.

**o **_On angoisse Mione ? _**o**

_Non_,pensa-t-elle innocemment.

**o**_Menteuse…_**o**

_Oui bon…Peut-être…_

**o **_Avoue qu'il te plaît et que toute cette histoire t'arrange bien. _la taquina la déesse avec malice.**o**

_Non ! _

**o **_Mione…_**o**

…_Oui, bon…Et après, je ne vois pas ce que ça change…_chercha-t-elle à se défendre vainement.

La brune lui envoya un sourire victorieux tandis qu'elles arrivaient en haut du grand escalier et que des éclats de voix acides leur parvenait du bas des marches.

- Ca…Ca sent le coup fourré entre Harry et Drago, supposa Kalia.

- Des vrais gosses…Incapables de se supporter.

- Tu peux parler Mione, toi qui n'arrive pas à entretenir une conversation civilisée de plus de trois minutes avec ce serpent, la provoqua la rousse.

La lionne eut un haussement d'épaule agacé, puis elle vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans l'une des fenêtres du couloirs.

- Tu es magnifique Mione…Alors, en piste !

- Ok Kal'…En piste…souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui cherchait à dissimuler son anxiété.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les trois jeunes hommes côte à côte, regardèrent leurs cavalières descendre les marches un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage.

- « Nymphettes », Malefoy, hein… ? souffla Harry soudain nettement plus captivé par le spectacle du grand escalier.

- Ferme la bouche Potter, ça présente mal…grinça-t-il en faignant une parfait maîtrise de soi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Alors c'est Harry ton cavalier…_

**o **_Sans commentaire… _**o**

_Ouais, ouais…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry envoya un clin d'œil complice à la préfète tandis qu'il passait son bras sous celui de la jolie brune en lui glissant un compliment à l'oreille qui, tout déesse qu'elle fut, la fit instantanément rougir. Kalia se retourna vers Hermione et lui envoya un sourire radieux.

- A tout à l'heure sur la piste Hermione, lâcha-t-elle avec malice.

Malefoy attendit ensuite que le Serpentard finisse de courtiser la jolie rousse. De son côté, Giny semblait se lasser rapidement de la timidité de son cavalier. Prenant les devants, elle lui planta un baiser discret sur les lèvres tout en l'entraînant avec empressement en direction de la Salle de Bal dont les échos joyeux parvenait au petit groupe.

- Ca Gin, c'est pour la fin de soirée normalement…la houspilla gentiment son amie avec un clin d'œil amusé.

La rousse s'empourpra et haussa les épaules tout en maugréant contre « les convenances et les traditions stupides » de cette école.

Le blond attendit de les voir passer le coin du couloir, puis il reporta son attention sur la superbe lionne qui l'attendait avec appréhension sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Il s'approcha d'un pas souple et ondulant jusqu'à la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle admirait sa tenue impeccable, lui seyant admirablement. Avec une lenteur calculée, il attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, un éclaire amusé dans le regard :  
- En retard Granger…murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

La préfète ne cilla pas.

- …en revanche, il faut reconnaître que ça vaut amplement le détour…acheva-t-il avec un regard de chasseur.

Avec une classe breveté Malefoy, il lui offrit son bras et la guida à travers le couloir à présent désert. Le jeune homme profita de la situation et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son dos, ses hanches et…le creux de ses reins.

- Joli tatouage…lui glissa-t-il avec indécence à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle s'empourprait, embarrassée.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui souffla d'une voix nerveuse mais néanmoins ironique:  
- Prêt pour la soirée de l'année, Malefoy ?

- J'ai cru que tu avais perdu ta langue, la provoqua-t-il.  
Sinon, on ne peut mieux…lâcha-t-il dans un haussement de sourcils résigné.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Salle de Bal et le blond ouvrit galamment la porte à sa partenaire.  
- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…Mademoiselle.

- Quelle classe…Monsieur, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Que veux tu, il paraît que le nom des Malefoy se mérite. Par ailleurs, ma cavalière a, semble-t-il, émit le désir que les choses soit faites dans les formes…Donc, je mets les formes, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire nonchalant.

Hermione le regarda avec malice et lui envoya un coup d'épaule discret.  
- Crétin…

- Pour une fois, tu noteras que ce n'est pas moi qui commence Granger…souffla-t-il platoniquement.

- Gamin…

Il se glissa derrière elle et posa une main sur sa taille pour la guider à travers les couples discutant entre les tables. La jeune fille s'électrisa en sentant les doigts de Drago se refermer sur sa peau nue. Sa réaction n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui se surprit à sourire dans le dos de sa cavalière.

- Nerveuse Granger ?

- A ton avis. . .

Il ne répondit pas et admira sous les mèches platine qui lui tombaient devant les yeux la Grande Salle revêtu d'atours féeriques l'espace d'une soirée. Conformément à la tradition d'Halloween, des Citrouilles planaient tranquillement parmi les lumignons suspendus gracieusement au dessus des élèves excités. La lumière tremblante des flammes se mêlait à celle des torches ensorcelées qui pendaient aux murs. Toute la salle était enveloppée d'un tapis de fumée vaporeuse et le brouillard automnale donnait un aspect fantasmagorique aux rares tables et à l'estrade. Les robes des jeunes filles se soulevaient délicatement au rythme des bourrasques légères qui parcouraient la salle en gémissant. Comme il observait avec une plus grande attention, Drago remarqua que certains des murs semblaient avoir disparu, se perdant dans les contours flous d'une forêt noueuse. On distinguait nettement au plafond, le ballet saccadé des chauves souris nocturnes accompagnant de leurs ailes diaphanes les pas gracieux des couples enlacés.

- Joli travail Granger.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant :  
- Merci.  
Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour toi, acheva-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu.

Le professeur Dumbledore, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion une robe bleu nuit brodée de fils d'or et d'argent, preuve de son invétéré dégoût pour les costumes moldus mal coupés, s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade et intima le silence au fourmillement des élèves piétinant devant lui. Avec de grands gestes à priori majestueux, il commença d'une voix posée :

- Bienvenue à vous tous pour cet événement tant attendu. Je tenais tout d'abord à féliciter nos deux préfets en chefs pour le travail titanesque et absolument splendide qu'ils ont fourni la semaine passée. Miss Granger…Monsieur Malefoy…Vous me voyez ravi de constater les fruits d'une entente « aussi » réussie.

Hermione esquissa un sourire ironique en jetant un coup d'œil discret à la joue encore bleuté de son collègue. Drago étouffa entre ses lèvres une remarque acide quant à leur coopération fructueuse et gratifia la jeune fille d'une œillade sardonique.

- Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps et laisserais donc de côté mes palabres soporifiques le temps d'une soirée. Sur ces quelques mots…Que la fête commence ! acheva-t-il avec malice en envoyant un clin d'œil aux deux préfets.

La directeur alla prendre place parmi les autres professeurs, tandis qu'un groupe de jeunes sorcier investissait la scène avec leurs instruments.  
Hermione se retourna vers le blond pour l'interroger du regard :

- Les Hawks. Un groupe d'anciens élèves…De Serpentard, bien sure, lui souffla-t-il avec suffisance.  
Ils sont très bons et relativement éclectiques. La rumeur raconte que ce sont les cours de Rogue qui leur ont donné la foi de la musique…Va comprendre…

La jeune fille se mit à rire en regardant les cinq jeunes hommes accorder leurs instruments une dernière fois puis leurs lancer un sort _d'Amplificio_.

**o **_Tu penses que j'ai une chance de faire valser ce cher Rogue, Mione ? _**o**

Surprise, Hermione promena son regard autours d'elle à la recherche de son amie. La brune, caler contre l'épaule de son cavalier, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux quelques tables plus loin.

_Tout est possible Kalia……dans tes rêves…_

La moue boudeuse qui se peignit sur le visage de la déesse amusa la préfète qui laissa échapper un rire franc, provoquant la méprise de son cavalier. Se penchant à son oreille derrière elle, il lui glissa d'une voix traînante :

- Ravi que ça te fasse rire, Hermione…

Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du jeune homme :  
- Pardon ? souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

Il se rapprocha encore et elle sentit le souffle chaud du blond s'imprimer sur ses lèvres :  
- En piste…qu'on se débarrasse de cette stupide coutume une fois pour toute, grogna-t-il entre ses dents avec une amertume qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

Autours d'eux, les couples désertèrent la piste de danse, avide d'assister à la suite du spectacle. Les chuchotements se firent plus nombreux tandis que les deux préfets glissaient vers le centre de la salle. Les jeunes filles jetèrent un regard envieux à la lionne, resplendissante dans sa robe pourpre, et accompagné du blond le plus convoité de l'école.

Avec lenteur, Drago passa son bras autours de la taille de sa cavalière et la ramena contre lui en lui saisissant la main :  
- Désolé Granger…Danser implique un minimum de contact avec son partenaire…Je te rassure ça ne remettra pas en cause ton vœux de chasteté, lui siffla-t-il au creux du cou.

- Ca t'arrange bien, Malefoy.

Les premières notes d'une valse légère s'élevèrent et le couple commença à glisser harmonieusement entre les volutes de fumées blanches.

- Merlin, c'est l'humiliation absolue…ragea la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre.

- Bof, je trouve que tu ne t'en tire pas trop mal, tigresse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de se détendre en faisant abstraction de la centaine de regards qui demeuraient fixé sur eux avec envie. Elle constata que son partenaire se mouvait avec une grâce et une souplesse hors du commun et se mit à rougir en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre.  
Pendant quelques minutes, les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi enlacés, bercés par les accords des Hawks.  
Les dernières notes salvatrices tintèrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille et elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son séduisant partenaire sous le regard amusé des verts et argents. Sans plus de cérémonie, le chanteur enchaîna sur un morceau plus rythmé tandis que l'ensemble des élèves gagnaient la piste de danse en riant, se désintéressant rapidement de leur couple phare.

- C'est bon Malefoy, tu es libéré de ta promesse. Tu as rempli ta part du marché…souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui une pointe inexplicable de regret au creux du ventre.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le buffet avant qu'un bras ne se glisse autours de sa taille et qu'une poigne autoritaire ne la ramène contre un torse ferme. Prise au dépourvue, elle leva un regard surpris vers les prunelles de glace du jeune homme qui lui chuchota d'une voix rauque :  
- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi comme ça, Granger ?

Avec un sourire de chasseur, il la fit tourner sur elle même et la ramena au milieu des couples déchaînés. Passant ses bras autours de sa taille, il l'entraîna avec une aisance troublante sur les accords plus rock de la chanson. La lionne glissa ses bras autours de son cou et se laissa guider. Elle reconnu alors les paroles de la chanson et ne put réprimer le sourire qui se peignit sur ses lèvres.

La chanson moldue des années quatre-vingts emporta rapidement les couples dans un tourbillon au rythme endiablé.

_- Hey Baby ! I want to know if you be my girl…_

Elle planta ses prunelles d'ambre brun dans les yeux du blond tandis qu'il fredonnait le refrain avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- C'est une proposition Malefoy ? le provoqua-t-elle, essoufflée par leur danse.

Il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura à voix basse :  
- Qui sait…

A la fin du morceau, Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement, troublée, et en profita pour aller rejoindre la table de ses amis. Elle se glissa à pas de loup derrière Ron et vint poser ses mains sur les yeux du garçon.  
- Heu…Luna ? murmura-t-il à tout hasard pendant que ses joues s'empourpraient.

- Tsss…Je le savais, chuchota la jeune fille à son oreille avec un accent mutin dans la voix.

- Oh Mione ! s'exclama alors le jeune homme, totalement pris au dépourvu.

Attrapant les mains ancrées sur son visage, il la fit tourner pour venir l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Apercevant, le dos nu de son amie, son tatouage et ses yeux brillants, il se mit à rougir et bafouilla d'une voix gênée :

- Heu…Je…Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être plus...plus jolie que pour le bal de notre quatrième année, Herm'.

La jeune fille rigola de bon cœur et vint planter un baiser sonore sur sa joue tout en prenant une chaise.

- Alors comme ça, Luna…Hein ? le taquina-t-elle.

Le roux lui envoya un regard noir et feignit de se mettre à bouder :  
- Tu m'as eu…lui lança-t-il accompagné d'un regard faussement mécontent.

Il reporta alors son attention sur sa véritable cavalière qui s'approchait à présent d'eux d'un pas gauche et timide. Prenant congé, le roux se précipita subitement à sa rencontre, lançant un clin d'œil complice à Harry. Lovée contre lui, Kalia guettait les réactions de son amie avec attention.

**o **_Alors ?_** o**

_Alors quoi, satanée curieuse ?_ la provoqua Hermione.

La brune haussa les épaules exaspérée : **o **_Alors, Drago ? _**o**

_Il va bien, merci pour lui…._

**o **_Tssss…Stupide petite élue…_**o**

_Maudite déesse toi même, Kal' ! Et bien quoi, alors ? Il danse très bien, voilà…Tu es satisfaite ?_

**o **_Ravie ! _**o**pensa-t-elle un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

La soirée s'enchaîna agréablement. Le petit groupe des lions entreprit de raconter à Kalia la plupart des coup fourrés dans lesquels ils s'étaient régulièrement retrouvés plongés au cour des six années précédentes. La déesse apprécia tout particulièrement l'épisode malheureux qui avait valu à la préfète une transformation prolongée en fauve domestique.

- Prédestinée Mione… Quelqu'un là haut devait savoir que tu avais une âme de tigre...la chambra-t-elle, hilare.

- Charmant, en effet…On voit que tu n'a jamais eu à recracher des boules de poils…Kalia !

- Allez, ne boude pas…Je disais cela pour te chambrer, la réconforta-t-elle.  
...En plus je suis sure que tu portais très bien les moustaches…ajouta-t-elle s'octroyant un regard noir de son amie.

Harry s'excusa et kidnappa ensuite sa cavalière pour une longue série de slow, de valses et de morceaux zoukés, la soustrayant ainsi aux représailles de Hermione, laissée seule avec Giny et son amoureux transi. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, la déesse essoufflée vint se jeter dans un fauteuil une bouteille de bière au beurre à la main, les joues franchement rouges.

Elle lança un regard dégoûté à la lionne et siffla avec dédain:  
- Tu sais quoi ?…Ce truc est immonde !

Hermione posa un œil distrait sur la boisson incriminée et haussa les épaules.

- Je t'assure Mione, un jour je te ferais goûter quelque chose de véritablement digne du nom de nectar…

Face au regard perplexe de son interlocutrice, elle ajouta :  
- Le nectar des dieux Herm'…L'Ambroisie…Une gorgé et tu peux dire que tu as visité le Paradis, l'Enfer et que tu en est revenu…Une gorgée et c'est la fin de toutes tes petites frustrations humaines ; un délice.

- Si tu le dis…souffla-t-elle visiblement peu convaincue.

Après quelques minutes de récupération, la brune porta enfin son attention sur son véritable enjeu de la soirée. Elle admira le visage indéniablement fermé, les iris orageuses et les mèches sombres caractéristique de l'austère personnage.

- Maintenant. lâcha-t-elle avec détermination.

- Maintenant quoi ? souffla la lionne incrédule.

- Rogue.

Son amie eut un rictus amusé.

- Si tu réussies ce coup là…Je vais chercher Malefoy parmi ses serpents pour le prochain slow.

La déesse eut l'air intéressé.

- Je dirais même mieux… Si j'arrive à faire rougir ton homme en Noir… Débrouille toi pour en faire autant avec ton Prince des Glaces…

- Faire rougir Malefoy ? Impossible…enchaîna Hermione catégorique.

- Je prends le pari.

La préfète demeura silencieuse un moment. Véritablement…peu probable. Non, en fait…Indéniablement impossible. Pas d'enjeu…Pas de risque…

- Ok.

L'air ravie, la brune se leva et se dirigea avec assurance vers la table des professeurs. A la surprise d'Hermione, elle se dirigea d'abord vers leur directeur et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille qui le firent sourire. Le vieil homme acquiesça en riant. D'un pas félin, la déesse s'avança alors vers sa proie tout en balançant des hanches et en jouant avec le drapé de sa robe.

_Tricheuse…_

Elle vint s'appuyer sur la table juste en face de lui et commença une discussion qui semblait mouvementé avec le maître de Potion. Au bout de longues minutes de palabres argumentaires, Hermione vit avec stupéfaction Severus Rogue se lever, repousser sa chaise et s'avancer en bougonnant vers la jeune fille triomphante.

Particulièrement fière d'elle, Kalia glissa son bras sous celui du professeur de Potion et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, tandis que certains couples jetaient un regard incrédule aux nouveaux venus. La lionne les vit alors s'enlacer puis danser avec grâce au milieu des couples profondément ébahis. La jeune fille dû convenir que Rogue faisait preuve d'un certain talent pour la valse et elle admira le couple, peu commun, mais néanmoins agréable à regarder, qu'il formait avec son amie. Sa stupéfaction fut à son comble quand, le morceau prenant fin, elle vit Kalia se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser un chaste baiser sur la joue de leur professeur. Loin de la repousser, elle vit avec horreur le maître de Potion rougir et repartir en bougonnant vers sa place.

Son exploit peint sur le visage, la déesse regagna sa comparse un sourire immense aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Concurrence déloyale Kalia ! s'insurgea la lionne, sous le choc.  
Merlin ! Comment as-tu fait cela ?

Avec une certaine suffisance, la brune prit son temps pour répondre puis expliqua d'une voix neutre :  
- Je lui ai juste dit que c'était pour fermer le clapet de Potter qui prétendait qu'il ne savait pas danser… et pour le reste…c'est entre Rogue et moi...acheva-t-elle avec un sourire équivoque.

La lionne resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, en admiration devant le génie de la jeune fille :

- Déloyal…Culotté…mais Imparable…finit-elle par murmurer incrédule.

Avec sadisme, son amie se pencha alors par dessus la table et lui souffla sur le ton de la confidence après un long moment de silence:  
- A ton tour.

Hermione grimaça puis jeta un œil sur Severus Rogue dont la peau s'évertuait à garder une teinte rosée trahissant l'embarras provoqué par sa danse avec la séduisante brune.  
- Sans cœur…siffla-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie tout en se levant, résignée.

- Non…Brillante…ajouta Kalia assurément fière d'elle.

La jeune fille respira profondément et se dirigea d'un pas décidé à travers les brumes évanescentes jusqu'aux tables des Verts et Argents. De loin, elle aperçut le jeune homme, une bouteille de bière à la main, sa chaise en appui contre le mur, discutant avec la troupe des incontournables de Serpentards. Un sourire fugitif éclaira son visage et il se mit à rire en envoyant son poing dans l'épaule de son voisin : Zabini.

_Merlin…Il va y avoir du sport… Rentres les griffes et fais patte de velours, Mione. Tu pénètre sur son terrain là._

La lionne glissa avec souplesse entre les élèves et s'approcha doucement de sa proie. en dardant un regard félin sur le blond.  
Attirant soudainement l'attention sur elle, la jeune fille coupa délibérément la parole à Blaise sans lâcher le préfet des yeux ,s'immisçant volontairement au milieu de la conversation:

- Excusez moi de vous déranger…J'étais juste en train de me dire que mon cavalier manquait à tous ses devoirs dans la mesure où il ne m'a toujours pas offert à boire depuis le début de la soirée…lâcha-t-elle avec un culot et une effronterie qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent et la petite horde la jaugea froidement. Seul Malefoy, après un long moment de surprise, esquissa un sourire profondément amusé. Admiratif, il plongea ses yeux dans les iris bleu de Zabini et commença, d'une voix neutre :  
- Mais je t'en prie Granger, prend place dans le nid des serpents…à moins que nous ne t'intimidions, ce qui visiblement n'est pas le cas.

Les autres Serpentards dardèrent sur elle un regard plein d'animosité. Pansy Parkinson, les lèvres frémissantes allait répliquer vertement quand une œillade meurtrière du blond la cloua sur place. Elle déglutit difficilement et ravala ses menaces belliqueuses.

Avec un sadisme non dissimulé, le préfet lui fit une place à ses côtés et poursuivit :  
- Je pense que tu connais tout le monde à quelques exceptions près…

Il fit rapidement le tour du groupe composé de certain membre de l'équipe de Quidditch et de leurs partenaires respectifs, ainsi que des sempiternels vipères des premiers jours. Il acheva son tour de présentation par le couple qui se trouvait à leur droite.

- …et bien sure, Blaise et sa petite amie…Billy…acheva-t-il avec un sourire glacé destiné à l'intrépide intruse.  
Je te laisse faire connaissance et je vais te chercher un verre. Tu m'accompagne Zabini ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le jeune homme lui emboîta alors le pas après avoir déposé un baiser enflammé sur les lèvres de la dénommée Billy, à faire pâlir de jalousie toute les jeunes femmes présentes, Hermione y compris.  
Les conversations reprirent bientôt, laissant la lionne exilée au milieu des rires enflammés. Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise et observa les différents couples. Une voix chaude glissa soudain à son oreille.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'ils en ont l'air…

Hermione fit alors face à la petite amie de Blaise et étudia un instant sa nouvelle interlocutrice.  
- Hermione Granger…se présenta-t-elle.

- Je sais…sourit-elle amusée.  
Billy Sheeves…continua-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Ravie de te rencontrer.

La jeune fille était jolie. Elle avait une bouche fine et bien dessinée, des cheveux blonds vénitien aux reflets roux et des yeux d'un vert tendre. Elle respirait la douceur, la gentillesse et avait quelque chose de désarmant dans le regard. Un peu trop fine avec l'air légèrement maladif, elle portait une robe parme, simple et élégante.

- Tu sors avec Zabini depuis longtemps ? demanda la lionne pour entamer la conversation.

Son interlocutrice se mit à rougir :  
- Ca va faire un an et demi dans dix jours…

Hermione lui sourit :  
- Amoureuse ?

Billy leva le visage vers elle, l'air troublé :  
- Tu es culottée comme fille, souffla-t-elle admirative au bout d'un moment.  
Débarquer comme ça au milieu de l'élite des Serpentards et faire ton petit numéro, alors que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Il n'y a pas d'élite à Serpentards…Juste des mégalo un peu trop fiers de leurs sangs…répliqua instinctivement la jeune fille, en se fermant.

Billy jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde et reprit d'une voix affermie :  
- Désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…reprit-elle en cherchant à se justifier l'air soudain, nettement moins candide.  
Les Serpentards ne sont pas plus pourris que les autres maisons. Seulement quant tu es bercé depuis ta naissance par l'idée que tu vaut mieux que ton voisin parce que lui n'est pas un Pur, tu finis par intégré le message. On nous a fait téter notre noblesse dans le biberon.  
Puisque ta réputation te dit si intelligente…Tu devrais comprendre cela. Ce n'est peut être pas marqué dans tes livres, mais on reste des gosses un peu trop formatés et éduqués pour mépriser la différence. La survie, ici, c'est l'uniformité dans l'arrogance…siffla-t-elle amère.

La lionne décida de la jouer tactique et de ne pas braquer la jeune fille:  
- Ok. Mettons que j'oublie la réputation des Serpentards…Donne moi la preuve que ça en vaut le coup.

- Drago s'en chargera. Demande lui de faire ton éducation, il sera ravi…chuchota-t-elle avec un air goguenard qui en disait long.  
Quant à toi, prouve moi que tu n'es pas la fille coincée et préconçue par ses bouquins que tout le monde croit…

Hermione darda sur elle un regard de reproches :  
- C'est facile ça. En gros, tout le monde me demande de changer et de me démener pour faire évoluer l'opinion générale…Tournons le problème dans l'autre sens, ok ? Changez un peu de regard sur moi, ça m'aidera.

- Touchée…convint la Serpentard avec un sourire .

Un silence dérangeant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…continua soudain la préfète en changeant de sujet.

De nouveau, Billy s'empourpra :  
- Culottée et Têtue en plus…rigola-t-elle.  
Alors…Oui, complètement mordue…admit-elle.

- Tu as de la chance…répondit franchement la préfète.

- Quoi, pas de petit copain dans la vie de miss Perfection ?

Elle grimaça :  
- Et non…Que veux tu, les livres ça demande beaucoup d'attention il paraît…siffla-t-elle avec cynisme.

- Tu critiques les Verts et Argents mais tu possèdes déjà leur indécrottable cynisme, Hermione. Je te sens bien partie pour rejoindre le club…

- Je préfère le clan des Lions, c'est indéniable, ricana-t-elle.

Les deux garçons revinrent à cet instant précis, dissimulant avec un air frondeur leur butin dans leur dos. Ils déposèrent alors sur la table une caisse de Whisky Pur feu, suscitant une véritable bronca parmi les tables voisines. Billy leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ils vont encore se torcher et la fin de soirée va être pathétique…siffla-t-elle fataliste.

Hermione grinça des dents et intercepta le regard enchanté de son cavalier :  
- Tu déconnes Malefoy…

Il vint reprendre sa place et lui glissa à l'oreille, nerveux:  
- Ne joue pas ta bêcheuse…On est là pour s'amuser et je n'oblige personne à boire.

Elle eu un haussement d'épaule et abandonna la lutte dans un soupire résigné. Le blond lui tendit une bouteille de bière au beurre avec un sourire galant :  
- Mademoiselle…

Zabini intercepta la manœuvre et glissa à la jeune fille :  
- Profite de sa bonne volonté Granger, ça ne va pas durer…Un Malefoy qui boit est un Malefoy violent…Leçon numéro un.  
Au passage, je tenais à te signifier que même plus couverte que lors de notre dernière rencontre….

…Tu restes magnifique… acheva-t-il à mi-voix en la détaillant de la tête au pied avec un sourire filou.

La préfète, embarrassée, eut un sourire sarcastique :  
- Merci pour l'information…Zabini.

Drago saisit l'allusion au vol et nota le malaise de la lionne. Blaise n'avait pas intérêt à venir marcher sur ses plate-bandes. Mettant fin au discours fielleux de son ami, il prit la jeune femme par la main et darda un regard noir sur Blaise :  
- Lâche-la Zabini…  
Viens, on va danser…continua-t-il à l'adresse de la préfète, d'un ton autoritaire mais néanmoins prévenant.

Les Hawks égrainèrent les notes d'un slowdont les premiers arpègesmirent la jeune fille mal à l'aise tandis que le jeune homme la guidait vers la piste relativement déserte. Avec douceur, il la rapprocha de lui et ancra ses prunelles de glace sur le visage tendu de la lionne qui se déroba au regard pénétrant.

- Combien de slow va-t-il me falloir avant que tu te détendes Granger…Je te rebute à ce point ?…siffla-t-il vexé.

_Plutôt le contraire, crétin…_

- Ton problème tigresses, c'est que tu danses comme tu fais tes potions : tout dans la technique, rien dans l'instinct…Arrête de penser ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

Elle se força à sourire et se laissa ensuite guider au rythme doux de la chanson, gardant tout de même à l'esprit les mains du jeune homme posées, bien trop bas à son goût, sur sa taille. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité à la préfète, le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle, le visage insensiblement plus froid. Avec un agacement qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler, il enchaîna :

- Excuse moi, j'ai promis la prochaine danse à Billy…

La jeune fille acquiesça en haussant les épaules. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas à lui reprocher sa retenue quand on connaissait leurs antécédents respectifs. Cependant, elle se sentit un nœud à l'estomac en le voyant prendre la main de la jolie Serpentard, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Le couple enlacé se mouvait avec une grâce qui agaça rapidement la préfète. Elle les observa, appuyée contre un des pilier glacé de la salle de bal, glisser avec complicité parmi les autres couples, à présent plus nombreux. Billy posa sa tête au creux du cou du blond, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle. Hermione grinça des dents.

_Complètement mordue, hein ? Vipère ! _

_Merlin, Mione, tu es en train de crever de jalousie devant Malefoy… Reprends toi ou va au diable ! _

Le blond accrocha son regard par dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire et lui adressa une œillade sarcastique. La lionne sentit ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil et elle fut à deux doigt d'aller lacérer le visage de la jeune fille à coup de griffes. La réaction n'échappa pas au préfet, décidé à la provoquer, qui laissa ses mains courir dans le dos de la danseuse avec une lenteur calculée. Hermione pu la sentir frissonner de là où elle était. La jeune femme glissa ses doigts dans la nuque du préfet, qui frôla alors sa gorge de ses lèvres lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Dégoûtée, la lionne se détourna du spectacle révéré qui n'en finissait plus. Son cœur lui cognait dans les tempes et les articulation de ses mains étaient blanches de trop serrer les poings.

Quand le slow s'acheva enfin, la jeune fille avait la trace de ses ongles plantée au creux des paumes, demies lunes lancinante autours des scarifications pâles. La jalousie lui rongeait les veines et sa colère brillait dans le fond de ses prunelles de feu.

Au bout d'un court moment et parfaitement à son insu, une main glissa sournoisement derrière le pilier et lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à se retourner. Le regard meurtrier, elle vint défier celui qu'elle savait d'instinct être Malefoy.

- Cinglée, imprévisible, suicidaire et donc…possessive. De mieux en mieux…commença-t-il avec la ferme intention de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Je t'emmerde ! grinça-t-elle, peinant à contenir sa rancœur.  
Tu l'as allumée intentionnellement ! continua-t-elle accusatrice.

- Evidemment. Je voulais te donner une leçon.

- Ah ouais ? tempêta-t-elle, hors d'elle. Saches que c'était la dernière !  
Minable…souffla-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle le repoussa vertement et fila au milieux de la foule des élèves volubiles. Toute à sa rage, ses émotions ayant depuis longtemps prit le pas sur sa raison, elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle et lui frôla l'épaule. Comme elle se retournait pour envoyer une réplique fatale à son cavalier, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un des batteurs des Serdaigles, un beau brun lui adressant un sourire amical : - Je suis désolé de te kidnapper comme ça, mais…Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Elle demeura interdite quelques secondes et assimila enfin l'information. Merlin, l'occasion était trop belle...Elle se serait cru dans une mauvaise pièce de Vaudeville:  
- Oh oui, avec plaisir, répondit-elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres en prenant la main que lui offrait le garçon.

- Non je ne pense pas ! la coupa violemment le préfet sortit de nulle part en l'éloignant vivement de son rival.  
Hermione est avec moi, siffla-t-il au jeune homme en question d'un ton impérieux.

- Visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, Malefoy. Arrête ton numéro de tyran, on est pas sur le terrain…imposa le brun d'un ton calme, parfaitement décidé à faire valoir son droit de danser avec la jolie préfète.

La lionne sentit venir la rixe et se rapprocha lentement du Serdaigle, une lueur de défis dans le regard. Elle vit alors Drago se figer, le regard mauvais, les dents serrées. La jalousie lui allait bien. Des mèches éparseslui couvraient les yeux, ne dissimulant pas à son adversaire la détermination qui luisait dans ses pupilles obscurcies par la colère. Froidement, il s'approcha de son rival jusqu'à le frôler et laissa transparaître sur son visage la menaces de représailles meurtrières.  
Le brun esquissa un geste pour passer son bras autours de la taille de la préfète mais il suspendit son mouvement quand un regard belliqueux le transperça. Conquérant, Drago se glissa jusqu'à Hermione et d'un geste possessif la ramena par de vers lui sous l'œil incrédule de la jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas. Sans un mot, le Serdaigle abandonna une lutte perdue d'avance et s'éloigna du Serpentard avec prudence, en baissant les yeux.

¤ _Le chef de la meute doit savoir mater les rebelles… On ne joue pas avec moi tigresse… _

_Par Salazare, Dray….Tu viens de faire une crise de jalousie devant cette fille… Ca va pas bien dans ta tête mon vieux…. _

_Et puis merde…Je fais ce que je veux ! Un Malefoy prend, il ne demande pas ! _

_Encore les préceptes à la con de ton paternel ça…Foutument minable et elle le sait très bien. _

_Et depuis quand je devrais me soucier de ce qu'elle pense, hein ? _

_Fuck_. ¤

Il réagit finalement quand la jeune fille lui envoya sa main au travers du visage. Le Serpentard réalisa alors qu'il maintenait fermement son poignet rougi dans sa poigne serrée :

- Merlin Malefoy ! Lâche moi ! rugit-elle, hors d'elle.

Elle avait presque l'air surprise de l'impudence qui l'avait pousser à gifler le jeune homme d'ordinaire si prompt à renverser la vapeur. Presque trop facile tout ça… Posant un regard troublé sur elle, il la lâcha et porta sa main à sa joue joliment enflammée.

- Jolie droite…siffla-t-il avec cynisme en observant la préfète les joues rouges, les yeux brillant et les cheveux devant le visage.  
¤ _Décidément la colère te sied à merveille… Oh la ferme ! Merlin, Drago…Cette fille te fais tourner la tête…Réagit…_ ¤

- Tu es infect ! siffla-t-elle, déçue.

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il lui envoya un sourire félin et lui saisit le menton :  
- Et toi tu es belle…

* * *

_ Entre temps, la zauteuse s'est glissée en dehors de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds...Le cris de rage la cloue sur place et elle sent son coeur manquer un battement. _"Oup's...La fin est un peu abrupte ? Vous dites...?...Que je vais...Mourir ? c'est ça ? Ah oui...mais non...Non...Enfin, réfléchissez...Si je meurs : pfiout ! et si pfiout et ben : plus de chapitre..." _La sueur lui coule le long des tempes et elle déglutit difficilement..._

Non bon...serieusement : Vous aimez ? ou pas ? vous n'avez pas d'avis sur la question ? Vous vous en moquez ? Vous êtes pour **Nadal** ? (je répondrai à votre review) Vous êtes pour **Federer** ? ( Je ne répondrai pas à votre review Lol ! ) Vous voulez savoir ce que Mione va dire répondre à ce cher Dray ? si elle a mal entendu...si elle est sourde ? mdr

Alors...**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws !**

Carpe Diem  
...etmerde pour vos exams ( si vous voulez des conseils, hésitez pas... ).

Jo


	13. Et je l'ai embrassé

L'auteuze rentre dans la pièce et s'incline bien bas. La honte est peinte sur son visage et elle ose à peine regarder ses lecteurs en face.  
Que pourrait-elle bien leur confesser pour excuser cette absence de plusieurs mois ? Rien...Mais bon, elle tente le tout pour le tout :

Hecata omnibus salutem dat ! Mea culpa !!! Je suis passée en Khâgne et cette fic commençait à me gonfler, alors je l'avais délaissée en même temps que l'écriture. Mais bon...Un sursaut de bonne volonté et le souvenir de quelques promesses vient de me pousser à reprendre la plume...En plus j'ai reçu des reviews adorables de plusieurs d'entre vous. Donc je reviens et je vous livre un chapitre chaud comme la braise pour me faire pardonner. En revanche...Je suis désolée, mais Hermione n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs à cause de ce préfet vénéneux.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi ! Tout à la géniale JKR  
**Rating : **heu...Je suis pas très au point, là dessus...Je dirais R mais c'est sans compter sur mon esprit sadique. Donc c'est d'avantage entre le M et le T. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Rien de bien méchant, mais il vaut mieux que vous le lisiez pour vous en rendre compte.

**Histoire**: Kalia, fille de Chronos, a été envoyée à Poudlard pour réunir les héritiers du Bien et du Mal autour de l'élue ancestrale afin de mettre un terme à l'ascencion de Voldemort sur le monde sorcier. Tout cela aurait pu bien se passer, mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté de Drago à travailler main dans la main avec ces ennemis de toujours, surtout quand il doit faire équipe avec une préfète à fleur de peau. Alors quand Hermione est chargée de séduire son vénéneux collègue pour le rallier à leur cause, les choses dérapent et le pari de Zabini prend un drôle de tour.

**Dédicace**: Ce chapitre est un cadeau pour tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à présent et n'ont pas hésité à me botter les fesses quand je voulais planter cette fic. Voilà, vous l'avez bien mérité !

**

* * *

oOo 11.Et je l'ai embrassé…**** oOo**

- Tu l'as embrassé ? répéta Kalia incrédule.  
Par Jupiter, Mione, tu as embrassé Drago !

- Quelle perspicacité…siffla la lionne avec cynisme en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Et ?…C'est tout ?

Hermione darda sur la déesse un regard noir :

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? lâcha-t-elle soudainement agressive en sentant son estomac se serrer.  
Un contrat de mariage ?

- Agressive…murmura la brune, refroidie.  
Je te sens tendue…il y a un problème ?

- Une faveur, s'il te plaît…Epargnes-toi de sonder les tréfonds de mon âme aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas d'humeur.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et délaissa le canapé pour aller contempler le paysage frigorifié du parc endormi. Les bourrasques gémissantes soulevaient les feuilles à la lumière de la lune en un ballet fantasmagorique, qui fit frissonner la déité. Elle avait chercher à voir Hermione la veille après que le bal se soit achevé, mais elle n'avait pu mettre la main sur la préfète, mystérieusement disparue au dire de tous les Gryffondors. Au bout d'une heure de recherche intensive, le professeur McGonagall lui avait manifesté avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme la nécessité de regagner sa chambre incessamment sous peu…et seule. Déçue, elle avait donc délaissé son cavalier et la horde des lions qui l'accompagnait pour rejoindre son oreiller esseulé.

A présent, la préfète gisait sur le canapé de sa chambre, le regard froid, rivé au plafond. La lionne semblait d'une humeur massacrante depuis le matin et avait reçu fort peu agréablement la brune avide d'informations à propos de sa soirée. Avec mauvaise volonté, elle avait finalement consentit à répondre au quelques questions de son amie, éludant volontairement certains évènements. Kalia posa un regard perplexe sur la jeune fille au visage fermé. Elle sentait émaner de tout son être un flot d'émotions contradictoires et troublantes. Ce qui était certain, c'est que la préfète n'avait pas le moral. Impuissante, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et referma ses bras autours de ses genoux, cherchant à percer le Mystère-Hermione. Elle sonda le visage de la jeune femme et ne rencontra que mélancolie, mutisme et arrogance. Décidément, Malefoy déteignait sur elle.

Qu'est ce que la lionne voulait à ce point lui dissimuler ?

- Et tu l'as embrassé…murmurant la brune entre ses dents, perdue dans ses pensées.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flash Back**

- Tu es infect ! siffla-t-elle, déçue. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il lui saisit le menton : Et toi tu es belle… 

La préfète sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Sous l'effet de la surprise, sa colère céda instantanément la place à un sentiment de malaise indéfinissable. Elle essaya d'assimiler les nouvelles règles du jeu et se sentit perdre pied. Progressivement, la salle disparut autours d'eux et les éclats de voix ne lui parvinrent plus. Elle ne voyait plus que les prunelles déstabilisantes du blond ancrées à son visage…suspendues à ses lèvres. Attente fébrile. Elle ferma les yeux et elle sentit le souffle brûlant de son cavalier s'imprimer sensuellement sur sa peau. La lionne devina la main lâcher son visage et descendre le long de son cou au rythme lent de la musique. Avec douceur, les doigts se refermèrent sur sa nuque en frôlant sa peau. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle vint alors plonger dans le regard intensément gris du jeune homme et sentit ce qui lui restait de raison l'abandonner définitivement. Mue par un désir qui lui était étranger, elle caressa son visage pâle, les paupières closes, tandis que son cavalier se rapprochait d'elle, les yeux brillants.

Il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres désespérément tentantes…

Suivant son instinct, elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque en se redressant vers lui. Avec souplesse, elle captura la bouche frémissante et diaboliquement tentatrice.

Voluptueusement, elle sentit la peau du blond palpiter contre sa bouche et il répondit avec douceur au baiser, maîtrisant chacun de ses gestes à la perfection. Avec minutie, il embrasa chaque partie de ses lèvres et caressa la peau délicate de sa langue, sentant la préfète haleter contre lui. Approfondissant le baiser, il ramena le visage vers lui, envahissant la bouche de la jeune fille avec douceur et fermeté. Hermione sentit son ventre se nouer de délice et elle posa son autre main sur la joue du blond, goûtant la douceur de sa peau avec une fougue grandissante.

Enflammé, le baiser se fit moins sage et plus entreprenant. Les langues se mêlèrent et se caressèrent, se découvrant avec plaisir dans une danse langoureuse. Le blond lui mordilla la lèvre en la faisant gémir et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis que les deux sorciers se frôlaient avec passion.

Au bout d'une éternité extatique, la jeune fille le sentit s'arracher à leur étreinte et les bras la quittèrent, la laissant frissonnante et frustrée. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le Serpentard posait sur elle un regard troublé et troublant, qui fracassa ses dernières certitudes. _Bon sang, je viens d'embrasser Maloy…_

L'espace d'un instant, elle se gifla intérieurement pour sa stupidité. L'image du préfet se mordant la lèvre la ramena sur terre et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était décidément « Trop » beau…

- Ca c'est de l'initiative…siffla-t-il moqueur.

Sentant la jeune fille se fermer sous l'assaut de ses sarcasmes, il captura de nouveau sa bouche avec souplesse et commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec l'objectif évident de lui faire perdre la tête. Vaincue d'avance, la jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement contre les lèvres brûlantes.

¤ _Ca y est, je te tiens ! _¤

Une lueur de triomphe, que la lionne ne vit pas, embrasa furtivement les orbes hivernales.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
**POV Drago Malefoy**

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis…complètement cinglé.

Par Salazard ! J'y étais ! C'était du tout cuit ! Je n'avais plus qu'à resserrer mes anneaux pour étouffer ma proie, et puis…ça a merdé !

Non. En fait…J'ai merdé !

Je suis vraiment trop con…Je suis vraiment aveugle avec cette fille…

Je suis…

Merlin…Je suis en train de tomber amoureux…

Fait chier ! C'était bien le moment de faire des sentiments ! J'aurai dû m'en douter que tout allait déraper. Bordel ! Quel besoin elle avait de m'embrasser aussi ! Comme si c'était à Elle de jouer à Vénus sortie des eaux ! Et merde… Elle m'en voulait, je l'avais mise dos au mur. Alors elle a attaqué…

Elle a voulu frapper là où elle pensait m'atteindre. Et le pire…c'est qu'elle a fait mouche. Elle m'a foutu en vrac avec ses lèvres cette fichue préfète !

Pourtant je la tenais. . .

Merlin, quand on a quitté la salle de bal. . . Eve crevant d'envie de croquer la pomme, envoûtée par le chant du serpent, n'aurait été plus belle… Elle m'aurait suivi jusqu'en Enfer ! Blaise n'avait plus qu'à préparer les mouchoirs…Je l'avais enflammée…Je l'avais refroidie… Je n'avais plus qu'à la cueillir…Je l'avais mise en Echec…Et pourtant… C'est elle qui a fait Mat.

Je ne sais même pas à quel moment, elle a pris un coup d'avance…

Bon sang…Je la tenais…

Et puis, il a fallu que ça arrive. . .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back 

Les dizaines de regards braqués sur eux avaient fini de les chasser de la salle du bal. Dans un état second, la lionne l'avait laissé faire….Elle avait laissé Drago la prendre par la main et l'entraîné vers la sortie d'un pas leste. Maintenant, qu'ils filaient dans les couloirs, la préfète avait l'impression de sentir les battements accélérés du cœur du blond pulser entre leurs paumes serrées.

Ne pas oublier…Le séduire pour le rallier : tel était à présent son objectif.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il ne fallait pas que ses amis l'aient vu quitter la piste. Pas encore…Il était trop tôt pour des règlements de comptes intempestifs. Frigorifiée, elle accéléra la cadence et se retrouva contre le flanc du blond qui marchait, l'air dégagé, les yeux néanmoins voilés, fixés droit devant lui. Elle lui envoya son coude dans les côtes et il posa sur elle un regard insondable. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Drago Malefoy ne faisait plus son coq. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux lèvres à présent tremblante qui s'offraient à lui et, sans un mot, ôta sa main de celle de la jeune femme pour faire glisser sa veste sur ses épaules nues. Elle le remercia silencieusement, tout en cherchant inconsciemment sa main pour venir réchauffer la sienne.

- Les trahisons foisonnent en ce moment on dirait, siffla une voix enhardie par l'alcool derrière le couple exilé.

Les deux préfets se retournèrent instantanément pour voir Seamus Finigan, assis contre le mur, lancer un regard lourd de reproches à la jeune fille.

- Malefoy, aujourd'hui…Qui d'autre demain ? Elle est belle la loyauté des Gryffondors…râla-t-il d'une voix lourde et alcoolisée.  
Tu ne mérites pas l'amitié d'Harry.

Les invectives contrastèrent avec l'évidente bonne humeur de leur soirée et les ramenèrent brutalement sur terre. Le blond lui envoya un sourire narquois :

- Qui la mérite de nos jours… ?

Seamus ne lui octroya même pas un regard et il se hissa sur ses pieds tant bien que mal pour venir défier la lionne à quelques pas d'elle.

- Traîtresse…souffla-t-il.

L'aspect démesurément dramatique que prenait l'interlude ne la fit pas rire. Elle détestait la manière dont ses « amis » se comportaient quand ils buvaient. La jeune fille s'obligea donc à ne pas tiquer et le toisa d'un regard à mi chemin entre le mépris et l'indifférence qui exaspéra plus encore son interlocuteur :

- Ta réputation ne te précèderait pas…Je dirais même : catin. Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux putains qui trahissaient leurs camps en période de guerre ? On les lynchait !  
Profite bien de ta nuit, Granger…On verra ce que diront tes « amis » demain… Ton amitié avec Potter survivra-t-elle à ton revirement de loyauté… ?  
J'en doute fort…

Lancer dans son réquisitoire rendu plus âpre encore par l'excès d'alcool, il se retourna vers le blond et lui adressa un sourire goguenard :

- Pour quelqu'un qui a les moyens…Tu n'auras pas eu à payer ta compagnie trop cher, Malefoy…

Si l'Irlandais avait la prétention de rajouter quelque chose, Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps et il lui envoya son poings dans la mâchoire. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et le blond grimaça légèrement.

- Suicidaire Finigan ? Il faut être dingue pour venir me provoquer ce soir…Ta santé buccodentaire n'a donc pas de prix à tes yeux ? siffla-t-il avec cynisme tandis que l'autre encaissait le coup, à terre.

Si tu ne te respectes pas, tâches au moins de respecter les gens qui te sont supérieurs. La loi de la jungle dit que les plus faibles sont également les plus intelligents. Chez toi on dirait que la nature a couplé le manque de matière grise à une capacité surnaturelle à débiter des conneries…  
Va cuver Finigan…Casses toi !

Hermione se repassa rapidement la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux et les propos du Gryffondord lui sautèrent à la gorge. Elle fit un pas en arrière et resserra la veste sur ses épaules tandis que la nausée lui nouait l'estomac. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comme elle s'apprêtait à rendre les armes pour partir en courant en laissant chuter sa dignité pour de bon, le blond lui envoya un regard par dessus son épaule. Il jaugea l'état de la préfète et se refusa à laisser filer sa proie. Reprenant sa main dans la sienne, il l'entraîna sur les derniers mètres menant à leur territoire .

Nauséeuse, la jeune fille se laissa guider, perdant pour de bon toute motivation… Ce qui était bon pour Kalia, l'était-il aussi pour Harry ? Ce qu'elle jugeait juste l'était-il fondamentalement ? Ce qui la poussait dans les bras de Malefoy était-il forcément Mal ? Autant de questions qui saoulèrent ses dernières forces et ses dernières appréhensions tandis que le blond l'asseyait dans le canapé de l'Arène et lui ôtait ses chaussures avec prévenance.

- Quelques sarcasmes suffiraient-ils à fracasser ta légendaire détermination, Granger ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune préfet et lui adressa un sourire misérable :

- Dès qu'il s'agit de toi…oui.

Le blond demeura silencieux et vint s'asseoir au bout du canapé en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

- Suffisamment dur de faire un pacte avec le Diable pour qu'en plus on ne vienne pas m'envoyer en pleine figure mon curriculum d'ange déchu…ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

Le jeune homme l'observait, attentif à chacun de ses mouvements, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres alors qu'elles lâchaient des mots aussi amers. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec nonchalance et reprit d'une voix rauque :

- Un Pacte Faustien parmi tant d'autre… Tu survivras…

- Je…

- Arrête de parler Granger…la coupa-t-il.  
Je préfère nettement quand tes lèvres s'attèlent à une autre préoccupation.

Lui saisissant le poignet, il l'attira vers lui avec souplesse. La préfète se retrouva bientôt lovée contre le torse de son cavalier, son visage planant au dessus des orbes grises de ce dernier. D'un geste conquérant, il referma ses doigts sur la nuque fine de la jeune femme et captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser qui les laissa essoufflés et frissonnants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le blond laissa alors ses mains s'aventurer sur le dos nu de sa compagne, frôlant et caressant la peau veloutée d'une manière si sensuelle qu'elle rendit les armes. La sentant enfin se détendre, il s'enhardi et vint embrasser sa gorge, faisant courir sa langue sur ses clavicules et dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts vinrent alors se perdre avec douceur dans ses boucles sauvages et s'attardèrent sur l'anneau de bronze qui lui enfermait la nuque. La préfète, offerte, renversa la tête en arrière en s'abandonnant aux lèvres envoûtantes du cobra. Saisissant sa chance, Drago la saisit par la taille et inversa leurs positions. A présent, Hermione sentait les battements de son cœur lui emplir la tête. La musique sourde lui coula dans les veines et l'électrisa, tandis que son compagnon laissait ses mains la parcourir avec audace. Il referma voluptueusement ses doigts sur sa poitrine tandis que son autre main s'aventurait le long de ses jambes, sous la robe écarlate. La lionne étouffa un hoquet de surprise en sentant ses doigts redessiner la courbe de ses fesses.

Saisissant sa cravate, elle rapprocha alors les lèvres du blond de son visage et s'en empara avidement. Elle glissa sa langue sur la sienne et les laissa se mêler dans un ballet langoureux. Haletant contre le peau du jeune garçon, elle renversa soudain la vapeur et lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre tandis que le goût du sang envahissait leurs bouches. Le Serpentard eu un grognement rauque tandis qu'il se détachait de la lionne.

- Merlin, tigresse ! Tu griffes, tu mords…

Elle le regarda et ses prunelles de feu brûlèrent la peau du blond qui frémit. Avec douceur, elle suça la lèvre meurtrie et le sang qui y perlait. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme étouffa un gémissement sous les caresses de la lionne. Avec agilité, elle fit glisser le nœud de la cravate et l'en débarrassa rapidement. Ses doigts frôlèrent le torse aux muscles bien dessinés, à travers la soie de la chemise.

- Jolie chemise, Malefoy…lui chuchota-t-elle, haletante.

Détachant ses lèvres brûlante de son cou, il murmura à son oreille :

- Il paraît que le vert et le noir ne sont plus au goût du jour…

Elle devina le sourire amusé qu'il esquissa tout contre sa peau avant de capturer la peau tendre de ses oreilles entres ses lèvres exigeantes. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas le gémissement qui lui brûla la bouche tandis que le blond rendait plus sensuels encore les baisers dont il piquait la peau réceptive de la jeune femme. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé et elle sentit son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac. Elle réalisa à cet instant précis qu'elle n'avait rien attendu d'autre depuis les six ans où elle connaissait Drago…Juste ses bras, ses lèvres et ses yeux ancrés sur sa peau frémissante. Juste son cœur battant au même rythme que le sien…

_Merlin…Au Diable leurs putain de convenances…_

Ses doigts tremblants s'attaquèrent à la chemise du blond, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour faire abstraction du trouble qui lui vrillait les sens. Voluptueusement étendue sur le cuir noir du canapé, elle détacha habilement les remparts de la prison de soie pour ensuite la faire glisser des épaules du jeune homme frissonnant. Il posa sur elle un regard voilé derrière les mèches platines de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et se redressa pour permettre à la lionne de lui retirer complètement sa chemise. Se redressant à son tour, la jeune fille, à genoux, posa ses lèvres palpitantes sur son épaule se traçant un chemin brûlant vers son ventre musclé. Le blond la regarda faire, amusé. Inconsciemment, il chercha ses mains pour les capturer dans les siennes, tandis que leurs doigts se mêlaient avidement en se caressant. Ils scellèrent leurs mains et s'enlacèrent dans un baiser plein du désir qu'ils avaient à présent l'un pour l'autre. S'arrachant à ses lèvres, Hermione saisit son poignet gauche et le ramena vers elle, avec une moue sensuelle, redessinant de sa langue les contours du tatouages pourpres . Electrisé, Drago laissa finalement échapper un gémissement tandis qu'il rapprochait la jeune fille de lui en la saisissant par les fesses. Collant son front au sien, il caressa ses joues avec son nez et embrassa ses paupières closes avec une lenteur calculée. Délaissant les mains de sa partenaire, il s'appliqua alors à chercher un moyen de lui ôter cette robe de plus en plus encombrante.

La lionne sentit son estomac se serrer en devinant les doigts avides s'activer sur le bronze lui enserrant délicatement le cou. Une soudaine appréhension lui glaça le sang. La douceur de son cavalier cachait-elle quelque-chose ?

_Merlin Mione… « Tu es Belle », ça ne veut pas dire « Je t'aime »… Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour une réalité… Kalia t'a dit de le séduire, pas de le mettre dans ton lit !_

Avec lenteur, elle éloigna le jeune homme d'elle et d'un geste sûr, elle le renversa parmi les coussins. Surpris, Drago guetta la suite des évènements à travers les mèches éparses de ses cheveux. Elle était belle. Elle serait sa plus belle victoire. Zabini allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déstabilisée. Lentement, elle dénoua la soie de sa crinière et laissa les boucles sauvages lui recouvrirent les épaules, le dos et la gorge. Son regard s'attarda sur la perfection du corps de son partenaire et elle eut le souffla coupé pendant quelques secondes.

Il était beau.

Elle avait des sentiments pour lui…

C'était évident… Kalia l'avait prise à son propre piège.

De ses doigts fins, elle caressa son front, frôla ses paupières et ses joues, redessina sa bouche et joua avec ses cheveux.

Le Mal… 

_Pourquoi pousser la perversion jusqu'à enfermer une entité aussi foncièrement diabolique dans un corps aussi foutument parfait ? Un panneau « Interdiction de toucher » sur quelque chose de monstrueusement appétissant… Ces dieux ont une conception très personnelle du sens de l'humour… _

Les orbes grises la transpercèrent et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Une évidence lui traversa l'esprit…Son cœur manqua un battement. Avec souplesse, ses doigts lui frôlèrent le torse, redessinant les abdominaux sous la peau pâle, caressant le nombril, puis ils se refermèrent sur la ceinture du pantalon à pince noir. Le blond esquissa un geste pour dévêtir sa cavalière, mais elle l'en dissuada en le plaquant avec détermination au canapé. Il eut un sourire amusé et s'abandonna de bonne grâce aux griffes de la jeune femme. La ceinture rejoignit bientôt la chemise, et la lionne s'attaqua aux boutons récalcitrant tandis qu'elle embrassait langoureusement le ventre du préfet qui étouffa un nouveau gémissement en plantant ses doigts dans le cuir du sofa. A présent, son ventre se soulevait de manière saccadée trahissant l'état d'excitation dans lequel le plongeait les grâces de la jeune fille. Avec patience et tout lui adressant un regard brillant, elle fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes musclées du garçon.

Le Serpentard en boxer se redressa vers elle, tandis qu'il posait un regard meurtrier sur l'étoffe écarlate qui persistait à la narguer. La lionne se mit à rire et elle posa un regard de défi sur le jeune homme embarrassé.

_¤ Décidément tigresse, jusqu'au bout, tu n'auras rien fait pour m'aider…¤_

Au bout de quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés par une intense concentration, le blond trouva finalement le mécanisme d'ouverture de l'anneau de bronze. La lionne l'admira à l'ouvrage, avec cet air sérieux qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement. La prison céda et il libéra la gorge palpitante de la jeune fille en savourant l'instant qui allait finalement marquer sa victoire.

Avec une douceur qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir, le jeune homme fit glisser la robe sur le buste de sa partenaire soudain haletante. L'étoffe chuta silencieusement jusqu'au bas de ses reins, tandis que le blond appréciait les formes gracieuses qui se dessinaient maintenant sous ses yeux. Les mèches caramel dissimulaient pudiquement la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille avec un érotisme qui tira un grognement au jeune Serpentard. Il posa son regard sur les joues empourprées de la préfète et sourit face à son embarras. Il l'embrassa d'un air prédateur et referma ses mains sur sa poitrine, bercée au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Caressant les seins pâles avec dévotion, il en redessina les mamelons dressés et laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur ses hanches en les frôlant avec une audace qui laissa la lionne haletante. Avec souplesse, il lui ôta définitivement sa robe révélant à son regard de fauve les jambes fuselées qu'elle dissimulait. Drago s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour admirer le paysage vertigineux qu'elle lui offrait. Le désir peint dans ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre, il parcouru avec lenteur ses formes graciles, sa peau nacrée et il s'attarda sur la dentelle noire qui lui arracha un sourire appréciateur.

Avec avidité, il s'empara alors de son menton et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que sa langue envahissait sa bouche comme s'il eut voulu lui laisser sa marque sur les lèvres. En gémissant, Hermione noua ses mains autours de son cou et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en répondant avec fougue à l'invitation du jeune homme.

Au bout de quelques seconde de ce supplice qui la firent frissonner, la lionne sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner dangereusement. Elle mit cela sur le compte de ce que Drago lui faisait perdre tout contrôle d'elle même et s'employa à passer sa langue le long de sa jugulaire où elle pouvait sentir le sang pulser d'excitation. Le blond gémit et renversa la situation en plaquent fermement la jeune fille dos au cuir noir. Sa bouche descendit sur le ventre ferme d'Hermione et commença à jouer avec son nombril, semblant le défier de franchir la prison de dentelle noire qui le séparait encore de son objectif final. Haletante, la lionne sentit les mots franchirent ses lèvres plutôt qu'elle ne les prononça délibérément.

- Merlin, Drago…Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Le blond assimila la révélation, incrédule l'espace de quelques secondes, puis un sourire carnassier lui étira la bouche tandis que son cœur lui cognait plus fort dans la poitrine. Hermione sentit ses tempes se vriller et elle crut entendre raisonner dans sa tête la musique folle du cœur de son partenaire. L'illusion se dissipa quand le blond captura sa bouche entre ses lèvres brûlantes.

_¤ Amoureuse Granger ? Cette information vaut de l'or. Je ne pensais pas aller jusque là…Finalement, tu me facilite peut être la tâche, tigresse…Je devrais peut être m'octroyer un supplément pour ce petit exploit personnel. ¤_

La lionne s'arracha soudainement au baiser affolant du blond et posa sur lui un regard interdit, tandis que sa tête raisonnait comme une cathédrale. Sans en tenir compte, Drago glissa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille et se glissa entre ses jambes tout en caressant ses cuisses. Il ancra ses lèvres dans son cou.

¤_ Cette nuit sera un triomphe…Non pas mon triomphe sur toi, Hermione, à la chasse je gagne toujours …Mais mon triomphe sur Lui ! _¤

Drago s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, mais la jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise et elle se tendit violemment sous les caresses sulfureuses. Interdite, elle écarta brutalement le jeune homme de son corps et posa sur lui un regard noir. Surpris, le blond la vit alors sonder son visage, un rictus douloureux lui déformant la bouche.

- Putain, Drago, tu joues. . .siffla-t-elle stupéfaite au bout de quelques seconde d'un silence tendu.

Le jeune homme encaissa la réplique pleine d'amertume et d'incrédulité, sans la comprendre. Il esquissa un geste dépité pour lui caresser le visage mais elle repoussa rageusement sa main.

- Casse toi, articula-t-elle, le visage défait par la colère.

- Quoi ?! murmura le blond stupéfait en laissant sa main retomber sur sa hanche.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et darda sur lui un regard haineux :

- J'ai dit…Casse toi ! rugit-elle douloureusement.

Avec violence, elle le repoussa et s'arracha à sa peau délicatement chaude pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

**Fin du flash back**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

POV Drago Malefoy 

Merlin ! Ce qu'elle a compris, je n'en sait foutument rien. Ce qu'elle a vu, je n'en sait rien non plus. De toutes les manières, le résultat est là : Hermione Granger a sorti les griffes…pour la deuxième fois.

Maudite tigresse…

Il aura fallut que j'entende la porte claquer violemment pour admettre la vérité. Bon sang, j'avais « véritablement » envie d'elle…

Zabini avait raison sur un point : le morceau était dur à avaler.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'ai dix sept ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'a remis en place.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se redressant subitement, une détermination farouche mêlée de rancœur plantée dans le regard. D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit son amie, toujours assise à terre guettant son manège avec attention, et se laissa glisser à ses côtés.

La lionne s'enferma de nouveau derrière la barrière de ses pensées, et médita longuement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Soudain, elle se décida et planta ses orbes ambrées sur le visage attentif de la brune :

- Quand tu me disais que la cérémonie devait réveiller la « magie ancestrale »… Je suppose que cela impliquait de nouveaux pouvoirs, n'est ce pas ?

Kalia, incrédule, acquiesça en silence, sans comprendre où voulait en venir son amie. La lionne poussa un profond soupire :

- Ces pouvoirs…En quoi ils consistent ?

La déesse resta perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi la prophétie pouvait entrer en ligne de compte dans le cadre de sa soirée avec son séduisant collègue. Réfléchissant, elle s'employa à répondre à l'interrogatoire exigeant de la jeune fille qui semblait s'impatienter :

- Cela va dépendre d'un grand nombre de choses…

La lionne lâcha un grognement révélant le peu de satisfaction que lui procurait un telle réponse. La brune obtempéra donc :

- D'une manière générale, en tant qu'élue tu es un réceptacle de force magique. La cérémonie va réveiller tes aptitudes latentes et tu va devenir plus sensible à tous les flux magiques qui vont circuler entre les différentes sphères du monde de la magie.

- En clair…

- Plus de puissance.

- Autre chose ?

La lionne semblait attendre une réponse bien précise que la déesse ne parvenait pas à lire dans ses pensées. Hermione lui avait fermé son esprit. Son Occlumancie semblait enfin porter ses fruits.

- Si tu me disais…

- Autre chose ? persista la préfète en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

La brune ragea silencieusement.

- Autonomie vis à vis des sources annexes de magie.

- C'est à dire…siffla la lionne agacée.

- Magie sans baguette.

- Autre chose ? persista encore la jeune fille.

La déesse commença à perdre patience et débita d'une traite en dardant un regard froid sur son amie:

- Puissance…Autonomie ou encore…Aptitude variable à la Télékinésie, à la Télépathie...Déplacement de flux magiques ; Fusion des entités…

- Télépathie ?! l'interrompit brusquement la lionne, haletante.

Kalia haussa un sourcil excédé.

- C'est une possibilité…Est ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer, où tu veux en venir ! reprit-elle au comble de l'agacement.

- Malefoy…siffla-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- Et bien quoi, Malefoy ?

- J'ai pu lire ses pensées…Hier…Enfin, ce sont plutôt ses pensées qui m'ont sauté au visage, mais bon…

- Impossible, murmura catégoriquement la déesse.  
Pas de cérémonie…Pas d'activation des pouvoirs.

La lionne eu un rictus désabusé.

- Je t'assure que j'ai eu porte ouverte sur les tréfonds spirituels de ton héritier du Mal…  
Ta cérémonie, elle consiste en quoi ?

Kalia haussa les épaules :

- Fusion des champs magiques entre les héritiers et l'élue.

La préfète eut un petit rire cynique qui glaça le sang de son interlocutrice. La jeune fille ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

- Alors disons que nous nous sommes octroyés une fusion partielle et que ton putain d'héritier à un effet volcanique sur mes aptitudes magiques…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

POV Hermione Granger 

Le meilleur dans la chasse, ça reste le braconnage…Malefoy ne fait pas exception à la règle.

La partie d'hier était perdue d'avance. Cette vipère avait un atout dans sa manche que je ne connaissais pas. Cette nuit, il ne jouait pas…Il trichait. Tout jeu à ses règles…Toute règle peut être enfreinte.

Merlin ! Moi, Hermione Granger, je suis désespérément accroc au Mal incarné, dépendante de l'être le plus fourbe et le plus pernicieux que les dieux de l'Olympe se soient décidés à envoyer sur ma route.

Je commence à comprendre tout le sens du mythe de Tantale dont nous parlais ce brave Chiron.

Regarde…Mais ne touche pas.

Et, plus encore : Touche…Mais ne goûte pas.

Goûte…Mais, surtout…n'apprécie pas.

Je me suis jetée dans les anneaux du cobra et maintenant je m'efforce de lui donner des possibilités de m'étouffer. On dépasse les frontières du masochisme, c'est de la science fiction.

Merlin, mais toutes les mages noirs du monde ne méritent pas autant de sacrifices…

Cette vipère m'a trahi.

Ça Drago, je ne suis pas prête de te le pardonner. Tu t'es donner un mal fou pour trahir ma confiance dès que je te le l'ai offerte…Je t'assure, il ne fallait pas faire tout ces efforts pour moi. Joue, mon ange…Joue autant que tu le veux, mais je te préviens…Sert toi de mes sentiments pour me faire du mal…Et je t'étripe instantanément, tout ange que tu es…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je sais. Vous me détestez !  
ça aurait été trop simple de tout laisser s'arranger maintenant je trouve. J'espère que je vais trouver le temps d'écrire et la motivation de poster. Alors dans tous les cas, si vous voulez la suite **vous avez intéret à faire exploser ma boite de reviews** chers lecteurs...Parce que la Khâgne a des arguments assez percutant comparée à ffnet.

Carpe Diem

Jo


	14. Tricher n'est pas jouer

**Ô **Muses, filles de Zeus, c'est par vous qu'il me faut commencer.  
Que serait le monde si de vos bouches vermeilles vous n'inspirirez pas aux poètes les chimères sans fin de nos nuits blanches.  
Filles d'Harmonie : Calliope, Clio, Polhymnie, Euterpe, Terpsichore, Erato, Melpomène, Tali et Uranie...

Hum...Bon cessons là cette verbeuse injonction. Salut à vous chers lecteurs fidèles et téméraires qui me soutenez dans ma périlleuse épopée en terres hostiles. **Un grand merci** à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews absolument adorables: Spéciale dédicace à vous :  
oOo **Miss Cerise, Quatro Malfoyen, Roze Potter, Lixouille, Mme Hermione Malfoy, Vamala, Dame Angélique Malfoy, Dark Kag, Shanty, Poupoux : ), Saracroche, Aude2710, Mari et Eau-et-feu **oOo Je vous naime les gens ! J'espère avoir répondu à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses mail...Voici la suite !!

Pour résumer la situation pour ceux qui auraient du mal à Suivre :  
1) Dray à parier avec Blaise qu'il coucherait avec Hermione avant la fin de l'année  
2) Hermione doit convaincre Dray de s'allier à eux pour éradiquer le vilain Voldy de la planète terre  
3) Hermione a purement et simplement jeté Drago quand elle a réalisé qu'il se payait sa tête  
4) Kalia compte les points et se ronge les sang...

Suite...Kalia met son nez dans la joute herculéenne : le chapitre est un peu mou, mais le suivant est beaucoup plus fun. Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Lisez et approuvez en bas de la page :p

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

****oOo 11.** **Tricher n'est pas jouer**… **oOo**

**22h01**

La salle sur demande. Le crépitement des bûches dans l'âtre cherchait à combler le silence pesant de la grande pièce occupée occasionnellement par une élite d'initiés. Au dehors, les bourrasques glacées de la fin du mois de novembre laissaient déjà présager les averses de neige qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir couvrir de leur manteau blanc le parc du château. Les ombres frigorifiées des arbres dénudés se tordaient sous les assaut répétés de Zéphyr en de longs gémissements sinistres. Ce soir là, au regard complice de l'astre nocturne, on parvenait à deviner les quatre lourds fauteuils de chêne disposés en cercle à la lumière de la cheminé. Deux places vides quémandaient encore leurs occupants avant que la réunion ne commence réellement. En l'instant, en vis à vis, les deux individus déjà présents se jaugeaient sans un mot.

Deux onyx divinement insondables. Une nonchalance qui n'était plus à démontrer. Une chevelure ébène sagement relevée en un chignon lâche.

Kalia.

Depuis à présent un bon quart d'heure, la déesse surveillait le moindre des gestes de son interlocuteur. Avec beaucoup d'intérêt, elle s'imprégna de sa physionomie et étudia patiemment son visage fermé. Sans en avoir l'air, les deux jeunes gens se livraient une lutte silencieuse mais néanmoins implacable. La brune, les yeux rivés dans les orbes froides qui s'offraient avec insolence à son inspection, jaugea la résistance avec laquelle on osait lui fermer les portes de son esprit. Son adversaire n'était pas un débutant. L'Occlumencie n'avait, à l'évidence, pas de secret pour lui.

Persévérante, Kalia tenta tout de même une nouvelle intrusion. Tous ses muscles tendus, elle ferma un instant les yeux et entama le bras de fer. En face d'elle, la nouvelle attaque fut accueillie par un frémissement imperceptible. Méthodiquement, l'esprit se ferma. L'adversaire se barricada et para tranquillement l'assaut en serrant les dents. Une larme de sueur perla cependant le long de sa tempe, trahissant l'effort qu'il s'imposait pour tenir tête à la détermination de la déité. Son visage était tendu par la concentration tandis qu'avec lenteur la perle salée venait terminer sa course le long du muscle de sa mâchoire.

Butée, la jeune femme s'entêta : elle sentait son adversaire faiblir. Elle s'insinua à nouveau, encore et encore, de plus en plus sournoisement, et vint une nouvelle fois buter contre le rempart de protection magique. Avec persévérance, elle renforça alors la puissance de son assaut et devina son opposant se braquer. Il était acculé. L'affrontement durait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse parer l'invasion une fois de plus. A présent, son esprit vacillait comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on s'évertue à priver d'oxygène. Kalia perçut aussitôt la faille et s'y engouffra instantanément.

Un grognement de rage manifesta violemment l'efficacité de l'ultime intrusion. L'autre pesta et renversa immédiatement la vapeur en s'emparant rapidement de sa baguette :

- Impedimenta !

Prise au dépourvue, Kalia parvint tout juste à esquiver le sort, laissant le temps à son adversaire de l'éjecter de ses pensées. Maîtrise parfaite de l'occlumencie…mais néanmoins insuffisante. Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de la déesse, ravie de ce qu'elle était parvenue à lire. Bon joueur, l'autre ne parvint cependant pas à retenir l'œillade meurtrière qu'il darda sur la jeune femme visiblement satisfaite de son exploit. Avec orgueil, l'adversaire se recomposa alors un visage calme. Il inspira profondément, s'efforça de relâcher ses muscles tendus et ferma de nouveau les yeux. La jeune femme avait gagné la première manche…Mais, il décida subitement de modifier sa tactique. Appliquant le célèbre adage « la meilleur des défenses est l'attaque… », le combattant chargea à son tour l'esprit de son adversaire. Surprise, Kalia se gifla mentalement et para au dernier moment l'attaque sournoise.

Indifférent, et sans lui laisser le moindre répit, les lèvres de son adversaires esquissèrent à nouveau le sort avec une détermination brûlante:

- Legilimens…

Le nouvel assaut se révéla parfaitement exécuté. La déesse s'enhardit un instant mais, affaiblie, elle dut bientôt abandonner la lutte. Imperceptiblement, tous ses remparts se trouvèrent pulvérisés un à un, une force intruse s'insinua dans son esprit et elle sentit avec répugnance que l'on violait momentanément tout ses souvenirs. Un écœurement l'étreignit violemment et elle sentit sa tête lui tourner brutalement.

Une évidence désagréable : elle avait nettement moins de facilité que son adversaire pour fermer son esprit.

**o**_ Et merde…Je savais bien que j'aurai du suivre les enseignements de cette vieille bique de Chiron…Aludra aura une fois de plus de quoi persifler sur mon compte… **o**_

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, elle rompit la connexion établie par le jeune homme qui lui tenait tête et encaissa le rictus satisfait qu'il esquissa alors.

_**o **Le digne héritier de_ _ma sœur…**o**_

Deux orbes au gris polaires. Un sourire nonchalant vissé sur un visage diaboliquement parfait. Un nez fin. Des lèvres à la moue sarcastique…

Drago Malefoy.

Avant que les deux jeunes gens ne puissent entamer l'ultime manche de leur bras de fer musclé, le bruit d'une conversation et d'une porte qui s'ouvre les tira de leur « tendre » tête à tête. Drago eu à peine le temps de se tourner en direction de l'entrée pour assister à l'arrivée du duo révéré de Gryffondors.

Hermione Granger. Harry Potter.

La jeune fille intercepta furtivement le regard du jeune préfet et son visage se ferma instantanément. La discussion des deux lions fut étouffée par l'atmosphère tendue qui les assaillit, tandis que les mots s'étranglaient dans la gorge de la préfète.

La déesse observa avec un certain amusement les deux camps se toiser avec dédain. Avec le sourire sadique d'un plébéien assistant à une mise à mort, elle s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Soudain, deux prunelles ambrées empreinte d'une colère froide vinrent heurter son calme Olympien.

_Kalia…_

La concernée posa un regard plein de candeur sur son interlocutrice.

- C'est quoi cette embrouille ? risqua Harry sans chercher à dissimuler l'hostilité que lui inspirait la présence du blond.

- Des révisions de Potions, hein ? enchaîna Hermione en faisant allusion au subterfuge employé par la déité quelques heures plus tôt.

Sentant ses hôtes prêts à tourner les talons, Kalia abandonna son fauteuil pour venir les cueillir à la porte. Se glissant entre eux pour les guider jusqu'à leur place, elle leur glissa d'une voix sourde :

- Meeting pré-prophétique. On s'assoit…et on s'écrase.

Avec une autorité qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, elle les obligea à s'asseoir de part et d'autre du blond, dont l'attitude nonchalante fracassa le reste de retenue de sa collègue. La réaction n'échappa guère au jeune homme.

- Granger, comme on se retrouve…

- Malefoy…esquissa-t-elle avec un sourire poli empreint de son habituelle ironie mordante. Toujours de mèche dans les mauvais coups, on dirait.

- Que veux tu…Une belle inconnue m'offre l'occasion de m'assurer que l'incapable chargée de me seconder n'est pas morte, je saute sur l'occasion. Tu convolais en juste noce, Granger, ou tu avais juste perdu le chemin de ton lit ?

Ignorant la dernière question du vert et argent, la lionne s'empressa de darder sur lui un regard foudroyant :  
- Et qu'est ce qui t'as le plus appâté mon ange, la belle inconnue ou la perspective de pourrir une autre de mes soirées ?

Un sourire amusé se peignit un instant sur le visage du blond :  
- A quel point cela t'emmerderait-il que je choisisse la première solution ?

Les lèvres frémissantes déformées par un rictus de rage de la jeune femme lui indiquèrent qu'elle semblait prête à lui bondir à la gorge sous le regard ahuri de son ami.

- Vingt et un jours sans que la préfète en chef daigne pointer son joli petit cul dans notre salle commune et la demoiselle se permet encore de crier au despotisme quand on veut savoir pourquoi ! siffla Drago en sentant sa patience atteindre ses limites.

- Ou tu étais ?

Cette fois, Kalia se permit d'intervenir dans la conversation, empêchant alors Hermione de concrétiser pour de bon la gifle qu'elle menaçait de décocher à celui qui lui tenait tête :  
- Ça, ce ne sont pas tes oignons Drago.

La brune posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie et indiqua à Harry de ne pas chercher à comprendre les frasques des deux préfets. Reprenant ensuite son siège, elle parcouru d'un regard neutre la petite assemblée en attente de la suite des évènements. D'une voix posée et monocorde, Kalia s'employa alors à établir un énième bilan de la situation :  
- Bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, il apparaît que mon Père, Chronos, m'a envoyé pour permettre aux forces du Bien d'opposer une dernière résistance à l'avènement de Voldemort sous peine de voir l'harmonie des Mondes sombrée au…

- Oui, ça je s…

- La ferme Dray !

¤_Putain on a pas garder les hypogriffes ensemble…._¤

Le blond ravala ses sarcasmes sous le regard glacé de la déesse tandis qu'une esquisse de sourire venait se faner sur les lèvres de la préfète satisfaite.

- Je disais donc, reprit la jeune femme, que le récent regain d'énergie de ce très cher mage noir s'est soldé par la réactivation d'une prophétie très ancienne. En tant que prophétie antique, elle fait appel à une magie primitive, magie se devant d'être ranimée. Autours d'une élue, Hermione, les présents vecteurs des forces en causes, toi Harry et toi « Malefoy », devez invoquer Chronos pour….

- Ecoute Kal', cette partie de l'histoire je la connais, tu la connais, Hermione la connaît et vraisemblablement pour des raisons qui m'échappent, ce cher Malefoy la connaît également, alors est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas…

- Bon sang, par tous les dieux de l'Olympe…La ferme, c'est clair ?! s'impatienta la brune.

Le brun n'insista pas mais décocha un regard mauvais à la jeune femme. Le survivant n'appréciait pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Cette petite mascarade commençait à foutument lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Bien…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****00h04**

Anesthésiée par la fatigue et par le monologue interminable de la déesse, la lionne put enfin quitter la salle sur demande et envisagé un retour furtif vers son lit, à une heure que même le statu de préfet n'aurait permis de justifier. D'un geste las, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, en grimaçant au contact des boucles emmêlées par une journée de contrariétés. Revoir Malefoy avait ravivé la trahison cuisante qu'il lui avait imposé le soir d'Halloween. Elle serra les dents à l'évocation du souvenir particulièrement désagréable. Comment avait-elle pu être stupide au point de penser qu'elle pourrait manipuler un mangemort en puissance ? Si Drago ne dominait pas la partie…il détruisait l'échiquier…en aucun cas il ne se laissait manipuler. Flagrant de bêtises.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur pour attendre Harry. Quand elle l'avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant, le jeune homme lui avait semblé bien décidé à toucher deux mots à Kalia concernant « son despotisme inqualifiable ». Elle imagina sans mal avec quel tact, la jeune femme allait le recevoir. Un sourire de lassitude passa sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa glisser au pied du mur, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans un profond soupir. Une autre vérité s'imposa douloureusement à elle : jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais pensé que les sarcasmes de son homologue Serpentard pouvait la toucher à ce point. Chacun de ses reproches cyniques la renvoyait à l'erreur qu'elle avait faite de lui laisser voir ses sentiments. Elle avait offert le cou à la mise à mort finale. Le jeune homme était trop opportuniste pour ne pas saisir une occasion de la meurtrir. Une vague spleenétique la submergea.

Soudain , les intonations coupantes d'une voix familière lui firent lever la tête :

- Et donc…Le fin mot de l'épopée, Granger…?

Prise au dépourvu, elle se redressa subitement pour venir toiser le blond. Un regard gris la transperça. A l'évidence, le préfet ne semblait pas particulièrement satisfait de son entrevue avec Kalia. Mais son masque de détermination froide ne parvenait pas à diminuer le charme déroutant qui émanait de son corps tendu par la colère :

- Je démissionne, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en tournant les talons, comme elle sentait son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Abasourdi, le jeune homme la regarda vaguement s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, fuyant une fois de plus la mise au point. Il ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et la rattrapa à petite foulée, faisant raisonner ses talons dans le couloir vide. La saisissant par le poignet, il la repoussa dos au mur.

- Je te demande pardon ? grinça-t-il avec une évidente mauvaise humeur.

Dans un but évident de provocation elle répéta :  
- Je dé-mis-sion-ne ! articula-t-elle outrageusement.

- Pour quels motifs tigresse? Harcèlement sexuel ou surmenage ?

- A quel point cela t'emmerderait-t-il que je choisisse la première solution ?

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un sifflement de dépit et serra nerveusement les poings. La jeune femme se foutait catégoriquement de sa gueule.

- Où tu étais ?

- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question Malefoy…

- Tiens on est revenu à « Malefoy »…Je n'ai plus droit à ce précieux « Drago » que tu sais chuchoter d'une voix si sensuelle quand on te met en conditions ?

La jeune femme pâlit sous l'allusion perfide. Une irrésistible envie d'anéantir à coup de poing l'élégance venimeuse du visage qui la toisait lui serra l'estomac.

- Où tu étais ? répéta le blond d'un ton plein de menaces.

- Dans d'autres bras…Entre d'autre draps…Qui sait Malefoy…. ? Après tout Seamus a raison, en tant que putain qui se respecte je n'ai pas de compte à rendre, à personne : ni dieu, ni maître…C'est une philosophie que tu connais, n'est ce pas… ?

Drago poussa un soupir diablement excédé et ferma douloureusement les yeux cherchant à canaliser le trop plein de colère qui l'étreignait depuis quelques heures. La situation prenait un tour plus qu'ironique. Lui, le brillant préfet de Serpentard, dont la seule ambition se résumait à sa réussite personnelle, se faisait mener en bateau par la seule fille qui eu pu évoquer un semblant de sentiment chez lui et qui avait eu l'audace de le rejeter par deux fois. Il redressa la tête et se rapprocha souplement de la préfète qui lui adressa un regard mi-soupçonneux mi-inquiet :

- Raconte moi Granger, est-il marqué une seule fois dans ta putain de prophétie que le « puissant héritier du Mal » doive se laisser marcher dessus par la « délicate petite élue aux prétentions de sauveuse du monde sorcier » ? Non, parce que sinon il me « siérait énormément » d'être mis au courant…

Le ton de menace dans la voix du jeune garçon accentua, si cela était encore possible, la rage qui étreignait la jeune femme :  
- Soit, laisse moi te raconter mon ange…Je puis t'assurer que c'est en effet inscrit…en tous petits caractères… juste en dessous de la clause stipulant que le « puissant héritier du Mal » peut trahir la « délicate petite élue » et lui promettre la lune pour la mettre dans son lit avant de jeter aux loups ses « sentiments »…grinça-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Le blond tressaillit sous l'amertume de l'accusation avant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'avait-il pu dire qui ait laisser entendre sa supercherie ? Si le blond avait acquis quelques certitudes de ses précédentes aventures, c'est bien qu'il ne ronflait pas en dormant et ne parlait pas pendant l'amour. La préfète ne pouvait rien savoir… A l'instant où la question muette venait mourir au bord de ses lèvres, le jeune homme fut interrompu par la dernière personne qu'il espérait ne plus avoir à croiser ce soir.  
- Mione ?

La lionne se tourna vers la Salle sur Demande pour voir Harry suivi de Kalia en sortir, portant un regard soupçonneux sur les deux préfets vraisemblablement en pleine discussion. Un sourire brûlant de reconnaissance éclaira le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle repoussait son homologue et s'empressait d'aller se nicher au creux de l'épaule de son ami, fuyant ainsi d'implacables négociations.

- J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, je vais me coucher…siffla-t-elle visiblement las et rompue .

Le brun ne fit pas de question et referma un bras protecteur autours de ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front, suscitant un tressaillement de surprise chez la lionne, et l'entraîna dans les couloirs sous le regard meurtrier du Serpentard.

Kalia se délecta une fois de plus et avec un amusement non dissimulé, de la haine froide que le blond savait si bien mettre dans les regards qu'il posait sur le couple. Attendant que les deux Gryffondors aient passé l'angle du couloir, elle chercha avec quelle subtilité elle allait amener la nouvelle étincelle qui rallumerait les poudres :

- C'est affolant ce qu'un bal et une vingtaine de jours sont susceptibles de générer comme rapprochement, tu ne trouves pas Dray ? siffla-t-elle avec une malice pleine de sous-entendus.

Le blond lui glissa un œillade glaciale. Il était tard et il n'avait véritablement pas envie d'écouter les bons mots de la déesse. L'allusion exempt de toute subtilité lui tira cependant un grognement de frustration. Il jeta ses yeux sur le couloir à présent vide par lequel la tigresse avait rejoint ses appartements. Se pouvait-il que Potter et elle…

¤ _Ecœurant …De quel droit peut-elle me préférer Potter… ? _¤

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires et tourna rapidement le dos à la brune, regagnant la salle des Préfets en ruminants son amertume. Imaginer Hermione dans les bras du survivant achevait de briser son ultime réserve….et pourtant, il devait convenir que cette éventualité fournissait des réponses à bon nombre de questions insolvables. Pourquoi la jeune femme se refusait-elle à lui ? Où elle avait passé les dernières semaines ? Pourquoi Potter menaçait de l'écorcher dès qu'il l'approchait ?

Filant dans le château silencieux, Drago s'arrêta soudain brutalement et changea finalement de direction pour s'orienter vers le parc. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse fermer l'œil vue l'état d'énervement, de frustration et, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, de jalousie dans lequel le laissait cet entretient. Son dernier espoir était encore une promenade nocturne avec le vent glacial lui fouettant violemment le visage.

Toujours appuyée contre le chambranle de la Salle sur Demande, Kalia s'autorisa enfin un sourire victorieux.

_**o **Après tout Malefoy, l'essentiel c'est que toi, tu y crois….Ce n'est pas toi qui osera me dire que tricher n'est pas jouer, digne héritier de ma sœur… **o**_

Les quelques minutes d'entretient qu'elle avait eu avec Harry avait sans doute eu plus de retour sur la suite des évènements que toute la série de machinations qu'elle avait fomenté depuis deux mois. Coupant cours au semblant de protestations du jeune héritier, elle lui avait finalement révélé à quel jeu impossible Hermione se prêtait depuis quelques semaines. L'espace d'un instant, la déesse avait bien cru que son ancien cavalier allait la mettre en pièce tant les émeraudes de ses yeux avaient scintillé de rage. L'idée de voir sa meilleure ami se jeter dans le nid du serpent n'avait étrangement éveillé chez lui aucun sentiment particulièrement heureux. A grand renfort d'arguments, la jolie brune avait alors du lui faire admettre que la lionne ne semblait pas particulièrement réticente à l'idée de devoir séduire le blond, ce qui était à l'évidence une élision parfaite des derniers évènements. Kalia avait alors profité de la vague jalousie qui étreignait le brun pour lui soumettre son nouveau retournement de situation…

Laissant le lourd panneau de pierre se refermer derrière elle, la déité se dirigea tranquillement vers ses appartements tout en se remémorant les bribes de souvenirs qu'elle avait arraché au beau Serpentard. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Drago Malefoy serait bientôt le pion manipulé qui manquait à son jeu. Tout doucement, il se laissait prendre au piège amoureux de la jolie préfète.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Aletheia.

Dans un raclement de pierre, le panneau glissa en révélant son passage. Le brun pénétra avec la préfète dans les appartements de Kalia. Embarrassée, la jeune femme se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte de son ami, trop appuyée pour ne pas dissimuler une intention qui la troublait. Elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé, le visage soucieux, et s'y pelotonna tout en se gorgeant de l'odeur mêlée du cuir et du miel qu'elle aimait tant. Harry sentit son estomac se serrer l'espace d'un instant en le devinant si las et fatiguée de toute cette histoire.

Il s'assit et ses côtés et d'une étreinte autoritaire il attira la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Epuisée, la lionne se laissa alors aller au réconfort dont l'enveloppait le jeune homme. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et attendit de la sentir se détendre. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la berça lentement, rassuré de la voir s'abandonner, abaissant progressivement ses défenses, Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Malgré elle, les larmes montaient dans ses yeux et elle sentit sa vue se troubler.

D'une voix rauque et mal posée, le brun tenta une amorce :  
- Je suis au courant…

Sans comprendre, la lionne se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.  
- C'est à dire ? hoqueta-t-elle.

Troublé et sentant une fois de plus les affres de la jalousie lui cogner dans la poitrine :  
- Malefoy.

- Oh...

La jeune femme s'empourpra subitement : - Kalia ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement sans croiser son regard et sans s'en rendre compte resserra son étreinte autours de son amie de manière possessive. Hermione se tendit sous la caresse imperceptible. Prenant conscience de la situation, elle voulut s'écarter du jeune homme, mais il intercepta son geste et réalisa le malaise de la jeune fille.

- Désolé…Rien de ce que tu crois….Juste…Je me fais du soucis pour toi…

- Aucune raison.

- Ton état me prouve le contraire, Mione. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?s'indigna-t-il, blessé.

Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule et fatigué:  
- « Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ? Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ? Au fait j'ai omis de te signaler que je dois séduire ton ennemis de toujours, le persuader de me faire confiance, l'amener à renier ses convictions pour qu'il serve les notre. C'est un jeune homme plein de bon sentiments, et puis, petit détail qui a son importance, je crois que je l'aime. »

Le jeune homme eu un sourire amer :  
-Ok. Un point pour toi.

-…

- En fait Kalia m'a « tout » raconté.

Cette fois ce fut la jeune fille qui eu un sourire gêné.  
- Oh…lâcha-t-elle simplement.

- Désolé pour la mascarade dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Idée de la jolie déesse pour amener, ou devrai-je dire, ramener le cobra entre tes griffes. Vue que la Jalousie Malfoyenne fait légende…

Un lourd silence s'installa qu'aucun des deux amis ne parvenait à rompre. Hermione se lova de nouveau contre le torse du lion. A la fois gênée et rassurée, elle se sentit en sécurité une fois qu'il l'enferma de nouveau entre ses bras.

- Tu l'aimes… ? risqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'espace d'un instant, elle sentit une vague de détresse la submerger et avec douleur, elle devina que cette détresse émanait du jeune homme.

_Empathie et Télépathie…foutue prophétie. _

Cette fois c'est elle qui se redressa et qui vint passer ses bras autours de sa nuque. Elle le serra contre elle comme un naufragé se raccroche à une planche de salut. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix hachée par la fatigue et l'émotion.

- Je ne sais pas…Je…ne sais plus…Il joue au con…Je…Désolée Harry.

Il la repoussa et lui saisit le visage entre les mains :  
- Ne t'excuse pas Mione. Ne t'excuse jamais quand quelqu'un te fais du mal. Ce mec ne connaît pas sa chance. Il ne te mérite vraiment pas, ma belle…mais si c'est ce que tu veux….je te jure que tu l'auras, même si je dois t'amener sa tête sur un plateau d'argent et aller le chercher chez Pluton en personne : je te jure qu'il servira notre cause ce serpent, lui souffla-t-il avec détermination.

Un sourire triste se peignit sur les lèvres de la préfète et un éclaire d'impuissance traversa les prunelles émeraudes de son ami. Déboussolé par les derniers évènements et l'assimilation brutale de nouvelles règles à leur petit jeu, Harry lui répondit par le sourire le plus bienveillant dont il soit capable en la situation. Sans dire un mot, il attira le visage de la jeune femme à lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci ne se déroba pas à la bouche douce et répondit chastement au baiser. La caresse se fit plus appuyée et le baiser devient plus insistant. Les langues se trouvèrent instinctivement se mêlant souplement dans une danse qui n'avait rien d'électrique. Le baiser était sage et doux, très doux….

_Fade_… réalisa soudain la jeune femme.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité et de courage, elle repoussa le jeune homme et surprit un sourire embarrassé sur ses lèvres. Il s'arracha à ses bras à contre cœur et déposa un baiser profond sur son front qui la fit frissonner.  
- Je t'aime Mione…Si ce type te fais du Mal, héritier du Bien ou pas : je lui écorche le visage…je le dépèce vif...

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et la jeune femme le rattrapa sur le seuil. Il se retourna vers elle et tenta une dernière fois de capturer ses lèvres mais elle esquiva la caresse et hocha négativement la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire en biais plein de malice :  
- Je voulais être sur…Bonne nuit mademoiselle la préfète.

Les prunelles pétillantes il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui une préfète égarée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****1h40**

Etendu sur la pierre froide de la tribune de Quidditch, Draco scrutait le ciel sans étoile depuis plus d'une heure. Transi par le froid il resserra les pans de sa cape sur son torse. Il aimait ces instants de pur silence où il sentait le vide filtrer dans son esprit.

La bourrasque glacée s'engouffra dans ses vêtements et il sentit son corps se raidir sous l'assaut frigorifié du mois de novembre. La dalle était humide et il en sentait les moindres aspérités. Le toucher râpeux s'était à présent imprimé sur sa peau et il se sentait aussi figé que la pierre avec laquelle il fusionnait.

Quoi qu'il en dise : il aimait cet endroit, il aimait ce château…Il s'y sentait chez lui. Il s'imprégnait de la moindre de ses odeurs, de chaque parcelle des histoires qu'il contenait, de la moindre de ses pièces. Une forteresse…Imprenable…Secrète…Froide…Mystérieuse…N'y rentrait pas qui voulait. Ce château demandait à être apprivoisé, rien de plus. Il ne livrait pas ses secrets au premier venu. On devait le gagner… Une forteresse…dangereuse…où l'on ne savait jamais ce qui se trouverait derrière le passage secret suivant…

Ce château, c'était lui. Il se sentait en harmonie avec ces lieux….en harmonie avec ce qui l'y rattachait.

Perdu dans sa méditation, il fut soudainement ramené à la réalité par la sensation glaciale d'une perle froide lui coulant entre les lèvres. Intrigué il ouvrit les yeux. Avec une lenteur fantomatique, un nouveau flocon de neige se déposa sur sa joue…Un autre sur son front.

Imperceptiblement, un sourire de gosse lui éclaira le visage.

Demain ils auraient de la neige. Demain, la journée serait bonne.

A présent parfaitement tiré de sa rêverie, il se redressa complètement et entreprit d'observer la vue que les professeurs avaient depuis la tribune « officielle ». Les pieds dans le vide, il étudia méticuleusement la silhouette fantomatique des gradins se dessinant sous les premiers flocons. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora avec nostalgie les cris des Maisons lors de leurs derniers match….

La rage de gueuler de jeunes sorciers en manque de sensations fortes quand Gryffondord l'avait emporté…

Comme d'habitude…

Une formalité depuis que le Prince Potter galvanisait ses troupes avant de quitter le sol. Trop facile…Le jeu en perdait presque son intérêt. Ridiculiser Potter aurait pu être orgasmique les années auparavant, à présent cela lui aurait presque sembler…trivial. Comme débouter un mythe dont tout le monde se satisfaisait parce qu'il faisait partie intégrante du paysage.

Draco devait le reconnaître, voir le grand Potter voler sur son balais et remporter la mise à tout les coups avait quelque chose de rassurant. Un peu comme un principe qui garantissait le réalité de la lutte entre les Maisons. Cela faisait partie des évidences. De même que deux et deux font quatre, de même Harry devait remporter le Vif. Se priver de cette réalité, cela aurait été se priver de toute une part de vraisemblance sur laquelle ils avaient tous fondé leur vie : Potter gagnait au Quidditch.

Et de même :  
Potter était surdoué en Défense contre les forces du Mal…

Potter avait les meilleures amis du monde…

Potter deviendrait un brillant Auror…

Potter était adulé de tous…

Des vérités absolues et inaliénables pour le bien collectif.

Une rage subite se noua dans la gorge du jeune homme.

¤ _Potter_……_et_ _Granger_. ¤

Là encore il allait devoir plier ?! On ne touchait pas Potter l'intouchable. Il dictait sa loi et on se pliait à son principe sans l'ouvrir.

Un désir vertigineux de sauter le saisit…Juste pour voir…Pour ressentir ce que ça faisait d'être maître de quelque chose une fois dans sa vie. Maître de choisir et de voir le monde se plier fondamentalement à sa volonté.

Par une pulsion de dictateur comme celle qu'imposait l'autorité naturelle qui émanait de sa petite personne parmi les Serpentards, mais la sensation que sans un mot, il pouvait anticiper les résultats de ses désirs et sentir les éléments calquer leurs mouvements sur celui de sa respiration rien que parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi.

Ses pulsions le firent ricaner et il se retourna rapidement pour redescendre par terre, avide soudain de sentir le sol sous ses pieds pour avoir la certitude qu'il n'allait pas faire une connerie d'adolescent vaniteux.

Nerveusement, il se mit soudain à rire en descendant les marches qui menaient au terrain. Il passa une main glacée dans ses mèches trempées par la neige. Voilà dans quel état une gamine comme Granger parvenait à le mettre. Décidément, ce pari à la con lui en apprenait beaucoup sur son compte.

Granger…

Elle était là, dans sa tête, elle n'en sortait pas. Cette fille…ce n'était pas de l'amour…mais une vraie obsession. Il la lui fallait. Il était accroc avant même d'y goûter. Il était accroc justement parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y goûter.

Potter…

De nouveau, l'idée de la voir lui échapper le rendit nerveux…

¤_Pas pour Potter, tigresse….Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas pour lui ! Même une hydre ne peut rien contre ton fauve…_¤

Tu démissiones, répéta-t-il à mi-voix en se dirigeant vers le château sachant d'avance que leur Salle Commune serait vide et que la jeune fille l'éviterait à la perfection le lendemain en cours. A croire qu'elle était passée maître en la matière.

Soudainement un éclaire de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit…Une évidence. Comment avait-il peu ne pas réagir avant ? Il se gifla mentalement et se dirigea à grande foulé vers le château à présent indifférent au spectacle du parc se recouvrant d'un manteau givré des plus prometteur.

¤_La partie n'est pas finie Potter…Cette fois, le vif est à moi._¤

* * *

Bon allez...Haïssez moi, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Moi ça m'a fait rire d'écrire un bisou Harry-Mione. Et puis, pourquoi pas, après tout :p ? Allez savoir de quoi est capable mon imagination démente. Mais vous pouvez toujours reviwer pour tenter de m'en empêcher bien sûr... 

Si vous étiez une arme pour m'achever, que seriez vous, chers lecteurs ? niark...** Reviews...sauf si vous voyez déjà Hermione s'appeler Mme Potter. **Lol...

Jo


	15. Artémis

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous estime que je me paye sa tête...mais, heu...Je suis en souffrance sur cette fic. C'est vraiment pas évident de la continuer. Alors je préfère y aller à mon rythme. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je passe le concours de l'ENS de la rue d'ULM en ce moment...Je confirme, c'est pas glorieux et je rampe sur les gencives. On a beau s'y préparer, ça craint toujours quand on débarque dans les grandes salles d'Arcueil avec 200 participants pas salle et une dizaine de kappos ( genre bouledogues anorexique de la relation sociale) qui vous hurlent dessus en menaçant de vous jeter des chaises dans la tête si vous ne lâchez pas votre stylo dans la seconde. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui est un jour de fête : je vous livre un nouveau chap de **Vae Victis...** Je précise pour ceux que ça intéresse que je rédige 12 milliards de trucs en même temps, donc il ne faut pas s'affoler. Voili voilou. Je n'insiste pas.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 14:** **Artémis **oOo

**8h01**

- Non mais franchement, Harry…ce plan est cruel et crétin !

Hermione tenta une dernière fois de dissuader son ami d'appliquer les desiderata de Kalia. L'idée de rendre Malefoy jaloux n'avait rien de particulièrement rassurant. Cela lui semblait même complètement suicidaire à présent qu'elle se remémorait la manière dont il avait engagé la joute avec l'inconscient qui avait voulu la faire danser durant le bal d'Halloween.

- Hermione, franchement….Malefoy est cruel et crétin !  
Donc ce plan à toutes les chances de fonctionner… conclut l'autre d'une voix suave.

La préfète esquissa un rictus perplexe face à l'air catégorique du jeune homme et ils pénétrèrent côte à côte dans l'antre du professeur Chiron pour assister à leur premier cours de la journée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**8h12**

- Tu ne peux pas !

Hermione posa un regard franchement ennuyé sur l'éphèbe blond déterminé à lui tenir tête dès le matin.

- Je te demande pardon, Malefoy ? siffla-t-elle, consciente des regards qui pesaient lourdement sur eux comme l'entrée en matière fracassante du préfet venait de mettre fin à toutes les conversations.

Avec un sourire triomphant breveté Malefoy collé au lèvres, le jeune homme s'empressa de marteler sa théorie contre les lèvres de la jeune femme :  
- Loi de « non disponibilité », Granger. Relie tes classiques : « l'exercice d'une autorité quelconque sur ses pairs effectué par nomination, grâce à un comité de compétence, d'un sorcier à la tête d'une fonction à responsabilités, qu'elle soit envisagée à échelle nationale, locale ou particulière, n'autorise aucun abandon de poste ; toute abdication ou démission apparaît dès lors comme refus de responsabilités et est passible de sanction. Seuls le renvoi ou le destitution des responsabilités apparaissent donc comme voies légitimes d'amendement de la nomination….. et bla et bla et bla…. »

En d'autre mots Granger : tu ne peux pas démissionner !

Une rougeur subite empourpra les joues de la jeune femme. Bien sure qu'elle connaissait l'existence de cette loi…Mais « Lui », il n'était pas censé la connaître ! Pas dans ses plans tout du moins…Elle étouffa une mélopée d'injure entre ses dents et se contenta de foudroyer le sorcier du regard. Voyant le malaise de son amie, Harry jugea approprié d'intervenir. Il glissa un bras protecteur sur le dossier de sa voisine et se rapprocha d'elle pour venir défier l'intrus du regard par dessus son épaule. Le sourire victorieux de Drago se mua en rictus de dégoût :  
- Et quoi, Potter…J'empiète sur ton territoire ? siffla-t-il avec défit pour venir soutenir les prunelles meurtrières en s'appuyant sur le bureau de la lionne.

Le bruit cadencé des sabots du centaure pénétrant dans la salle, empêcha les trois jeunes gens d'approfondir leurs avis personnel sur la question. Le Serpentard dédia un sourire méprisant au couple et se glissa délibérément à la table d'à côté, faisant immédiatement signe à Billy de venir se glisser a sa droite. La jolie blonde s'installa promptement et adressa un salut muet à la préfète qui fut accueilli avec froideur par la Gryffondor, jaugeant celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa rivale du coin de l'œil.

Au premier rang, Kalia se retourna pour adresser une œillade complice à Harry. Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina d'une satisfaction perverse à la pensée qu'il avait à présent le feu vert de l'Olympe elle même pour venir défier son ennemi de toujours sur son propre terrain. Hermione laissa échapper un sifflement réprobateur que la déesse accueillit avec un sourire candide mais néanmoins pleinement suffisant.

- Miss Orphan, peut-être pourrez vous achever votre petite conversation quand j'aurai moi-même achevé mon cours…l'interrompit le centaure d'une voix doucereuse.

La brune se retourna lentement vers son professeur de Mythes et Légendes, l'air à présent excédé :  
- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, « professeur », je ne pense pas avoir ouvert la bouche…Il semble donc inexacte de me reprocher une quelconque conversation parasite, siffla-t-elle avec insolence.

- Certes, en revanche je vous déconseille de jouer au plus fin avec moi « Miss » si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il vous en cuise…Toute «divines » que peuvent vous sembler vos priorités, la « divinité » n'excuse pas tout…A commencer par votre insolence inopportune, poursuivit-il de sa même voix calme en roulant des yeux terribles où perçait la menace de représailles exemplaires.

Mouchée mais furieuse contre elle-même, la déesse se retourna complètement et vint saisir sa plume et son parchemin en guise de cessation du combat. Chiron lui dédia un sourire satisfait.

_**o **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Poney… **o**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Pour information Granger, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour réintégrer ta piaule avant d'aller avertir le directeur de ta négligence, rapport à ta fonction. Concernant Potter, rassure le : « l'accident d'Halloween » ne se reproduira pas…Son territoire restera « vierge » et pur, exempt de toutes violations intempestives de ma part. Et si c'est ce détail qui t'empêche de dormir, met mon attitude visiblement « impardonnable » sur le compte de l'alcool et dors sur tes deux oreilles, tigresse. _

_La délicate petite élue n'a pas su saisir sa chance et son Héritier ne fait jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs. _

_« Ton dévoué et fidèle collègue » _

_DM_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**8h 39**

La lionne blêmit et chiffonna rageusement le bout de parchemin que Drago lui avait glissé, profitant d'un moment d'inattention dans la logorrhée de leur professeur. Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers lui pour venir se heurter à un mur d'indifférence, le jeune homme s'évertuant à ignorer son regard belliqueux. Au contraire, avec une lenteur calculée, il fit glisser sa main sur le genoux de sa voisine, captant au même instant le hoquet de stupeur de la préfète stupéfaite. Billy releva son visage de ses notes pour lui adresser un regard désapprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire bienveillant et charmeur qui lui fit venir le rose aux joues.

Ecœurée, Hermione se détourna de se spectacle navrant sentant malgré elle une boule nerveuse lui nouer la gorge : cette vipère savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait…

Témoin de l'incident diplomatique, Chiron se racla la gorge pour rappeler à l'ordre les quelques inattentifs et il poursuivit son cours magistral en circulant parmi les tables…Pour l'heure, le sujet d'étude n'était pas à proprement parlé inintéressant, loin de là…. : Eros, Anteros, l'incarnation du désir dans la mythologie classique…Un vrai programme !

Après une brève introduction sur la place et la généalogie complexe dédiée au dit Eros, Chiron s'arrêta au milieu de travée et porta un regard de plaisir anticipé sur l'ensemble de ses élèves, tel un homme s'apprêtant à assisté à un spectacle particulièrement réjouissant. Quelques chuchotis accueillirent le soudain intérêt du centaure, intérêt qui ne laissait pas présager grand chose de bon. . .

- Monsieur Potter…

Le concerné leva lentement les yeux de son parchemin qui prenait soudain des airs salvateurs pour venir rencontrer les prunelles brunes de son professeur.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Eros et ses ascendants sur le monde de la magie ?

Le brun pâlit violemment. Sa propre expérience du désir ne le paralysait pas fondamentalement dans sa réponse, mais à l'évidence, le sujet du Panthéon grec ne faisait pas véritablement partie de ses récentes priorités, d'avantage axées sur leur prochain devoir de potion.

- Heu…

Cette fois, le jeune homme prit une agréable teinte cramoisie. Tous les regards étaient dirigés sur eux, attentifs au dénouement de l'interrogatoire. Des ricanements se firent entendre au fond de la salle.

- …

Drago se retourna vers le brun, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres :  
- Quelle éloquence Potter…Il n'y a pas à dire : tu maîtrises ton sujet !

Une série de gloussements salua la réplique acide du préfet en chef. Le centaure se détourna du Gryffondor et posa un regard amusé sur le blond.

- A l'évidence, Monsieur Malefoy, vous semblez bien plus loquace sur la question…

- Possible…persifla l'autre.

- Bien, nous vous écoutons…

Kalia se tourna vers l'Héritier de sa sœur et leva un sourcil intéressé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**EROS **_Défini comme le plus beau des dieux immortels et souvent représenté sous les traits d'un jeune homme à l'air grave et malicieux armé d'un arc et d'un carquois, Eros préside au culte de l'Amour et du Désir charnel._

_Sa généalogie reste en revanche très discutée. Initialement connu comme le fils d'Aphrodite et, probablement, d'Arès (encore que la paternité d'Hermès ou de Dionysos soit envisageable), il semble plus probable de voir la naissance d'Eros présider à celle de la déesse de la beauté. Ainsi, Eros aurait d'avantage tendance à se présenter comme le fils de Poros, la Richesse, et de Penia, le Manque. Néanmoins, certains considère que sa procréation découlerait de celle du Chaos lui-même et qu'il serait sorti de l'œuf originel pour réunir le Ciel et la Terre._

_Dieu, de toute évidence, complexe et imprévisible oscillant entre abondance et misère, les représentations qui en sont donnés divergent beaucoup._

_« Son cœur serait méchant mais sa langue de miel. Son jeu est cruel. Ses mains sont délicates et cependant ses flèches vont aussi loin que la mort. Son trait est délicat mais il atteint le ciel. » Quiconque reçoit ses dons s'y brûle, consumé par le feu où il les a trempés. Parfois représenté aveugle, comme l'est souvent l'Amour, on raconte que la Passion lui aurait crevé les yeux dans sa jalousie et aurait été condamné à toujours l'accompagner sur les routes tortueuses du monde mortel._

_On s'accorde cependant à l'associer au dieu _**ANTEROS**_, son frère, divinité vengeresse de l'Amour bafoué, trahi ou refusé, voir même divinité s'opposant catégoriquement à l'Amour lui-même._

_Si il ne tient qu'une place mineure dans la plupart des sortilèges, on retrouve cependant l'empreinte d'Eros dans un grand nombre de Potions, notamment dans la plupart des Philtres d'Amour ou d'essences Aphrodisiaques. Il convient de ne pas négliger le potentiel de « néantissement » de cette déité et la part de négativité propre à tout désir charnel. _

( _Mythes de la Rome antique et répercussions sur la tradition prophétique,_ par Cybèle Hamilton )

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- …Enfin, dans la tradition prophétique, Eros devient chargé de coordonner les éléments constitutifs de l'Univers, c'est lui qui apporte « l'harmonie dans le chaos » et permet à la vie de se développer : c'est une force cosmique non négligeable…Un puissant canalyseur du Bien et du Mal…par exemple…acheva le préfet en posant un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur Kalia.

Chiron lui adressa un haussement de sourcil admiratif :

- Brillant monsieur Malefoy…Vraiment, je suis impressionné. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Le sujet vous aurait-il « particulièrement » intéressé ? acheva son professeur avec un regard équivoque.

Le blond saisit l'allusion au vol et un sourire suffisant lui étira les lèvres tandis qu'il glissait discrètement une main sous la jupe de Billy qui poussa un hoquet de surprise.

- La Pratique, professeur, la Pratique…

Chiron secoua la tête avec lassitude. Ce jeune homme était complexe et imprévisible : un Héritier en puissance. Drago quand à lui poursuivit avec une discrétion machiavélique son exploration des dessous de sa voisine à l'insu de la plupart des personnes présentes. La blonde se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et tenta de dégager en silence la main baladeuse particulièrement inopportune.

- Bien…A présent qui peut me donner les différentes acceptions de l'entité de l'Amour dans la mythologie classique ? poursuivit le centaure en reprenant place derrière son bureau.

Immédiatement, les élèves replongèrent sur leurs parchemins à l'exception de Zabini qui dardait un regard meurtrier sur sa petite amie présentant visiblement des difficultés à se dégager de la caresse mutine de son voisin. Ses joues empourprées ne laissait pas de doute sur la nature des intentions de Malefoy et Blaise se sentit prêt à bondir.

- Monsieur Zabini, vous semblez particulièrement enthousiasme à l'évocation de cette problématique théologique, auriez vous une idée sur la question ?

Les yeux brillants, le Serpentard articula d'une voix grinçante :  
- Posez donc la question à Malefoy et au passage si vous pouviez lui demander d'arrêter de pratiquer le sujet avec sa voisine si il ne veut pas que je lui file moi-même des cours particuliers sur la question…Je vous en serai reconnaissant…acheva-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

Sans se retourner, Billy se figea et rougit violemment. Drago laissa échapper un ricanement amusé et il abandonna ses caresses sulfureuses, se retournant tout de même pour étendre son camarade d'une remarque acide :

- Je palliais à tes défaillances sur la question Zabini…A l'évidence celui qui a besoin de cours particuliers n'est pas celui qu'on croit…

Blaise manqua de s'étouffer de rage quand le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil provocateur. Cette fois Chiron entreprit d'intervenir :  
- Bien. Messieurs Malefoy, Zabini et Potter, si vous avez encore l'intention d'interrompre mon cour pour une séance de pugilat inopportune je vous assure que je puis m'arranger pour vous fournir une arène et les conditions adéquates à ce genre d'exercices ! grinça-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Les trois garçons levèrent vers lui un regard de défit et le centaure darda sur chacun d'eux une œillade sans équivoque concernant l'authenticité de ses menaces. Un silence glacial s'établit dans la salle de cours jusqu'à ce que les trois sorciers renoncent à défier leur précepteur et consentent à baisser les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Chiron put enfin reprendre :  
- Monsieur Malefoy, soupira-t-il, une réponse à proposer ?

Abandonnant son expression boudeuse de gamin buté, le préfet énonça d'une voix traînante :  
- Filia. Agapê. Eros.

- C'est exacte. Sauriez vous en établir les nuances ?

- Demandez donc à Hermione Granger, ça doit être dans ses cordes. . .

Ce petit jeu de questions-réponses commença à lasser tous les élèves et une série de soupires exaspérés se fit entendre. Hermione se retourna vers son homologue et capta le regard perçant qu'il posa sur elle agrémenté d'un sourire suggestif. D'une voix morne, elle récita :  
- Filia : conception platonique de l'Eros traditionnel, acception comprenant l'ensemble des affections liés à des liens de sang. Agapê : Amitié et affection fraternelles d'avantage proche de l'amour-charité que d'une acception sensuelle. Eros : Amour passionnel, sensuel et sexuel s'approchant de la conception de la Passion et de la violence du Désir.

- Quelque chose à ajouter Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le blond re forgea un masque candide :  
- Non monsieur, si ce n'est insister sur la relative inutilité des Sentiments dans l'acceptation de l'Eros traditionnel. Confondre Agapê et Eros relève d'une erreur de débutant et peut entraîner des conséquences...inattendues…siffla-t-il à l'adresse de la préfète qui sembla sur le point de s'étouffer avant de pâlir violemment.

- Parfait. En ce cas, dix points pour Gryffondor et dix points pour Serpentard pour cette réponse des plus complète, encore que bien catégorique monsieur Malefoy. Ne jugez pas si vite les répercussions de l'Agapê dans la tradition prophétique.

L'insinuation de Drago ne laissait plus aucun doute sur ses intentions. _Confondre Eros et Agapê…une erreur de débutant… _Hermione se sentit soudain terriblement nauséeuse. Les paroles de son professeur ne lui parvenait plus qu'à travers un barrière ouaté et elle se raccrocha à sa plume et à ses notes pour ne plus voir le sourire de triomphe du blond. Harry se tourna vers elle et glissa son bras autours de ses hanches dans une étreinte réconfortante. Le visage de la jeune femme était à présent livide et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un spasme douloureux.

- Mione…lui souffla-t-il, inquiet.

Elle hocha négativement la tête et le repoussa doucement, cherchant vainement à lui assurer que tout allait bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Respire Granger. On croirait que tu vas tourner de l'œil. _

_Sujet trop choquant pour tes délicates oreilles de Gryffondor ? Billy faisait moins la Sainte Nitouche si tu veux mon avis. _

…_peut-être le moment de faire part de ta propre conception de la chose, tigresse. « Après l'Eros et sa passion sensuelle dépourvue de sentiments, Granger nous fait part d'une conception moderne : la toute-puissance des Sentiments… » Vaste programme d'expérimentation on dirait._

_Pas trop dure « l'Amour » à sens unique ma belle ?_

_DM_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**9h13**

- Tu es un incroyable salaud… !

Toute la classe se retourna subitement vers la jeune préfète plongé dans un état second, qui venait de repousser violemment sa table et se tenait à présent devant son collègue. Avec rage, elle lui jeta sa lettre au visage. Ses boucles caramels collaient à son front moite et ses joues avaient perdu toute leur couleur. Livide de colère et menaçante, elle dardait un regard meurtrier sur le jeune homme. Mais bientôt sa poitrine se souleva de manière saccadée et la jeune femme sembla vaciller sur ses jambes.

- Modère tes paroles Granger…siffla Drago en se levant pour venir la dominer du regard.

- Fils de…

Le blond affichait maintenant un masque de colère froide et déterminée qui fit s'étrangler les mots dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

- J'ai dit : « Modère tes paroles » ! articula-t-il difficilement en la saisissant par le poignet.

Il resserra violemment sa prise sur la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que des larmes perlent dans ses yeux.

- Monsieur Malefoy lâchez immédiatement Miss Granger ! rugit le centaure d'une voix cinglante.

Indifférent à ce qui se passait autours de lui, le préfet se contenta d'anéantir la jeune femme sous ses orbes glacées. Soudain, Hermione le repoussa avec une violence qui surprit la plupart des élèves, à commencer par le jeune Potter qui resta muet de stupéfaction. Drago vint brutalement s'effondrer sur son bureau et grimaça de douleur. Les dents serrés, il retint la gifle qu'il allait décocher à la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ? cingla la Rouge et Or, la voix brisée par la rancœur.  
Ca ne te suffisait pas , peut-être ! Il t'en fallait plus ?!

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux dont les pupilles se dilataient d'une manière effrayantes.  
Cette fois Drago eu un mouvement de recul. Un souffle tenu s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune femme et sa voix sonnait d'une manière désagréablement sourde.

- Pas de pitié chez les serpents…le railla-t-elle misérablement.

Les ricanements avaient brutalement cessé. Kalia elle-même semblait dépassée par la situation. Les yeux écarquillés, elle arborait une expression d'impuissance stupéfaite.Hermione dardait à présent deux onyx irradiantes sur le jeune homme et des larmes d'encre coulaient sur ses joues en y laissant des sillons noirs. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut la salle quand le corps de la jeune femme sembla secoué de spasmes douloureux. Harry se glissa alors avec précaution entre son amie et le préfet. Il esquissa un geste prudent vers elle pour l'attirer à lui mais elle se déroba à son étreinte et le repoussa loin d'elle, focalisant ses yeux désormais aveugles sur Drago.

- Merlin…

La respiration de la jeune femme devint sifflante, les battements affolés de son cœur lui battirent dans les oreilles et elle commença à tituber. Un gémissement plaintif lui déchira les lèvres tandis que les scarifications de ses paumes commencèrent à irradier d'une lumière rouge.

Ce fut au tour de Kalia de quitter sa chaise.  
- Hermione…chuchota-t-elle doucement.

La préfète sentit son sang pulser dans sa gorge et un étau lui enserra la tête jusqu'à la faire hurler de douleur. Un mouvement de panique se fit sentir chez les septièmes années.

- Personne ne bouge ! intima Chiron d'une voix forte. Il capta le regard nerveux de la déesse et lui rendit son rictus désarçonné.

Le cri strident de la préfète hors d'atteinte se répercuta contre les murs alors que la nuée rouge se diffusait autours d'elle de manière menaçante. A travers les ténèbres qui ouataient son esprit, Hermione tendit une main désespérée vers Kalia. Instinctivement, celle-ci intima d'une voix polaire :  
- Harry ! Drago ! Reculez !

Dans un ultime sursaut de douleur, la préfète se replia sur elle même. Avec une curiosité malsaine, les élèves assistèrent au calvaire de la jeune Gryffondor, étrangers à ce cours pratique qui dérapait brutalement.

- Kalia…murmura Malefoy d'une voix nerveuse, les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa collègue dont les membres commencèrent à s'allonger avec finesse.

En quelques seconde, les formes graciles de la lionne s'étaient transformées en celles élancées et fragiles d'un animal effrayé. Le cris dans sa gorge s'était mué en brame de détresse.

- Par Jupiter…Chiron, c'est…

Le centaure acquiesça au constat stupéfait de la brune étrangement pâle.  
- Monsieur Weasley, faite évacuer les élèves….articula-t-il d'une voix calme mais suffisamment autoritaire pour couvrir les appel désespéré de la jeune Animagus et arracher les élèves à leur contemplation morbide.

Le roux adressa une complainte muette à la déesse.

- Vas y Ron…Chiron s'occupe d'elle…souffla Kalia d'une voix sèche.

En quelques secondes et dans une panique générale, la plupart des élèves avaient évacué la salle et une minorité de curieux resta agglutinée contre le mur du fond.

- Un Cerf…articula Harry d'une voix blanche en posant un regard affolé sur son amie.  
Kalia ! Herm' est tout, sauf une Animagus confirmée et elle vient de réussir une transformation…complète…grinça-t-il en reculant de quelques pas quand il vit l'animal se redresser.

Drago, la respiration étrangement hachée, détailla le corps élancé, les longues pattes fines et agiles et la tête allongée et délicatement sculptée de l'animal affolé qui se retournait désespérément en venant heurter violemment les bureaux. Des bois menaçant voltigeaient au dessus de sa tête risquant à tout instant de faucher l'inconscient qui oserait s'approcher…

Des bois d'Or….

Les yeux noirs et brillant de l'animal accrochèrent leur lueur dangereusement effarouchée sur ce qui l'entouraient et il s'élança par dessus les bureaux, dérouté, pour ne rencontrer que les murs s'opposant hostilement à le laisser s'échapper. Le bruit affolé de ses sabots sur la pierre glacée devenait assourdissant.  
Le blond se figea quand le regard noir le faucha.

- Merlin…C'est…La Biche au pied d'Airain…siffla-t-il incrédule en trouvant confirmation de ses dires dans l'expression de stupéfaction muette de Kalia et de Chiron.

- Impossible, Malefoy…! grinça Potter.

Chiron risqua une main apaisante vers la Biche affolée. L'animal émit un brame déchirant et envoya un coup de corne meurtrier vers le centaure qui ne l'évita au dernier instant qu'en lui opposant une ruade bien calculée. Les deux Héritiers eurent un mouvement de recul et se plaquèrent contre le mur, les yeux écarquillé par la stupeur.

L'animal accula méthodiquement ses opposants et se fraya un chemin vers les deux garçons. Au fond de la salle Billy poussa un cri dans les bras de Blaise lorsque la Biche se planta devant Drago, ses cornes aiguës a quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Les mâchoires serrées, le garçon guetta avec appréhension la suite des évènements. La frayeur de l'animal sembla muée en une sorte de transe haineuse uniquement dédiée au jeune préfet totalement à sa merci.

A quelques mètres, les lèvres du professeur Chiron commencèrent à articulé une mélopée interminable dans un langage ésotérique. Les injonctions gutturales coulaient entre ses lèvres avec une fluidité qui semblait presque naturelle et sa voix ferme et douce sembla apaiser l'animal l'espace d'un instant. Le jeune Serpentard esquissa un geste pour se dégager du champs de son adversaire mais un nouveau brame de détresse lui déchira soudain la gorge avec d'autant plus de violence. Face à cette menace des plus explicites, Drago eut un brutal mouvement de recul. Il fut à nouveau collé au mur.

Le centaure persista et il continua d'une voix plus forte ses injonctions.

- C'est quoi ça…gronda le brun, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'appréhension.

- On s'en fout Potter ! grinça Drago en l'attrapant par le poignet quand l'animal se recula lentement.  
Ca marche, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le blond mis plusieurs mètres entre eux et l'animal.

- Du dorien, Harry. Un dialecte en Grec antique quoi…expliqua Kalia d'une voix sourde.

- Et elle comprend « ça » ?

- Il semblerait…répondit-elle les yeux rivés sur son amie.

Kalia, elle est morte de peur…grinça le brun d'une voix tendue en esquissant un pas vers l'animal hypnotisé par la voix de leur professeur.

- Ne bougez pas Potter…s'interrompit brusquement le centaure avant de reprendre sa litanie.

Harry interrogea Kalia du regard :  
- Désolée Harry, pas vraiment le temps pour un cours de mythologie maintenant. En deux mots, Hermione est devenue la Biche au pieds d'airains…C'est un animal sacré dédié au culte d'Artémis, déesse chasseresse : seules les vierges aux sang purs peuvent la toucher, acheva-t-elle à voix basse.

Drago émit un ricanement mal assuré:  
- Dis moi, Potter, tu te considères d'avantage comme une vierge ou comme un sang pur ?

La Biche se retourna vivement vers le préfet méprisant qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter en avant pour éviter le coup mortel qu'elle avait lancé dans sa direction. Le blond sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'animal :  
- Je te déconseille vraiment Granger…ragea-t-il le souffle coupé par son plongeon en avant.

- Tu peux toujours allez te faire foutre, Malefoy!

Harry se rua entre la biche et lui et avec une détermination froide, il lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac, achevant de jeter le jeune homme à terre. Un sifflement de rage sortit des lèvres du Serpentard tandis qu'il fichait sa baguette sous le nez du brun:

- Expell…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge du blond et les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'animal à présent terrorisé qui leur lançait un regard de détresse.

- Tu entends « ça » Potter…grinça-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite.

- Entendre quoi Drago ? lui intima son professeur.

- Elle…

- Elle vous parle ?

- …

- Drago, répondez !

- Pas des mots…

- Quoi alors ? s'impatienta Kalia suspendue aux lèvres des deux garçons.

- Comme…des percu…murmura Harry subjugué.

- Rien à voir…gronda l'autre…C'est son cœur.

_**o **Par Hécate, ces fichus héritiers rentre en connexion avec l'élue…C'est bien trop tôt.**o**_

La déesse se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Trouver quelque-chose et vite…Permettre à Drago d'appréhender son pouvoir sur le dénouement de la prophétie était encore bien trop dangereux…

- Ensemble.

Les deux sorciers s'arrachèrent à la musique entêtante qui semblait les envoûter progressivement et articulèrent d'une même voix :  
- Pardon ?

- Les deux…Ensemble…Bloquée là…s'agaça Kalia pour se donner du temps.

Ignorant le regard sceptique de leur professeur les deux garçons s'avancèrent d'un pas gauche vers l'animal qui leur adressa un brame destiné à leur ôter toute envie de l'approcher d'avantage. Drago attrapa le brun par la manche.

- Perso, j'ai pas envie de tâter des cornes, sauveur…

- Bouge toi le cul, Malefoy, ça vaut le coup d'essayer…

Kalia eut un sourire misérable dans le dos des sorciers, navré de la naïveté fragile de son élu. Il était le type même du challenger du Bien : brave petit soldat ayant foi en ses paroles comme en l'Evangile. Peut-être, aurait-elle le temps de lui apprendre certaines choses. Peut-être…En revanche, en l'instant, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour désamorcer la catastrophe qu'elle sentait imminente.

Les deux garçons encadrait à présent l'animal, qui avait finit par se coucher dans une posture risible de défense face à ses assaillants. Les orbes vertes accrochèrent les prunelles grises et d'un seul geste timide il empoignèrent la bête par ses bois d'or massif. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Dans un flash de lumière sombre et avec une formidable déflagration, les deux héritiers furent éjectés avec une violence sourde dans des directions opposés.

Drago percuta de plein fouet une armoire tandis que son coude passait au travers de la glace et venait défoncer deux rangés des grimoires poussiéreux de Chiron. Harry plana par dessus trois rangées de tables et vint s'écraser, recroquevillé sur lui même, contre le mur du fond de la salle. Des gémissements misérables se firent entendre tandis qu'une mélopée incendiaire en Dorien s'échappait de la bouche du centaure à l'adresse de la jeune brune, désolée.

La porte s'ouvrit au même instant, laissant passé un professeur Mc Gonagall à l'air mi-furieux, mi-stupéfait de l'étrange capharnaüm anachronique qui régnait sous ses yeux.

- Cours pratiques, Chiron… ? articula-t-elle d'une voix pincée en détaillant avec stupeur l'animal effarouché et ses deux élèves en fâcheuse posture.

«- Ceci »…est Hermione Granger, Minerva…lui signifia l'autre d'une voix embêtée.

Passée sa surprise muette, la responsable des Gryffondors se redonna une contenance et intima d'une voix sèche :  
- Parfait. Tout le monde dehors.

Le dernier groupe de spectateurs s'esquiva sans demander son reste, Zabini entraînant derrière lui une Billy complètement tétanisée par les évènements. La porte claqua dans la pièce à présent calme. Chiron intima silencieusement à Kalia de rester, tandis qu'elle se glissait auprès de Malefoy qui gémissait à un mètre d'elle.

- Potter, vous allez bien… ? s'inquiéta le professeur de Métamorphose en aidant son élève à se relever. Sonné, le brun se dressa sur ses pieds.

- L'extase, professeur…grinça-t-il.

Malefoy s'était assis sur une table et il tenait son bras meurtri contre lui :  
- Timide petite élu, hein?…Sale garce…maugréa-t-il pour lui, sous le regard contrit de Kalia.

- Potter qu'est ce que vous faite…. ? siffla Chiron en voyant le jeune garçon s'avancer prudemment jusqu'à la biche.

_**o **Têtu, Harry… Têtu et Persévérant…Digne challenger du Bien, noble héritier que je me suis dégottée là…**o**_

Indifférent aux ecchymoses qu'il avait déjà récolté, le garçon s'approchait de nouveau avec une volonté inflexible ne daignant pas lâché son objectif des yeux. Il s'agenouilla alors avec une lenteur extrême aux flancs de l'animagus. Avec un grand calme, ses prunelles émeraudes capturèrent les yeux de Mercure de son amie et renoncèrent à les laissé se dérober. Il calqua son souffle sur la respiration saccadée de l'animal effrayé et approcha ses lèvres de sa tête sculptée. D'une voix grave et apaisante, il commença à lui parler, à lui susurrer des mots calmes et doux.

- Du calme, ma Belle…

Un frisson parcouru la petite assemblé quand la musique sourde du Fourchelangue vint briser la résistance de l'animal. A présent, la biche dodelinait calmement de la tête, épuisée, hypnotisée par le brun aux prunelles irradiantes et à la langue vipérine. Un brame plaintif de protestation s'échappa de son corps fin et élancé. D'un geste assuré mais toujours très lent, Harry esquissa une caresse vers l'animal.

L'assemblée retint son souffle.

_**o **Harry…Prends garde…**o**_

A la surprise générale, la biche allongea le cou et vint chercher le contact de la main. Tout le monde respira de nouveau. Enhardi, Harry laissa ses doigts glisser derrière ses oreilles, le long de ses bois, puis sur son dos, sous ses flancs. Il la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente toutes ses défenses céder, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses propres muscles se briser à cause de leur affrontement. Il la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'abandonne contre lui, jusqu'à ce que le Fourchelangue s'étrangle dans sa gorge et qu'il puisse passer ses bras autours de l'animal. Il la caressa jusqu'à qu'une onde de chaleur se répande sous ses doigts, dans le corps épuisé de la Biche. Il la caressa jusqu'à ce que, dans un long brame, la bête se recroqueville pour laisser de nouveau apparaître dans un long frémissement spasmodique le corps gracile et rompu de la jeune sorcière.  
Il la caressa jusqu'à ce que le gémissement animal se mue en sanglot et dans un râle de soulagement, Harry attira enfin le corps de son amie jusqu'à lui, l'emprisonnant contre son torse en lui murmurant une litanie incompréhensible de paroles réconfortantes et rassurées.

- Harry…hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Drago sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine. D'un regard incrédule il contempla la scène.  
Cette supplique adressée Potter. Elle avait purement et simplement cherché à l'encorner, et à présent elle se raccrochait à Potter comme un naufragé à sa planche de salut. Sa gorge se serra. Il était soudain épuisé….Epuisé de toutes ces conneries surréalistes. Epuisé de réaliser qu'au moment il avait enfin une raison de se battre, le combat était perdu d'avance.

Elle était là, en train de sangloter dans les bras du sauveur, à moitié noyée par une prophétie qui était trop lourde à porter pour elle, toute préfète et toute Gryffondor qu'elle soit. Il était là, à la serrer contre lui de manière convulsive, enchaîné à elle comme si elle risquait d'être arrachée à la vie dans quelques secondes. Et lui, il était là à contemplé le spectacle de ce qu'il aurait tué pour avoir une chance de pouvoir jouer un jour…

Un constat amer s'imposa à lui…En l'instant, il aurait tué pour être Potter et la sentir brûlante et fragile s'en remettre à lui avec une confiance aussi absolue, il aurait tué pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait tué pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en train de le changer qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il se serait tué pour avoir ce droit ne serait-ce qu'une minute… A l'évidence, Potter ne lui laisserait aucune chance…Il avait un droit que toute l'ingéniosité du monde ne lui donnerait jamais. Il l'avait, elle…  
Rompu, il se leva, le visage fermé, et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre…grinça-t-il d'une voix sourde.

¤ _Orphan, Potter, Granger et Zabini…_¤

Indifférent, le couple de Gryffondor ne réalisa même pas son départ tandis que le centaure empêchait le professeur Mc Gonagal de faire quoi que ce soit pour intervenir.

**

* * *

**Ah, ça déménage : ) C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...Je suppose que ceux qui ont attendu ne seront pas trop dépités cette fois çi...Les choses bougent tranquillement et ça fait un peu de grec pour réviser. D'ailleurs j'ai mon épreuve de grec demain. Aïe ça craint ça...Je dois vous laisser pour aller réviser.  
**Review **?

Valete.

Jo


	16. Lachez prise

Salutations distinguées à vous tous, chers lecteurs !  
La suite de l'épopée Malefoy-Granger...Elle arrive vite, mais je suis pleine de bontés aujourd"hui. Peut-être parce que j'ai été en cours pours des clous...Peut-être parce que mon cours d'Histoire ancienne a été déplacé...allez savoir...Enfin bref, ce chapitre est écrit depuis un petit moment...Je tiens cependant à préciser que je touche au bout de mes chapitres d'avance...et que je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne de **Vae** depuis une éternité...J'espère juste que le goulet d'étranglement passera inaperçu...

Mes plus plates excuses à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Mes concours m'ont un peu mise en vrac et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard.  
Parallèlement,** je vous fais part de la naissance de DYADE, qui résulte de l'association de PouPouX (auteuze et amie) avec moi-même** et de la publication de "**Pour le meilleur et pour le Pire...ya comme un Os**", série de courtes vignettes sur la vie de couple sulfureuse de Draco et Hermione !

Reprenons, donc, là où nous en sommes restés...Une fois de plus, des entrevues houleuses...Tous ce que je peux dire, c'est que dans les chapitres suivants...ça déménage sérieusement...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 14. Lâché-prise** oOo 

La préfète passa deux semaine à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance intransigeante d'une Madame Pomfresh furieuse. Lorsque Chiron lui avait amené la jeune fille inconsciente, le corps recouvert d'ecchymoses, l'infirmière avait successivement hésité entre lui jeté le sortilège impardonnable ou le changer en cheval à bascule pour sa nièce. Faisant preuve d'un sang froid à tout épreuve, elle s'était alors contentée de darder sur le centaure une œillade meurtrière qui avait plongé la grande pièce inondée de lumière dans un silence lugubre. Ce n'est qu'un bref instant plus tard qu'elle avait laissé libre court à sa colère et avait invectivé l'enseignant pendant plusieurs heures, dès qu'elle avait pu examiner les contusions d'Hermione de manière plus approfondie. L'infirmière manqua de s'étrangler en lui crachant au visage un compte rendu désastreux de l'état de santé plus qu'inquiétant de la jeune Gryffondor.

Depuis lors, étendue sur un lit, le visage extrêmement pâle, la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait imperceptiblement, ses lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement bleutées lui donnant un air frigorifié qui catastropha Ron dès qu'il eut l'autorisation de la voir.

La nouvelle fit alors le tour du château à une vitesse impressionnante. La rumeur se répandit comme une traîné de poudre. On commença par dire qu'Hermione Granger était dans un état critique, que son cœur avait failli lâché lors de sa métamorphose et que deux élèves souffraient de blessures légères à la suite d'un cour bien peu conformiste. Une vérité un tant soit peu tangible au vue des circonstances énigmatiques…

En revanche, au bout d'une semaine, l'enthousiasme générale et les bruits de couloirs avaient transformé la jeune préfète en un « monstre sanguinaire » qui s'était battu « sauvagement » contre le professeur de Mythes le laissant presque mort, tout centaure qu'il était. Vraisemblablement, on souffrait à présent toutes les peines du monde pour ôter les bois d'or terriblement meurtriers qui continuaient à ceindre la tête de la jeune préfète et ses yeux continuaient à refléter lugubrement les « flammes du Tartare infernal » pour qui osait y plonger le regard. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient, quant à eux, morts et ressuscités une bonne quinzaine de fois.

Poudlard regorgeait désormais d'une multitude de « monstres mythologiques » exhalant leur « haleine infernale » dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pour emporter les réfractaires au règlement, et pour un peu, on se serait attendu à voir surgir une meute de nymphes ou la horde des Boréades de chaque pièce déserte.

Si les échos de ses rumeurs firent rire le corps professoral pendant un moment, elles finirent par prendre une ampleur telle que certains première années parlèrent même d'abandonner leur scolarité en cour de cycle et qu'un petit groupe de dernière année tenta un sortilège de « Protection-Sacrée » dans un dortoir de Poufsouffle qui tourna à la catastrophe quand les rideaux s'enflammèrent.  
Le professeur Dumbledore fut finalement contraint d'intervenir au cours d'un dîner pour faire la lumière sur toute l'affaire et mettre rapidement un terme au joyeux bordel qui menaçait de prendre le pas sur son autorité. L'ensemble de la grand-salle suspendu à ses lèvres, il somma avec sévérité les septièmes années de cesser de colporter des rumeurs auprès des plus jeunes pour jeter le malaise dans les dortoirs. En théorie, l'ordre pouvait désormais être rétabli.

Harry et Ron passèrent deux semaines au chevet de leur amie, la veillant avec inquiétude les premiers jours et la couvrant ensuite de milles attentions dès que son état se fut stabilisé. Mais Kalia se fit, quant à elle, beaucoup plus discrète. La déesse se sentait infailliblement prise au dépourvue après cet incident des plus inquiétant qui avait une fois de plus monté ses héritiers l'un contre l'autre. On avait surpris à plusieurs reprise la jeune femme en train de se disputer âprement avec leur professeur de Mythes, mais on avait rapidement renoncé à lui poser la moindre question au vue de l'état peu abordable dans lequel la jeune femme demeurait insensiblement plongée. Elle passa néanmoins plusieurs nuits auprès de son amie dans un silence lugubre et coupable, se contentant de l'observer dormir, le front barrer par la concentration.

Hermione Granger réintégra donc le « monde des vivants » après quinze jours d'un clavaire relatif mais épuisant. Ses amis eurent la surprise de réaliser que ses souvenirs de l'incident semblaient assez lacunaires. Il y avait eu métamorphose. Sans commentaire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Granger, cette fois, il faut qu'on parle…lâcha le préfet à contre cœur en attrapant la jeune fille au vol au moment où elle sortait de sa chambre avec un nouveau carton entre les bras.

- Dégage ! cingla-t-elle, sans même le regarder.

Dix jours avant Noël, la jeune femme venait de recevoir la consigne sans appel de réintégrer les appartements préfectoraux sous peine de sanction. Elle achevait donc de transférer les affaires qu'elle avait eu le temps d'accumuler dans la chambre de Kalia, ainsi qu'à l'infirmerie en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas croiser la route de son homologue. Mais le jeune préfet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui arracha son carton des mains avec un sifflement excédé et se planta devant elle.

- Dégage ou quoi ? Tu vas m'encorner ? grinça-t-il avec cynisme.

- Dégage tout court…répéta-t-elle en sentant sa détermination fléchir face à la véhémence qu'il mettait à la harceler.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de me fuir, Merlin ?! Où est passé la préfète frondeuse et butée qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot ?

- Elle en a eu marre de voir ta sale face de serpent…persifla-t-elle à bout d'argument en cherchant à l'esquiver.

- Mets y plus de conviction si tu veux que j'y crois, Granger…argua-t-il plus blessé qu'il ne daignait le montrer en l'attrapant par l'épaule au moment où elle atteignait la porte.

La jeune femme rua sous l'attaque et lui cracha son venin au visage une bonne fois pour toute:  
- Je ne veux plus te voir, Malefoy ! Mets toi ça dans le crâne…Tu n'es qu'un minable et je ne veux plus de toi ! Tu as gagné la guerre, voilà ! Tu es content ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, après tout ! Alors, profites en. La petite Gryffondor frondeuse, comme tu dis, vient de s'humilier devant le Prince des Serpentards. Merci de m'avoir remis à ma place surtout. C'est trop d'honneur…

Elle le repoussa et empoigna la poignée de la porte :  
- Je suppose que Sheeves doit attendre la suite de sa consultation obstétrique dans un coin, alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps…, grinça-t-elle sans se retourner.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de ne pas écraser son poing dans le mur. Une envie folle de tout lui avouer lui arrachait la bouche mais il préférait crever sur place plutôt que de se mettre en situation délicate devant elle et d'avouer sa défaite à Zabini.

- Putain, quand on est butté… ! Billy-sort-avec-Blaise ! Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire plus clair !

- Ça t'arrêterait ? ricana-t-elle en s'adossant à la porte. Ce serait nouveau…

- Merlin, Granger…Fais un effort pour saisir le sens de mes phrases : Je ne couche pas avec Billy ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle ! Ok ?!

- Ecoute Malefoy, pour être honnête…Billy ou une autre, franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Tout Poudlard peut bien te passer dessus : je-n'en-ai-rien-à-foutre ! Tu peux même t'envoyer Zabini si le cœur t'en dit. Ça me fera des vacances !  
Maintenant, tire toi où tu veux…mais, je ne veux plus te voir !

Trois coups secs ponctuèrent la fin de sa diatribe acerbe et Hermione se décala sans lâcher des yeux son homologue qui alla ouvrir la porte. Blaise Zabini pénétra dans l'Arène d'un air dégagé en portant des ouvrages de sortilège sous le bras. Il dévisagea son ami et adressa un bref signe de la tête à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un rictus mal à l'aise.

- Si Dray manifeste l'envie de passer dans mon lit, tu seras la première au courant, ma belle…lâcha-t-il d'un ton enjôleur en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils avec le sourire satisfait de celui qui a surpris une conversation.

Drago ricana tout bas et Hermione le fusilla du regard en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle soutint en rougissant les regards goguenards des deux Serpentards pendant quelques secondes puis arracha son carton des mains du blond.

- Pauvres cons…lâcha-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, le préfet posa son front contre le mur en poussant un soupire las. Il allait devenir dingue avec cette histoire de pari. Le grattement de gorge qui émana de derrière son épaule lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et le jeune homme tâcha de se redonner une contenance. Il redressa le menton et entama de longues allées et venues devant l'âtre qui venait d'être allumée, incapable d'entamer une quelconque conversation après son nouvel échec.

- Et bien, dis moi…. Ça s'arrange avec ta tigresse…marmonna son ami avec perplexité en passant ses jambes par dessus l'accoudoir et en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Mêle toi de tes oignons, Zabini, mes affaires se portent bien…plaida le préfet sans conviction.

- Pour une fois Drago, tu voudrais pas laisser tomber ton putain d'orgueil et abandonner la partie…insista-t-il en suivant les allez et venus du blond. Tu vas y laisser ta patience et ta santé, mon vieux…

Reprenant son assurance, le jeune homme l'observa crânement puis lui adressa un sourire cruel :  
- Tu sens venir la défaite Blaise… ? Tu as peur de voir Sheeves te filer entre le doigts, c'est ça ?

- Sang Pur, tu n'en as pas marres de jouer à Dieu !? cracha le brun. Ca ne te suffit pas que je vienne jouer la mère poule devant toi uniquement parce que je m'inquiète pour ta « petite face de serpent » ?! A-ban-donne ! Oublie ce putain de pari avant de t'en mordre les doigts…

Il ricana nerveusement :  
- Mais c'est une manie que vous avez tous de venir vous soucier de mon bien être aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?! Tu vois, c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi Zabini. Tu te contentes de peu et tu arbores fièrement ta médiocrité. Je veux le meilleur…Et je l'aurais. Ce n'est qu'une fille, après tout… Elle peut ruer autant qu'elle veut, ça ne changera rien…

Blaise haussa un sourcil, perplexe :  
- Tu peux toujours essayer de t'en convaincre, mon vieux. J'ai tout entendu de votre petite conversation. Moi je te dis qu'elle te tient, Dray…

- Va te faire foutre.

J- 'ai raison. Tu le sais pertinemment. Tu as déjà un coup de retard, alors renonce.

Le blond l'ignora, les mâchoires serrées.

- Bordel, tu as vu ta gueule dans un miroir récemment ! éructa Zabini en le provocant délibérément. Tu fais peur, mon vieux… Faut sortir un peu ! Et si t'as le temps, faudrait dormir aussi !

Drago s'approcha de lui et le bouscula violemment :  
- Va voir Billy…Va la voir et profites en…Bientôt, c'est elle qui se souciera de ma gueule et plus mon miroir.

Blaise serra les dents tout en se levant. Il jeta un dernier regard aux cernes grises qui ceignaient les yeux de son ami et secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

- Espèce de connard buté…grinça-t-il.

- Dis donc, c'est toi qui a voulu ce jeu stupide, je te rappelle…se révolta le blond en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Ouais, et je ne pensais pas si bien dire en disant que le morceau serait difficile à avaler. Ce n'est pas par les couilles qu'elle te tient notre petite préfète…

- Ecrase, Blaise…

- …c'est par le cœur, hein ? acheva-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Drago le fusilla du regard et le refoula vers la sortie :  
- Casse toi, t'as assez dit de conneries pour aujourd'hui…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**22 décembre, 17h38**

Le professeur Mc Gonagall poussa un soupir désœuvré en contemplant sa salle de classe clairsemée et particulièrement peu motivée en cette avant-dernière journée de cours qui précédait les vacances de Noël. Les Aspics leurs offraient assez peu de possibilités pour se disperser et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les dernières années se sentaient tous aussi peu concernés par le programme de leurs examens de fin de cession.

Elle passa entre les rangées pour prendre note du travail de ses étudiants, mais les travaux pratiques semblaient bien loin des préoccupations générales.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Vous étiez censé avoir révisé les métamorphoses animales si je ne m'abuse !

Le rouquin balbutia une explication peu vraisemblable quant à un devoir de potion qui l'aurait empêché de se pencher sur son ouvrage de métamorphose, mais il finit par se taire en rougissant face à l'ampleur d'un résultat proprement indéfendable. La charentaise qui trônait sur sa table émit un petit sifflement accusateur en laissant dépasser le bout d'une langue vipérine à l'extrémité de sa semelle. Sa couleuvre en feutre et plastique le navra lui-même et la sorcière renonça à l'accabler davantage.

- Excusez moi, professeur… J'avais la tête à autre chose.

- Et bien reprenez vous Weasley, les vacances ne sont que pour vendredi soir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et reposa son regard sur la nuque d'Hermione, affalée sur sa table, la main posée sur une urne désespérément stoïque qui lui valut le regard navré de son professeur. Si sa meilleure étudiante, elle-même, démissionnait…

A quelques pas de là, Kalia contemplait d'un air absent le chat noir qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Elle passa avec nonchalance ses doigts sur les muscles élastiques de son dos en ignorant superbement ses ronronnement contentés. Et de son côté, pour trompé l'ennui, Harry s'amusait à agacer son iguane du bout de sa plume. Il étouffa un bâillement déchirant dans sa manche et adressa un regard narquois à son voisin Serpentard. Malefoy dardait une œillade meurtrière sur les plumes qui recouvraient la boîte à musique qu'on lui avait attribué, sans ressemblance aucune avec le faucon qu'il était censé faire apparaître. Après un sifflement de dépit exaspéré, il l'expédia à l'autre bout de la salle d'un geste du poignet. La boîte alla se fracasser contre un mur en émettant un couinement malheureux et le blond plongea son visage entre ses bras, avec une rage à peine dissimulée.

Pour couper court au massacre, le professeur Mc Gonagall envoya ses élèves en pause et elle s'affaissa à son bureau en pleine crise pédagogique.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Drago avança un peu plus loin dans le couloir et alla s'appuyer contre l'alcôve d'une fenêtre. Il posa un regard vide sur le parc plongé dans les ténèbres. Le manteau blanc d'une épaisseur conséquente en cette mi-décembre brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Tout semblait avoir été figé par les premières neiges et le paysage avait un air frigorifié qui confortait tous les élèves dans leur envie de rester à l'intérieur. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures. Dans quarante-huit heure, le château se viderait pour les fêtes. Au fond de lui, le préfet s'inquiétait de voir le laps de temps que Blaise lui avait accordé arriver à échéance, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre ses vacances comme la délivrance qui parviendrait à le sauver de sa nouvelle lubie…La sortir de sa tête coûte que coûte puisqu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de sa part.

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille en le prenant par surprise et il se retrouva plaqué contre un corps fin. Plongé dans sa rêverie, le jeune homme sursauta :  
- Gran…

Il fut interrompu par la bouche insidieuse qui se fraya un chemin dans son cou et un soupir exaspéré lui échappa :  
- Merlin…Pansy ! Pas d'effusion de sentiments dans les couloirs ! C'est mauvais pour mon image…siffla-t-il excédé en levant les yeux au ciel.  
En plus, je suis crevé, j'ai pas la tête à ça…

Un gloussement narquois répondit à sa réprimande faussement sévère et il sentit la jeune fille se mettre à rire contre son épaule. Il se dégagea avec autorité de l'étreinte de la Serpentarde qui se coula comme une vipère entre ses doigts pour mieux le plaquer au mur un peu plus loin sans toute fois cesser de rire. Il dévisagea la jeune fille. Le carré sévère de cheveux noirs qui encadrait son visage aux traits tranchants soulignait ses yeux noirs dépourvus d'étincelle. Pas laide. Loin de là. Mais franchement commune et un je ne sais quoi de fourbe dans l'allure qui en décourageait plus d'un.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez foutument collante, ma chère…soupira Drago en s'agaçant.

- Hmm...Avec toi, tout particulièrement, Dray, tu le sais bien.

Il s'apprêtait à la rembarrer vertement quand une voix féminine rompit leur « tendre » tête à tête en les raillant férocement :  
- Allons, Pansy…Il faut faire la queue pour ça ! Les faveurs de notre petit préfet national se négocient sévèrement en ce moment. Billy ne t'a pas dit ?

Hermione s'avança au bras d'Harry, suivit de près par Ron qui affichait un sourire profondément suffisant aux vues de la mine déconfite des deux Serpentards, pris par surprise en situation délicate. Le blond serra les mâchoires en repoussant fermement sa camarade qui le tenait toujours plaqué au mur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour moucher le trio avec venin quand sa collègue darda sur le couple un regard froidement insolent qui fit sourire le survivant avec délice. Le brun adressa alors un petit rictus d'excuse au blond avant de glisser sa main dans celle d'Hermione et de nouer ses doigts aux siens dans un simulacre parfaitement exécuté de tendresse amoureuse. Drago réfréna les pulsions meurtrières qui lui indiquaient d'aller coller son poing dans le visage du précieux survivant. Au lieu de ça, il se détourna à nouveau vers le parc sans décoincer un mot au trio qui s'éloigna dans le couloir épaule contre épaule.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les deux garçons s'autorisèrent enfin le fou-rire qui leur tordait la bouche depuis quelques minutes. Prenant son amie à partie, Harry reprit son calme :  
- Mollo Herm'… Je te rappelle à tout hasard que tu dois le séduire…pas le détruire ! pouffa-t-il.

La jeune fille se renfrogna et adopta aussitôt un regard froid :  
- Ça ne fait plus partie de mes plans…lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de retourner vers Ron qui ressortait des toilettes où il avait tenté de reprendre son souffle en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

Le brun calqua son pas sur celui de la lionne et continua sans tenir compte de sa remarque :  
- En tous cas, c'est une première : la première fois que Malefoy ne trouve rien à répliquer en sept ans qu'on le connaît ! ça se fête ! Et soit dit en passant, je lui ai rarement trouvé un air aussi apathique. On tient le bon bout si tu veux mon avis…acheva-t-il sur un ton goguenard.

La préfète se retourna vers lui, l'air buté et nerveux :  
- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire, Harry. Je me moque de Malefoy et je me désintéresse de la suite des évènements.

Elle continua à voix basse alors que Ron les rejoignait :  
- Je me fiche de cette prophétie, tu comprends ? C'est fini en ce qui me concerne. Kalia n'a qu'à aller y perdre ses plumes toute seule…cracha-t-elle avec venin en chassant une mèche qui retombait sans cesse devant ses yeux.

- On me fait des cachotteries…susurra le roux en reprenant son air sérieux.

Le brun le regarda d'un air profondément incrédule alors que la préfète les plantait tous les deux sans ajouter un mot, en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la salle de cour d'une démarche raide. Ron l'observa alors qu'elle s'éloignait, l'air perplexe  
- Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose, là…

- Ouais…moi aussi…marmonna Harry, les yeux perdu dans le vague.  
Mais, va savoir quoi…

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

_Kalia…On a un problème._

_H.P_

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

**23 décembre, 17h12**

La déesse venait de ressortir de la tour des Gryffondors, un air préoccupé ancré sur le visage depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La situation ne tournait décidément pas comme elle avait pu l'espérer initialement. A présent, c'était l'élue qui lui filait entre les doigts et qui menaçait de tout saboter à une semaine du début de la cérémonie de _devotio_. Elle réprima une furieuse envie de tout faire exploser autour d'elle et se contenta de s'inquiéter pour l'état de son amie. Harry s'était montré plutôt embarrassé, voir même vraiment préoccupé par les derniers évènements. Sa réaction de la veille laissait croire qu'Hermione ne digérait pas le problème « Malefoy ».

En revanche, la préfète persistait à rester durant les vacances ce qui laissait encore une opportunité à Kalia de rattraper une catastrophe imminente, mais la mettait néanmoins face à un compromis qui ne lui plaisait guère plus. Désormais, c'est avec l'héritier lui-même qu'elle allait devoir négocier…Négocier serré, même.

En ignorant les bourrasques glacées qui lui léchaient le dos, la déesse attendit dissimulée sous sa cape, à l'entrée des vestiaires de Serpentards, que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch sortent de leur entraînement. En bon capitaine qui se respectait, Drago s'attarderait sans aucun doute quelques minutes de plus pour étudier les schémas de vol qu'ils avaient esquissé le soir même en vue de leur prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Quelques minutes ne lui suffiraient sûrement pas, mais elle devrait faire avec. Quand elle pénétra dans l'étuve des vestiaires, elle suffoqua dans les vapeurs musquées des douches et ôta immédiatement sa capuche. Ramenant les mèches éparses de son chignon dans le bandeau bleu qui lui ceignait les tempes, elle fronça les sourcils à la recherche du préfet et se décida finalement à l'attendre. Un bruit d'eau lui parvenait encore de l'arrière salle laissant à penser que le capitaine ne devait pas être en avance sur son horaire.

Effectivement, le blond sortit des douches quelques minutes plus tard en se rhabillant. Il était en train de serrer la ceinture de son pantalon, son tee-shirt jeté sur l'épaule droite, la serviette coincé sous l'autre bras, quand il aperçut la jeune femme qui l'attendait, assise sur un des bancs. Il la jaugea avec dédain et continua à se rhabiller comme si de rien était.

- Salut Dray…commença-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Le blond lui jeta un bref regard avant d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

- Bonsoir.

Il se pencha pour enfiler des chaussettes et lacer ses bottes.

- Tu n'as rien a faire là si je ne m'abuse, à moins que tu ne te sois découvert une passion pour le Quidditch depuis vingt-quatre heures et que tu ne viennes pour le poste de batteur.

Il la jaugea froidement des pieds à la tête :  
- Vue ta carrure, excuse moi du peu, mais c'est non tout de suite. Le cognard est gros comme ta tête et on ne manie pas la batte comme le trident…Au plaisir.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais parler…Je me trompe ?

- Oui. Mais, chez toi, c'est une manie…lâcha-t-il sur le même ton à la fois monocorde et mordant.

Le blond se redressa et enfila son pull. Ses cheveux humides lui retombaient sur le front de manière ébouriffée. Il les plaqua en arrière avec ses doigts et noua son écharpe. Kalia se mordit les joues. Le préfet ne comptait faire aucun effort.

- Elle te rend dingue, pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme tiqua et suspendit son geste pendant quelques secondes infimes, puis il passa sa cape.

_**o **Je te tiens… **o**_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Orphan…siffla-t-il froidement.

- C'est Kalia. Et je crois que tu vois très bien de quoi je te parle, Dray.

Il laissa tomber son sac avec un soupir excédé :  
- Dis, ça ne te fatigue pas de toujours jouer à celle qui sait tout et qui se mêle de la vie de tout le monde ? Tu ne culpabilises pas trop en réalisant que la vie allait très bien avant que tu ne ramènes ton joli petit cul olympien par chez nous ? Alors, je vais être honnête, Kalia : Non, je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Pour la bonne et simple raison que j'en ai marre de voir tout Poudlard venir foutre son nez dans mes histoires de cul ! Ok ?

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires en rabattant sa capuche.

- S'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de cul, Dray, tu dormirais mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas ? Et s'il ne s'agissait que de ta vie privée, tu crois honnêtement que je viendrais perdre mon foutu temps à te donner des conseils que tu ne comptes pas suivre ? Alors, toi, tu vas m'écouter et tu vas ramener « Ton joli petit cul » de sorcier jusqu'à se banc ! Ok ?

Le préfet s'arrêta et sembla hésiter pendant quelque secondes.

- Bien sûr, qu'elle te rend dingue…Pas la peine de le dire, tu m'as laissé le voir…. Ça doit foutument te prendre la tête pour que j'ai pu y accéder aussi facilement, d'ailleurs. Mais tu es bien trop fier aller le lui dire, pas vrai ? Tu préfères la laisser croire que tu te payes sa tête, c'est beaucoup plus simple ? Ça fait beaucoup plus Serpentard…C'est bon pour ta réputation.

- Tu vas trop loin, Kalia…gronda le jeune homme en revenant sur ses pas.

- C'est toi qui es allé beaucoup trop loin…petit héritier. N'oublie pas ce détail là, il a son importance.

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux sans parvenir à retenir son cœur qui s'emballait :  
- Quoi ! C'est pour la prophétie que tu es là ?…Je suis vraiment stupide…

La déesse inspira profondément. Elle allait prendre un risque énorme en mettant le Serpentard dans la confidence. Il pouvait tout faire capoter en les vendant au Lord.

- Possible.

Il ignora la provocation et persista :  
- Allons, Kalia. De qui plaides tu la cause ce soir ? De Granger ? De l'Olympe ?

- Sans doute un peu des deux…Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. J'aime les causes sans espoir. Et la votre me semble assez mal partie si tu continues à jouer aux cons.

Cette fois, le préfet commença à s'emporter face à l'air suffisant de la déesse.

- C'est elle qui joue aux connes ! Tu ne sais rien du tout. Tu crois savoir. Tu prétends savoir ! Mais la vérité c'est que tu es dans la merde, comme tout le monde ! Alors, crache le morceau et coupe court au refrain mélodramatique, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?!

- Ok. Hermione va tout planter. Toi. La prophétie. La cérémonie…

- La cérémonie ? enchaîna-t-il d'un air soupçonneux et brutalement intéressé.

La brune mesura les risques et se lança à contre cœur, assez peu encouragée par le regard de loup du jeune Serpentard :  
- Si le trente et un décembre à minuit précise nous n'opérons pas la cérémonie initiatique de la nouvelle année, la magie ancestrale ne sera pas activée. Voldemort pourra toujours prendre possession de son nouveau terrain de jeu et la suite n'aura plus d'important. Or pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'élue et des deux héritiers. Si Hermione renonce maintenant…On peut tous prendre des vacances à perpétuité et allez faire des pâtés sur une plage des caraïbes…

Le préfet se laissa glisser sur un banc en l'écoutant. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Dans une semaine, donc…Et pourquoi tu viens me dire cela maintenant, Kalia ? En dehors du fait que tu as besoin de moi, bien entendu…

- Je veux que tu restes et que tu renonces à ta petite virée en famille, Dray…Et je veux que tu me ramènes Hermione…Je viens te dire cela à toi, maintenant, parce qu'il n'y a que toi désormais qui puisses le faire.

Un air vaguement concerné imprégna le visage du jeune Serpentard qui la jaugeait gravement.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai à y gagner… ? Hein ? Rien du tout. A part le droit de me faire bouffer un peu plus par ta tigresse. J'ai assez donné, crois moi…

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse, Malefoy, mais je crois que tu l'aimes. Et tu sais pertinemment que si ce n'est pas maintenant…tu n'auras plus aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle. Mais tu noteras bien que ceci n'est qu'une requête et pas un ordre…Je te donne les cartes, tu en fais ce que tu veux.  
Je pourrai te dire que c'est entre tes mains que repose le sort de ton petit monde, mais je ne te ferais pas cet affront…Tu l'as déjà compris tout seul.

Sur ces mots, la déesse se leva et sortit en laissant derrière elle un préfet désemparé. Quelques flocons s'engouffrèrent dans les vestiaires au creux d'une bourrasque glacée et le jeune homme frissonna tout en réfléchissant. A l'écouter, c'était maintenant…ou jamais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Mère,_

_Je ne pourrai pas être avec vous pour les fêtes de Noël. A l'approche des Aspics,  
__je préfère rester combler mes lacunes en Métamorphose sur les conseils du Professeur  
__Rogue. Embrasse bien Père pour moi.  
__Soyez assurés de mes pensées les plus chaleureuses. Tu me manques._

_Ton fils, _

_D.M. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Le jeune homme cacheta sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte de son hiboux grand duc en ignorant le chatouillement étrange qui lui retournait le ventre. Non seulement il détestait mentir à sa mère, mais en plus, il prenait un gros risque. Celui de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si il réussissait, il gagnerait le droit de trahir son éducation pour elle et d'y risquer la vie. Mais il aurait la gloire. Si il échouait, elle le boufferait tout cru et il pourrait toujours plaider sa cause auprès du Lord pour éviter de perdre la tête.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit fou de cette fille pour tenter un truc aussi incroyablement stupide.

Ce serait lui ou Potter, après tout. Il devait lui montrer que sa loyauté pouvait aller dans le sens d'une cause qu'il avait choisit et pas dans le seul sens des principes qu'on lui avait inculqués depuis son enfance. Comme le disait Billy, ils n'étaient que des gamins un peu trop formaté à mépriser la médiocrité. Il était le Mal, certes…mais il avait ses limites.  
Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? Il réfléchit un instant en s'allumant une cigarette. De toute façon, le morceau était trop dur à avaler. Il était déjà foutument mordu. Et il restait le pari…

Au moins trois bonnes raisons de prendre des risques.

Drago tira longuement sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée par le nez avec délice. Puis, se levant, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa le hiboux emporter sa missive vers Stonehedge…

Sur son avant bras, la créature ailée sembla lui adresser un sourire narquois.

* * *

Alors...à votre avis ? **Review ?**

Valete

Jo


	17. I comme Icare

Ho ! Ho ! Ho !  
Joyeux noël populasse hasardeuse et éthéroclite de feufeunet ! L'auteuze hasardeuse et sans doute toute aussi éthéroclite vous salue bien bas... Pour vous prouvez à quel point votre bonheur me tient à coeur, je vous poste un des derniers chapitres d'avance que j'ai de Vae Victis. Je tiens également à préciser que, ce faisant, je réponds à la pression constante et impitoyable de PouPoux...Et oui, ma chère, vous m'avez eu à l'usure. Cependant, je préfère ne pas vous cacher que je n'écris plus cette fic depuis un bon moment et que j'ai du mal à envisager sa poursuite sous de bons auspices. Vous m'en voyez contrite.  
Mais comme je doute que la majorité des lecteurs lise les petites lignes de cet entête...je suppose que je ne devrais pas me faire trop assassiner.

**Dédicace :** Pour toi, PouPoux...parce que tu es ma caille impitoyable. "The Great Amazer of "SithGirl !  
**Rating : T**

Sur ce, bonne lecture...savourez bien !

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 16 : "I" comme Icare** oOo 

- Merlin, Harry…C'est pas une bonne raison, ça ! se lamenta le rouquin en pliant maladroitement une chemise qu'il déposa dans sa valise.

Le brun esquissa un rictus de dépit dans son dos. Kalia commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et il imaginait mal comment il allait pouvoir faire croire à Ron un truc aussi stupidement bancal.

- Vraiment, Ron…Crois bien que ça ne me met pas particulièrement en joie. Mais tu aurais vu la tête de Kalia quand elle m'a dit qu'Hermione ne rentrait pas chez elle pour Noël…C'est pas la grande forme en ce moment et honnêtement, je n'ai pas le cœur de la laisser toute seule ici…marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans la nuque.

- Explique moi juste pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas au Terrier ? En plus, ça ferait plaisir à Ginny…C'est pas la place qui manque…Kalia aussi d'ailleurs…Oh, Harry ! Qu'est ce que vous me faites, là !

Le roux s'affala sur le lit, l'air franchement dépité.

- Ecoute, tu connais Mione…Avec les Aspics et tout le reste, tu n'arriveras pas à lui faire entendre raison. Elle est aussi butée et aussi peste qu'un Serpentard dans ces cas là. Et puis, tu peux parier qu'elle a déjà dû se faire un programme de révision drastique…Toi, restes ! On se fera une virée à Pré-au-lard avec ma cape et on finira à l'Heptaméron…plaida le brun avec véhémence à grand renfort de regards désolés.

Ron se renversa contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.  
- …U…ai…ien…eu…a…è…é !

Ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'Harry put saisir d'intelligible dans la logorrhée étouffée du jeune sorcier.

- Heu…Plaît-il ?…risqua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air dubitatif.

Le roux lui adressa un regard furieux et lui envoya l'oreiller au travers du visage.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rester ! Cette année, la fête de famille, c'est passage obligatoire si tu ne veux pas finir changer en _Têtaclaque_ sur le bord de la cheminée ! Maman est une vraie dragonne dans ces cas là. Surtout qu'avec la cérémonie, elle frise la crise de nerf depuis trois semaines.

- La cérémonie… ?

- Morgane ! Harry, je t'en ai parlé cinquante fois ! Pour un peu, on croirait que je ne te parle plus que de ça …Et toi, depuis Halloween, tu as l'air de planer à quinze mille pieds ! Charly annonce officiellement ses fiançailles à toute la famille !

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, sa Roumaine…balbutia son ami en se souvenant de leurs conversations.

- Elle est _Finlandaise_…Et c'est Ingrid…marmonna Ron en le fusillant du regard.

Il acheva sa valise en silence, ruminant intérieurement le calvaire des deux semaines à venir loin de ses amis et de Luna. Il rageait plus de ne pas pouvoir rester au château que de les savoir seuls pour les fêtes. Après tout, Noël sans Harry, c'était comme une partie de Quidditch sans Cognard : ça manquait de saveur. Le brun s'en voulait terriblement de le tenir à l'écart de tout cela, mais en y réfléchissant, il se disait que ça n'était peut être pas plus mal. Ils avaient tous suffisamment à faire avec les indécisions de Drago et les caprices d'Hermione.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**24 décembre, 13h08**

Il avait recommencé à neiger. Le château était désormais vide. La plupart des élèves avait déserté leurs quartiers le matin même dans un joyeux bordel qui sentait bon les fêtes de Noël et le corps enseignant n'était pas peu soulagé de se savoir enfin libérés de la marmaille grouillante que leur imposait leurs responsabilités professorales. Il s'avéra néanmoins qu'une trentaine d'élèves passerait la quinzaine suivante à Poudlard. Les Serpentards étaient en minorité et seuls quatre septième-année s'apprêtaient à affronter bravement la cohabitation de proximité avec les maisons rivales : Drago Malefoy, préfet de son Etat, Billy Sheeves dont la situation familiale n'aurait pas survécu au débarquement intempestif de la jeune sorcière, ainsi que deux de ses amies, restées par solidarité Serpentesque. Ignorante de ce menu détail, la préfète goûtait avec insouciance sa liberté retrouvée tandis que les machinations de son amie commençaient à prendre forme.

Quelques heures après le départ de leurs collègues et néanmoins amis, Hermione avait candidement proposé d'initier aux joies de l'hiver britannique une Kalia plutôt réticente à l'idée de devoir passer des moufles et une écharpe. Profitant d'une éclaircie et à force d'arguments impitoyables, Harry était parvenu à traîner la déesse jusque sur le terrain de Quidditch non sans avoir été maudit jusqu'à la treizième génération par la jolie brune bien décidée à faire valoir son statu de déité frileuse et fière de l'être.

Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, la brune inspectait d'un air douteux la créature ubuesque qui lui faisait face. A ses côtés, les deux Gryffondors lui adressaient un sourire hilare, en tout point satisfait, qui la laissait parfaitement dubitative. Elle rajusta d'un air frigorifié son écharpe aux couleurs des rouges et or et réprima un grelottement tout en dardant sur les deux amis un regard polaire parfaitement de circonstance.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce « truc » et en quoi cette « chose » méritait-t-elle que j'abandonne ma lecture, ô combien - passionnante, pour venir me geler les cacahouètes dans ce que vous appelez de la neige par une broutille de moins douze mille degrés ? articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Hermione adopta une mine dépitée face à tant de mauvais volonté et s'employa à faire entendre raison à la fille de Janus quant à la virtuosité de l'art du bonhomme de neige – virtuosité à laquelle la déesse sembla rester fondamentalement « froide ». En désespoir de cause, la préfète se laissa tomber dans la neige au pied de l'amas informe affublé d'une betterave en guise de nez et d'un cadavre de chaudron éventré en lieu et place de chapeau. D'un geste féroce du poignet, Kalia fit exploser la malheureuse créature dans un éclaire vert qui se répandit en flocons fouettant autour des deux sorciers.

- Ah mais oui, tu as raison Mione…C'est très amusant ! s'extasia finalement la brune avec un sourire faussement émerveillé.

…_beaucoup moins douée qu'avec les chaudrons si je puis me permettre…_

Ignorant l'œillade assassine, Hermione plongea son visage dans ses moufles. Ses boucles caramel s'échappèrent de son écharpe et se répandirent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle secouait la tête de lassitude.

- Kalia…Comment une déesse peut-elle rester insensible face aux splendeurs de la lande recouverte de neige ? s'indigna Harry, non sans une certaine pointe d'ironie.

La brune lui jeta un regard torve en enfonçant son bonnet plus bas sur ses oreilles rougies par le froid.

- Simple…A Aeden la tenue de circonstance s'apparenterait plus au bikini qu'aux moufles fourrées en poils de yack, mon cher. Et d'ordinaire mon souci principal est de savoir comment je vais préserver mon luxueux teint diaphane et non pas empêcher mes orteils de geler sur place…grinça-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

La neige recommença a tomber et la déesse leva un regard meurtrier vers le ciel saturé de gros nuages d'un gris opaque. Au bout de quelques secondes leurs capes noires se retrouvèrent semées de flocons blancs. Hermione se leva, décidée à mettre fin au massacre de leur petite expérience avant que Kalia ne s'autorise un caprice quelques peu ingérable.

- Quoi que…Mione…Il reste au moins une subtilité que nous n'avons pas exposés à notre grande amie et qui, j'en suis sûr, pourrait trouver grâce à son regard désabusé.

La brune leva un sourcil perplexe tandis que la lionne dardait une œillade intriguée sur son ami. Tranquille, Harry ramassa une poignée de neige et la malaxa en adressant un sourire candide à la déesse. Hermione réprima un gloussement et s'éloigna de la brune avec dégagement. Sentant le coup fourré, la jeune femme se recula de quelques pas en sortant sa baguette.

La première boule de neige la prit par surprise en l'atteignant en plein visage. Elle fit un bruit mat qui fut absorbé par le tapis épais qui recouvrait le sol. La brune resta sonnée pendant quelques infimes secondes, puis poussa un feulement sauvage. Les flocons qui s'étaient accrochés aux tresses lui encadrant le visage tombèrent au moment où elle se précipita sur son assaillant, foutument fier de son coup. Les règles furent instantanément assimilée par la jeune femme : pas de quartier ; pas de pitié pour l'adversaire qui se trouve au sol ; en somme aucune règle véritablement digne d'être mentionnée.

Un enchevêtrement aux couleurs des rouges et or se constitua sur le terrain de Quidditch, entrecoupé de halètements hilares et de cris étouffés par les poignées de neige. Les mains gantés agrippaient les écharpes, les bonnets, les cols…La neige se glissait sous les capes, dans les manches et les chaussettes.

L'espace d'un instant, la brune parvint à s'extirper de la mêlé. Ses joues rougies par le froid ruisselaient de neige fondues et elle recracha une poignée de neige en titubant. Mais Harry, retournant la préfète la tête la première dans la poudreuse, se redressa avec agilité et faucha la déesse en plein dos. Il lui enfonça son bonnet sur les yeux et lui introduisit une poignée de neige dans le cou avec un gloussement sadique. Un cri de rage pure lui échappa alors qu'elle rampait à l'aveugle sur quelques mètres en tentant d'attraper son assaillant qui s'enfuyait en s'esclaffant. De son côté, Hermione se releva en hoquetant de rire et en rajustant son écharpe. Elle regarda son amie se débattre pour se débarrasser de la neige, glissée contre sa peau nue. Puis…

- Kalia…non…

La déesse empoigna la botte qui passa sous sa moufle et, sûre de son coup, elle faucha son assaillant d'un coup bien placé. Hermione regarda avec horreur son amie plaquer sa proie au sol avec assurance, avant de venir se jucher à cheval sur lui avec un sourire de victoire.

- Oh Merlin…acheva la préfète d'une voix blanche en se cachant dans son écharpe.

La brune, essoufflée par son exploit, arracha son bonnet pour jouir du visage déconfit du vaincu.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir être clémente aujourd…

Severus Rogue.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent du stupeur. Derrière elle, le fou-rire étouffé de ses amis lui indiqua que la partie de boule de neige venait de finir.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Miss Orphan, je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur excessivement clémente pour tout vous avouer…siffla le maître des Potions d'une voix polaire en se redressant à demi et en se frottant la nuque.

La brune s'empourpra violemment en voyant à quel point elle avait plaqué son professeur dans la poudreuse. Prenant un ton doucereux que démentait absolument son regard noir, il demanda courtoisement si la jeune femme avait encore besoin de ses services où s'il était en mesure de retrouver la pleine possession de ses moyens.  
- Pa…pardon ?

- Orphan, comptez-vous passer le reste de vos jours à moitié vautrée sur moi ou allez vous vous décider à vous remettre sur vos pieds ? cingla-t-il.

Kalia comprit subitement et se releva en se prenant les pieds dans sa cape et dans son écharpe. Severus lui tendit froidement son bonnet quelle saisit en rougissant. Il fit disparaître la neige qui maculait ses vêtements d'un rapide coup de baguette et se redonna une contenance imperturbable.

- Granger, je ne doute pas que vos fonctions de préfète associées à la cohabitation avec Mr Malefoy soient des plus éprouvantes, mais on me charge de vous rappeler que c'est à vous qu'il revient d'organiser la « délicieuse petite sauterie » de ce soir. Vous trouverez toutes vos directives dans la salle de musique de la Tour Est que le professeur Dumbledore met à votre disposition.

Il essuya ses joues maculées de neige fondue et se retourna vers la déesse qui n'en menait pas large et qui fusillait du regard son héritier indéniablement mort de rire.

- Vous. Dans mon bureau…cingla-t-il d'une voix polaire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Icare : **__« __La fuite peut être entravée par la terre et par l'eau_

_Mais l'air et le ciel sont libres. »_

_« La jeunesse ne tient guère compte des recommandations des aînés. Porté par ses ailes, fixées à la cire par les bons soins de son père Dédale, Icare s'élève sans effort au dessus des sillons du labyrinthe de Minos. Les embruns tièdes soufflent doucement dans ses plumes et le paysage de la Crète se dessine à l'horizon, tout paré du blanc des maisons, du bleu de la mer, de l'ocre des pierres et du noir si profond de la terre. Pour la première depuis plusieurs jours, Icare est libre. Plus libre qu'il ne l'a jamais été. L'adolescent, fort de son nouveau pouvoir, se laisse griser par son ravissement et par l'air salé qui lui fouette le visage. Il monte de plus en plus haut. La lumière cru du soleil au zénith chauffe doucement sa peau. Icare ferme les yeux de délice. Il monte toujours plus haut et refuse d'entendre les appels angoissés de son père. L'hélios virulent alourdi progressivement ses mouvements et entravent ses ailes. Les plumes collent. La cire fond. Icare ne voit rien. Il sent juste qu'il vole, que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre, qu'il n'a jamais été si proche des dieux qu'il vénère. Il tend les doigts vers l'astre blanc. Ses ailes se détachent. Son corps est à nouveau soumis aux lois de la gravité. L'adolescent tombe dans la mer. Il se fracasse sur les écueils et les eaux se referment sur lui. » _

_Figure de l'homme brisé par son orgueil, on trouve des traces du mythe d'Icare dans les îles de l'Ambre et sur les portes du temple de Cumes, dédié à Apollon. Dédale y aurait fait élevé deux colonnes, dont l'une au nom de son fils et racontant sa fin tragique. Peu présent dans les applications modernes et contemporaines de la magie, Icare reste néanmoins un avatar de la Chute du genre humain. Porté par son orgueil à vouloir défier la volonté des dieux et à vouloir se hisser à leur rang, l'homme se voue à l'échec et à la déchéance. Toute tentative pour lutter n'est qu'un ajournement de la Chute finale et implacable induite par la seule naissance de l'être humain._

_Il est à noter que l'Orgueil reste un catalyseur essentiel dans la pratique de la magie noire. Il faut cependant en user avec justesse et prudence._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**24 décembre, 16h53**

Le jeune Serpentard chiffonna la missive après y avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil et il la fourra dans sa poche tout en prenant l'escalier qui le menait à la salle de musique. Il avait trouvé le plis quelques minutes auparavant en revenant de Pré-au-lard - cadeaux de Noël obligent, et s'empressait d'aller accomplir avec la meilleur volonté du monde son office de préfet.

¤ _Sang pur…Et ils appellent ça des vacances ? Dire que je pourrai être au manoir en train de ma la couler douce…Toutes les prophéties du monde ne méritent pas ça…¤_

Il grogna en atteignant le premier pallier et en constatant qu'il lui restait trois étages à gravir. Drago avait mis de côté son uniforme et appréciait de pouvoir marcher sans la robe de trois kilos qui entravait d'ordinaire la moitié de ses mouvements, surtout maintenant qu'il remontait la tour Est. Finis la cravate, la chemise blanche et le pantalon à pince. Les vacances leur offraient au moins cet avantage de leur permettre de s'habiller à leur guise pendant quinze jours.

Le préfet atteignit enfin le dernier étage, non sans un certain soulagement. En se glissant derrière le lourd rideau de brocard bleu qui masquait l'entrée de la salle de Musique, il fut surpris d'y trouver un joyeux bordel d'Elfes de maison chargés de décorations et de chaises, qui s'activaient en tous sens pour redonner un aspect présentable à la pièce. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil amusé en découvrant sa collègue juchée sur un escabeau en plein exercice périlleux pour fixer une guirlande au centre de la voûte. Du moment qu'elle ne le voyait pas, il pouvait toujours se permettre de la regarder et de la trouver franchement jolie, cela ne lui couperait pas les ailes. Elle aussi avait renoncé aux uniformes informes des semaines de cours. Il lui en fut reconnaissant tandis qu'il la déshabillait du regard, appuyé contre la niche de la fenêtre.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on appelait cette tour, la salle de Musique…lâcha-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes, lassé par son petit jeu.

Prise par surprise, la préfète sursauta et lâcha sa paire de ciseau qui tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique. L'escabeau tangua lâchement et elle descendit d'une marche pour venir faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Sans doute à cause du cadavre de piano qui se trouvait là et que j'ai fait déplacé dans la Salle de Piano du troisième étage, qui soit dit en passant a désormais une raison de s'appeler salle de Piano.

Le blond ramassa la paire de ciseau et la lui tendit. Elle récupéra l'instrument sans dire un mot.

- Une fois de plus, Poudlard te doit un fière chandelle, Hermione. Tu donnes une raison d'être au chose qui n'en ont pas…susurra-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Un rictus plein d'ironie élargit la bouche de la jeune femme et elle tourna le dos à son interlocuteur en se remettant au travail.

- Je croyais que tu devais passer tes vacances au manoir, Malefoy ? Encore une fausse joie, c'est cruel en cette veille de Noël, tu sais…  
Tiens moi ce foutu escabeau, s'il te plait…acheva-t-elle comme au regret de lui demander son aide.

Le blond se posta au pied du dit escabeau et contempla à loisir le postérieur de sa collègue qui se démenait avec ses décorations. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle. En dehors des tables et des chaises pour le repas du soir, peu de choses étaient véritablement en place. Un sapin d'une taille plus qu'honorable trônait dans un coin, nu comme un vers et on aurait eu du mal à se sentir un 24 décembre tant l'ambiance était maussade.

- Excusez moi du peu, chère collègue, vous comptez vraiment décorer toute la pièce à la main ? demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

La lionne laissa échapper un sifflement excédé.

- Tu comptes vraiment me poser la question toutes les cinq minutes ou je peux continuer ?

- Hé ! Je n'ai encore rien dit je te signale !

- Tu le penses depuis tout à l'heure, Malefoy, c'est foutument suffisant…acheva-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Le jeune homme se figea, interpellé, tandis qu'Hermione parvenait enfin au résultat désiré avec sa guirlande. ¤ _Qu'est ce que…_¤

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu lis dans mes pensées, Granger ? insista-t-il, dubitatif en réprimant un sourire amusé.

La préfète se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'en dire trop. De toute façon, il était trop tard et Malefoy n'était pas un abruti.

- Il paraît…mais c'est ponctuel, rassure toi. Il faut vraiment que tu penses très fort ce qui d'une part, arrive assez rarement chez un Serpentard, et ce qui d'autre part relève rarement de quelque chose de foutument profond…susurra-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique en descendant de son perchoir.

Le blond serra les dents en la jaugeant silencieusement. Il décida de détourner son attention sur autre chose avant que ses pensées ne le doublent.

- Tant qu'on y est, j'apprécierai volontiers qu'on enterre la hache de guerre pour les quinze prochains jours, Hermione. Histoire que tu oublies tes délires d'hystérique frustrée et que je mette un frein à ma libido dévastatrice, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

La jeune femme souleva un carton trop lourd pour elle qu'elle se lâcha à moitié sur les pieds. Drago leva un sourcil amusé et la débarrassa de son fardeau tout en posant sur elle une œillade inquisitrice. Elle réprima un geste agacé.

- Je ne vois pas de raison à ça, Malefoy. La situation me convient parfaitement…

- Autant qu'elle m'insupporte …Pour commencer, j'ai un prénom. On va être quarante à table ce soir, si tu pouvais éviter de cracher ton venin chaque fois que tu dois me demander le sel, j'apprécierai. Je te concède que tu es passée maîtresse en la matière…mais au vue des circonstances…

Pour le coup, la préfète réprima un sourire qu'elle camoufla rapidement derrière un ricanement perplexe.

- Et bien mon cher Spartacus, si tu veux que la plèbe soit clémente, commence par lui donner ce qu'elle attend…lâcha-t-elle, amusée.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ignore moi, Drago. Oublie moi. Je veux de l'air. Ne cherche pas à croiser mon regard. Et peut-être que je saurai rester sage, douce et docile…lâcha-t-elle sans vergogne.

L'héritier Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est ce que j'aurai de mieux, je suppose.

- Pour l'heure, c'est plus que je ne souhaite te donner, alors vois là une marque de ma profonde générosité de Gryffondor…acheva-t-elle dans un sourire.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, après s'être cassé deux ongles et avoir perdu son sang froid une bonne quinzaine de fois, la préfète envoya valser une boule de noël à travers la pièce, sous l'œil médusé des Elfes de maison qui l'assistaient comme ils pouvaient. Drago réprima son fou-rire.

- Je peux maintenant ? demanda-t-il candidement.

La lionne grogna de rage et fit un geste évasif du poignet. Prenant cela pour un assentiment, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança quelques sorts sous le regard écœuré de sa collègue qui marmonnait vaguement des « je déteste les fêtes de Noël » tout en faisant exploser les boules moldues qu'elle avait trouvée dans les réserves du château un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**25 décembre, 2h 38**

La grâce de Noël touche parfois les coins les plus reculés.

Après une soirée tranquille où l'on avait trouvé de bon goût de s'extasier sur les préparatifs des deux préfets et sur la qualité de l'Hydromel qu'on avait servi durant le repas, élèves et professeurs se séparèrent sans que le moindre accrochage ne vienne entacher la bonne humeur général, en dehors des regards lourds de reproches que dardait le professeur Rogue à présent détenteur d'une superbe bosse, sur la jeune Kalia Orphan, qui pour l'heure se faisait plutôt discrète. Chacun à un bout de la table, Hermione et Drago faisaient des efforts extraordinaires pour tenir les résolutions quelques peu précoces qu'ils avaient pris dans l'après midi. Et ce fut avec soulagement que la jeune femme accueillit la programme de « débauche » raisonnable qu'Harry leur proposait pour la fin de soirée. Dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité du jeune homme, les trois amis se risquèrent jusqu'à l'Héptaméron après une ample partie de Maraude dans les couloirs du château rendue délicate par l'hydromel qu'il avait absorbé en quantité plus qu'honorable avant de quitter la table. Mais leurs velléités se firent rapidement beaucoup plus nuancées, après quelques rock foutument allumés et plusieurs bière au beurre sirotées en charmante compagnie, les trois sorciers préférèrent rentrer avant que Kalia, grisée par sa soirée, ne se décide à régler ses comptes avec Chiron sur le premier centaure mal-avenu qui croiserait sa route. Ils quittèrent l'atmosphère empuantie par le tabac, la sueur et l'alcool en évitant de croiser un sorcier d'un peu trop bonne volonté, susceptible de donner suite à leur petit _after _auprès du directeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme pénétra dans l'Arène à pas de loup en prenant soin de retenir le lourd battant pour qu'il ne claque pas. Ce faisant, elle jura en se prenant les pieds dans le bas de sa jupe et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. C'est seulement quand elle se baissa pour ramasser la cape qu'elle avait lâché, qu'elle réalisa que l'âtre était encore allumée à une heure aussi indécemment tardive. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se raidit et chercha du regard celui qu'elle aurait préférer éviter après une soirée aussi agréable. Mais dans la pénombre, Drago était nonchalamment lové dans l'un des fauteuils, les jambes passées par dessus l'un des accoudoirs, un verre de whisky dans la main droite et un livre posé sur les genoux. Il leva les yeux quand elle s'approcha de lui, l'air pincé.

- Je t'attendais…lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre en détaillant la préfète qu'il avait entre-aperçu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Je vois ça. Déjà en train d'abandonner tes bonnes résolutions ?

Maintenant qu'Hermione avait légèrement bu, sa voix n'était pas aussi polaire qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Sans se démonter, elle s'appuya sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de son collègue et tenta de s'imprégner de l'esprit de Noël. La Trêve valait pour tous. Même pour les gladiateurs.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

La jeune femme ne cilla pas et attendit quelques secondes que le préfet poursuive sur sa lancée. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil et ôta les escarpins qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds depuis le début de la soirée. Elle se massa les orteils d'un air douloureux pour faire circuler le sang et se renversa dans le fauteuil en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

- Qu'est ce que tu achètes, Dray, la paix des ménages ? ricana-t-elle, amère, en oubliant aussitôt ses propres résolutions.…Ou c'est juste ta dernière tentative pour parvenir à tes fins ?

Le blond ne releva pas et se contenta de lui lancer un petit paquet entouré d'un ruban doré. Le cadeau émit un bruit mat en atterrissant sur ses genoux et la jeune femme l'observa en silence, comme prise au dépourvue face à un événement qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Ainsi, donc, il ne mentait pas…

- Ouvre le…

- C'est le 25 au matin les cadeaux, pas avant.

- Il est deux heures passée, ouvre le…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa les deux orbes glacées au moment où il avalait une lampée du liquide ambré qui emplissait son verre. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué…. S'exécutant de mauvaise grâce, elle dénoua mécaniquement le ruban sans le lâcher des yeux et découvrit sous le papier vert, un écrin de velours noir. Elle souleva le couvercle…

- C'est une onyx…commenta placidement le jeune homme alors qu'elle découvrait la pierre noire sobrement montée au bout d'une longue chaîne en argent.

Sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, elle contempla l'éclat noir de la pierre finement ciselé dans le creux de sa paume. _Fidélité…Contre les trahisons…_Intriguée, elle reposa son regard sur le visage imperturbable de son collègue.

- Pourquoi une onyx ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Parce que c'est la pierre des dieux, non ? Cali, Janus…J'en passe et des meilleurs. Mets la. S'il te plait.

Elle serra les mâchoires sans comprendre où il voulait en venir et hésita longuement avant de passer la chaîne autour de son cou. Légèrement embrumée par l'alcool, elle peina quelques secondes à relevé ses cheveux tout en continuant à darder une œillade inquisitrice vers le jeune homme qui sirotait tranquillement son whisky.

- Je veux que tu participes à la cérémonie, Granger…

La préfète se figea et sembla enfin comprendre ce que signifiait sa petite mascarade de l'après midi. L'onyx était le talisman d'activation dont Kalia leur avait glisser un mot durant le « meeting pré-prophétique ». Finalement, Drago continuait juste à avancer les pions de leur partie d'échec. Elle lui adressa un rictus cynique et se leva en attrapant sa cape.

- Dis moi, Malefoy, à quelle bonne âme dois-je mon cadeau de Noël ? A Harry ?…A Kalia ?…Ou juste à tes bons soins ? le railla-t-elle.

Il appuya sa tête contre le cuir brun, tout en réfléchissant.

- Je suis censé répondre quoi pour que tu ne battes pas en retraite vers ta tanière en mettant fin à la discussion ?

Elle réprima un sourire ironique et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Décidément, tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir décider à sa place. Mais que ce Serpentard puisse prétendre lui dire ce qui était bon pour elle alors qu'il s'amusait à la détruire depuis la rentrée, voilà qui était trop dur à avaler, même pour une nuit de Noël. Elle ravala au mieux ses sarcasmes et se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi la cérémonie, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement intriguée.

- C'est ton rôle de sauver le monde, non ? argua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Non, je veux dire…Pourquoi, toi, tu la ferais ?

Le jeune homme se raidit instantanément et porta son verre à ses lèvres en détournant le regard.

- ça me regarde…grogna-t-il en sentant son cœur s'emballer.  
¤_ Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir tigresse…¤_

Si Drago n'aimait pas une chose, c'était bien de répondre aux question. Surtout quand elle était aussi brûlante et malvenue que celle de la jeune préfète. Elle l'observait sans un mot. Sa poitrine se soulevait tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration. Plutôt que de lui répondre, il préféra la regarder…ou plus précisément la déshabiller du regard. Elle tenait dans la main droite ses escarpins, dans l'autre sa cape. Sa jupe noire lui tombait jusque sous les pieds…Son caraco rouge faisait ressortir ses lèvres légèrement maquillées…Il aimait tout dans son allure. Le côté bohème sophistiqué qui bataillait contre ses pulsions volcaniques typiquement Gryffondor. Ignorant l'œillade polaire, Hermione promena tranquillement son regard sur les murs de l'Arène et se dirigea finalement vers sa chambre :

- Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton…

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Pas ce soir. Une petite voix lui susurra qu'au point où il en était, les choses ne pourraient pas être pires.

- Putain…Hermione, reviens, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un air ennuyé.

La préfète marqua un temps d'arrêt, la main posé sur le bord de la cheminée. Elle compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, attendant tranquillement que son collègue l'éclaire sur le fond de sa pensée. Comme la réponse tardait, elle se retourna vers lui avec un air las sur le visage. Son regard se heurta au trouble évident de son interlocuteur dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée qui ne lui plaisait guère. Elle réprima son sourire amusé.

- Un ennui, Dray… ?

Il la fusilla du regard en se maudissant intérieurement. Etait-il seulement capable de ça ? Le blond se leva en se passant nerveusement une main dans la nuque. Sa chemise beige était entre-ouverte et laissait apercevoir le haut de son torse. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit une profonde inspiration en tâchant d'oublier à quel point tout cela lui semblait ridicule. Face à lui, Hermione commença à sentir le malaise poindre sérieusement.

- Ok…commença-t-il.  
Peut être que…Je t'aime.

Silence.

L'ambiance fut instantanément plombée. Le cœur de la jeune femme venait de manquer un battement et elle l'observait d'un œil incrédule. Un grand blanc suivit l'aveux durant lequel le préfet serra les poings en regrettant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. ¤ _Putain…Tu devrais lui tendre une hache pendant que tu y es…_¤ Le crépitement du bois lui sembla insupportable et il se surprit à sentir son cœur battre trop vite. ¤_ Allez….Tout plutôt que ton indifférence, Hermione…_¤

- Moi non plus…répondit-elle enfin, avec un sourire faussement désolé et pourtant diablement prévisible.  
Ce n'est pas faute d'y avoir cru pendant un certain temps, mais en fait…non.

Imperturbable, le Serpentard alla s'appuyer contre le bord de la cheminée, à quelques pas d'elle, les yeux dans les flammes. Un nœud coulant lui tordit la gorge et il serra les dents. Il n'eut pas à se tourner vers elle pour imaginer le sourire de triomphe qu'elle devait afficher. A un moment, elle posa ses affaires au pied de l'âtre puis alla reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil sans rien perdre du visage légèrement décomposé de son collègue.

Désinhibée par l'Hydromel et les trop nombreuses bières au beurre qui avaient suivi, elle se gratta la gorge et reprit d'une voix qu'elle espéra glaciale.

- Mais je veux bien participer à la cérémonie…Je veux bien, puisque tu me le demandes et que visiblement ça te « tient à cœur »…murmura-t-elle en finissant ce qui restait de whisky dans le verre du jeune homme.  
Mais c'est donnant, donnant, Malefoy…J'ai suffisamment perdu de plumes dans la bagarre pour avoir le droit d'en arracher quelques unes à mon tour…

Ravalant sa fierté déjà bien entamée, il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qu'il gratifia d'un regard assassin. _Et oui, moi aussi je veux jouer._

- Tu veux quoi… ? cingla-t-il d'un air douloureux sur un ton tout aussi polaire que le sien.

_Tu joues avec le feu.  
__Prêts à tout pour avoir le dernier mot, Malefoy. Mais en l'occurrence, c'est toi qui a eu le mot de trop et ça tu vas le regretter. Tu as cru que je ne pouvais pas te faire souffrir ? Allons donc… Prétention de Serpentard._

- Je te veux toi…susurra-t-elle.  
...  
Tu me dois bien ça.

Le blond tressaillit. Avec les flammes dans le dos, ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange qui n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice.

- Tu changes, Granger. Depuis ton petit numéro de corrida tu n'es plus la même…susurra-t-il avec une pointe de déception indignée dans la voix.

- Tu me changes, Malefoy. Vas falloir que tu fasses avec…répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Elle vit les muscles de ses mâchoires roulés sous sa peau tandis qu'il cherchait à se contenir.

- Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais ! plaida-t-il férocement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui. Et moi, que j'ai envie de toi. Alors, c'est à prendre où à laisser…cracha-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Je te donne mon cœur. Et toi, tu m'arraches reste…résuma-t-il avec une amertume qu'il se détesta de ressentir.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione sentit un vague sentiment de culpabilité lui monter à la gorge. Son petit jeu d'amazone commençait à lui peser lourd et le Serpentard avait l'air sincère.

_Merlin, ce ne serait pas la première fois, Mione…Reprends toi._

Elle le défia du regard et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire cynique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De son côté le préfet sentait la colère prendre le pas sur le reste. Puisqu'elle le prenait sur ce ton, il allait lui donner ce qu'elle demandait. Du même coup, il remplirait sa part du marché avec Kalia et il remporterait son maudit pari. Au diable le reste…

¤ _Elle va te bouffer tout cru…¤ _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avec rage.

Il se planta devant elle et attendit qu'elle relève le visage vers lui.  
- Parfait. Je vais te donner ce que tu demandes, Hermione. Le tout est de savoir si tu aimeras ce que tu vas recevoir…lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante.

La préfète se tendit brutalement. A trop jouer avec le feu, on pouvait se brûler…En face d'elle, elle avait de nouveau le jeune homme glacial et intouchable qui l'intimidait tant au début de l'année. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'assassiner une dernière fois, mais Drago ne lui laissa ni le temps, ni la possibilité de se rétracter. Se penchant vers elle, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et écrasa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans le fauteuil comme si elle cherchait à se dérober aux lèvres cruelles du jeune Serpentard. Sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire, il força la barrière de ses dents et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Hermione se tendit violemment sous la caresse. En face d'elle, Drago fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules et s'attaqua sans plus tarder à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Puisqu'elle le voulait, elle allait l'avoir. Mais elle n'aurait rien de plus. Et tant pis s'il haïssait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tant pis si elle le forçait à tout gâcher. Tant pis si il ne tenait pas ses bonnes résolutions. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle. ¤_ Résolutions de merde…_¤

Elle soupira contre sa bouche. Il se tendit froidement contre elle. Soudain, elle réprima un cris de douleur et le repoussa en posant ses deux mains à plat sur son torse nu. Haletante, elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres. Il l'avait mordu. Le sang perla sur sa peau dorée. Elle l'essuya sur son avant bras en lui adressant un regard accusateur.

Il était presque nu désormais et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il l'arracha sans ménagement du fauteuil. Son regard était dangereux. Il captura à nouveau sa bouche dans un baiser douloureux auquel il communiqua toute sa rage. Pourtant, ce fut presque avec douceur qu'il la débarrassa du tissu fragile de son caraco et caressa la courbe naissante de ses seins. Soudain, vulnérable, Hermione commença seulement à réaliser la portée de son geste. Elle allait certes se venger de Drago, mais le prix à payer…

Il la mordit à l'épaule. La lionne tressaillit en refermant sa main sur sa nuque. Elle sentit qu'il dénouait la ceinture de sa jupe et ferma les yeux pour faire taire le regret qui commençait à la prendre à la gorge. Le jeune homme fit chuter le vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles et l'empoigna par les fesses pour venir la plaquer contre lui. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Il allait la posséder.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le dos de Drago quand il sentit son sexe se tendre contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. Etait-il minable au point de brader ses sentiments pour elle dans une simple partie de sexe qu'il n'avait même pas choisie ? Il l'attrapa par le menton et tourna sans douceur son visage vers lui.

- On va chez toi…siffla-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle se dégagea, en lui retournant un regard légèrement perdu .  
-Non…plutôt chez toi…risqua-t-elle, soudain beaucoup moins conquérante.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Granger. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te baiser dans mon lit…attaqua-t-il durement.

La crudité de la vérité lui retourna l'estomac. Est ce qu'elle était vraiment sur le point de « baiser » avec Malefoy pour une simple question d'orgueil ? Le jeune homme donna un coup de reins et souleva la préfète incrédule de terre sans même la regarder. Enfermée dans ses bras, Hermione prit conscience du péril de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Elle oubliait trop facilement à quel point Drago savait être dangereux. Fourbe et vicieux. Il malmena ses lèvres en un long baiser dans lequel leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent avec violence. Parvenu à sa porte, il la plaqua contre le bois noir et l'obligea à glisser ses jambes autour de sa taille. Descendant vers son cou, il la mordilla et lui apposa sa marque comme on scelle un pacte avec le diable. Prise au dépourvue, la préfète ne retint pas un gémissement brûlant qui écœura le blond. Ne valait-elle pas mieux que les autres ?

- Bon, Granger…Tu nous l'ouvres cette porte ou je te prends contre le mur ? lâcha-t-il brutalement, soudain pressé d'en finir.

La lionne s'empourpra quand la pointe tendue de ses seins rencontra le torse chaud du Serpentard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver un réconfort pervers dans l'air douloureux dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser et qui la confortait dans sa décision implacable. Après cela, ils pourraient s'estimer quittes.

_- Agapê_…

La porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre délicatement tiède de la préfète. Son précieux fardeau entre les bras, Drago fit quelques pas et la déposa sans douceur sur les draps pourpres de son lit. Lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur, il la contempla pendant quelques secondes et sembla chercher en lui la volonté d'accomplir ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Acculée, la jeune femme réprima la bouffée d'angoisse qui lui montait dans la gorge. Elle se donnait à lui. Ce n'était pas anodin. Elle se fustigea intérieurement et se trouva folle maintenant qu'elle le voyait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Son cœur lui cogna dans la tête et sa respiration s'emballa.

En face d'elle, Drago semblait hésiter. Il ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires. De toute façon, il n'allait pas reculer. Il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses cuisses et se tourna vers elle. Intimidée, la jeune femme leva ses bras pour dissimuler sa poitrine. Le Serpentard réprima au dernier moment un sourire mi ironique, mi attendri.

- C'est ce que tu voulais non… ? siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se coula sur le lit à ses côtés et les fit rouler sur le matelas. Hermione haleta en sentant son sexe tendu frôler sa cuisse. Drago s'en rendit compte et suspendit son geste. Se pouvait-il qu'elle regrette ? Les joues empourprées par l'embarras, elle se risqua à une ultime requête qui détrompa le Serpentard :

- Sois doux…

Les mots murmurés d'une voix timide se perdirent contre ses lèvres. Il la toisa sévèrement, en sentant leurs souffles légèrement alcoolisés se mêler entre leurs deux visages.

- Il est un peu tard pour ça, Granger…siffla-t-il froidement.

Sous lui, la lionne s'empourpra de plus belle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle passait de l'amazone au moineau et semblait se payer sa tête. Malgré sa colère, Drago sentit sa détermination fléchir. Il pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa encore une fois, mais elle semblait distante…encore et toujours. Son orgueil se sentit insulté.

- J'apprécierais que tu te sentes un peu concernée, tigresse…Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'envoyer les murs…argua-t-il d'un ton glacial tandis qu'il la renversait sur le matelas et lui maintenait les poignets de chaque côté du visage.

Si c'est à Potter qu'elle pensait, il se chargerait vite de lui faire savoir que ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle était en train de se donner. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la débarrassa de ce qui lui restait de vêtements en ignorant le geste qu'elle esquissa au dernier moment pour l'en empêcher. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses et d'un coup de rein puissant, vint coller son corps au sien. Son cœur s'emballa. Sa peau sentait la cannelle. Il ferma les yeux et colla son front au sien. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut le corps de la jeune femme qui se dégagea légèrement de la poigne musclée de son amant. On pouvait rêver mieux pour une première fois que cette rage sourde qu'ils mettaient tous les deux dans chacun de leurs gestes. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux et posa sa bouche dans son cou, elle réalisa qu'elle ne le fléchirait pas.

Glissant une main dans le creux de ses reins, il l'attira contre lui et la pénétra souplement. Hermione étouffa son cris de douleur en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur du jeune homme. Elle se tendit violemment. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Il les ignora.

Elle avait cherché sa chute. Il l'a lui avait donnée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Recroquevillée de l'autre côté du lit, les genoux remontés contre son ventre, Hermione essuya dans les draps les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Comment, avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Un bruit mat lui fit savoir que Drago venait de se lever. Elle s'enroula complètement dans les draps et se redressa dans le lit.

- Où vas tu ? risqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il lui jeta un bref regard par dessus son épaule et ramassa ses affaires. Les muscles souples de son dos roulaient sous sa peau pâle. La lumière crue de la lune accentuait sa carnation diaphane. Il enfila son boxer.

- Prendre une douche et me coucher.

Elle réprima un hoquet surpris.

- Reste…murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il sentit son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac mais se contenta de se diriger vers la porte.

- Non. J'ai besoin de dormir et tes conneries m'ont épuisé…lâcha-t-il d'un ton mesquin qu'il regretta presque aussitôt.

Au moment où il allait passer le seuil, elle ravala ses larmes et lui susurra d'une voix acide :  
- Dans ce cas…Ce fut un plaisir de marchander avec toi, Malefoy.  
Joyeux Noël...  
**

* * *

**Voilà...Plutôt de circonstance comme "mot de la fin". On croirait presque que c'est fait exprès. E puis on l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps de lemon...Alors, heureuses ?? Dites moi tout :** Reviews !**

Rendez-vous sur "L'Ange blanc" et "Paix blanche" pour les amateurs! 

Valete

Jo


End file.
